What! Sanzo's A Girl!
by GirlWithNoLife
Summary: What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"Hey, **Sanzo. **Are we there yet? I'm so hungry I can't walk another step!" Goku whined as he walked down the path.

'_And yet you have enough energy to whine.'_ Sanzo thought as she tried to ignore him. She was 23 years old, and was a very lovely woman. However... For as long as she could remember, she's been disguising herself as a man. She was able to do this very well, since she only raised around boys as a boy when she was young since girls weren't allowed in temples. It was very easy to hide the fact that she was a girl. All she had to do was keep her hair short, manipulate her voice to sound like a mans, and wear heavy man clothes, which was one of the many reasons she wore the priest robes all the time. Here chest, however, was sort of a problem. Her breasts weren't big, but they weren't small ether so she had to bind them really tight with bandages, so her chest was always tight, which is one of the reasons she's so irritated.

"Sanzo! I saaid— OW!"Goku whined. Suddenly Sanzo whacked him with her fan.

"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you!" she growled. No one, not even Goku, who had lived with her for 6 years, knew she was a girl. "sigh Sh!t... Even if I killed you two, you wouldn't stay dead." she sighed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, yeah. That's 'cuz I'm** rechargeable**." said Goku as he sat on a tree stump.

"That's nothing to brag about." she growled as she rubbed her head hard.

'_Look at it this way, if he did die, **you **would have to carry the luggage.'_ she told herself.

"If you'd had Hakkai give us a lift in his Jeep, we'd already be there by--" started Goku.

"Shut up! We're almost there. Now walk, you stupid monkey!" Sanzo growled as she kicked Goku. Why did he always have to be so annoying?

"Why are we in such a hurry to meet Hakkai and Gojyo anyway?" asked Goku as he rubbed the back of his head. Sanzo was quiet at first, the replied,

"There's something I need to make sure of..."

"Huh?" said Goku.

//Flash Back to five days earlier//

"Priest Sanzo of the Northen Lands, Genjyo Sanzo. I have arrived." said Sanzo as she kneeled in front of the three Sanbutions.

"_Welcome Genjyo Sanzo. Forgive the sudden call. There is a matter we must discuss."_ said the male head.

"There is nothing to forgive." said Sanzo.

"_You are likely aware of the disaster that erodes this world. From west to east, a poison spreads across this land. The glory of Shangri-La is tainted."_ the male head continued.

"You speak of the sudden violence of the Youkai... And their loss of self." said Sanzo. "Humans now pass their days with a fear of Youkai that is close to death. Shangri-La has become a paradise in name only. It is a picture of hell. What on earth could be the cause of this?" she asked. The head then asked,

"_You are familiar with... The legend of Gyumaoh?"_

"Gyumaoh, the great Youkai sealed within Houtou castle by the war god, Crown Prince Nataku, 500 years ago. Gyumaoh, the Ox King. They say he refused to live with the humans and instead devoured their flesh." replied Sanzo.

"_Someone is trying to revive Gyumaoh. And to do so, they are utilizing the forbidden practice... Of combining science with Youjutsu– Demon magic."_

//Flash back interruption//

"'Forbidden'? How come?" asked Goku.

"Because no one knows what will happen." answered Sanzo.

//Continue flash back//

"_The science of men and the magic of Youkai are not to be mixed... Just as the physical union of humans and Youkai is forbidden. To do so would create a wave of minus wave energy that would destroy the balance of the universe."_ The male Head continued._ "Genjyo Sanzo, we appoint you. Travel with past associates Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai, and the one who holds your soul, Kaijin, to India in the west. Stop the resurrection of Gyumaoh... To restore sanity to the Yokai. Restore Shangri-La to it's rightful harmony."_

"As you command." said Sanzo.

//End flash back//

"Um... So... We just need to go there and ask them to stop the experiment, right? Piece of cake!" said Goku. Sanzo sighed as she put a hand to her fore head.

"Look, you... Hopeless..." she sighed.

'_Why am I traveling with him again?' _she wondered.

"You worry too much!" said Goku. "So... Whaddya need to check with Gojyo and Hakkai?" he asked.

"That's--" started Sanzo. Suddenly they both heard a rustle in the trees and a bunch of demons jumped out of the trees.

"Nyoi-bo!!" Goku yelled as he summoned his weapon. He blocked a demon that was coming down on him. Then he whacked away the demon. A demon attacked Sanzo, but she dodged and reappear behind the demon.

"Too slow." said Sanzo as she punched the demon out. Then she realized that they were all surrounded by demons.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath.

"N...No way. Are they all...?!" Goku trailed off as they came back to back with each other.

"Youkai that crossed over to Gyumaoh." finished Sanzo.

"Hu...mans..." said one of the demons attacking them. Goku backed up a bit more into Sanzo.

"They're eyes... They're empty!" he said.

"Eat them!"

"EAT THEM!" the demons around you guys chanted. Suddenly all the demons around them became sliced up. Sanzo and Goku whipped around.

"So I finally get to see it firsthand... Now I know what's happening to this world... and why we have to be the ones to take care of it." said a voice. They looked up and saw a brunette with green eyes, and a man with red hair and red eyes.

"Well, it isn't my favorite hot-blooded monk and his stupid monkey sidekick." grinned Gojyo.

"Gojyo! Hakkai!" yelled Goku happily.

"Long time, no see." said Hakkai. They jumped down and Goku and Gojyo immediately began to argue.

"Don't call me stupid, you prevy Kappa!" yelled Goku.

"Then how about Midget Monkey? Chibi chimp?!" Gojyo yelled back. Hakkai laughed.

"Now, now." he said. Sanzo just sweat dropped as she put a hand to his head. Then she asked Hakkai,

"How did you know where we were?"

"It wasn't hard. Whatever's corrupted the demons creates an aura that's easy for me to track." said Hakkai. She and Hakkai got along really well, and knew each other for three years, but he didn't know she was a girl. "At any rate... It seems like now the only Youkai in Shangri-La who are still themselves... are Gojyo, Goku, and myself." he continued.

"Surprise attack!" a Yokai yelled as he ran at Gojyo. Gojyo just smirked as he caught the demon's head, then crushed it in his bear hand.

"Idiot. I'm two hundred million year ahead of you. Oh, wait... You can't hear me anymore, can you?" he said as he shook his hand.

Then the demons charged at Hakkai.

"This one looks weak! Let's get 'im!! Even if it is a bit low." they yelled.

"It's dangerous here, little one." Hakkai said to Jeep who flew in the air. The Hakkai flipped high into the air, over the surprised demons. Then he summoned a chi ball and blasted the demons and blew them up.

"I saw that move somewhere and thought I'd try it out. Works pretty well, doesn't it?" said Hakkai happily. Goku sweat dropped.

"Don't tell me you've never tried that before..." he said. Then the demons suddenly noticed the limiters Goku and Hakkai wore.

"Those are Yokai limiters!" yell one demon.

"You three are Yokai?!" exclaimed another. "Why... Why do you fight against us?"

"Wait just a minute and I'll tell you." said Goku. Then he, Hakkai, and Gojyo jumped in the air, weapons beared. "If you're still alive to hear!"

As Sanzo watched them, she remembered the rest of her meeting with the Sanbutsushin.

//Sanzo's Flash Back in her POV//

"Sanbushin, my lords." I said as I looked up at the three aspects. "I have one question. Why have you appointed three **yokai **for this mission?"

"_Those three are Yokai... and yet they are also human. Their humanity protects them from the effects of the Minus Wave. The three of them are unique in this. You've seen everything, Sanzo– you should know this well._" answered the middle aspect._ "It's ironic. The scars from they're pasts... will be the spiders thread that binds you all together. They posses the power necessary to combat demons and the will to withstand the negative energy. They are our last hope."_

"I acknowledge their strength... But as long as they have Yokai blood in their veins... There is the chance that they, too, may turn against us. Relying on them could be suicide, my lords." I said to them.

"_Whether that's what you truly believe or not... the truth does not change. We must put our trust in them."_ said the aspect on the right.

I closed my eyes.

"I hold trust in no one but **myself**. At times I may have faltered as a Buddhist, but–... After I lost what I could never replace..." I trailed off as I remembered my master and his bloody corpse.

"_Sanzo. It is time you trusted the eyes of your heart."_ said the aspect on the left.

"'Eyes of my heart'...?" I repeated, confused.

"_Now, join the others and observe with those eyes."_ she continued._ "See what it is you need now...and what you should believe in."_

I looked up at them and closed my eyes again.

"How can I trust something that is broken? You said to trust the eyes of my heart... But even when it was whole it has lead me astray. How can I trust it now? I don't even believe it is there anymore." I told them quietly.

"_It has been broken, yes... It is cold, and forgotten, but it is still there. And just because it has been broken and betrayed many times... Does not mean it cannot be fixed. Now go... And decided for yourself what you should and should not believe in." _the female aspect told me.

//End Flash back//

"Oh yeah! No contest!" said Gojyo as he and Goku smacked hands. I stared at them.

'_...What should I believe in...?'_ I wondered.

Just then one of the demons grabbed Goku's ankle.

"W-wait... We are brothers. How could you betray your own kind to fight alongside those arrogant humans? You've chosen the wrong side." he said. "Join your brothers and chant along with us– LONG LIVE THE YOKAI NATION!!"

Then Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku stamped his head into the ground.

"He just didn't know when to shut up." said Gojyo.

"We're on the human's side, are we? Ha! Since the day I was born till the day I die... the only side I'm on is my own!" said Goku.

I stared at them all.

'_Trust the eyes of my heart, huh?' _I thought as I turned towards the west.

"Let's go." I said. "To the West."

//30 minutes Later//

I twitched as I gave a low growl.

"Hey!" I yelled. "This ain't no field trip, dammit!!" Couldn't they take this more seriously?! In the back, Goku and Gojyo were pigging out in the back.

"Awright! Dried squid! My favorite!" cheered Goku as he stuffed his face with squid.

"Check out the stash! The beer, Goku! Get the beer!" said Gojyo. Obviously they were ignoring me.

"Oh? It's not?" said Hakkai. "Well... It kinda looks like one.

Then I realized something.

Now that we were all going to be traveling together, I was going to be spending a lot of time with them. Which meant that it was going to be harder to keep my secret from them! I moaned. This was going to be a nightmare!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"Hey! Gojyo! You can't get shot gun!" yelled Goku as the whole Sanzo gang drove in the jeep, also known as Hakuryu. "Your stupid smoke keeps blowin' in my face!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot we had a **kid **in the back." smirked Gojyo.

"What did you call me?!" roared Goku. Sanzo put a hand to her head.

"God dammit, will you three give it a rest? Or do I need to make you get out and run to India?" she growled. She was so not in the mood for this! Lately she had been getting cramps for some strange reason and she was annoyed! Big time! Hakkai laughed.

"Ah, ha, ha. Now, now. I'm sure we'll reach a town soon. Ha, ha... It'll be nice to under a real roof again."

They all arrived in town later and Goku and Gojyo went to look for a inn, while Sanzo and Hakkai stayed in the Jeep. Sanzo was trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She never had cramps before and she couldn't ask Hakkai, or she might reveal her secret. Damn! It was tough being a woman!

"Sanzo? Is something wrong? You don't look so good." said Hakkai next to her. She gave him a half glare.

"I'm fine." she muttered. She was such a liar. And what was worse was that she suspected Hakkai knew she was hiding something from him, especially she never let him heal her except for her arms and maybe a shoulder. Hakkai looked at her, not really believing her. She began to sweat a little. How did he always seem to know.

She was saved when she saw Gojyo kick some punk's ass.

"Why you son of a--" snarled one of the thugs Gojyo was fighting as he brandished a knife. "You picked the wrong neighborhood, pal!" But before he could attack Gojyo, Goku punched him.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed the thug that Gojyo had apparently stomped down. The girl let out a small squeal as the guy that Goku punched flew back.

"Bingo!" said Goku with a smirk. Sanzo growled, but was glad for the save from Hakkai's interrogations.

"Hey, Goku! Gojyo! I thought I told you to keep a low profile!" she yelled.

"Ha, ha. Now, now." Hakkai laughed. "We stand out fairly well **ourselves**, Sanzo."

"Yeah. You're 8 and a half times more conspicuous... driving through town in that thing." said Goku.

The girl, who Goku and Gojyo just saved, just stared up at them in shock.

"A jeep...?" she breathed.

'_Who are these people?' _she wondered. Then Goku picked up an apple from the ground that the girl had dropped.

"Ya dropped this." he said as he held it out to her. "Can you help us out? We've been on the road for ages and we could really use an inn with some good food."

"And a parking lot, if possible." said Hakkai, putting in his two cents.

For some strange reason, Sanzo felt a pang of jealousy when she saw the girl blush. Now Sanzo knew she was ill. She was **not **jealous over that stupid monkey!

The girl blushed.

"Um... I, uh... my family runs a--"

//Scene change//

"Hey! Why you!! That's my pork! Give it back!!" yelled Goku as he scarfed down his food.

"Chew with your mouth closed, you disgusting little monkey! This ain't a zoo." said Gojyo.

"Look who's talking you 'C-class' perverted kappa!!" Goku yelled.

"Maybe baby monkey will understand the ladies when he reaches puberty!" retorted Gojyo as he flipped Goku the bird. Sanzo then wacked them both with her fan.

"Eat quietly, dammit! Quietly!" she yelled. Her stomach was feeling worse and these two idiots were **NOT **helping!

"Excuse me! We need more tea." called Hakkai. The girl they had save earlier, giggled.

'_What odd_ _people...' _she thought. Then a man appeared behind Houmei and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Honored guests!! As my thanks for saving Houmei, please eat all you like." he said happily.

"Daddy!" greeted Houmei.

"We appreciate what you're doing for us, sir." said Hakkai ignoring the others.

"Oh, it's nothing. You are travelers from the east, are you not?" asked Houmei's father as he sat a tea cup down.

"Yeah... That's right." answered Sanzo as she broke two chop sticks apart. Maybe some food would help her.

"Really? That's most unusual." said Houmei. "The eastern desert is quiet dangerous. Not many humans cross it. It's a wonder you made it in one piece. You must be very strong. Especially recently, with that blood thirsty band of Yokai on the loose. They say the four monsters leave mountains of Yokai corpses in their wake. It's as if there's a war going on, yokai against yokai."

"That's weird. Hey, guys... You don't suppose they're talking about--" Goku was cut off when Gojyo pushed his head into the plate.

"Oh, sorry. Fly on your head. Think I got 'em." said Gojyo. "Oh, darn. Got away."

Hakkai chuckled, then turned to Houmei, who was sweating a little.

"Please pay them no mind. They're harmless."

"As long as we're on the topic... Have you noticed any unusual behavior among the Yokai in this area?" asked Sanzo. The inn keeper seemed a little surprised.

"Unusual? That's one way of putting it. Until just a little while ago, they lived peacefully among us as part of the community. But one day they all disappeared without notice... leaving only the remains of the ten humans they had eaten! We have no idea what caused them to go berserk, or where they went." he answered.

'_Here too, huh?' _thought Sanzo. _'It's just as the Sanbusushin said. Has the minus wave already spread throughout all Shangri-La? The crazed demons instill fear in the humans, upsetting the balance of this world. An evil, vicious cycle...'_

"I hate Yokai!" Houmei suddenly yelled.

"Houmei, please." her father started, but she continued.

"They eat humans! They're nothing but monsters! It's impossible for humans and Yokai to live together. Everyone in town says so!"

'_And if everyone said that the sky was falling, would you believe them?'_ Sanzo thought irritably. She saw that Goku looked a little face fallen. Wait. Why did she care? It was official. She was ill.

"I'm sorry. The wound is close to her. One of her friends was among the people killed." explained Houmei's father. Houmei looked really sad.

"Well now. That was delicious." said Hakkai, breaking the silence. "You made all of this, Miss Houmei?"

"Uh.. Yes." replied Houmei.

"No way! Really? You're amazing!! I haven't eaten food this good in ages!" said Goku. "Thanks! You're awsome!" Houmei blushed.

"Oh... Thank you..." she said.

//Later//

While the others were playing a card game, Sanzo was thinking, while trying to ignore her painfully twinging stomach.

'_Has it already been ten days since we left Chang' An?' _she wondered as she looked thoughtful.

//Flash Back//

"_A great disaster is eroding this world. The reason for the sudden frenzy in the Youkai... Is that someone is trying to revive Gyumaoh by using the forbidden practice of combining science and demon magic. The powerful minus energy this incantation brings about is spreading throughout Shangri-La like a wave. Your mission is to find out who is performing this experiment and why. And to Stop them._" the Male aspect told Sanzo as she kneeled in front of them. As she listened she remembered the story of Gyumaoh. The male aspect continued. _"All of the answers lie in India. Leave now, Genjyo Sanzo. Go to the west!"_

"As you command." said Sanzo. Like she really cared. She was just following their orders so she could find her master's scripture.

"_There is one other matter..."_ the female aspect on the left suddenly added. _"To carry out Gyumaoh's revival... It would appear that someone is using the Seiten Sutra... The scared scripture of your late master which you've been seeking."_

Sanzo was shocked when she heard this.

'_My scripture, the Maten Sutra holds the power to break the "Darkness". And the Seiten Sutra of my teacher, Koumyou Sanzo, holds the power to bring forth the "light". What is it doing in the west?'_ she wondered as she clenched her fist.

//Flash back interruption//

Suddenly Sanzo realized Hakkai was calling her name.

"Sanzo? Are you alright?" Hakkai asked as he set some coffee down in front of her. "Here. Have some coffee."

"Yeah. Thanks." she muttered as she accepted the coffee. Maybe it would cool her stomach down.

"Our chat with the innkeeper really made me realize something. Humans are quite distrusting of Yokai, aren't they? Deep down I mean." said Hakkai suddenly.

"So it seems." replied Sanzo. "The average human doesn't know the reason for this disaster. They assume that the demons are showing their true colors."

"So I guess telling them to get a clue won't work?" said Gojyo.

"Never mind Gojyo's half blood... If Goku and I didn't wear these demon power limiters, we wouldn't be able to walk down the street." said Hakkai as he fingered his limiters. Sanzo didn't reply, but went into deep thought.

//Continue Flash Back//

"_Your companions were chosen by the divine Kanzeon Bosatsu herself. As you know those three are both human and Youkai. It is those opposites...which allows them to resist the minus wave's influence and retain their identity,"_ the male aspect explained to Sanzo._ "They alone have the strength to combat this evil. For Shangri-La. No... For the answers you yourselves seek...hurry to the West!"_

//End Flashback//

'_Can we really do this?'_ she wondered as she watched Goku and Gojyo fight. Her stomach gave another throb. Damn! Why was she hurting so bad? Suddenly Goku's voice pulled her back to reality.

"Nn? Oh, yeah. They said there was a big group staying here tonight. A group of Gypsies or something. Look at 'em." he said as he and Gojyo looked at the travelers that were outside the window.

"Oh, yeah! Believe me, I'm looking! Those dancing girls are hot. Wonder if I could get them to dance on my bed...?" said Gojyo, smiling widely, and pervertedly. Suddenly Hakkai blew a whistle.

"Educational Guidance!" he interrupted. Suddenly Sanzo caught the eyes of one of the travelers. He smiled strangely at her.

'_...? What was that about?'_ she wondered to herself.

"Hey, Sanzo. We have a problem." said Goku suddenly. "Houmei said that caravan had reserved all their larger rooms. They only have singles left." Sanzo was quiet at first, then she said,

"...Yeah. You never know when we might get attacked by Yokai. It's a good idea to stay as close as possible...That's what I should say. But on the other hand..." He stood. "I'm sick of looking at your sorry faces, so screw it! Dismissed!"

'_Not to mention I'll be able to find out what the heck is wrong with me.'_ she added to herself as she, Goku, and Gojyo left the room.

"My, my! Everyone's so honest tonight. Goodnight!" Hakkai called after them.

//Later//

Each of the Sanzo ikkou slept in their own rooms. During the night a demon crept into Sanzo's room and licked his lips as he held a knife above her. But before the demon could stab her, she caught the demon's wrist and made him drop the knife.

"Shit!" the demon cursed in surprise.

"Bstard." said Sanzo as she glared up at him coldly. She couldn't fall asleep because of her stomach, so now she was pi$$ed. She pinned demon down. Then the demon pulled loose and swiped at her with her claws.

"DIE!" it yelled. Sanzo just stepped back to avoid the claws. Then she brought her leg down upon his head.

"Pansy." she scoffed. The demon growled in anger.

"Why you... I'll kill you!!" he yelled only to meet the barrel of Sanzo's gun.

"Who's killing who?" she asked coldly. The demon fell to the ground in shock. "That's what I thought. You look a little nervous, buddy," Sanzo thought as she looked him over.

'_Pointy ears. Intricate birth mark. He's a Youkai, all right.'_ she thought.

"Who sent you?" she asked as she clicked her gun. "Your boss's rule breaking has created quiet a mess for me to clean up."

'_And... I need to find out who has my master's sutra.' _she silently added.

"Start talking. You have ten seconds." she demanded.

"Shit, man–!" the demon stared.

"Too late!" Sanzo interrupted as she shot a bullet near his ear.

"What?! That was only two seconds!" exclaimed the demon. "I– I don't know who's behind everything. We're only following Lord Kougaiji's orders!"

'_Kougaiji? The only son of Gyumaoh and the she-demon Rasetsunyo. They say he excels at Martial arts and Youkai magic.' _Sanzo thought, remembering what she heard about him. _'Still, I doubt even he possesses the power to revive his father... At least, not on his own."_

"Don't get so smug, priest." said the Demon.

"What?" said Sanzo. She had forgotten about the demon for a second.

"There are assassins in every room. Right about now, your friends--" the demon started, but Sanzo interrupted with a smug look on her face.

"Hn. What about them?" she asked. "I hate to tell you, but... I'm not the type to worry about--" She was then cut off as a sticky thread suddenly wrapped around her arms, making her drop her gun.

"Shit!" she cursed.

"That's right, boy. You needn't worry about the others." said a voice. Sanzo looked up and saw...

'_A spider demon?!' _

"After all, you have plenty to worry about right here." she said. Then Sanzo noticed that the spider demon was holding Houmei! She appeared to be unconscious.

"A spider demon with a hostage. Even better." she growled. The spider licked her lips.

"No one escapes the web of the Dark Spider tribe," she said. "The precious little girl wandered into my web. Quiet a catch. Heh heh." Sanzo struggled against the web.

'_There's a dimensional warp in the ceiling. A Youkai illusion...? I was careless.' _she thought as she continued to struggle.

"There's no point in struggling. Or do you want me to eat this girl?" the Spider demon taunted.

"Watch it, lady," Sanzo growled. "I will kill you." The Spider demon just smirked.

"It looks like your jourey west ends here. The only direction you're going is down. To the underworld. Don't worry. You're friends will be joining you shortly." she said.

Sanzo frowned.

She spat up a little blood later as the demon who tried to assassinate her beated on her.

"That's enough." said the spider woman. The demon, who was holding Sanzo by her hair, regrettably threw him aside. Sanzo fell to the ground with a thud.

"You have good eyes. Too good for a human." drawled the Spider demon as Sanzo glared up at her. Women trying to hit on her was so not her thing! Especially when the women were so ugly. "You know... They say eating the flesh of a virtuous priest can lengthen one's life. It's just a legend among demons. Maybe nothing more. But I wonder. Devouring the highest of priest, the one they call 'Sanzo'... would that make me immortal?" She grabbed Sanzo up by the chin and lifted her up. "Still, I think you might prove delicious, boy. Up close your face is quiet pretty." Sanzo glared at her in disgust and replied,

"...Up close, you look like a shriveled old hag." The spider demon slammed her face into the floor in anger.

"I've decided how I'm going to eat you. I'll mince you!" she yelled. "I'll tear you to pieces so small no one will know what you were."

Just then Gojyo Sakugyo came between them, cutting the threads that bound Sanzo in the process.

"Trust me lady. You don't really want to eat him," said Gojyo as the blade returned. "He's too tough to chew."

"No matter how you cook him, there's no helping it." added Hakkai.

"I don't need your help." said Sanzo as she stood and pulled up his top part of his robes. He clothes had gotten a little torn, and she didn't want anyone finding out she was a woman. "Don't expect any thanks from me."

"I wouldn't want them anyway." said Gojyo. "But you do repay your debts, right?"

"Of course." said Sanzo as she finished pulling on her robes.

"Quit the tough guy act!" yelled the demon holding Houmei. "As long as we have this hostage, you can't touch us!"

"Then I suppose I should remedy that." said Hakkai suddenly appearing behind her. Before she could react, Hakkai flipped her and grabbed Houmei. "There. Hostage safely recovered! A game's no fun if the board isn't even." The spider demon cursed.

"Damn!!" she whistled and suddenly more demons appeared. "Kill them! I want them all dead!!" The demons charged at the Sanzo gang.

"Endangering an innocent person is bad enough, but taking our cook hostage--" yelled Goku, pissed. Gojyo stared at him and twitched a little and Sanzo sweat dropped.

"Always thinking with your stomach... Dumb animal." she said. Just then Goku's staff became nun-chuck like.

"Nyoi-San-Sekkon!!" yelled Goku. He beat a couple of the demons surrounding him.

"Looks like fun. Mind if I cut in?" said Gojyo as he swung his blade, slicing up a couple demons. "Heads up."

A demon attacked Hakkai, but he blocked.

"They're persistent little buggers, aren't they?" he said as he began chanting. Then when his arm looked like it was on fire, he swiped at the demons and killed them.

"Useless fools!" yelled the spider woman. "Can't you do anything right?!" Suddenly Sanzo punch her hard, making her fall back.

"Payback from earlier. Interest's a bitch." she said, fist still clenched.

"Don't underestimate me, Baggy-eyed priest." the spider woman hissed. Just then he body began to shift and change.

"Impossible... A metamorphosis!!" exclaimed Hakkai wide eyed.

"What the–?!" exclaimed Gojyo. The spider woman had transformed into a giant spider.

"Ew! I bet that thing tastes gross!" said Goku.

"It must be nice thinking the way you two do." said Gojyo. Suddenly the giant spider shot a sticky web, that trapped the Sanzo party.

"Hey! I can't cut the web this time! ERRGH!!" yelled Goku in frustration as he struggled against the webs.

"The transformation's made her much stronger." growled Sanzo as she too, struggled.

'_Dammit! Not again!' _she thought angrily. Then suddenly Houmei woke up. What a bad time!

"Oh, did we wake you up?" asked Hakkai. "I apologize for getting you involved in this."

"Huh?" said Houmei.

"Things are a bit sticky right now, but if you just hang back--" Hakkai started, but then Houmei saw the giant spider.

"Ee...**YAAAAAAAAAAA!!**"

They struggled against the web, but it did no good. Then the spider shot out more webs. Hakkai shielded Houmei as Goku yelled,

"Not again!" The web wrapped it's self around Hakkai's neck and began to strangle him!

"Oh, no! Hakkai-san!!" screamed Houmei. Suddenly bullet shot was heard and something hit the giant spider. The spider let out a shrill shriek as the webs broke.

"It broke?" said Goku as Sanzo and Gojyo turned. They turned towards the door and saw Houmei's father, leaning against the door way, blood dripping down his head as he held Sanzo's gun.

"Da...daddy?!" Houmei exclaimed.

"You!" exclaimed Sanzo. Who was he again?

"Are you alright, Houmei?!" Houmei's father asked.

"Daddy!" cried Houmei happily as she hugged her father.

"Houmei!" said her father as he hugged her.

"Wasn't that your gun, Sanzo?" asked Gojyo when he noticed the gun Houmei's father was holding.

"I guess he gets a cuts." she said simply. The spider demon looked at them all in disgust.

"How dare you!" yelled the spider woman suddenly. "Acting like humans!" Then she grabbed one of her henchmen and... began to eat him.

"No," Sanzo breathed. If Houmei saw... "Don't look, Houmei!" she yelled. But it was too late. She saw the spider devour one of her own men.

"She... ate her own guy?!" exclaimed Goku.

"She used his Yokai energy to heal her wounds." observed Hakkai.

"A man eater, huh? She's a black widow in every way." said Gojyo. Houmei meanwhile, started to shake violently.

"_I'm sorry Houmei." _she remembered someone telling her. _"Your friend was among those eaten by Yokai."_

"NOOOOO!!" she screamed as she covered her ears. "I hate them! I hate them! The Yokai are evil! I wish they'd all just die!!" Just then one of the spider demon's legs came towards Goku, who didn't dodge in time. He was knock into the floor.

"Goku!" yelled Hakkai. Even Sanzo looked a little concerned. Then the spider wacked Gojyo, but he got up right away with a curse.

"Shit!"

Houmei's father shielded Houmei as the spider suddenly lashed at them. Just then it's leg became disembodied and Goku stood between the spider and Houmei and her father, his Nyoi-bo drawn.

"Goku-san!!" exclaimed Houmei. Goku wiped some of the blood that dripped down his face.

"Cut it out, Spider Lady!" he yelled. "These people have nothing to do with our fight!"

"Why do you care? Why do you risk you life to protect those filthy humans?!" yelled the spider woman. "After all, you and your companions are no different from us. You are Yokai!" Houmei stared in shock.

'_What? I must not have heard right. Goku-san and his friends... Yokai? No! That can't be true!' _she thought.

"Get off it lady." said Goku. "Human or Yokai, it makes no difference. We live by our own rules, and by what others of our race say we should do. I like this girl's food. That's reason enough!"

"And so it once more comes to eating in the end." chuckled Hakkai.

"Animal instincts. They're all he's got." sighed Sanzo. Why did she travel with him again?

"You disgusting traitors!" snarled the spider woman. "I'll devour you all!" Sanzo gave a frustrated sigh. She had had enough.

"Hakkai, take care of Houmei and her father. Goku, Gojyo, buy me some time," Sanzo said as she pulled the Maten scripture off her shoulders. It turned into a small scroll. "I'm going to seal this bitches movement."

"All right!" said Goku as he and Gojyo sprinted off in opposite directions.

"Yo, spider lady! Over here!" called Gojyo. The spider cut off his stride by slapping her leg in front of him, but he jumped back. "What do they say? 'Have women but don't let them have you'. Or is that sake?"

Sanzo began chanting the sutra.

"Makkai Tennjyo!!" she yelled. The sutra surrounded the spider, stopping it momentarily.

"Think you can finish the job, Goku?" asked Gojyo.

"Can I?!" asked Goku eagerly.

"Nyoi-bo, go!" he yelled. Then the rod extended and stabbed right through the spider. In a blast of light the spider disappeared.

//Next day//

"You're leaving already?" asked Houmei's father the next day. He was all bandaged up now, and seemed to be better.

"I'm afraid so. We're on a rather tight schedule." said Hakkai, who was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Sorry for the trouble, old man." said Gojyo, who was right behind Hakkai.

"It's alright. I can rebuild. What's important is that we're safe." said Houmei's dad.

"May I ask you something? You didn't seem upset when you learned that we're Yokai." said Hakkai. "Did you know all along?"

"I suppose I did." Houmei's father replied. "Your chi gave you away. An old friend of mine is a yokai.Well... He was an old friend. If anyone can fix what's wrong with this world, it's you five. That's what my heart tells me. Am I wrong?"

Sanzo grabbed her crown.

"Don't worry. I believe in repaying my debts." she said as she placed it on. Just the Houmei came out.

"Houmei!" said Goku.

"I made this for you. It's only lunch, but please take it." she said as she held out a boxed lunch. "If you w-want... It's for all of you."

"Thanks Houmei! You're the best!" said Goku with a thumbs up.

Houmei blushed, and looked like she was about to say something, but Hakkai interrupted.

"We must be off."

"Take it easy, 'kay?" Gojyo said to Houmei's father.

"I will." he replied.

//Later//

"So they're sending assassins after us. Great." said Sanzo. "First Gyumaoh's resurrection. And now Kougaiji. The mystery deepens."

"It seems we bit off than we knew." said Hakkai.

"So it would seem." said Sanzo. "But before we try to solve it..."

"That's my cabbage roll! Mine!"

"You punk! Gimme that meat!

"Hey, you're the one who--"

"Monkey! Monkey! Monkey! Monkey! Monkey!"

"Nympo Kappa! Nympo! Nympo! Nympo! Nympo!" Goku and Gjyo fought over the food like animals.

"...Can you please do something to shut up those idiots in the back?!" growled Sanzo. Hakkai laughed.

"I know how you feel."

"Confiscation! Hand it over." said Sanzo as she took the food. Her stomach cramps hadn't gone away at all! And for some reason she was very hungry.

"My neopolitan!!" cried Goku.

"Damn, Sanzo! Don't hog all the dessert!" yelled Gojyo.

"This food is quiet good." said Hakkai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Sanzo moaned as she held her stomach and laid in bed. It had been 3 days since the Spider incident, and her stomach still hurt!

Ugh! What was wrong with her?!

She had made sure she had gotten her own room, so she could suffer alone. God, her stomach hurt...

There was a knock on the door.

"Sanzo? Are you alright?" Hakkai called.

'_What do you think, you moron?' _she silently cursed him.

"Of course. Now go away!" she hissed. Couldn't those idiots see she wanted to be alone?

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You don't sound well."

"I'm fine! Now go away before I blow your head off!" Sanzo yelled loudly and threateningly. Hakkai sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Very well, Sanzo. Good night." he said. Then he left.

Sanzo laid back on the bed holding her stomach. Maybe she would feel better in the morning. Maybe...

//4:00 in the Morning//

Around 4 in the morning Sanzo woke to a soggy feeling in her bed. She groggily sat up and looked at the bed and saw... blood! She realized she was bleeding! Sanzo began to silently panic! Why was she bleeding?! She wasn't hurt! So why was she bleeding? She quickly stripped off the bloody sheets and hid them in the clothes hamper. She bit on her thumb, hard. What should she do? She couldn't go to Hakkai, but she had to see some kind of doctor to see what was wrong with her! I mean, was it normal for her to be bleeding **there?** Finally Sanzo decided she should go see a town doctor.

She grabbed her gun and sutra, then jumped out the window. It was a good thing she always wore her robes. She landed on the ground with ease, then took off down the street, looking for a doctor's office.

Finally she found a small doctors apartment. She took a deep breath, then entered. She saw a woman sitting at a desk, reading. The woman had long, ebony black hair and almost glowing, green eyes.

The woman looked up at her.

"What's the problem? Oh, wait... Let me guess," she said as she folded her paper and stood. "You're actually a woman, who disguised herself as a man from birth, and is now a high ranked monk, traveling around 3 men, who have no idea that you're a woman, and now something strange happened, and you have no idea what to do. Am I right?" Sanzo gawked at her.

"How did you know?!" she yelled. The woman laughed victoriously as she flipped her fair.

"I make a living in disguising my appearance dear! Tis no challenge for me! Now, tell me what's wrong and use your real voice. It's weird hearing man's voice from someone I know is a woman." she said. Sanzo hesitated, then said, hesitantly,

"I, um... I'm bleeding." She hadn't used her real voice for years, so it sounded a little weird, but still pretty none the less.

"Oh? Where?" the woman asked. Sanzo, still blushing, pointed to her lower half. The woman blinked, then began to laugh and roll on the floor. Sanzo twitched.

"Relax! This is perfectly natural! You're just having your period!" Sanzo gawked.

"You mean... This is... normal?!" she exclaimed. The woman sweat dropped.

"What did I just say?" Sanzo moaned to herself as she sat down and put her hands over her face.

How could this be happening? It was hard enough to hide the fact that she was a woman! Now she had to hide her figure, her breasts, her voice, and now this! Why was this happening to her? The woman looked at her sympathetically.

"Look, kid... It's never easy being a woman, especially in your situation. But, it'll be okay... Because from this day forward, I, Tsuki Yami, shall help thee!" she suddenly said, in victorious voice.

"What?! Why the hell would I want your help?!" Sanzo yelled. Suddenly Tsuki got very close to her face.

"Two reasons. One: Do you know anything about being a woman? Apparently not, or you would know about the craps, the bloating, and the bleeding. And do you know about PMS? No! Two: You're gonna need more help in order to keep the fact that you're a woman a secret from your friends now that you have your period. Besides, I'm bored and I have nothing else to do." she said simply. Then she patted Sanzo on the back. "Relax! I'm a master of disguise! Your friends won't even know I'm stalking– I mean, 'following' you." Sanzo glared up at her then put her head in her hands. This had to be a bad dream it had to be...

But still, Tsuki had some good points. She knew nothing about PMS, or anything else about being a woman. As much she hated to admit it... She needed help.

"Now first things first. Use this to stop the bleeding." Tsuki said as she handed Sanzo a tampon. Sanzo looked at it questionably, then at her.

"How am I suppose to use this?" she asked. Tsuki grinned.

//Two days Later//

"How far are we walking, anyway?!" growled Goku after he lost another game off rock, paper, scissors. They were walking through a rocky terrain, and since it was too rocky for Jeep to drive through, Goku had to carry the luggage. "I can't believe I lost 8 times." he mumbled. Sanzo looked at Goku in annoyance. It was bad enough that she had tampon on for two days! She didn't need to hear the monkey whine!

"Our jeep can't pass through this rocky terrain, I'm afraid." replied Hakkai before she could. Goku moaned then turned to Hakuryu and yelled,

"Hey, you! Can't you transform into something besides a jeep, Hakuryu?!"

"Teacher– The animal's abusing the animal." tattled Gojyo. Sanzo and Hakkai, of course, ignored him.

Actually, Sanzo was wondering where Tsuki was. She had told her that she would be closely behind them, and that Sanzo should keep an eye out for her. But Sanzo hasn't seen her for two days. She was starting to wonder if she got lost or something.

"At this rate the sun will set before we make it through the mountains." grumbled Sanzo. Then they suddenly came upon a giant shine that was built into the mountain. What timing.

"Perhaps we could stay here for tonight." said Hakkai.

"Geh. Looks like some kind of shrine." grumbled Gojyo, obviously not liking the idea.

"Excuse me!" yelled Hakkai, ignoring him. He didn't know about Gojyo, but he'd rather sleep in a temple than on the ground. Then a bald monk appeared at the top of a balcony right above the door.

"What do you want?" he asked rather rudely.

"We are travelers. We seek shelter for the night." said Hakkai politely. The monk scowled in disgust.

"Hmph. These are scared grounds." he said. "People of unknown linage are not welcome in these halls."

"What?!" exclaimed Goku.

"Pretentious asshole...I friggin' **hate **priests!" said Gojyo as he flipped the bird.

"You don't say." said Sanzo dryly from behind him. She knew this was going to happen. Monks were stuck up ssholes.

"This is a problem." said Hakkai.

"Man, but I'm starving!" whined Goku. Then he turned to Sanzo and said, "Talk to 'em, Sanzo!"

"D-did you say **Sanzo?**" exclaimed the monk. "It can't be... Priest Sanzo?!"

"What?!" exclaimed another. "P-please forgive our impertinence! You may enter immediately!!" They opened the doors quickly.

"Huh?" said Goku. They changed their tune quick. Sanzo was silent. She had to remember to punish Goku later.

They entered the shrine, with Sanzo in the lead.

"This place is huge." said Hakkai as they walked down the halls.

'_It reeks of incense.'_ thought Goku.

"This way, please." said the monk. He opened the door to reveal a bunch of other monks.

"Ah, exalted Priest Sanzo." greeted the head monk. "We are honored to welcome you to our temple."

"It is we who are honored." said Sanzo, but everyone who knew Sanzo knew she was bullsh!tting.

"Hey. Why's Sanzo so important all of a sudden?" whispered Gojyo to Hakkai and Goku.

"It must be the power of his 'Sanzo' title. Supposedly there are 5 sacred scriptures in this world– called 'Tenchi Kaigen'. The priests chosen to protect those scriptures are given the name 'Sanzo'. They are revered as the highest priests in all of Buddhism." explained Hakkai.

"So how did our smoking, drinking, killing buddy here get to be a Sanzo?" asked Gojyo.

"I don't understand it ether." said Hakkai. The monks, who had not heard them, continued talking to Sanzo.

"Actually, Priest Koumyou Sanzo graced us with his presence ten years ago. Even now the noble, solemn figure of Priest Koumyou is burned in my eyes. You truly resemble him, Priest Genjyo." said the monk. Sanzo was emotionless at the mention of her old master, but she felt her chest tighten a little. The old monk continued. "I heard that after Priest Koumyou Sanzo passed away, he chose you to succeed him. It is said you were his favorite pupil."

"I did not come here to discuss those matters." interrupted Sanzo. "My companions and I have had a long and difficult journey. We require a night's reprieve."

"Yes! Of course! We'd be honored! Except..." said another monk.

"Yes?" pressed Hakkai.

"This is a holy temple. We usually don't admit outsiders. Especially those who aren't followers of Buddha. And those three..."

"So priests can stay, but not normal people?" yelled Gojyo. "What is this, a frickin' country club?"

"Now, now." said Hakkai trying to calm him down.

"I don't care." said Sanzo. For all she cared they could sleep on the ground.

"Waa! That's what I thought he'd say!" said Goku.

"Or are these men your disciples, priest Genjyo?" asked the monk.

"Hm?" said Goku as he pointed at himself.

"Them? No." Sanzo replied, cooly. "They're my slaves." Goku and Gojyo tried to jump at her saying,

"I'll kill 'im!" But Hakkai held them back.

"Yes, yes. Just play along." he told them.

"Of course, I see. They may stay." continued the monk. "Please make yourselves at home, Priest Sanzo. We'll prepare our best room for you and your company." Sanzo just sighed as the monks started to lead them to their room for the night. As she passed one of the Buddha statues, she swore it winked. She stopped and walked back a little and stared at the statue.

"Something wrong, Sanzo?" asked Hakkai, noticing she had stopped.

"...No. Nothing at all." Sanzo said. She didn't believe it at first, but Tsuki really was good at disguising herself. She looked like a real Buddha statue. "Let's go." she said to Hakkai as she started to walk away. Suddenly something was thrown at her. She caught it and looked at it. The lable. It said, 'Hormone Pills'. Sanzo raised an eyebrow. Hormone pills? What did she need that for?

"What's that?" asked Hakkai.

"Nothing." said Sanzo quickly as she pocketed the pills before Hakkai could see them. Hakkai looked at her questionably. Uh-oh! He was on to her!

Anyway, the monk lead them to their room, then left.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" said Goku happily as he sat on one of the beds.

"This room is quite impressive." said Hakkai, who was petting Hakuryu.

"I guess. All thanks to the mighty lord prissy boy." smirked Gojyo.

"I'm going to kill you." growled Sanzo.

"Please, make yourselves at home." said a little bald boy, who was holding a tray of tea. "My name is Yo. I have the honor of serving you this evening. I'm very please to meet you!"

"Damn good for nothing priests. I asked for a chick and they send me this prick." complained Gojyo, wearing a face of disappointment.

"How vile!" exclaimed Yo angrily. "Women are forbidden inside this temple. Isn't that right, Priest Sanzo."

"Why are you asking me?" asked Sanzo. Since she was a woman, she really was the wrong person to ask. Yo then started to praise.

"I've always dreamed of meeting a Sanzo priest, but I never imagined I'd actually get to serve one! You are my inspiration!" he said to Sanzo with sparkly eyes. "Being a Sanzo means you've been selected by Buddha himself. Yours is the highest existence in all of Buddhism!" In the background, in the background Goku was snickering with Gojyo. Yo didn't notice, though.

"So please relax! If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call. Good night!" he said. When Yo was gone Goku burst out laughing, unable to hold it in anymore.

"Oh, man! He really doesn't know Sanzo at all!" he laughed as he held a pillow.

"I'd love to see that kid's face if he knew Sanzo was packing a gun." said Gojyo. Hakkai laughed as well.

"A prime example of the old adage 'Ignorance is bliss'." he said. Sanzo just started to read the paper.

//Later//

"Ah, man! I'm hungry again!" complained Goku as he played mahjong with the other boys. "All they gave us was beans and veggies."

"The monk's diet is very strict. While we're here we must abide by their customs." said Hakkai, his serious face on as he played the game.

"Well, it still sucks. And now I reek of incense." grumbled Gojyo.

'_Well, it's better than your original smell.'_ Sanzo thought.

"It's just one night, so deal with it." she said as she took a puff of his cigarette. "Ron." Suddenly Yo burst in and yelled,

"**Good heavens, what are you doing?!**"

"Mahjong." replied Gojyo simply.

"No! You mustn't smoke tobacco, Priest Sanzo!" yelled Yo.

"Huh?" said Sanzo.

"Yo. Another cold one." called Gojyo. "Be a friend, baldy."

"Alcohol?! Here?!" screamed Yo. "You must dispose of it at once!" He grabbed Gojyo's bag and all his porn and beer fell out. Yo turned red as his eyes became swirls.

Later another monk came in and posted a sign that said,

'No smoking! No drinking!'

"Feh." grumbled Gojyo. Yo had a towel on his head.

"...Indeed." growled the monk. "How could a Sanzo priest... surround himself with such low class people?" Suddenly Sanzo slammed her hand into the wall near the monk's face.

"Listen Buddha boy..." she said in a low voice. "I'm thirsty. Fetch."

"Y-Yes, sir! I'll bring you some tea right away!" said the monk as he left.

"Good boy." Sanzo said.

"What just happened?" asked Goku.

"Damned if I know." said Gojyo as he read the paper.

"By the way, this shine hasn't been attacked by Yokai, has it?" Hakkai asked Yo.

"Here? Of course it hasn't!" said Yo. "This is Buddha's divine protection. Servants of evil won't come near it. Our strong protects us from the dangers of the outside world."

"So you guys don't have weapons, or anything?" asked Goku.

"Buddha forbids taking the lives of others." replied Yo.

//Later//

Sanzo walked down the halls of the temple. A monk came and told Sanzo that the head monk wanted to see her. There was something strange about the monk leading her though...

"Did you take the pills I gave you?" the monk suddenly asked.

"Huh?" said Sanzo.

"The pills. You know, the hormone pills I gave you." said the monk again as he spoke in Tsuki's voice. Sanzo stared.

"Tsuki?!" she said. Tsuki chuckled.

"Didn't recognize me, did you? But more importantly, you have to take those pills for your hormones." she said. "Oh, and the head monk really does want to see you."

"I do not have hormones! How can you say something like that?" said Sanzo, in a suddenly teary eyed voice. Then Sanzo realized what she just said and how she said it.

"You were saying? Don't worry you'll only have them before and during your period, until you get pregnant, or you reach medapos that is... Oh, well. In the mean time, those pills will help. I put a little something special in them to make you act normal." Tsuki told Sanzo. Sanzo moaned.

"Is there no end to this!" she growled as she hit the wall. Tsuki smiled as she put a hand on Sanzo's back.

"It's tough being a woman, isn't it?" she chuckled. "Now, take your pills and go see the old priest." Sanzo growled to herself as she took two pills. Then sighed.

"Alright, let's go see that old fart and get this over with!" Tsuki chuckled and in a boy voice said,

"Glad to see your back to yourself, Master Sanzo."

"Shut up or die."

XXXXXXXXX

"So... What do you want to talk about?" said Sanzo in a clearly pissed voice.

"Uh ooh..." said Tsuki quietly to herself. "She's pissed."

"Actually, Priest Sanzo... We would like to humbly request that you stay at our temple." said the head priest.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry." Sanzo immediately declined.

"Just one month... No, even a week is fine!!" begged the another monk. "A Sanzo priest visiting our mountain shrine is surely a sign from Buddha. You must stay and give us guidance! Everyone wishes to share in this good fortune. Please, it would mean so much to this temple if you could stay."

Suddenly Sanzo smirked.

"Let me guess." she said. "You asked Koumyou Sanzo the same thing, right?"

"Well, yes..." said the old monk. "But he politely declined." Sanzo sighed.

"He was a really good person, My master. Now, if you'll excuse me." she said as she turned.

"P-priest Sanzo–!" the monks cried after her. She turned and glared at them.

"My master may have had the patience to deal with idiots like you, but I don't. You want to hear what Koumyou Sanzo really thought about you?" she asked. "He said this temple is a joke. A way for old men to live in denial about their own mortality."

"What are you saying...?!" exclaimed the old monk.

"That you're a bunch of old farts who need to get back to planet earth." Sanzo said.

"You've said too much, Priest Sanzo!"

"Ah, shut up." said Sanzo as she rubbed her head. "Go grow some hair."

Just then a another monk came running in.

"It's terrible!!"

"What is all this ruckus?! Have you forgotten your manner?" said the old monk with disdain.

"There's no time for that, sir! We're under attack! It's a Youkai!" said the other monk.

"What?!" exclaimed the old monk. Sanzo suddenly looked alert.

"He says that if we don't give him Priest Sanzo... He'll kill every monk in the temple!

XXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

I got two reviews for this story! I'm so happy!!(okay, I know easily pleased, but my fanfic are all I've got!) Special thanks to kenihiko and Shnickerdoodles who reviewed. **THANK YOU BOTH SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!! **

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

//In Tenkai//

"Master Bosatsu. Why make those four travel on** land**?" Jiroushin asked his master, the Kanzeon Bostatsu, who was reading the paper. "Going to India is far faster by sky."

"The point of the journey isn't to get to India.." said the goddess, not looking at him. "To achieve their true potential, they must learn to **work together.** By overcoming hardships as a team, they grow stronger and tighter." Jiroushin let out a breath.

"There is such wisdom is your **foresight,** master." he said.

"Nah, I'm just kidding." Kanzeon said. "It's just more fun this way!" Jiroushin twitched.

"Ka... Kanzeon Bostatsu..."

//Back on Earth//

The demon that was attacking the temple laughed maniacally as Yo, who was hiding, shook violently.

"Gya, ha, ha, ha, HAA! Come on out, Sanzo! Bring your traitorous friends! All this waiting is making me hungry." he laughed. Yo, who had watched all his fellow monks die, cowered in a corner, covering his ears.

"Feh... How boring. There's only one stinking guy this time." said Gojyo as he stood on top of a Buddha statue with Goku, and Hakkai. "At least the last bunch had a few chicks."

"Heh. So you're the Yokai traitors? By Lord Kougaiji's orders, you shall die with the Sanzo. Prepare to meet your doom!" boasted the Demon.

"Oy. What do you guys think?" asked Gojyo.

"His attitude makes me sick. Minus 20 points." said Goku.

"Poor maniacal laugh. Minus 15." said Hakkai. Clearly they were not impressed.

"Wha? What is this? You dare make fun of me?!"

"Ew! His teeth are yellow. Minus 5 more." sneered Goku.

"RRGH! Dead! You're dead!" the demon yelled, throwing his ax at Gojyo. It missed him by a foot. Gojyo smirked.

"I'll give him points for guts." he said. Then he pulled the ax out of the wall, threw it to the ground then kneed the demon in the face. The demon stumbled back with a bloody nose. Then Goku kicked him in his chin making him fall back.

'_I...I couldn't even see them coming! How can they be so fast?!_' wondered the demon as he fell to the ground.

"Oh dear." said Hakkai with glowing back ground. "After all that build up, don't tell me that's the best you can do."

"What a sweet heart." said Gojyo.

_These people aren't normal!_' the demon thought as he looked up at the four of them.

"What a weenie." said Goku. The demon growled.

"Damn you!" he yelled as he began to throw rocks at them.

"Hey! That's cheating!" yelled Goku.

"Please get down!" said Hakkai as he stood in front of him and Gojyo. Then he put up a barrier that protected them from the flying stones. "Just as I thought. My concentrated chi created a barrier. I got the idea when were fighting the spider woman. Seems to work." said Hakkai as he saluted.

'_Such huge chi! And to be able to focus it into a barrier so quickly...' _thought the demon.

"Cool, Hakkai!" Show me how to do that!" said Goku eagerly.

"It takes concentration. You wouldn't like it." said Hakkai with a smile.

'_And those two... the power limiter keep them in human form... but they also decrease their power. If they took them off... How strong are these guys?!' _wondered the demon frantically.

"Ah, but he who strikes first, strikes last!" he yelled. "I'll show you my true power!" Suddenly out of the demons arm a sword appeared.

"Oh, so that explains the missing sleeve." said Hakkai.

"Hmph. And I just thought he had no fashion sense." said Gojyo.

"Nyoi-Bo!!" said Goku as he summoned his rod. He used it to block as the demon attacked Goku with his sword arm. The sword actually managed to put a dent in his rod. Goku slid back.

"Such insanely strong power!" he said, wide eyed.

"When you say that, it must mean the end." said Gojyo.

"I'll take you all down together!" boasted the demon as he started forward. Suddenly Sanzo appeared in front of him, grabbed the sword arm and then with a smirk, punched him and sent him flying.

"Falls down like an idiot. Minus 40 points." she said as the demon fell to the ground.

"Sanzo!" said Goku.

"He's lost a total of 80 points." said Hakkai pleasantly, referring to the demon.

"Way to snatch the prime hit, greedy bastard." said Gojyo as he put an arm on Sanzo's shoulder. "I was doing fine without ya."

"I could tell." said Sanzo as she pushed Gojyo's arm off. Then she walked over to the demon. She tipped his face up with her foot. "They really underestimated us if they think a moron like you could bring us down. You work for Kougaiji?"she asked. "Why revive Gyumaho? Who's behind it?" The demon chuckled.

"You stink of blood, priest. How many people died at your hands?" he sneered. "And to think that such a filthy wretch could be given the title 'Sanzo'."

"Bad manners. Minus 20 points." growled Sanzo, eyes glowing a little.

"You son of a bitch." growled the demon. "You don't get to tell me when to die!" Suddenly Hakkai gasped,

"Sanzo! Get back!" Just then the demon self-destructed itself. A piece of flying ruble came flying by and scratched Sanzo's cheek.

"He self destructed?!" exclaimed Goku.

"What the hell?!" hissed Gojyo. Then Goku ran over to Sanzo.

"You all right, Sanzo?!" Goku asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing serious." Sanzo assured him as she flicked some blood off her cheek, from the small scratch. Then she looked at what was left of the demon.

'_He'd rather die than talk apparently. It's unusual to see such loyalty in someone so low in the chain. Just who is this Kougaiji?_' she wondered. Then Hakkai went over to Yo, who was trembling.

"Are you hurt?" he asked gently. Yo didn't speak at first. Then he looked at them with big, frighten eyes and asked,

"You... Who are you people?!" No one replied. Yo continued.

"He said... You've spilt blood. You dare take refuge in our temple with such unclean souls?!"

"Excuse me! It's kill or be killed! We didn't have any choice!" yelled Goku.

"We understand that killing is wrong, but--" Hakkai tried to reason.

"Of course it's wrong! Regardless of the reason the act of taking a life is Blasphemy against Buddha!" Yo yelled.

"Hey." said Sanzo suddenly, her voice in a low, strong tone. "Do you really believe what you're saying? How can you say that after watching so many of your friends die? If you're looking for a shortcut to God, you're welcome to join your friends." she told Yo. "Anyone can become a martyr. Dying's easy. Just look at your friends there." Yo fell to his knees.

"I hate to disappoint you, kid..." said Gojyo as he lit a cigarette and stood with his friends. "But we're still alive." The whole Sanzo gang looked so magnificent in the light of the rising sun.

//The Next day//

"If you head northwest from here you should reach level ground by evening. Traveling by jeep, it shouldn't be long until you hit the next town." the head priest told the Sanzo party the next day as they stood outside the temple gates.

"Sorry for the trouble." said Hakkai.

"Please don't apologize. This shock has awoken us to our weaknesses." said the head priest. "The deaths of our brethren will not be in vain."

'_Oh yeah?' _thought Sanzo.

"Please forgive our rudeness!" said a monk.

"Please don't worry about it." assured Hakkai. "A little purity is good for them. No, really."

"You saying I'm corrupt?" asked Sanzo with a twitch and a growl. Then Yo suddenly stepped forward and looked up at Sanzo.

"Great Sanzo. When your journey is completed, could you visit this temple again?" he asked. "I'd like it... If you could teach me Mahjong." Sanzo smiled a little.

"I'll see what I can do." she said.

"Yeah, better to learn from Sanzo than Gojyo." said Goku. "Priest or not, Gojyo wouldn't hesitate to clean you out."

"Hey! Like you're a little Angel!" growled Gojyo. "I'm not going to get told off by some whiny monkey."

"Here we go." said Hakkai. He waved as they started to leave. Yo smiled after them.

'_Thank you... Priest Sanzo.' _he thought as he watched them leave.

//Meanwhile//

Tsuki, who hiding on cavern rock, smiled as she watched the Sanzo party move out.

"The journey has only begun, little Kozen and things are already fun. Oh, that's right... You're Genjyo Sanzo now. Well, ether way it doesn't matter. After all... They're only names." she said as she smiled mischievously. "Before this journey ends not only will you reveal the real you... But you will also come to accept it. After all... How can other be expected to accept you if you don't accept yourself? Oh, my dear little ray of sun..." she said. Suddenly she turned into a man with long purple hair and deep amethyst eyes. He was wearing a black jacket, a grey shirt, a loose black tie, and long black jeans with a black medallion on a silver chain and a silver shoulder ring. "Secrets, even you don't know shall be revealed. My, dear Kozen... Things have only begun to get interesting." He looked up at the sky. "Right... Goddess?"

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

**GWNL: **Well, it seems Tsuki has a few secrets of his or her own. It's really great to know that some is reading this! For awhile I thought I would just be writing this for myself!

**Sanzo: **Why am I girl?

**GWNL:** Because you're my favorite character, therefore I must torture– I mean "play" with you more!

**Goku:** Gee... Glad I'm not your favorite...

**GWNL:** Actually you're my second favorite!

**Goku:** ACK! I'm scared!

**GWNL: **And you should be, my dear boy. And you should be.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SOOO HAPPPYYY!!! **People really like this story! I'm so happy! Thank you for reviewing! You don't know how much they mean to me! My fanfics are all I have and it makes me really happy to know people reads them.

**Gojyo: **Sheesh! You need a life!

**GWNL: **But all the good lives are taken!

Thanks to kenihiko, Shnickerdoodles, Black-Ryo, Storm Herder, Cace Hope and, paranoidcharlotte who noticed that I got a little help from the Lioness Quartet. I didn't really think anyone would notice. Thank you all so much!!

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything? Well, I own Tsuki I guess, but that's it.

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

It was just like any other day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Goku and Gojyo were bickering as usual.

"Ah! Time out!! You switched cards just now, didn't you?!" yelled Goku. He and Gojyo were currently playing cards while the other two sat in front, trying to ignore them.

"I did not! Maybe you're hallucinating?" said Gojyo.

"Okay, then show me the card you just threw away." said Goku.

"No." replied Gojyo simply.

"You perverted Kappa!" Goku yelled.

"Whaa?! You want a piece of me chibi monkey!!" yelled Gojyo.

"Bring it on!" Sanzo twitched as the fought. She was feeling better now and her period had pasted... But that didn't change the fact those two were annoying as hell!!

"**Take your fight out of the car!!**" she yelled. Hakkai laughed.

"It's shaping up to be another lively day, isn't it?" he said. Gojyo then pushed Goku, and he fell right in front of Hakkai!

"Ah! You idiot! Are you trying to get us– **Killed?**" yelled Sanzo as they suddenly drove off a cliff.

"Oh dear." was all Hakkai said, his eyes wide.

"EEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" they all yelled as they pursed into the river. After a few minutes they all came up.

"Damn! It's cold!" cursed Gojyo as he came up. "Hey, this is your fault, you stupid monkey!!"

"Why is it my fault?! You're the one who..." Goku trailed off as Sanzo pushed both of them under water.

"Die! Just die!!" she growled. She had always hated rivers, since she was young. It was a good thing she wore big clothes, or her figure would be showing right now, although if you looked **really **closely, you could see a bit of her figure. Suddenly they all heard laughing. They turned and a beautiful woman, holding a basket of clothes.

"Oh... I'm sorry. You all seemed to be having so much fun, I just..." she trailed off. Sanzo let out a low growled as she put a hand to her head.

"Don't group me with them." she said.

"Are you doing laundry, Miss?" asked Hakkai. "I'm sorry. We've dirtied the water."

"Ah, hell. What're we going to do now?" mumbled Gojyo as he looked at soaked, mad at being wet. "Even our spare clothes are soaked."

"-Ah. If you need to dry off, why not come to my place? I'll make tea. My apologizes for laughing." said the woman. "I'm Shunrei by the way."

//Later//

The Sanzo party were now at Shunrei's house.

"Were there enough towels?" Shunrei asked as Sanzo and the boys came out dressed in different clothes.

"Yes. You're a great help." said Hakkai. "Sorry to impose. We're even borrowing your clothes."

"Not at all. I'm just glad they fit." said Shunrei.

"I don't see why you had to go into the bathroom to change, Sanzo." said Goku to Sanzo, who went into the bathroom to change instead of into the other room with the others. "It's not like you have anything we haven't seen before. I mean, we're boys too."

'_Wanna bet?' _Sanzo thought as she scowled at him.

"Come to think of it... I don't think Sanzo's ever undressed in front of us. What's the matter, monk-chan? You hidin' somethin'?" Gojyo asked. Sanzo glared at him.

"Do you realize how sick that sounds? And in any case, if I'm hiding it's my disdain for you." she said shortly.

"Now, Now." said Hakkai. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Shunrei! It's me. Can I come in?" a voice called.

"Oh, it's Pan. Come in!" called Shunrei. An elderly woman entered the house, carrying a pot. "This is Auntie Pan from next door. Her cooking is amazing." introduced Shunrei.

"I brought lunch! There's plenty for everybody." said Pan.

"It looks so good!! We can eat this?! Really?! Really?!" asked Goku excitedly.

"Of course you can, my boy." said Pan.

"Alright!" cheered Goku.

"You stupid monkey! At least put some on a plate first!" yelled Gojyo.

"They're not my friends, I just want to point that out." Sanzo said to Shunrei and Pan.

"Oh, my. Aren't you all handsome!" said Pan as she looked at the boys. "If only I was ten years younger."

"Or 20, aunty, but who's counting?" said Gojyo.

"I'm going to check the laundry now." said Shunrei as she walked towards the door.

'_That's weird. I half expected Tsuki to walk through that door. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since last week. I wonder where she is. Ch. Like I care ether way.' _she thought. '_I just wish she hadn't told me what she did last time we talked.'_

//Flash Back//

"So how long am I going to be... you know..." Sanzo asked, using her male voice as she took a sip of tea.

"Having your period?" asked Tsuki with a large grin. Right now she was disguised as a middle aged woman with long white hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah..."

"Well, a period is also known as the fertility cycle. It will come stop now and again for same months at a time, maybe weeks at a time." she answered as she took a sip of tea. Sanzo gave her a flat look.

"You didn't answer my question." she said through gritted teeth. "How long do I have to put up with this?"

"Until you're too old to bear children."

"WHAT?!" yelled Sanzo in her female, as she crush her tea cup in her grip.

"Shh!! Keep it down! Do you want your friends coming in here?" hissed Tsuki.

"Are you kidding me?! Tell me your joking!" Sanzo exclaimed, lowering her voice a little.

"Nope. Sorry." said Tsuki as she took another sip of tea. "You shouldn't worry so much! It's as normal as the full moon! You may as well get used to it."

"No!" yelled Sanzo as she jumped to her feet. "No, I won't let it!"

"Will you clam down! If you keep this up, that Hakkai dude will come to check up on you!" Tsuki hissed again. "You're a female, Sanzo! No matter how you change your voice and your clothes, in the end you're a woman! Deal with it!"

"But you can change into a man and woman at any given moment! Teach me! Make me a man!" said Sanzo earnestly, although it sounded more like frustrated. Tsuki sweat dropped.

"Do you know how sick that sounds? And I just disguise myself with a little help of magic. I can be anything... On the outside. But on the inside I'm still who I am. Sorry, Sanzo, but you can't change what you are! Or at least not your gender and all. I could cast many spells, and slap many costumes on you... But in the end, you are what you are deary. So here's my advice... That you stop being such a idiot, straighten up, accept the fact that you are not a man, and move on with your life!" she told her. She soften when she saw Sanzo's face, downcast.

"Look... You can always change your life, and you can change your destiny. But you cannot change who you are. The sooner you accept that, the happier you will be. Trust me, I know these things. Once you accept yourself, you'll be happy." she kyuued to Sanzo softly. Sanzo didn't reply. She just stared at the floor.

"Now, continuing our discussion on the fertility cycle; It comes once a month and lasts five days or so. Bathe each day and bandage yourself, you should be fine. And if you take those hormone pills I gave you at the temple, you'll be able to act normal. Well, almost normal. Oh, and the cycle won't come if you get pregnant. But I don't think you want to deal with a baby right now. Oh, man. Look this mess you made. I hope you know, I'm not cleaning this up." Tsuki said as she looked at the spilt tea and the broken cup.

"Will this... cycle slow me down?" Sanzo asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Not as long as you don't sleep with any men. A baby will defiantly slow you down, man." said Tsuki, running a hand through her long hair as well.

"I don't plan on children." said Sanzo shortly.

"Most don't, kiddo. It only takes once to get pregnant. And you've broken every other rule of monk hood, so it wouldn't surprise me if you lost your virginity."

"Shut up!" Sanzo snapped, cherry red. Tsuki laughed.

"Well, in case it does happens, I'll get you a charm against pregnancy. Better safe than sorry. And if you change your mind about having children, you can throw it away."

"Monkeys will fly." scoffed Sanzo shortly. Tsuki laughed a little harder.

"Well, flying's not that hard. Even Goku could learn, so it's possible." she said. Sanzo glared at her.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Very much."

"Don't you have any other hobbies?"

"Well... Now that you mentioned it, I do rather enjoy stalking people." Tsuki said with a straight face. Sanzo twitched. "That's not something you should admit. You're more perverted than Gojyo." she said.

"Well, you asked. And those are finghtin' words, bozu!" shrugged Tsuki. Suddenly there was knock at the door.

"Sanzo? Are you alright?" Hakkai asked.

"ACK!" Tsuki and Sanzo exclaimed as Tsuki then literally jumped out the window. Sanzo quickly threw the extra cup of tea after her just before Hakkai came in.

"Sanzo? I thought I heard someone else in here." he said as he entered.

"Ch. You must be hearing things. As you can see I am alone, or at least I was until you came in." Sanzo said calmly.

"But I could have sworn..." then Hakkai spotted the broken cup. "Um, Sanzo... Why is that cup broken?"

"Because I dropped it of course. Anymore dumb questions?" Sanzo asked as she sat at the window sill, looking at the window. She didn't see Tsuki, but she saw a small black cat, meowing. She vaguely wondered if that cat was Tsuki.

"I guess I really am hearing things." sighed Hakkai. "I'm probably tired. I'm going to sleep. Maybe I'll feel better in the morning."

"Yeah, whatever." said Sanzo as she continued to look at the cat. Tsuki really could disguise herself as anything.

//End Flashback//

'_I wonder if that fall killed her. We were on the third floor.'_ Sanzo thought. _'Ugh. I don't know why I'm thinking about her so much. I just have a bad feeling when she's not around.'_

//Meanwhile//

"Ouch! My back!" Tsuki moaned as she cut through some bushes. "Ugh! I've really gotta stop jumping out of windows on the third story. I keep forgetting that I'm not a god anymore." she groaned as she leaned against a tree. At the moment she was disguised as a traveling merchant with short black hair and brown eyes. She put a hand to her forehead as she thought of Sanzo. "Aw, well. You're worth all the trouble, kiddo. Although, if your aunt finds out, I'm dead." she said as she covered her eyes. "Then again, can she kill someone in charge of the Underworld? Hm... Eh, better not risk it. Anyway right now I have a bigger problem... **Where the hell are you Sanzoooo!!**"

//Back to the Sanzo party//

"So you four are headed west?" asked Pan. "Why not rest here for awhile? This village is a good place. You'll be right at home."

"We're on a tight schedule." Sanzo immediately turned down the offer. "We can't stay long."

"Yes, yes. You should travel while you're young." said Pan. "I need to thank you, by the way."

"Thank us?" asked Hakkai.

"For Shunrei. It's been a long time since I've seen that girl smile." Pan explained.

"...Eh? Why's that?" asked Goku as he ate a meat bun. Pan looked sad and sighed.

"Until recently, Shunrei had a very dear lover. But he... was a Youkai. Everyone knows that a union between a human and a youkai is taboo... But those two were such good hardworking children... That everyone in the village gave them their blessing." she explained sadly. "That all ended about a year ago. You probably heard the news... Youkai all over the world suddenly went into a rage. The rage tore at every Youkai in our village. I'm afraid her lover was no exception. When he felt the change and before he lost completely...he shook free of Shunrei and fled from her arms. He hasn't returned since. Shunrei never smiled after that."

"So these clothes... belonged to him." said Hakkai as he touched the shirt he was wearing. Pan nodded and said,

"They're freshly washed, you'll notice. Sweet Shunrei is always preparing for his return. To distract her from her loneliness... She's always doing laundry. Her loaning you those important clothes... isn't an apology for laughing at the stream. It's her thanks to you for bringing a smile to your face." Pan explained as she sighed again. "It's been hard on all of us. We only wish for Jien to come back alive." This caught Gojyo's attention and he looked up.

"Jien...?! The guy's name is Jien?!" he asked as he soon stood. Pan looked at little surprise at the suddeness but recovered and replied,

"Yes, that's right. He came to our village about four years ago, so I'm not sure if that's his real name. Why? Do you know him?"

"–No. Maybe..." Gojyo trailed off as he looked away. Sanzo and Goku were confused, but Hakkai seemed to understand.

//Later//

"Hey, where's Gojyo?" asked Goku.

"Who knows? I'm not his mother. Probably the bathroom." said Sanzo.

"Geh! What's all this?" asked Goku when he saw all the futons. Hakkai was reading his book while the other two stood.

"Well, they want to take care of us." said Hakkai. "We wouldn't want to reject their kindness."

"Hey. Come on and spill, Hakkai." said Goku as he sat on the bed. "Who is this 'Jien' guy... The one Gojyo's looking for?" Suddenly Hakkai stood.

"I think I need to use the facilities." he said.

"With your book?" asked Sanzo.

"Don't try to weasel outta this!" yelled Goku. "You lived with Gojyo so you're the only one that knows!"

"Why don't you ask him?" asked Hakkai.

"I like my head where it is." said Goku.

"You guys suck." grumbled Goku as he grabbed a pillow. "I don't have any stinkin' secrets. You don't tell me anything." Sanzo stared at him.

"...How old are you?" she asked.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Goku, a little red. "I'm still growin'!"

'_He'd throw a giant fit if he ever found out I was hiding the fact that I was a girl from him. All the more reason I can't let him ever find out.'_ Sanzo thought to herself. Hakkai sighed.

"Well, Gojyo hasn't told me not to tell you." he said. "His name is Sha Jien. He disappeared when Gojyo was 8... after saving Gojyo's life. Jien's his older brother. Well, half brother to be precise. They had different mothers."

"So this 'Jien' guy. Is he a full Yokai?" Sanzo asked.

"Yes. I understand Jien was a legitimate child. He saved Gojyo when their father's legal wife tried to kill him." answered Hakkai."I'm sure she wouldn't have made a attempt on Gojyo's life if he were normal. As you know, Gojyo was born to a Yokai father. And a human mother. A half- breed. In other words... He's a child of Taboo."

//The Next Day//

The whole Sanzo gang was sleeping like the dead, Hakkai slept in the bed while the rest slept on the futons, all were wearing their usual clothes. Suddenly Pan burst into the room.

"Hey, all of you! You have to wake up! Hey!" she yelled. But no one was moving. "WAKE UP!!" she yelled as she whipped the blanket off Sanzo and Goku.

"Wh-Wha, auntie? It's six o clock in the morning!" groaned Goku.

"Forget the time! Do you know where Shunrei is?" Pan asked frantically. Gojyo suddenly looked serious.

"Did something happen to her?" he asked.

"I can't find her anywhere! She must have heard those rumors." said Pan.

"What rumors?" asked Sanzo, now wide awake.

"Lat night. They say Yokai attacked some humans in the forest. They say he looked like Jien!" she answered.

"Oh, man! But she didn't go alone, did she?" asked Goku.

//A few minutes later//

"Faster Hakkai! You drive like a old man!" yelled Gojyo where they were all in Hakuryu, and fully dressed.

"This is as fast as we can go." said Hakkai as he drove through the forest.

"If the rumors are true and it is Jien... we can't let Shunrei see him." said Sanzo.

"What's Shunrei thinking?!" asked Goku.

"How should I know?" replied Sanzo.

'_Stupid girl! I know I would never do anything so stupid.' _she thought.

"She not thinking of anything... Except the guy she loves." said Gojyo.

Then Hakuryu stopped in a front of a gruff of trees.

"This is it. We can't go any further by car. The forest's deeper than I thought." said Hakkai.

"We'll split up." said Sanzo as everyone jumped out of the jeep. "Gojyo, Hakkai, go that way. I'll take Goku and head north."

"Fine." grunted Gojyo.

"Jeep, please stay here in case we get lost." said Hakkai as he patted Jeep, who kyuued.

"Shunrei!" yelled Goku as he and Sanzo looked through the bushes.

"Where are you, Shunrei?!" yelled Sanzo as she looked for her. "Shun– WHOA!" Sanzo yelled as he was suddenly yanked into a bush.

"Shh! It's me you fool!" said Tsuki.

"Tsuki? Where were you? I thought you died." said Sanzo quietly.

"Ha! Not likely. Although I am very sore." Tsuki laughed. She had twigs and branches in her hair. "I need to put a tracer or something on you! It took me awhile to find you?"

"Sanzo? Hey! Sanzo! Where'd you go?" asked Goku as he looked for Sanzo. Tsuki stiffened as she cursed to herself.

"Shit! You're with the monkey?"

"You didn't notice?"

"No! Why are you two out here anyway?" Tsuki asked.

"We're looking for a woman named Shunrei. Have you seen her?" Sanzo asked her. Tsuki shook her head.

"Nope. But I did see three Youkai, but they weren't bugging me, so I avoided them." she replied.

"You didn't kill them?"

"Nope! Like I said, they're not my problem."

"Sanzo!" cried Goku, more desperately this time. Tsuki sighed.

"We'll talk later. For now, go back to your love child." she said. Before Sanzo could respond, Tsuki pushed her out of the bushes, into Goku's view.

"Sanzo! There you are! What were you doing?" he asked her. Sanzo straightened out.

"Looking for Shunrei, like you're suppose to be doing! Stop wasting time and look for her." she said.

"But–!" Goku started. Suddenly they heard a scream.

"Shunrei!" yelled Goku. They ran towards the scream and saw three youkai advancing on her.

"Damn, you're ever hotter up close! Today really is our lucky day!" said a demon with silver hair as he advanced on Shunrei.

"N-no! Don't!" Shunrei screamed as he grabbed her.

"Shunrei!" yelled Goku and Gojyo as they jumped out of they're bushes at the same time. Goku kicked the back of the demon's head the same time Gojyo kicked the front.

"Huh? Ow!" they exclaimed as all three of them fell to the ground.

"Oooh, what do they call that? A cross counter?" said Hakkai cheerfully as he slammed his fist on his palm.

"What are those idiots doing?" asked Sanzo with a growl as she went to Shunrei.

"Damn monkey!! Look where you're going before you jump into things!!" yelled Gojyo, holding his leg.

"I didn't hear you call it!" snapped Goku, holding his leg as well.

"Whaddya think you're doing?!" yelled one demon.

"You guys lookin' for trouble?" yelled another.

"That's not your man, is it? Hope not." asked Sanzo.

"N-no. I don't know him. He just looked like Jien from behind." said Shunrei. "Hey! You there! Do you know Jien? He has silver hair, like you!"

"Who's Jien? I'm the only silver haired Yokai around here." growled the silver haired Yokai. Shunrei looked both relieved and sad as she suddenly fell back.

"Shunrei? Shunrei!!" yelled Sanzo as she caught her.

"She's just fainted." Hakkai assured her. "She must be exhausted, having run all the way from the village." He then asked Hakuryu to turn into a jeep, and Sanzo set Shunrei in.

"Hey, you! Get your hands off our girl! We found her fair and square!" yelled the Yokai. "But as long as you're here... Maybe we should mince you up too."

"Wha?! I'd like to see you try!" yelled Goku.

"C'mon, you Goku. It's not worth it." said Gojyo dismissively. Then to the Yokai he said, "Look I don't really feel like cracking skulls today. So just go home, take a shit, and go to bed. Capicehe?"

"WHA...?!" yelled the silver haired Yokai.

"Let's go." said Gojyo, as they all began walking away, ignoring him.

"Auntie must be worried." said Goku.

"Hey are you making fun of us?!" the silver haired Yokai yelled after them.

"Hey, hold on a sec. Check out that red haired guy." said one of the Yokai. "I heard a long time ago... That when a man and a Yokai give birth to a child of Taboo... It's born with crimson hair and red eyes." The silver haired Yokai started laughing.

"What, so you're saying this guy is... A half-breed freak?!" he laughed. Gojyo tensed. "Your hair... Is red down there too? Well Freak?" Gojyo whipped around angrily, then was shocked by what he saw. Hakkai was practically breaking the silver haired Yokai's jaw, while Goku held one up by his shirt ready to strike, while Sanzo had his gun in another's.

"My. Do you remember the old adage... 'The mouth is the source of disaster?' You better heed it." said Hakkai, a frightening aura behind him. "Though if you'd like, you all may continue your speech in hell."

"Yeegh! S-sorry." said the Yokai he was holding. Goku dropped the Yokai he holding to the ground and Sanzo pulled her gun out of a Yokai's mouth.

"Next time you feel inclined to say something you'll regret... Bite your tongue and save yourself some humiliation. Idiot." she said as she wiped her gun and flipped the bird. Gojyo chuckled quietly. "Sheesh! You guys really are nut bags, aren't you." he chuckled as he pulled the last cigarette from the carton and ruffled her hair. They all started to walk away, when the demon yelled,

"You... You're frickin' dead!" Then they ran at the Sanzo party, knifes bared.

"Wow." said Gojyo as he summoned his weapon. "You're that interested... to get a peek at Big man.❤" Then he sliced all the demons up. "Sorry, fellas. I've gotta save it for the ladies."

"It's black! Right, Gojyo?" said Goku, suddenly. "I saw you in the bath."

"Shaddup, you." hissed Gojyo as he hit Goku on the head.

//Later//

After they gave Shunrei to Pan, the Sanzo party continued on their journey west.

"So, that Youkai... That wasn't your brother... was it?" asked Goku.

"Nah. My brother doesn't have silver hair." replied Gojyo. "Whatever. Life goes on. If we're both alive, maybe someday... We'll pass each other by and never even notice." Hakkai smiled at him.

"But damn. How come all the hot chicks we find are already taken?" he mumbled as he leaned back, not noticing Hakkai looking at him.

"Who really cares?" mumbled Sanzo. Being a woman, she wasn't really attracted to Shunrei. Plus she was a monk, so there.

"Hell, Sanzo! You'd have to be sick not to be just a little turned on by that girl." said Gojyo. "Unless you're a homo. Are you a homo? Better watch my ass." Sanzo twitched.

"May I shoot him?" she asked with a anime vein as she held up her gun.

"Somehow I doubt one shot will cut it." said Hakkai. Then Goku noticed a card stick out from under the cushion.

"AAAH! It's the card from yesterday! Ya did switch the cards, you cheating Kappa!"

"Oh, boo, hoo. Cut free of the ties of the past, monkey." said Gojyo as he kept Goku away.

"What was that?!" yelled Goku.

Just then Goku fell in front of Hakkai and jeep drove off a cliff again.

"Oy, not again..." said Gojyo. The boys fell into a river and Sanzo yelled loudly,

"**I'M GONNA SHOOT BOTH OF THEM!"**

Tsuki, who watching them from a tree, laughed.

"Oh, boy. They'll never learn." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything? Well, I own Tsuki I guess, but that's it.

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

Thanks to al who reviewed! You have no idea how much it means to me!

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"Hey, Sanzo! Can I have that?" asked Goku. After helping Shunrei, they all came to a town and decided to eat at restaurant, well actually it's a bar.

"Order whatever you want. Just leave me alone." she sighed irritably. Her period had started up again, and she was not happy at all. But she didn't want to have to move unless she really had to. Then they all heard a scream.

"What are you doing?!" a waitress yelled.

"Wha? It's not like you're gonna lose it. Can I order somethin' else?" said a Drunkard.

"What a bastard." muttered Goku.

"Che. Scum." said Gojyo. He picked up the ash tray and threw it at the guy. It hit the guy and he started cursing. The Sanzo party acted like nothing happened and went back to trying to figure out what to order.

"I want two beers." said Gojyo.

"Fine. And you?" Hakkai asked Goku.

"Motsuyaki! Mm, yeah!" said Goku.

"Eat some vegetables." Sanzo told him.

"Heeeeeey! Miss, is it okay ta order now?" Goku called the waitress.

"Oh! Of course!" said the waitress. She went over to them, and Goku ordered practically everything. "Will that be all?" she asked when she had written everything down.

"Oh, one last thing. We need an ash tray." said Gojyo. She looked surprised, as she looked at the tables.

"Something wrong?" Sanzo asked.

"Oh...! No, nothing. I'll be back with your order." the waitress said.

"So what do you think?" asked Sanzo when the waitress had gone into the kitchen.

"About what?" asked Gojyo boredly.

"It's been a month since we've left Chang' An. We've killed a lot of Yokai. Most of them were obviously Kougaiji's assassins." said Sanzo, her fingers knitted together in thought. "I know Kougaiji is Gyumaoh's son... But Yokai aren't known for following orders. Why are his men willing to die for him?"

It's been pretty quiet for a while. There'll probably be another attack soon." Gojyo said, looking serious.

"We still don't know anything. The reason for Gyumaho's revival experiment... and who's executing it are still mysteries." said Hakkai.

"Excuse me." said Yaone as she came back with the food. "Your food is ready."

"Hooray!" cheered Goku. Everyone else at the table sweat dropped.

"Well, we can't fight on a empty stomach." said Gojyo.

"You're right in that." said Hakkai.

"Let's dig in." said Goku. Goku was about to take a bite when suddenly the all heard a scream.

"Huh?" said Goku as he and the others turned. They saw the drunkard that Gojyo had whacked earlier with the ash tray was grabbing at the waitress again.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hutcha. Have a drink with me." he said to her.

"You again? Let me go!" she yelled as she struggled. Then Gojyo interrupted.

"Aw, man. You've got a lot to learn about handling women." he said.

"You talkin' to me? For your sake, I hope you wasn't talkin' to me!" the Drunkard yelled at Gojyo.

"You want another ash tray to the head?" asked Gojyo. "Ka-Kong. Like that."

"That was you?!" yelled the drunkard. Then he kicked the table over, knocking all the food over.

"What have you done?!" the waitress yelled.

"**M-My food! How could you?! You Monster!**" yelled Goku, fury burning in his eyes. "**I'll never forgive you!!!**" He and Gojyo started attacking the drunkard and his friends.

"Ugh! What are they doing? We don't have time to fight humans." Sanzo growled. She was so not in the mood for this!(Then again, she never was.).

"They're quiet energetic." said Hakkai.

"Mr. Fei-san, please stop! You're ruining my bar!" said the manager, trying to stop them.

"Shaddup, you!" yelled the drunkard.

"If you want to challenge them, please do it the accepted way!" The manager tried to reason.

"Accepted way?" questioned Gojyo. "What's that? Mahjong? Quick draw?"

"Hmph. You're in a bar, buddy. Obviously it's a drinking contest. Let's see how you hold your booze." the drunkard said as he slammed a bottle of booze on the table. Goku, Gojyo, and Sanzo had faces of 'You've gotta be kidding', and Gojyo's headband read : No way!

"Wha? Ain't got the balls for it?" taunted the drunkard.

"No... It's just... I mean..." Gojyo trailed off.

"Just admit ya can't do it. What with that those little kids...and a dirt poor priest." the drunkard taunted. Sanzo twitched.

"...Manager." she said.

"Yes?" said the manager nervously. Sanzo pulled out the card of the 3 aspects.

"Bring me all the liquor you have." she ordered. She had a 'He's going to die' look.

"Y-yes, sir!" stuttered the manager. Hakkai laughed.

"You already have a drunken man's glare. Though I guess you always do."

"Yaay! Alcohol!❤" cheered Goku, who was under age.

"All right, 4 on 4! The first side with all sleepers loses." said the Drunkard.

"Yeah!" agreed Gojyo.

And so the drinking contest began. The drunkard's friends were already asleep.

"S-so you're not all talk." hiccuped the drunkard.

"Ah, we're just getting started. Na, Goku?" said Gojyo. But Goku was fast asleep. Sanzo twitched.

"Wake. The. Hell. Up. You. Damn. Monkey!" she growled as she grinded Goku's head into the table. But it was no use. Goku was out cold.

"Heh, heh. Looks like the brat's retired." slurred the drunkard.

"Look who's talking. All yer friends're already out." slurred Gojyo, who was a little red.

"I hate to break it to you... But I've never lost a drinking game in these parts." the drunkard replied with a smirk.

"In that case, may we have something stronger?" asked a perfectly normal Hakkai. The drunkard stared at him in disbelief.

"...Come to think of it, I've never seen Hakkai drunk." said Gojyo as he stared at him.

"And you won't." said Sanzo, a little red from drinking so much.

"Wassa matter, priest?" taunted the drunkard. "Yer hands are shakin'. Had enough? With tat femmy face o' yers, ya'd be better off servin'."

Sanzo gave a evil chuckle.

"Brainless twit. You have a lot of nerve to mock me." she said in deathly low voice.

"Um, Sanzo?" said Hakkai nervously. Then Sanzo started chanting the sutra.

"Makai Ten–mmph." she started before Hakkai clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Waaah! Please don't use holy magic on civilians." he said frantically.

'_This man is more drunk than he looks.' _he thought.

"Then let's quit this dumb game! We'll just pound you to the ground!!" the drunkard yelled.

"That's just what I wanted to hear, asshole. Let's get it on!" yelled Gojyo.

"Aaaah! Please, not again!" cried the manager.

"Relax. We'll pay for the damages." said Sanzo. She had a drunken gleam in her eye.

"Now, now. We can talk this--" Hakkai started. Just then a strange smelling fog filled the air.

"Wassat weird smellin' fog?" exclaimed the drunkard.

"D-Damn! My head..." moaned Gojyo.

"I... can't... stay awake..." Sanzo groaned.

'_That smells like a drug!'_ Hakkai realized.

"Everyone, don't breath in the air!" he yelled. But he was too late. Everyone was already passing out.

"Gojyo! Hey!" Hakkai yelled as Gojyo fell into his arms. "Sanzo... Goku!"

'_I get it. Everyone was drunk so the drug took affect faster.' _he thought.

"Gojyo...! You can't let it get to you!" Hakkai yelled frantically. Then he realized something. "Wait a minute... He's breathing normally."

"There's no need to worry." said the waitress as she sprinkled some powder from her palm. "I've just put them all to sleep. I can't let innocents get involved." Hakkai turned towards her.

"Then... You did this?" he asked.

"The drug. It didn't effect you." she said sadly.

"...Who are you?" asked Hakkai. She only removed her Yokai power limiter and returned to her true form. Then she threw her waitress dress at him, and attacked him with his spear, but she only managed to scratch his cheek. "I see." Hakkai said as he touched the scratch. "So you work for Kougaiji."

"Cho Hakkai of Priest Sanzo's Holy Team. My name is Yaone." Yaone told him as she got into a fighting position. "For the sake of My lord Kougaiji... I will full fill my mission. I'm afraid you 5 must die."

//Meanwhile//

Tsuki sat in a tree watching them with binoculars. Today he was a man with green hair and green eyes.

'_...Holy Team? If we're holy then what, pray tell, is unholy?' _he thought as he sighed.

"I should probably help them, I know. But... This is more entertaining!" he said as he ate popcorn.

//Back to the fight//

"Prepare yourself!" Yaone yelled as she attacked Hakkai.

"Wait a min--" he started to yell. He blocked with his arm and was thrown into the door and outside. He skidded outside and flipped over Yaone as she attacked him with his spear again. He then grabbed it from behind her.

"H-ey! Aaah!" Yaone yelled as he yanked it away from her. She fell to the ground.

"Please don't do this." Hakkai asked kindly. Yaone just rolled some bombs towards him. They exploded. "Explosives, too?!" Hakkai exclaimed.

"Please just die!" Yaone begged as she threw more bombs at him. Hakkai blocked them with a chi barrier.

'_That's a chi barrier!'_ Yaone thought with a gasp.

"I don't want to hurt you." said Hakkai.

//Meanwhile inside the bar//

Goku sat up with a moan.

"N...Naah?" then he saw Sanzo and Gojyo's unconscious bodies. "Hey, Sanzo! Gojyo, wake up!!" he yelled. Both of them sat up, clutching their heads.

"Ow. D-damn that hurts." groaned Gojyo. Then Sanzo noticed something.

"Hey... What the hell is going on around here?" she asked. Suddenly Gojyo looked shocked.

"Wha? Hey, check it out. Why's Hakkai fighting the waitress?!" he exclaimed.

//Back to the fight//

"Hmph. I'm afraid I'll have to use my last resort." Yaone said as she pulled out a button. "I really didn't want to resort to this kind of destruction... But I've planted large explosives in the bar. I just need to push this switch..." She pushed it, but nothing happened. "Huh?" she said as she clicked it over and over. Still nothing happened.

"Excuse me. Do you mean these?" Hakkai interrupted as he held up some bombs. "I'm sorry, I found the earlier and thought they were dangerous. So I removed them. Yaone stiffened then she fell to her knees.

'_I've failed. I'm such a fool! I underestimated the enemy even when I know what they're capable of!'_ she thought. Hakkai knelt in front of her.

"...Hey. I'm sorry." he said surprising her. "I fought back pretty hard. You're not hurt, are you?" He reached his hand out towards her, but she smacked it away, hard.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. Hakkai held the arm she hit.

"Miss Yaone..." he said sympathetically as she began to cry.

"Not only do I fail, but the enemy pities me. I'm not fit to crawl back to Lord Kougaiji!" she cried. Then suddenly she unsheathed a dagger and held it to her neck. "I've shamed this life. I no longer want it!"

"Wai--" Hakkai started.

"Stay back!" she yelled.

'_Farewell my lord. I'm sorry to have been so useless until the very end.'_ she thought sadly as she thought of Kougaiji.

"Idiot! He said stop!" Goku yelled. Suddenly a memory came to Hakkai's mind.

"_Gonou? Gonou, listen. Inside of me... is the child of that monster. That's why..." _he remembered a woman saying.

'_Kanan!'_

"No! Sto...!" Hakkai started to yelled as Yaone was about to stab herself. Suddenly the wind picked up and blocked everything from sight. When the wind stopped A man with long red hair and purple eyes was holding Yaone and the knife as he jumped in the air.

"L...Lord Kougaiji!" Yaone exclaimed in surprise.

'_Kougaiji?!'_ the Sanzo party thought as they looked at him.

He landed on the roof, still holding her.

"You must be the Sanzo cohort." he addressed them all.

'_So that's him!!' _

"I've come for my subordinate. I'm not here for you." he told them. "...Since I'm sure we'll meet again. Until then... Live your lives while you can." he finished.

"Hang on a sec." said Goku as he summoned his Nyoi-bo. "You took the trouble of coming all the way here... So stick around and play awhile!" He charged at Kougaiji, with a crazy look on his face. Kougaiji held his hand in front of him and chanted,

"Kai." then a red wind appeared and threw Goku back into the ground.

"Goku...!" yelled Hakkai. Gojyo made his weapon appear.

"Screw this." he yelled as he made the moon blade attack Kougaiji. Kougaiji caught it with ease.

"Child's play." he said as he dropped it.

"D-damn. He's good." said Gojyo.

"Is it my turn?" Kougaiji asked. He threw a wind spell at Hakkai who made a shield, but was struggling to keep it up.

"That'll do, pretty boy." Sanzo said as she stood behind him, gun pointing at the back of the man's head.

"You climbed up here?" Kougaiji asked without turning.

"And tore my robes in process, thank you." Sanzo replied cooly. "That was quiet an introduction. I'm impressed."

"You can't kill me with that." Kougaiji told him.

"True, but it can't be pleasant to have a bullet in your head." she said as she took her gun from his head. "Besides, I figured as much, but that's not what I'm here for. I've got some questions for you, highness."

"I'm afraid that has to wait. If we fight here we'll involve innocents." Kougaiji replied. "I apologize for my lack of courtesy. But...As long as you stand in the way of our plans... You and your companions must be destroyed."

"I'm not very good with people. I'd like to get this over with." Sanzo told him. Kougaiji was quiet as if calculating what to say. Then he said,

"Fair enough." Then he disappeared.

Sanzo stared the spot where Kougaiji was.

'_This is the first time I've sensed a desire to kill... That isn't fueled by hatred.' _she thought as she jumped off the roof. _'How... interesting.' _

"Are you hurt?" he heard Hakkai ask Goku. Goku didn't reply at first.

"...That guy's strong." he said finally.

"Hm?" said Hakkai.

"He's mad strong! Awesomely strong!" he said excitedly.

'_This is going to be the best fight ever!'_ he thought. Sanzo groaned as she put a hand to her head.

"Here we go."

"He looks like a kid who's found a new toy." said Gojyo with a small chuckle.

"At least he's having fun." said Hakkai.

"Heh. If you ask me... This was a big blowout." said Gojyo, changing the subject. "We didn't get anything out of him."

"Maybe not. But I think we did learn one thing." said Hakkai. "Maybe now we know... Why the Yokai are willing to die for their leader."

//Later//

Hakkai stood by the in window in a inn looking at the night sky.

"Pretty cold tonight." said Sanzo, appearing behind him. Tonight she wore her hair in a ponytail.

"Oh. Sanzo." said Hakkai. He leaned on the window's edge. "It's already been three years since we all met, hasn't it?"

"What, only three? It feels like a lot longer. Too long if you ask me." said Sanzo.

"Aha, ha. If you say so." laughed Hakkai. Then he stopped. "I'm starting to remember a lot of things. Not that I'd forgotten, really." he confided.

"Hakkai. If you want to complete your revenge for what happened back then... I won't keep you here." Sanzo told him. "You should follow your own path. Th path you want... or something."

"I guess so. But... I'm here of my own volition." said Hakkai. "Besides..." Suddenly the door slammed open.

"**Sanzo!** I want to sleep in here!" Goku yelled. "Crap face drew on my leg while I was asleep!"

"Wha? Well you were snoring so loud I couldn't sleep!!" yelled Gojyo.

"I don't wanna stay in Gojyo's room!" whined Goku.

"Fine by me, monkey boy!" yelled Gojyo.

"Don't call me monkey!"

"Okay, how about moron?" Sanzo twitched as her fists cletched.

"**SILENCE!!** I've had a hang over for two days. You don't want to cross me!" she hissed, looking very scary as he head throbbed.

'_Not to mention, I've had to deal with a stalker and these goddamned tampons!' _she silently added.

"YEEGH! He's not kidding!" squealed a frightened Goku. Hakkai chuckled.

"It's simpler to raise children." he said with a wink. "Though you make a decent father."

"...For your sake, I do hope you're joking." growled/ groaned Sanzo as she put a hand to her head.

//Meanwhile with the Aspects three days later//

"_HEY! What do you mean we only have 860 yen left?!" _one aspect yelled as she looked at the bill._"Sanzo spent most of it on liquor!"_

"_My, my. They're quiet the spenders, aren't they?" _said another female aspect.

"_...Let close the account."_ said the male aspect.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

**GWNL:** Hey, do you think I should reveal Sanzo's secret to the others soon, or wait a while... Hmm... decisions, decisions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything? Well, I own Tsuki I guess, but that's it.

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

The sky in the clouds darkened and began to thunder.

"Aaaah, it looks like rain." said Goku.

"I hope we make it to an inn in time." said Hakkai.

"A thousand yen says we soak." said Gojyo.

"I'm with you." said Sanzo. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling. But thanks to the pills Tsuki gave her she felt almost normal.

"Me too." said Goku.

"Um... It's not a bet if you all agree." said Hakkai. Suddenly Goku became really quiet and Sanzo noticed.

"...What's wrong, Goku?" she asked. "Not food again."

"Mm. No, not that." said Goku. "It's just... I smell somethin' weird." replied Goku as he sniffed.

"Come to think of it..." said Sanzo. Suddenly Hakkai came to a stop, surprised.

"Wait, what's that? Look over there!" he exclaimed. Everyone stared in shock. In front of them... was a heap of demon corpses covered with talismans.

"Shit..." breathed Gojyo. "What the hell is all this?"

//Later//

"Just as we thought... The rain was a step ahead of us." said Hakkai as he dried Hakuryu off.

"Hey! Lighting! Lighting! Cool!" said Goku childishly.

"Hey, that one's close."said Gojyo. Sanzo sweat dropped at them.

'_They sound like children.' _she thought. She was only wearing her black shirt, her gloves, and a pair of jeans. But since she always kept her chest tightly bound, she just looked like a very thin man, which made Hakkai worry. Gojyo had once tease about her figure, but that got him thrown out a window, so no one ever commented on that.

"Come here, Goku." said Hakkai. Then he began to dry Goku off. "You'll catch a cold if you don't dry off."

"I brought you some tea." she said.

"Oh, thank you." said Hakkai.

"It's too bad the rain caught you. And I'd guess that it'll be sticking around for a while." the inn lady said.

"Blah. That bites." said Gojyo.

"Hey." said Sanzo. "Do you know anything about the Yokai corpses nearby?"

"Oh, that sounds like... The work of Rikudo." answered the inn keeper lady.

"'Rikudo?'" repeated Hakkai.

"Who's that?" asked Goku.

"You've probably never heard of him since you come from the east. He's a priest around here they've been calling 'Savior.'" explained the inn lady. "He's supposedly roaming the countryside exterminating Yokai, but few have actually seen him. They say he's a great man with charms all over his body...and that the spells he casts can destroy any Yokai."

"Charms, were they? Come to think of it, the dead Youkai we saw... were covered in charms." said Hakkai thoughtfully. Sanzo put a hand to her chin in thought.

'_Those talismans looked familiar. Could it be... no. It can't be. There's no way.' _she thought to herself.

"So, do you live here?" Gojyo asked the inn lady, bringing Sanzo out of her thoughts. "Which room's yours?"

"Oh, my that's rather inappropriate." giggled the inn lady, blushing a little.

"Nah; It's raining outside, so let's get wet too." said Gojyo using his pick up line of pride, with the word 'Lust' on his forehead.

"Oy. Sexual harassment kappa." said Sanzo, appearing behind him with her fan of doom. When would he learn?

"Ow! Hey, my conquests are none of your business!" yelled Gojyo when Sanzo hit him with her fan. "And where do you keep that fan?"

"Didn't I tell you not after that Kougaiji incident that you're not to go off on your own?" yelled Sanzo.

"The tea is getting cold." said Hakkai cheerfully. By this time the inn lady had snuck out.

"Yeah, Kougaiji! I can't wait until he comes back!" said Goku happily.

"Are you two friends?" asked Gojyo with a sweat drop.

"Anyway, I guess we're staying here until the rain lets up." said Hakkai, changing the subject. "Jeep doesn't have a top."

"Fine." said Sanzo. "It's not like we have a choice."

Later that night when she fell asleep, she dreamed of ten years ago at the Kinzan Temple.

//Dream//

Back then Sanzo was 13. She had short golden hair and deep lavender eyes that stared into one's soul. She wore porter robes at the time.

"They say rain brings many blessings." said a old man with long brown hair and kind brown eyes. His name was Kyoumyou Sanzo. And... he was Genjyo Sanzo's first love(actually it's more of a crush.). "But much more and I'll get depressed. What about you, Kouryuu?" he asked, addressing young Sanzo as she bent down to picked up some dishes.

"I suppose. But it should let up by nightfall... Master." Kouryuu said as she smiled at the one and only man who she would ever call Master.

"Hey, look." said some of the other monks as she walked down the halls. "It's that kid who washed up."

"Thrown into the river after he was born. He's got a lot of nerve acting like Sanzo's favorite pupil!" said another.

"He may be good at martial arts and Buddhist magic, but he's still just a kid. Even though he doesn't practice Buddhism, they say he's going to get a official title." said a third.

"So even Master Sanzo plays favorites." snickered another.

'_I can still hear you.' _Kouryuu thought as she tried to ignore them.

"What a weird kid." the monks laughed. "If you ask me, he should be wearing diapers, not robes of a priest in training!"

"Hee, hee! He really does look like a baby! EEEEOW!!"

Kouryuu turned her head and saw a man with a mop of and 5 o'clock shadow holding the monk's ear.

"Shouldn't you be working? What are you standing around for?!" the man asked the monks.

"I-Instructor!" one of the monks gasped.

"If you're so full of energy, maybe I should have you clean the entire grounds? Hmmm?" the man said. Then he kicked them. "Back to your posts! Slackers don't get dinner." As the monks scurried away, Kouryuu sighed.

"...You never change. Do you, Shuei?" she said. Shuei chuckled as he looked at her.

"Look who's talking, Kouryuu." he said. Besides Master Sanzo, Shuei was the only who knew Kouryuu was actually girl and he accepted her just the same. He was the only one Kouryuu had ever called, her friend. "So, just because you're teacher's pet to Priest Sanzo... You think you can kick around a bunch of adults?" he asked he as he leaned against a railing.

"They're not a challenge. They're scum." said Kouryuu dryly. Shuei laughed.

"And an additude. You're gonna make a man really happy one day! That or you'll drive him to insanity." he laughed. Kouryuu glared at him. "But really. No wonder they hate you. But who cares what they think?" Kouryuu didn't reply. "Aaaah. I'm glad I'm an instructor. That way I don't have to compete with you." Shuei continued as he folded his arms behind his head. Kouryuu stuck her tongue out.

"Like you're scared, 'Charm Master' Shuei." she said. "You became a teacher right after your training. All the priests know the power of your spells."

"Ooh, flattery." said Shuei. Then he changed the subject. "So it's true what they say? You're getting a title?"

"It's Master Sanzo's idea. Whatever, Kouryuu's a crappy name anyway." she replied.

"But you refuse to follow Buddhism. Though with my mop of hair, I shouldn't talk." chuckled Shuei."And I think your name's adorable." Kouryuu looked up at him seriously.

"I don't serve Buddha. There is only one person I shall ever follow and that is Master Sanzo. This is my will." she told him.

"Oh?" said Shuei as he looked at her.

"And it's not just because he's the highest priest... Or because he saved my life." she told him. "Even if I don't believe in god, I believe in myself. Priest Kyoumyou Sanzo is my one and only Master." Shuei let out a breath as he smiled at her. That was one of the many the things he admired about her...

"That's so like you." he said. Just then a monk came running, looking frantic.

"Instructor! There you are! It's an emergency!" he cried. Shuei, hearing the fear in his voice asked,

"Huh? What's wrong?" he asked.

"A huge bear has entered the grounds. It must be hungry because it's lashing out at anything!" the monk cried. Without hesitation Kouryuu and Shuei ran outside. They saw the monks trying to fight the bear off with their spears, but the bear batted them away and killed the monks.

"Hey, tell them to back down!" Shuei told one of the frighten monks.

"This is terrible! It's batting away our spears!" the monk cried as the bear let out a loud roar. Silvia flowed out of it's mouth. Shuei cursed.

"Damn! I'll seal it's movements." he muttered as he pulled out some talismans. Kouryuu suddenly stopped him.

"Kouryuu...?!"

"Sorry." she said as the rain slid down her face. "But let me do it." Shuei stared at her. She walked toward the bear and said,

"Go. There's no food for you here." The bear let out a roar and raised it's paw to attack her. "Don't touch me." she hissed, her eyes gleaming. "I don't tolerate rudeness." The bear froze and stared at her. "We have to share this land." she told it. "We won't invade your territory.. But in return, you mustn't invade our. Understand? I swear it to you." The bear, now calmed, stared at her then turned and started to leave.

The others stared in awe and they began to whisper.

"How did..."

"He's just a kid!"

"Well he is Priest Sanzo's favorite pupil. But those eyes... They're like a demon's."

Shuei didn't say anything.

//Later//

Shuei knocked on Kouryuu's door.

"It's me." he called. "Kouryuu, Master Sanzo has something important to--" he trailed off when he saw her. She was sitting on her bed and in the moon light she glowed so heavenly... Like a goddess. Kouryuu looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. What?" she asked. Shuei tried to regain himself.

"M-master Sanzo wants you." he said.

"Shuei? What wrong?" Kouryuu asked. Shuei smiled as he spoke.

"This afternoon everyone was saying you looked like a demon. But to me, you looked like something else..."

"Um, what?" asked Kouryuu, not noticing the admiration in his voice. Shuei sweat dropped too embarrassed to answer.

"Hm. What indeed..." he said instead.

'_God-like golden hair, deep violet eyes... And it's as if the full moon gives you a halo as it shines on you.' _he silently said to her. _'In the moonlight... you looked like a goddess.'_

"Oh, right." said Kouryuu as she suddenly remembered something. She dug in robes and pulled out some prayer beads. "These are for you. Here take them." Shuei stared in shock as he took them.

"Uh... Weren't you wearing these when you were found?" he asked. "Are you sure?"

"Take them." she assured him. "Besides... Since I've never given anyone a gift before... They're kind of a collectors' item." she said with a smile. Shuei stared at her as she walked away. "I'm off." she called back.

"O-okay." he said. Then he gripped the beads. "Thanks, kid."

The night flowed quietly into silence... and paused and then came the morning from hell.

"_Master Sanzo!"_

//End Dream//

Sanzo woke up with a start from her nightmare. She sat up, panting.

'_Dammit. How many years has it been... Since I've had that dream?' _she wondered as she continued to pant.

"Are you okay?" Hakkai asked as he held out a glass of water.

"Hakkai?" panted Sanzo.

"A nightmare I suppose." said Hakkai.

"I guess. Thanks." said Sanzo as he took the water, his breath becoming even.

"No problem." said Hakkai. "You know I hate them too. Rainy nights, I mean."

"...Yeah." said Sanzo.

'_Maybe it is because of the rain.' _she thought. _'Yes, that must be it.'_

Just then they heard a scream.

"Now what?" Sanzo growled.

"Let's find out!" yelled Hakkai. They all got dressed, the opened the door and saw the inn lady running down the halls.

"No! Save me!" she screamed.

"What is it?!" asked Gojyo as he caught her.

"Th- there's a Youkai in the kitchen!" she screamed. They all went to the kitchen, threw the door open, and saw a demon eating some human intestines.

"Damn it..." growled Gojyo. "Don't eat your shit... in the god damned kitchen!" he kneed the demon in the stomach.

"Gojyo, behind you!" Hakkai yelled in warning as a demon jumped at Gojyo from behind. Goku punched the demon in the face and sent him flying back.

"You woke up pretty fast." Gojyo commented.

"I can when I want to." said Goku. "If these guys are gonna mess up the kitch--" Suddenly some threw some talismans on the demons and began chanting.

'_I know that voice!' _Sanzo thought in shock. But there was no way...

The demons screamed in pain.

"Wha... What the hell?!" exclaimed Gojyo, a little fear in his eyes. Goku was behind him like a frightened child. Sanzo looked towards the voice and saw a priest covered in talismans.

"...I am Rikudo." he said. "I will destroy... every last Youkai in this world."

'_The beads. That face. There's no doubt in my mind...' _Sanzo thought with wide eyes.

"This guy is... Rikudo?!" exclaimed Gojyo.

'_That's Shuei, all right.'_

"Oh! Thank you so much, Lord Rikudo!" said the inn keeper lady later when she saw the demon corpses.

"No thanks needed. This is my mission." said Rikudo. Something wasn't right Sanzo noticed.

'_That 'Rikudo' guy is Shuei. But there's some kind of evil aura emanating from him... It's like he's a completely different person.'_ she thought as she stared at him.

"I don't get it, but I'm glad he cleaned up." said Gojyo.

"Whatever. Back to bed." yawned Goku. Rikudo looked over at them with shadowed eyes.

"Hey, you three." said Rikudo. He put his staff in front of Gojyo's neck.

"What's up, pal?" asked Gojyo.

"I don't think you're human." Rikudo said.

"Isn't that rude. What a thing to say." said Hakkai. He looked normal, but he had a feeling this was going to get bad.

"You can't fool me. You three are Yokai." Rikudo said.

"So what's your point? The three of us--" Goku started.

"Goku, easy." interrupted Hakkai.

"I already told you! I'll destroy every last Youkai in this land!" yelled Rikudo as he got ready to attack with the talismans.

"Man, this guy's off the deep end!" exclaimed Goku.

"Just get out of the way!" yelled Gojyo as he jumped out of the way of the talismans. Goku jumped above Rikudo, and tried to attack him, but he dodged.

"What the..." he trailed off.

"Goku, look out!" Hakkai yelled. Rikudo lifted his staff to strike Goku, but then Sanzo swatted it away with the back of her hand.

"All right, Shuei." she said. "What the hell are you doing?" Rikudo stared at Sanzo in shock.

"You..." he said.

"It's not worth it." said Sanzo as she stared coldly at him. "Killing these guys will only reduce the idiot population."

"Wait, you know him?" asked Goku. "That was freaky."

"Shh!" shushed Hakkai. Rikudo started laughing.

"Ha, ha! Now I get it! I heard the rumors, But I never thought we'd meet. 'The current Sanzo is traveling with outlaws. His followers are disgusting lowlifes.'" he laughed. "What am I doing? That's my line, Genjyo Sanzo. Surely you haven't forgotten that Youkai like them killed your master?"

"People change, Shuei. Clearly you follow your own predictions." said Sanzo with a frown.

"Oh, I haven't changed. Shuei is dead. He died 10 years ago. When you left the temple!" Rikudo yelled.

//Flash Back//

"Hey, let me through!" Shuei yelled as he pushed through the crowd of monks. His eyes then widened in shock and fright at the sight before him. I the room, Priest Kyoumyou Sanzo laid in his own pool of blood. Dead.

"What in..." he breathed.

'_Priest Kyoumyou Sanzo!'_

He looked around the room and saw Kouryuu standing in shock, cover in blood. She was staring at her hands that was stained with Kyoumyou's blood.

"Kouryuu? Hey, snap out of it! What happened here?!" Shuei yelled as he shook her thin shoulders. "Hey, Kouryuu!"

"...im..." Sanzo said in such a quiet voice, Shuei didn't hear her.

"What?" he asked.

"I couldn't protect him." she whispered in a higher voice as tears flowed down her face.

The next morning Kouryuu had explained everything that had happened to the High Priest.

"I understand." he said to her. "So thieves broke into Master Sanzo's room... And slaughtered him for the Seiten Sutra. Is that correct, Kouryuu?" he asked.

"It is." said Kouryuu calmly. She had a bandage around her head now. Shuei stared at her sadly after hearing the story. How much pain she mush be in...

Kouryuu continued.

"My master shielded the Maten Scripture and me with his body, so it remained safe. From what I could see, the burglars appeared to be Yokai. They took my Master's life and a treasured scripture of this temple. This is my responsibility." she said as she clenched her fist.

"You think you can fool us with those lies?!" a monk suddenly yelled. "That brat killed Master Sanzo! Check his room for the Seiten Sutra! We all know he's a monster!"

"Watch your mouth!" yelled Shuei angrily. "You have no--"

"Forget it, Shuei." interrupted Kouryuu. "I request permission to leave the temple. I will avenge my master and regain the sutra, even if it costs my life."

"Liar! He's making up excuses to escape!" yelled the monk. Kouryuu glared at him coldly and he shut up in fear. The high priest spoke up.

"But Kouryuu, vengeance aside... The responsibility for the lost sutra falls on us all. It's not a sin you should bear alone." he said.

"It's not that." said Kouryuu. "I just want back what's mine."

"What?" asked the high priest. Kouryuu started to remove her bandages as she spoke.

"Master Sanzo called me to him last night. Before he died, he bestowed upon me my offical title." The bandages were completely removed now, and on her forehead was a red chakra. "Genjyo Sanzo. From this day forth, that is my name." she told them. The other monks gasped.

"His forehead! He's wearing a chakra!" Shuei stared.

"Kouryuu..." he breathed.

"...I see." said the high monk as he stood. "So this is Buddha's will?"

"High Priest, you can't!" exclaimed the other monks, but the priest ignored them as he held Kyoumyou's crown.

"This is Kyoumyou Sanzo's golden crown. I hereby recognize you as Priest Genjyo Sanzo of China... Thirty First Successor of the Seiten and Maten sutras."

//End Flash Back//

"That was it. You left the mountain that night alone. But right after you left... The youkai murderers attacked again." Rikudo explained. Sanzo's eyes widened. "They were after the Maten Sutra they'd missed. They didn't know you'd just left with it. The monks stood no chance against them. No surprise, as nether you nor Kyoumyou Sanzo could even scratch them the first time. I had no choice. I cast a forbidden spell on myself. It gave me the power to destroy all Youkai!" Sanzo eyes widened in realization.

"...Wait. Not the curse of Araya?" she breathed.

"The very one. It gave me the power to butcher those demons. But once I released the power, I couldn't control it. Now my body's just a tool for eating the souls of Youkai!" Rikudo yelled as he pulled his shirt down enough to reveal a talisman that was eating away at his body. Sanzo's eyes were wide at first, then they saddened.

'_The curse has completely rooted itself in him. At this point he'll never...'_

Rikudo continued while laughing manically.

"For ten years I've ruthlessly killed innocent Youkai. These charms give me power... and leak searing pain into me when I don't use them." he laughed. "After the Youkai went insane and started attacking the humans... People called me a savior for what I did. Isn't that rich?"

'_Rikudo... That's the name of a corpse's soul.' _Sanzo thought sadly as she stared at her old friend.

"He's completely snapped." said Gojyo as he stared. "And you call us demons..." Rikudo suddenly threw his talismans at them, yelling,

"Wretched, disgusting Yokai! Monster! Join the dead and feed my curse!"

"Everyone outside! Now!" yelled Hakkai.

"Ack! But it's still rainin'!" yelled Goku. But he ran outside anyways.

"This rain is insane!" Gojyo yelled as he ran in the rain. Then suddenly Rikudo appeared behind Hakkai! Hakkai whipped around to hit him, but he caught it and Hakkai's arm started to burn.

"The spell's absorbed my body. Touch me and you touch death." Rikudo told him.

"Let him go, you!" yelled Goku as he attacked Rikudo with his nyoi bo. Rikudo blocked.

"Stupid... RRGH!" Goku growled as he slipped back on the wet ground. "This footing really sucks!" Then he noticed something. Sanzo was standing under the roof completely dry while the others were fighting in the rain. "Sanzo? Cheater."

"What's wrong, Genjyo Sanzo? Can't bring yourself to help youkai?" sneered Rikudo.

"Think what you want. But I have no intention of joining in." said Sanzo. "Those goons can live without me."

"Wooow. Prick got faith in us." said Gojyo as he rubbed his head.

"If we do die, he probably won't give last rites." laughed Hakkai. Rikudo glared at them with... Envy in his eyes?

"Hmph. Keep talking, trash." he growled. Sanzo just watched them.

'_They won't die like this.'_ she thought.

//Flash Back//

"Uh, master?" said Kouryuu to Kyoumyou Sanzo. "Why aren't you at Lecture?" she asked him.

"Oh, Kouryuu." Kyoumyou greeted as folded orange origami papers into paper airplanes. "I'm making paper airplanes. I don't really consider myself qualified to pass on teachings. But do make pretty good airplanes." he said as he tossed it. Kouryuu stared at it as it soared through the sky. She thought it was beautiful.

"Isn't it pretty?" Kyoumyou asked. "The orange brings out the blue. The opposite colors enhance each other's beauty." Kouryuu stared at him. She loved him so much...

"I'm sorry. This is rather boring, isn't it?" Kyoumyou said.

"Uh... No. Not at all." said Kouryuu. "It is pretty." Kyoumyou smiled at her.

//End Flash Back//

'_I found something I wanted to protect. When I lost it, I realized how worthless I was... And that my hands were full taking care of myself. I don't want that again. I don't want another reason to live. I don't want to have something so dear to me... That I couldn't bear to lose it. I want something I don't have to protect. I don't want... to have anymore scars.' _Sanzo thought as she continuedto watch the others fight.

"Let me end this farce." said Rikudo. Goku rubbed his mouth.

"We can't get near him. Our attacks bounce right off! What're we suppose to do?" asked Gojyo who lost his cigarette.

"Hey." said Sanzo as she stepped into the rain. "Stop trying to save him. There's only one way... To free him from the curse." she said as she pulled out her gun. Hakkai stared at her, not uttering a word.

"You can't, Sanzo!" Goku suddenly yelled as he grabbed her arm. "Maybe he's nuts now... But that guy was your friend, right?"

"...Goku!" hissed Sanzo. How dare he stop her? Friend? Ha! She had no friends.

"Seriously, quit it!" Goku yelled, looking straight into her eyes. Damn. How did he always do this to her?

"You idiot! He's right behind you!" yelled Gojyo suddenly. Just then Rikudo appeared behind Goku. He raised his spear to attack Goku. Sanzo's eyes widened.

'_Wha...' _she thought as she remembered Kyoumyou blocking her. _'Damn it...' _Sanzo pushed Goku out of the way and he fell to the ground.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! He hit me in the head!" Goku whined. Then he noticed something. "...Huh?" His hand was covered with blood. He saw Sanzo laying on the ground with Rikudo's spear in her gut. "S-Sanzo...?" he breathed.

"SANZO!" yelled Gojyo and Hakkai as they ran towards her. Sanzo began to cough up blood as she removed the spear from her.

"Sanzo! No!" Goku yelled as she bent over. She fell to the ground. "Sanzo, open your eyes! Please Sanzo!" Goku begged in tears.

'_Sh-shut up.'_

"What the hell were you thinking?!" yelled Gojyo.

'_That's... What I'd like to know.' _Sanzo thought before she blacked out.

"**SANZO!"**

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

**GWNL:** Awesome! My first cliff hanger!

**Tsuki:** I wasn't in this one at all!

**GWNL:** I think the readers are thankful for that.

**Tsuki:** How mean!

**Please Review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"...zo! Sanzo, wake up!" Goku cried desperately as Sanzo laid on the ground bleeding, so much blood, she was lying in a puddle of it. "Sanzo! Sanzo..." Goku continued to cry.

"Easy! Don't move him Goku." said Hakkai as he bent next to her.

Rikudo stared at them. At Sanzo.

'_What have I... K-Kouryuu? With my own hands, I... Kouryuu...' _he remembered Sanzo when she was young and how close they were. Rikudo suddenly began to hack and cough like he was choking as the talisman's roots deepen into him. _'Don't, please!' _a part of him begged. _'Don't erase me!' _Suddenly he began to laugh.

"Hah! Serves you right, little Priest. Aid the cause of those disgusting Youkai, and even humanity won't save you from me. Hya, ha, ha!" Sanzo, even though she was already unconscious, went limp. Goku stared at Sanzo and the blood that was on his hands, which belonged to Sanzo. Oh, god there was so much blood...

"Oy. Goku?" said Gojyo.

"Are you all right?" asked Hakkai. Suddenly Goku hunched over as he clutched the ground. "Goku?!" exclaimed Hakkai as Goku's breathing became loud and haggard. As Goku breathed a image of a woman with long golden hair came to his mind.

'_...What's going on...?' _Goku wondered as his breathing became even more haggard.

"Goku?!" exclaimed Gojyo.

"Please snap out of it!" said Hakkai. But Goku couldn't hear ether of them. His mind came to a close up to the woman's face. She looked just like Sanzo. Almost exact.

'_Who are you?' _he wondered. '_Who...'_

Suddenly Goku let out a loud scream as his limiter suddenly broke. The other two gasped.

"His power limiter!" gasped Hakkai. Even Rikudo stared in shock. Goku continued to yell s body began to change.

"Goku!" yelled Gojyo. "This is bad."

"Gojyo, stay back." said Hakkai as he grabbed his arm. Goku's ears became pointer and his nails grew into claws, while his hair became longer. When the transformation was completed he stood, now in his true form.

"Oh, shit." said Gojyo as he stared.

"He's reverted to his natural form without the seal on his Yokai powers!" said Hakkai. "The Heretical child, born of the rock where earth's aura gathers... He is the great Sage Equal to Heaven, Son Goku!"

Rikudo began to laugh.

"So, the brat shows his true colors, does he?" he laughed. "Now the entire world can witness your dirty blood!" Goku didn't reply. His gaze drifted to Sanzo who laying in a pool of her own blood still. Goku swayed a little, then suddenly he appeared right in front of Rikudo and slammed his head into the ground.

"Wha?!" exclaimed Rikudo as he coughed up a little blood.

'_I didn't even see him move.'_ thought Gojyo, wide eyed. Rikudo grabbed Goku's wrist and pushed him up a little. Steam came from the places Rikudo held Goku, but he just smirked as Rikudo gritted his teeth. Rikudo then kicked Goku off him, but Goku just skidded a little, then leaped at Rikudo again.

"Crazy animal!" Rikudo growled as he threw the talismans at Goku. But Goku burned them with just his aura. "It's not possible!" gasped Rikudo. "No aura alone can burn my charms!" Goku just smirked as he charged forward. Then he punched Rikudo, hard in the face, making him fall back in pain. Goku continue to smile as he walked over to him. Then he got on top of him and began to punch him, over, and over.

Gojyo stared at the fight in shock.

"You've gotta be shitting me." he said.

'_Sanzo used to tell me stories... But I never thought the kid could be so powerful.' _he thought.

"This isn't the time to be impressed, Gojyo." said Hakkai suddenly snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh. R-right." said Gojyo as he suddenly remembered Sanzo.

"He's still breathing!" said Hakkai as he lifted her up a little. He noticed that Sanzo was very light and thin. Hakkai would have never guessed because Sanzo always wore those robes. Hakkai thought Sanzo felt very soft in his hold... He quickly shook his head. This was no time to be thinking stuff like **that!** "His body's losing heat quickly in this rain. We need to try and stop the bleeding." he continued as Sanzo breathed raggedly.

"What're you gonna do?" asked Gojyo. Hakkai shook his head again as he set Sanzo down.

"I'll close the wound by channeling chi. The hit missed any vital organs, so he might live." he said as he began channeling his chi. The was a bright light as Sanzo's wound closed. When Hakkai was done he said to Gojyo,

"I'll take care of Sanzo. Gojyo, please stop Goku."

"Right! But..." said Gojyo. "How the hell do I do that?!"

"Without Sanzo, I have no idea." said Hakkai. "But I do know that Goku has lost his sanity. His unchecked power will continue to grow out of control. He'll destroy everything in his path until we can find a way to help him." Suddenly, back where Goku and Rikudo were fighting, Goku bit Rikudo's shoulder, and ripped it. Riku screamed in agony and pain. Just then the beads around his neck lit up and created a barrier between him and Goku. Gojyo realized something.

'_The beads are...' _

Goku let out a cry of pain as he held his head. Rikudo took this chance to pull out a talisman and vanish.

"He ran away?!" growled Gojyo.

"Far from it, trash." Rikudo's voice echoed around them. "This isn't the end. I will come back. And when I do... Your rotten yokai souls will feed my curse!" Then Rikudo was gone.

'_Rikudo... I have no doubt that he'll return. His curse won't stand retreat for long. At least Sanzo's wound is closed.' _Hakkai thought as he looked at Sanzo, who was leaned up against a wall. Then he turned to Goku. _'But we still have another problem...'_

"Oy, Goku." said Gojyo as he walked towards Goku. "You okay? You don't look so--" he started. Just then Goku tried to hit him, but he managed to duck just in time.

"Gojyo, no!" Hakkai yelled, a little too late. "Goku can't recognize you now."

"Shit!" cursed Gojyo. "Now he tells me!" He grabbed Goku's arm, then he tried to punch Goku while yelling,

"Here... Eat this!" Then Goku literally sank his teeth into Gojyo's arm.

"Gojyo!" yelled Hakkai.

"Dammit! It's just an expression! Now let go of my arm!" He began to punch Goku, who wasn't even flinching. Then suddenly an heavenly light fell on them and they heard a voice that told Gojyo,

"Hold him still!" Suddenly a ball of light came down and became a halo, which attached it's self to Goku's head and became his limiter.

Then Goku turned back to normal and fainted into Gojyo's arms.

"Goku!" said Gojyo as Goku fell into his arms. Then Gojyo realized he was asleep. "...Little punker's asleep." he said as he carried him back to Hakkai.

"You boys are pathetic." chuckled a voice from behind Gojyo. He turned and saw a woman and a man in armor. The woman was smirking at them. "Boo."

Gojyo stared at her.

"Who... Who on earth are you?" asked Hakkai. The woman simply winked.

//Meanwhile//

"Damn it all!" Rikudo yelled as he slammed his fist against a tree. "What the hell is that brat? Damn it! How dare he--" he growled. He looked at his blood soaked palm as he thought of Kouryuu. The little temple girl, dressed as a boy all the time.

'_...I've lost everything. There's nothing left for me.'_ he thought. Suddenly he began to laugh manically. _'I'll kill them.' _he thought. _'I'll kill them all...'_

//Back to the Sanzo Party//

"Your journey has only begun and your little gang is already in utter chaos." smirked the woman.

"Hey! Just who the hell are you to say that?!" asked Gojyo, a little pissed.

"Hey you! Show some respect you! You're talking to Embodiment of benevolence and mercy, the Merciful Goddess herself!" said the dude in armor as the Goddess of Mercy struck a pose. Gojyo and Hakkai stared wide eyed.

"She's the Merciful Goddess?! Her?!" exclaimed Gojyo.

"She seems more like the symbol of self love and self interest." said Hakkai.

"You've got some nerve." said the Kanzeon.

"Wait. Was that your work just now? You restored Goku's power limiter?" asked Gojyo.

"Yes, that would be me. And that little runt doesn't require any regular quartet I might add. Only the gods have materials to make a limiter capable of restraining Goku's powers." said the Goddess of Mercy. "Take my word and keep a close eye on this one." she turned to Sanzo. "Now her, she's still a problem I'm afraid. She's taken quite a thrashing."

"I managed to close his wound, but he's lost a lot of blood. I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do." said Hakkai looking sad. Nether him, nor Gojyo realized the Goddess was referring to Sanzo as girl.

"I got it!" said the goddess. Then with a glowing pink aura she said, "Nothing is impossible for me!" Then she started humming, "Nothing's impossible for me! I can do anything! La, la!"

"Are all Gods like this?" Hakkai asked the armor dude with a sweat drop.

"Oh, boy. Just try working for one." said the armor dude. Then the Goddess of Mercy went serious and pointed at Gojyo.

"You! The one with long hair and plenty of blood to spare! Get your ass over here!" she ordered.

"That's it!" yelled Gojyo. "I don't care if you are a goddess! I don't remember making any vows that say I have ta–!" Just then the goddess kissed him. Gojyo's eyes were wide with shock as Hakkai stared. She pulled away.

"That should do it. You must get around a lot." she said as she liked her lips.

"What's the big idea you–!" Gojyo started. Just then he fell forward.

"Gojyo!" yelled Hakkai.

"Take it easy, playboy. I just sucked out a lot of your blood. Don't want to black out now, do you?" the goddess told him.

"You could warn a guy before you do that!" snapped Gojyo. Kanzeon ignored him as she walked over to Sanzo and grabbed her hair to tilt her face up.

"You're not going to like this, Kozen Douji. No... You're Gejyo Sanzo, now right? Well, whoever you are if you want to live through the night, you're just going to have to work with me." Then she leaned in closer to her face, and... kissed her!

Then suddenly Sanzo pushed her away. Kanzeon looked a bit shocked at the sudden movement.

"Sanzo! You're awake!" exclaimed Hakkai. But Sanzo was still asleep.

"No. It was just an unconscious reflex. Cute, Kozen." Kanzeon said as she stood. "I see she's already starting to get her strength back. Anyway, she won't be needing a transfusion now. Aren't gods amazing?"

"What's amazing is the way you work. Thank you very much." said Hakkai.

"If you want to thank me, pay with your actions. I didn't help out of kindness or morality. I need you to complete your most important journey. You're the ones who have to stop Gyumaoh's resurrection." said the Kanzeon.

'_But truth be told... It'd be no fun if you died now.'_ she thought.

"Well... Later." she said as she started to walk away.

"Ah! Wai--" Hakkai started. But the gods had vanished.

'_I want to see... If this ragtag team... can make it all the way.'_

//Meanwhile//

Tsuki watched the whole scene from a ally way. Right now he was disguised as a man with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He smiled a little.

"Glad to see... You're okay, goldie." he said. "Now to get out of here before that old hag finds me!"

"Who are you calling old?" the Kanzeon said from behind him.

"WAAAUUGH!!!" Tsuki screamed in terror and surprise. "O-oh... He... Hello, K-Kannon? How nice it is to see you... How long has it been? 2, 500 years give or take a few hundred years?"

"Cut the sweet talk. What the hell are you doing here with my niece when you're suppose to be running part of the Underworld?" the Kanzeon asked flatly.

"Oh, come now! What's with the tone? I swear we haven't done anything yet!" said Tsuki.

"Yet?" said the Kanzeon as she raised a eyebrow.

"Oh, come on! I've learned my lesson! I've changed, I swear! Sheesh! For a goddess of Mercy, you sure can hold a grudge." said Tsuki as he folded his arms behind his head.

"If you think I'm holding a grudge, you should see your sister." said Kannon as she folded her arms.

"Oh, come on! I wasn't the one who created chaos in heaven! I just helped give it a tiny little push." shrugged Tsuki.

"She's not mad about that, Lord Tsuki Yomi." said Jiroushin with a sweat drop.

"Oh? Then what is she mad about?" asked Tsuki. "Did she find out about the time riff Kozen and I accidently made?"

"No! You broke my favorite Jade fish statue! Do you know how hard it was to get that?!" snarled the Kanzeon. "And you did what?!"

"But that wasn't me! It was Kenren! Kenren broke your fish! I broke your cat!"

"You broke my what?" asked the Kannon.

"Uh... Moving on to subject that won't get me killed, is there anything I can do for you?" asked Tsuki with a sweat drop.

"I just thought I'd remind you that Kozen is not allowed to remember anything about her past life. So don't do anything that would trigger any memories." The Kannon said, actually serious.

"I know, I know. Look, old lady, you don't have to worry. I loved Kozen, a lot. I still love her very much. But... I know that things can never be the way they were. And besides, I love her way too much to put her through that pain again. But just because we can't be lovers 500 years ago, doesn't mean we can't be friends now, right?" Tsuki asked as he looked at her. Kanzeon smiled as she sighed.

"I suppose not. You're a little nutty, kid, but you're a good kid when you want to." she said as she ruffled his hair. "Although you always get into trouble."

"But that's what makes it interesting. And you both can relax. Kozen thinks I'm a woman. So I'm more of a best GF to her now." said Tsuki.

"True enough. But I'm keeping an eye on you, stalker." said the goddess as she walked away. "And remember! You're going to have to return to your post soon." Tsuki laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind! Oh, and Jiroushin! What did I tell ya? I told ya that your hair would turn white if you tried to understand her!"

"Shut up!" Jiroushin yelled just before he and his master vanished.

//Back to Sanzo//

Goku sat right next to Sanzo's bed, staring intently at her as she laid there, unmoving. Her wound was closed, and she seemed to fine but...

Then the door opened and Hakkai entered.

"Ah, so you are here." he said. "It doesn't look like Sanzo will be waking up for awhile. You should eat something, Goku." Goku just clenched his fist and continued to stare at Sanzo.

"Nn. I'm f-fine." he said. "I wanna stay here." Hakkai sighed.

"Goku... You really have no memory of after the limiter broke?" he asked as he pulled a chair up, next to Goku.

"...No." replied Goku. "I saw all that blood spillin' outta Sanzo... and everything went white. All these things started banging around my head."

'_Wait a sec. An' that woman... Who was she? The way she looked at me was so familiar... Like how Sanzo does. But that's not possible. Sanzo's not a woman...' _he thought.

"I know I've said it before, but... I can't remember my past. Everything before Mt. Gogyou's gone." Goku said.

'_I musta done something real awful to get locked up in there. All I remember was somethin' I really wanted to protect... But no matter how hard I try, I can't remember what it was.' _

"I was chained up in a stone cage. For years and years, all I saw was the sky. Then Someone held out a hand to lead me out. He had a golden glow... Like the sunlight I so longed to stand in." Goku said as he pulled a leg up to his chest. "Sanzo's... Always savin' me like that. And I can never do anything for him... in return."

"But... Sometimes, in order to help someone...You must learn to help yourself." said Hakkai suddenly. "For example, let's say I have someone who trusts in me. I think I should do all I can to protect myself. Especially if I trust that person back. I wouldn't want to let that person down, you see?" he explained. "Sanzo said Something like that. 'They can live through this without me.' We need to live up to that, Goku. Grow strong and be proud of it."

"R-really?" said Goku.

'_For my own sake. As long as they're watchin' me...'_

"Okay. I'll... get stronger."

'_Whatever happens, no one can say I died like an idiot.'_

"Now then," said Hakkai, changing the subject. "You must be hungry. And since Gojyo needs nutrients after giving blood, why don't I make something healthy?"

"Huh? You're gonna cook? Yaaay!" Goku cheered as he got up. "I'll go ask if we can use the kitchen!" Hakkai chuckled after him.

"That certainly cheered him up." he chuckled. Then when Goku was gone, he said, "It really is something. Nobody can depress Goku like you can, Sanzo. Oh, and more thing. Your wound was difficult to close, so please don't do anything to open it again." he said as he walked towards the door. "I'd rather we didn't all suffer further." Then he left.

Sanzo, who had been awake the whole time, opened her eyes. She remembered that night her master sacrificed himself for her. She closed her eyes. Then she turned on her back and covered her eyes with her arm.

"... I'm so pathetic." she said to herself. She was so pathetic. To have been injured like that. To be laying in that bed... And to be getting pity like that. She was so pathetic... it made her sick.

She then got up and put her robe on(Note: The others still don't know she's a girl because she had her shirt on still, and she always has her chest wrapped tightly.)and loaded her gun. She flinched as her wound gave a painful twinge.

"Damn it all to hell." she cursed to herself.

Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Hey. You're not plaining to go after Rikudo alone, are you? If you're planning on sneaking out, go out the window. And be sneaky about it. Technically I'm suppose to be keeping an eye on you." Gojyo called through the door. "But I know you're going to whatever you want anyways."

"Hn. Every time I turn around... Someone's always getting in my way." Sanzo growled a little.

"So heartless. And after we shared a indirect kiss." teased Gojyo. Sanzo put her gun to the door where the back of Gojyo's head was. Gojyo sweat dropped. "Anyway, joking aside...Those beads around Rikudo's neck... They're yours, right?" At first Sanzo didn't reply, but then she said,

"...So what if they are?"

"Ha, ha, I win." said Gojyo. "They lit up like they were protecting him or something. I'm guessing the only thing keeping Rikudo from total possession are those beads. When the beads can't handle the curse anymore... Well, poof." Sanzo didn't reply. "But hey. Makes no difference to me. Just keep in mind, you get scratched again and I've got to deal with those two when they freak out. You're a pretty popular guy, Sanzo."

Sanzo just 'Ch'ed as she walked away from the door.

"Yep. Everybody loves me." she said sarcastically.

"See ya around, pal." said Gojyo.

//Meanwhile//

Rikudo ran through the forest towards something.

'_The beads... They're leading me to something. Someone's calling me... I know that voice.' _he thought as he ran. _'Her energy is surging!' _Finally he broke into a clearing. There he saw Sanzo on a rock in chanting position. To Rikudo she looked so beautiful.

"Kouryuu..." Rikudo breathed with grin. Sanzo just stared at him with those deep, cold eyes. "Hmph. So you lived, I see. And you're alone. How very suicidal." Rikudo said.

"Far from it." said Sanzo. "I came to kill you. I don't need help for that."

"_Here. Take them. Take 'em while you can." _Rikudo remembered Kouryuu saying.

"I'm here for you. I can end your life myself." Sanzo said, her hair blowing in the wind. Rikudo sneered.

"...Is that right?"

'_How very like you, Kouryuu.'_

Then Sanzo whipped out her guns and Rikudo whipped out his talismans.

"Try to kill me if you can, Koryuu!"

Sanzo shot at him, but he vanished and appeared behind Sanzo. Sanzo looked shocked.

"Now you will know of some of the suffering I had to endure..." Rikudo said from behind him. "I want you to feel... The agony this cursed body brings me. My simple life is gone because of you. You left the temple and poisoned my fate!" Rikudo punched Sanzo.

"Goddamn." she cursed as she hit him with the gun. Then Rikudo disappeared as Sanzo shot at him again. She looked around.

"My mistake, think you could take care of yourself." Sanzo said. "You're far slower than your running mouth. Is that shoulder Goku bit freezing up? What makes you think you'll do any better against me? I'm not a demon."

Rikudo suddenly laughed.

"Now... Now I understand. I finally know what my body truly craves." he said. " I want your life, Kouryuu."

Suddenly Sanzo flinched and clutched her wound, which had opened.

'_It wasn't Goku.' _she thought as she clutched. '_When were attacked in the rain... What dove to protect wasn't Goku. I didn't want him touching my scars. I didn't want to touch the pain that cannot escape. The pain I don't want to escape.'_

She then remembered what the others said.

"_I'd really hate for us to have the same scar."_

"_Well, not that I care what happens to you, but the other three tend to get a little emotional."_

"_Okay. I'll... Get stronger."_

"_Grow strong and be proud of it."_

'_...Like hell I would ever die for someone else. Using everything that's within my power. I live for no one except myself. And die for myself. I know it's pride... And I'm keeping it that way.' _she thought as she thought of the others.

Suddenly Rikudo started chanting and Sanzo suddenly felt herself become paralyzed.

'_That spell... It's a sutra that works on both humans and demons! Shit... I can't move a muscle. Everything's frozen.' _she thought as she fell to the ground. Rikudo walked over to her.

"My, my. This is just too precious!" he said. He moved his fingers down her soft neck, all the way to her chest. Then his hands moved back up to her neck and he suddenly gripped it hard and began to strangle her. "I get to kill you just as easily as tearing the wings off a bird! Feel your life slipping away. This is what it's been like for me since you left! I've waited so long for you to share my nightmare!" Sanzo just glared at him, then in a croaked voice she said,

"Shut the hell up. Maybe it's my fault Kinzan temple was attacked. But as for the talisman you carry... You let it control you, because you are weak! You're weak!" Rikudo strangled her harder.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! If only... If only you never existed! I wish you never existed!!" Then he released her as the talisman began to pulse. "Gaahh!" Sanzo stared at him as she held her neck. Rikudo let out a cry of pain as he fell back and the prayer beads suddenly broke. Sanzo continued to stare at him.

'_Shuei...The talisman of Araya's spell is too strong. In a few moments the talisman will consume the last bit of him. Nothing can stop that now... Nothing.' _she thought as her eyes saddened.

"K-Kouryuu..." Shuei breathed out.

"_This afternoon... Everyone said you looked like a demon. But to me, you looked like something else..." _he remembered saying.

"_Um, what?" _he remembered Kouryuu asking.

"_Hm. What indeed..."_

'_Kouryuu. If only you didn't exist... Then I wouldn't have fallen in love with you... And I could have lost myself sooner.' _Rikudo thought as he screamed in agony.

"Shuei..." said Sanzo almost sadly. Suddenly Rikudo lashed out and grabbed Sanzo's arm... and made her aim her gun at his head. Sanzo looked shocked, then... as Rikudo let go of his arm and Sanzo shot him.

Just before she shot him Rikudo remembered something.

"_I decided that." _he remembered Kouryuu saying.

"_Did you?"_ asked Shuei.

"_Even if I believe in god, I believe in myself." _Kouryuu said.

"_That's so like you."_ chuckled Suei. He remembered her holding the beads out to him.

"_Here. Since I've never given anyone a gift before... They're kind of a collectors' item."_

"_Thanks, kid."_

"Kouryu... I... loved you..." Rikudo breathed. Then he died. Sanzo stood there a moment, eyes down casted as she stared at the body of her first friend. The only person she ever really trusted.

"_I loved you."_ That was what he said. Sanzo closed her eyes.

'_Shuei... Shuei, don't you see? That's what doomed you. That's why I will never reveal my secret. That's why I will never open my heart again. Because... Anyone who loves me... will die.' _she thought as she turned.

As she walked away, she remembered something.

//Flash Back//

"Ah. Look Kouryuu. The birds are returning North. Can you see?" said Kyoumyou Sanzo as he looked up at the sky. "Kouryuu. Who do you suppose decided birds are free? They can fly where they choose... But if there's no branch to return to... They might regret having wings, don't you think? Perhaps true freedom... is having a home to return to."

//End Flashback//

When Sanzo staggered out of the forest, clutching her wound, she saw Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai all sitting in the jeep waving at her.

"Anybody looking for a ride?" asked Gojyo.

"It'll only cost you 10, 000 yen." said Goku. Hakkai just smiled. She sighed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm going west, obviously." she said as she climbed in and tossed her gun at Goku. "And I'm going to sleep. Anyone who wakes me, dies."

"Yes, yes, of course." said Hakkai. "Good night."

//Meanwhile in heaven//

"There they go. My scrappy little party's still moving, I see." The Kanzeon smiled as she sniffed a flower. "Nothing's changed from 500 years ago."

'_However many times they die... However many times they're reborn...'_

"If anyone tried to force them some way... They'd bite off their and choke to death first." Then she turned to a boy sitting in a throne. "But you knew that right? ...Well, maybe not now. You can't see anything anymore...Can you, Nataku?"

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

**GWNL:** No, I haven't revealed Sanzo secret. I thought it would be more fun for everybody this way!(And when I say everybody I mean me!)

And another thing! I haven't been getting that many reviews lately! Why? Don't you like me anymore? insert teary eyes here PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**GWNL: **Yay! You all really do like me!

**Tsuki: **You know most people just reviewed out of pity.

**GWNL:** Yes, and I'm okay with that.

Oh, and to answer cactus cat's question. No, none of them noticed. Hakkai was too worried and Gojyo was suffering from blood lost.(They're all soooo clueless! But that makes it more fun!)

And to answer Yunni's question, she wears heavy clothes, and always makes sure she's alone before she bathes and ties her chest up reeeeally tight, which is one of the many reasons she's always angry.

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"Wow, coool!" said Goku as they entered the next town. "Lookit all the people!"

"It's been awhile since we've been to a such a busy town." said Gojyo.

"Mm." was all Sanzo said.

"This place seems mostly unaffected by Youkai problem." said Hakkai.

"Sanzo! I want those!" said Goku as he pointed at a beef bun stand.

"No." said Sanzo flatly.

"Waaah! Mean ol' priest! Droopy- eyes! Baldy!" cried Goku like a baby.

"I hear nothing. And who are you calling bald?" growled Sanzo.

"Now, now." said Hakkai as he comforted Goku. "What's wrong with buying them one beef bun?"

"Spoiled children develops bad habits, Hakkai." said Sanzo simply.

"Spoken like a true mommy." said Gojyo as he patted Sanzo's shoulder.

"Do you have a death wish?" asked Sanzo.

'_This town is active, all right. Unsettlingly so.' _Sanzo thought as she pulled out a cigarette. '_We shouldn't stay here long.'_

"Hello, hello. You sirs. Over there." said a voice suddenly. It was a fortune teller with blue hair and squinting eyes. "You are travelers, yes? Chin Yisou will tell the future of your journey."

"Feh. No thanks, pal." said Gojyo.

"Telling fortunes with Mahjong tiles is a crack, thank you." said Sanzo as she also began to walk away.

"How cruel! And here I see... That your faces foretell death. How frightening. Hm, hm!" said the fortune teller.

'_What?!' _they all thought, suddenly stopping. The fortune teller continued.

"You're all living close to hell, yes? I can tell. Especially... Yes. **You**." he said as he pointed at Hakkai. "That lovely false smile hides it so nicely. But your eyes, good sir, are those of a sinner. And that scar on your belly. The symbol of your sins. You've committed crimes you can't atone for, yes?"

"Shaddup you gross old crinkly!" yelled Goku.

"Oh, my." said the fortune teller.

"If you wanna fight, let's go!" Goku yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

"I'm just a fortune teller. And not a very reliable one... Yes?" smirked Chin Yisou. He picked up a tile. "See? The tiles tell your destiny. Calamity follows thee. Indeed. And yet, it's up to you whether or not you believe."

"What that supposed ta–!" Goku started. Just then they all heard a scream.

They all turned and saw a giant crab creature destroying the town!

"Huh?! What the hell is that?!" exclaimed Goku.

"Don't tell me that's another one of Gyumaho's assassins?!" yelled Gojyo.

"I don't know about that. The Sanscrit on it's chest signifies a shikigami." said Sanzo.

"A shikigami? That big?" exclaimed Gojyo.

'_It's hard to believe a mere fortune teller could pull something like this off. Could he be one of Gyumaoh's assassins...?' _Sanzo wondered as she looked at the giant crab. _'Somehow I don't think that's quiet right. But then... What?'_

"Ack! This is terrible!" said Goku as he the all the dead bodies, chaos and destruction around them.

"Damn. I don't know who you're working for... But you've got a lot of nerve blowing our day!" Gojyo yelled as he summoned his weapon. He attacked the crab, but it bounced off it.

"...Ah, shit." he cursed as the chain came back. "I didn't even scratch it! That ain't no ordinary shikigami!"

"What is it made of?!" exclaimed Sanzo. Suddenly the crab destroyed a building and some pieces came raining towards the Sanzo party.

"Everyone... Watch out!" yelled Hakkai. They all dodged.

"AAAGH! That was too close!" exclaimed Goku. "I thought I was gonna die!"

"Heh, heh. Whatever it is, it's big and it's hard, and purple... But then, that wouldn't remind you of anything, would it, priesty?" said Gojyo.

"How can you squeeze in vulgar jokes at a time like this?" asked Sanzo with a sweat drop.

"Sanzo, try the Maten Sutra!" Hakkai said to Sanzo.

"I suppose I have to. Goku! Go distract it." she said.

"On it!" said Goku happily as he summoned his Nyoi- bo. "Come and get some, alien crab!" He charged towards the crab when suddenly he stopped. A kitty was rubbing up against his leg.

"Goku, watch ou–!" Hakkai started to yell. Just then a girl appeared and punched the crab down, defeating it.

The girl bent down picked up the kitty.

"Kitty better be more careful next time." she said to it. The kitty started to lick her face. "Nya, ha, ha! That tickles, meowsie!"

"A little girl?" said Gojyo. "She seems familiar..."

"She wrecked that crab like nothing." said Hakkai. Finally the girl turned her attention to the boys and Sanzo.

"Ah-ha! The Sanzo gang! There you are!" she yelled as she pointed at them.

"Huh?" said Goku.

"My name is Lirin!" she continued. "I came to beat you up for Kougaiji onii-chan!"

"'Onii-chan?' Oh boy." said Hakkai.

"You're Kougaiji's little sister?!" exclaimed Gojyo. Lirin giggled.

"Time to die! Nya ha!" she said.

//Meanwhile//

Tsuki stared at the partly destroyed town.

"...Just for the record, this is not my fault this time. I had nothing to do with it." he said. This time he was a man with long brown hair and brown eyes. "Or did I? Huh. I forgot. Oh, well. What's done is done. But I think I should chill here for now. I'll bug Sanzo tomorrow. By the way... am I here again? I could have sworn I need to give Sanzo something important..."

//Back to the Sanzo Party//

"Without further ado...! Bring it on however you want!" challenged Lirin. The boys and Sanzo sweat dropped at her.

"She's got to be kidding." said Gojyo.

"Well, I'm stumped." said Hakkai.

"You makin' fun of me 'cause I'm little?" frowned Lirin. "Fine. Lirin goes first!" She leaped towards them. She punched the ground right next to where Gojyo was standing.

"Holy Shit!" he exclaimed.

"Erk." said Goku as he looked at the spot where he had punched.

"Goku, go get 'er! You're closest in size." said Gojyo.

"Why me?! Hakkai's better with kids!" exclaimed Goku.

"But Gojyo's better with women." said Hakkai.

"That is not a woman." said Gojyo. Lirin cracked her knuckles. Then charged at them.

"Deya!" she yelled.

"Agh! Wait a second!" exclaimed Goku.

"Waiting's for sucker! And I want to kick baddie ass!" said Lirin.

Sudden Sanzo grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"Capture complete." she said.

"Lemme go, droopy eyes! Baldy!" yelled Lirin. Sanzo twitched.

"...The child must die." she growled.

"That's our Sanzo!" said Gojyo.

"He certainly is good with small animals!" said Hakkai as he clapped.

"That a joke?" growled Goku.

"All right, now I'm mad! Lirin won't forget this!" Lirin yelled as she glared up at Sanzo.

"Want some?" asked Sanzo as she held up a meat bun.

"Yes, please!" said Lirin, suddenly very sweet.

"Ah. Look at how he handles her. He's a pro." said Hakkai.

"That's enough." someone yelled suddenly. They all turned and saw the Kougaiji crew. "So we meet again, Sanzo party. I'm here for my sister. Hand her over."

"Kougaiji!" they exclaimed.

"Look, you! Don't talk to us like we're kidnappers! She came to us! She did!" yelled Goku. "And quit showing up on toppa buildings!"

"Sister, huh? You did a pretty shitty job of raising the brat." said Gojyo.

"She's like a female Goku– It's quite remarkable." said Hakkai. "Though she doesn't seem to like us much."

"Hard to argue with that." said Dokugaku.

"Hiya, onii-chan!" called Lirin.

"Don't 'Hiya' me, moron!" yelled Kougaiji.

"You can have her back– Enjoy." said Sanzo as she dropped her.

"Mya!" Lirin cried.

"Hey! Kougaiji!" Goku yelled to get his attention. "You're not ditching us again, are you? I've been itchin' to pay you back for last time!" Kou stared at him then replied,

"...Hn. As you wish. If after losing to me four on one... You think you can win four on four."

"Yay! Time to fightie!" Lirin cheered as she attacked Sanzo, who blocked her attack with ease and annoyance. "Take that, droopy eyes! That's for grabbing me!" Sanzo growled to herself.

"...That's it." she said. "Do I look like a zookeeper to you?" she yelled as she punched Lirin square in the gut.

"Ow! Waaah! Lirin's gonna die!" Lirin whined as she held her stomach. Sanzo glared at her.

"Please. Cut the crap, kid. You're a shitty actress." she sneered.

"...Ya caught me." said Lirin as she stuck her tongue out.

(A/N: Okay, I'm gonna be lazy and skip the fights. If you've read the books, you know how they went.)

//Meanwhile//

The Fortune teller watched them all fight with amusement.

"My, my. That looks like fun." he said. "But I'm a firm believer that parties should be flashy. I suppose I could help with that. Cho Gonou." he said as he literally ripped a earing out of his ear. "From Chin Yisou with love."

//Back to the Sanzo Party//

As Sanzo fought Lirin she felt something rise behind her. She turned and saw the giant crab!

"Goku!" she yelled in warning to Goku. "Behind you!"

"Huh?" said Goku as he and Kougaiji turned. They saw the giant crab. "That thing's–!" he started. Just then the crab stuck out and hit them to the ground.

"Goku!" yelled Hakkai.

"My lord no!" yelled Yaone. The crab lashed to hit them again, but this time Gojyo charged forward.

"I got it!" he yelled as he blocked the crab leg.

"Gojyo." coughed Goku.

"Move it, kid! I can't hold this for long." grunted Gojyo. Then Dokugaku came and sliced the crab's leg of. It vanished when it hit the ground.

"Uh... Thanks. I guess I owe you. Damn, that hurt." said Gojyo as he rubbed his wrist and stood back to back with Dokugaku.

"Forget it." said Dokugaku. "So is this a truce?"

"Wha? Booo! I already beat that thing." whined Lirin as she sat on Sanzo's shoulders. Sanzo twitched.

"Get off." she growled. "Death is forthcoming."

"A shikigami? But it's so big!" said Yaone as she looked at the crab.

"So, it's not yours. We thought as much." said Hakkai.

"That still doesn't explain who the fortune teller is." said Sanzo through clenched teeth. "What does he want from us?"

"Son of a– ow!" Gojyo yelled as he and Dokugaku got thrown back.

"Gojyo! Dokugaku!" yelled Hakkai in concern.

"Screw this!" Gojyo growled as he sat up.

"We're not doing so well." said Dokugaku.

"Cutting off a few legs is useless. We destroy it all at once or not at all." said Sanzo.

"Kougaiji-sama– Look out!" Yaone yelled as a block of rumble came falling towards Kougaiji. She let out a scream of pain as she blocked it.

"Ya... Yaone!" yelled both Hakkai and Kougaiji. Kougaiji held Yaone.

"Dammit." he cursed. Then to Hakkai he said, "Watch her for me." He stood and turned to Goku. "Goku. Can you keep that thing from moving?"

"Huh?" said Goku.

"I can do a summoning with time. I don't know how else to kill it." said Kou. "I only need a few seconds. Keep it still and it'll be dead in a hit. Got that? Just don't get in the way." he said. Goku grinned.

"Sure." he said. "Just don't miss, 'kay?" he said as he started to run towards the crab.

"Shaddup and go!" Kou yelled. Sanzo stared at them.

"Do they not know they're enemies?" she asked flatly with Lirin on her shoulders.

"And what about you two?" asked Gojyo with a smug grin.

"Shut up and die." she growled at him.

"Lirin wants ta help, too!" whined Lirin.

"You can start by getting off me." growled Sanzo at her.

"Nah, they'll be fine." said Gojyo. "I think your bro's got it covered."

Kougaiji started casting a summoning spell while Goku detracted it.

"K-Kougaiji!" he yelled.

"Out of the way, Goku!" Kougaiji yelled as he finished his chanting and summoned a fire demon which destroyed the crab shikigami.

//Meanwhile//

Tsuki dug in her bag and found a small charm.

"Ah! Here it is! Now I remember! I was suppose to give her this! Oh, well. It's not like she's gonna sleep with someone anytime soon. And there's no way I'm going in there now, I'll get blamed. However my Shikigami's are way better than that thing." she mumbled.

//Back to the Sanzo Party//

"Is he dead?" Goku asked as he coughed through the smoke.

"Looks like it." said Gojyo. When the smoke cleared they all saw the Kougaiji party in front of them.

"So what now, Kougaiji?" Goku asked.

"That's it for today. There was too much interference." said Kougaiji. What he said next, surprised Sanzo. "...But I am sorry. I started to doubt the path I'd chosen. It's rude to challenge someone when you're not sure what you believe. But that's over. My goal is too important to be measured in terms of good and evil. Next time I'll risk everything... and you'll be on the floor. I'll win for myself." Goku smiled.

"Hey..." said Goku. "You said you'd pay me double. You still owe me!"

"Put it on my tab. You'll get your due." said Kou.

"Saaanzo! Bye-bye! Lirin wasn't bored at all!" Lirin said as she jumped on Kou's head."Next time we'll play more, yeah?"

"Don't get any ideas, damn brat!" growled Sanzo as she flipped the bird at Lirin. "And never come back." One monkey, was enough to deal with!

"I wanna a present next time." said Gojyo.

"So long as you make the tea." said Dokugaku.

"Do see to those wounds." said Hakkai to Yaone.

"I will. And all of you take care." she said. Then the Kougaiji crew vanished in whirl of wind.

"Didja hear that? She said ta take care." teased Goku. Hakkai just laughed as Hakuryu came out of hiding and landed on his shoulder.

"What a group to have as enemies." said Gojyo as he lit himself a smoke.

"They're only pawns... if I had to guess." said Sanzo suddenly. "The chaos in the world... Is due to whatever idiot's planning the revival. That's who's behind Kougaiji. And that's who we have to get at." she explained.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" Sanzo yelled at the top of her lungs in her girl voice. The others were out shopping and Tsuki had made the most ridiculous ever. Tsuki held her head as it rang. Today she was disguised as a woman with long red hair and brown eyes.

"I think I've lost my hearing. And you heard me. I want you to go out and be the woman you are. You know, go out and mingle like a woman. Wear a dress for the first time in your life." she said.

"NO! N! O! NO! Not gonna happen, ever!" Sanzo yelled. Her? In a dress? In public? Never going to happen! Tsuki grinned mischievously as she pulled out an envelope.

"Oh, what's this I wonder... Oh, it appears to be a envelope full of naked pictures of you that will surely prove you're a woman." she said.

"What! Give me that!" yelled Sanzo as she tried to grab the envelope, but Tsuki yelled it out of her reach.

"Ah, ha! Nope! You don't get this unless you do as I ask and do what I say! Or do you want me to show this to the others?" she teased. Sanzo growled as she clenched her fist.

"Even if I did agree to this, which I don't, I can't. For one thing, I don't have a dress. And another thing, the others would notice that I'm missing and therefore, would look for me. So as you can see, there's no way we can pull this off." she said. She knew it was a weak argument, but it was all she had.

"Sanzo, Sanzo, what part of 'Master of Disguise' do you not understand? Observe." Tsuki said as she went behind a changing rack. Ten seconds later she came out looking exactly like Sanzo! Sanzo stared. Holy shit, she was good! Tsuki winked.

"You're out of excuses now, San-chan! Now, ether you do this, or I reveal your secret to everyone and everything!" said Tsuki. It was strange to hear Tsuki's voice from Sanzo's image. Sanzo glared at her.

"I hate you. And there's another flaw in your plan! There are now two Sanzos! How are you going to fix that?" she asked. Tsuki gave a evil grin.

"Tis not a challenge for me, my dear!** Undress**!" she said.

"**WHAT?** You're kidding! No way in hell you pervert!" Sanzo yelled as she instinctively covered her chest.

"Oh, come now. You don't have anything I haven't seen before. And I can't tell if it will work with your robes on. Now we can do this the easy way, or the fun way. Now hold still!" said Tsuki as she jumped on Sanzo and started to remove her robes.

"AAAHH!! Stop it! Pervert!!" Sanzo screamed as she fought with Tsuki who was stronger than she looked.

"Oh, be quiet and take it like the man you pretend to be!" said Tsuki.

"I'M SOO GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Sanzo yelled.

"There! All done!" said Tsuki after she finished Sanzo's transformation. Sanzo looked at herself. She was wearing a long lavender dress, with high heel sandals. She was wearing a wig, so her hair was long and in a ponytail(Like Kozen's!), and her chest was showing. "Well? What do you think?" Tsuki asked.

"..." was all Sanzo said. In truth she liked it, but she wasn't going to say that. But Tsuki seemed to get the message.

"Okay. Now you go out and mingle, and I'll stay here to fool your friends." said Tsuki.

"I'm not going." said Sanzo stubbornly.

"Well, you better because your friends are back, and they're going to be a little more than curious when they see 'you' in here with a woman." said Tsuki as she looked out the window. Sanzo glared at Tsuki. If they saw Sanzo in a room with a woman, Gojyo would never let her hear the end of it.

"I hate you!" she growled just before she quickly left the room. Then she went out the back of the inn so she wouldn't bump into the others.

When she was outside she slowly began to walk down the street. What now? Tsuki wanted her to mingle, but there was no way in hell that was going to happen. Just then someone bumped into her.

"Hey!" she cried.

"Oh. Sorry." said a voice. Sanzo gasped as she looked up. Standing right in front of her... Was Kougaiji! He appeared to be wearing a Yoaki limiter, so right now he looked like a human. Sanzo stared and Kougaiji seemed to be staring at her too. Sanzo didn't know whether to pull out her gun or what. Wait, she couldn't do that, Tsuki took her gun. Damn! Then Sanzo realized that she was staring for too long. She straighten up.

"Ahem Well, just watch where you're going in the future." she said cooly. Kougaiji seemed to snap back to reality.

"Uh, right. Sorry." he said again. Just then an out of control carriage came charging toward them. "Look out!" he yelled as he tackled Sanzo out of the way. The landed on the curb, Kougaiji on top of Sanzo, very close to her face. Kougaiji turned a little red as he got off of her.

"Sorry." he muttered again. Sanzo sat up, a little red as well. Who would have thought the demon prince could be such a school boy? But then who would have thought Sanzo could be so speechless around the demon prince?

"You just saved me from getting hit by a carriage! You don't have to apologize for that, moron." she said as she tried to get up. Just then her ankle gave a painful twinge. Shit! She must have injured it when Kou tackled her! Damn it all to hell! She could have gotten out of the way without injuring herself if that stupid pretty boy didn't push her out of the way. Damn!

"You're hurt!" said Kougaiji, seeing her flinch a little.

"I'm fine!" she snapped as she gave him her famous cold glare. Her ankle still hurt, but she managed to stand. Kougaiji, seeing the look, sighed and stood.

"Alright. I'm sorry for troubling you." he said. He started to walk away. Towards the inn where the Sanzo party were staying in fact.

"Wait!" she called after him. He stopped and looked at her. "You... You did save me, so the least I should do is buy you a drink." she said, arms folded and not really looking at him.

"You don't have to." said Kougaiji.

"Look, if I don't do this, I'm gonna feel like I owe you. And I always pay my debts." Sanzo said, not looking at him. For some reason she had a small blush. Kougaiji looked at her smiled a little. Well, he did come here to relax...

"Alright. I would like that." he said as he walked towards her and away from the inn.

//Meanwhile//

"Sanzo! We're back!" said Goku as he and the others entered the room.

"Did you get my smokes?" Tsuki asked in Sanzo's male voice as she gave them the cold look.

"Hai, hai." said Hakkai as he tossed her Sanzo's usual marlboro brand.

"I don't see why Sanzo can't do his own shopping for once. Ch. Lazy monk." mumbled Gojyo as he pulled up a chair. A bullet suddenly came zooming past his head. "WHOA!" Gojyo exclaimed as he fell back.

"So sorry. The safety on my gun 'accidently' came off." said Tsuki as she tucked Sanzo's gun away.

"Like hell it did!!" yelled Gojyo, steamed. Goku stared at Sanzo. There was something different about him... Tsuki saw Goku staring at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Uh... Nothing." said Goku, but continued to stare.

"Then stop staring already, dammit." she growled as she lit a smoke. Oh yeah! She was so good at pretending to be Sanzo! She should get a award. Or maybe she should consider acting...

"Was there any problems while we were gone?" asked Hakkai.

"No, why?" asked Tsuki as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no reason." said Hakkai. Then he spotted something. "Sanzo, why are all these bandages stuffed under a pillow?"

"They're the bandages from my wound. I changed them while you were gone." lied Tsuki. Dammit! She should have found a better hiding place for those! She made a mental note to find something better to hide Sanzo's breasts later.

"That's weird. They don't have any blood." said Hakkai as he looked at them.

"That's because my wound is healed now. And what's with the police interrogation?" Tsuki asked in a annoyed voice. Shoot! Could they have figured her out already?

"I'm not interrogating you, Sanzo. I'm just curious why you would hide clean bandages under a pillow." said Hakkai.

"None of your business."

"What? Is it some kind of big secret?" teased Gojyo.

"Yes, it is. Now go away." said Tsuki as she picked up the paper. What did she do to give herself away? She thought she was acting just like Sanzo. It was those bandages, dammit! She hoped Sanzo was having more fun than she was.

//Back to Sanzo//

"I didn't get your name. May I ask what it is?" asked Kougaiji. He was Sanzo stared at him the replied,

"...Izumi. You shall call me Izumi." It was all sh could come up with since they were sitting in front of a fountain.

"Izumi, huh? Nice name. I'm... Kaisei." Kougaiji said. Apparently he didn't want to reveal his name ether. But now, Sanzo realized that this was the perfect chance to get some information.

"Well, Kaisei... is there a reason you're here?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, it obvious you're not from around here." said Sanzo as she pulled out a smoke. God knows she needed one. Kougaiji looked away.

"...Let's just say I have family trouble." he said.

"Oh?" said Sanzo. Damn. That wasn't any help. "Maybe I could help." Kougaiji raised a eyebrow.

"Oh, really? You think you can help me?" he asked.

"I said maybe. I'm not making any promises. But you seem like you want to talk about it, and there's no one else here, and hey. What's the worse that could happen?" said Sanzo. Okay, she was sprouting crap now, but this might be her only chance to get information out of him! Kougaiji smiled a little.

"You know, I don't know if it's the martini or the fact you're so beautiful, but I'm going to tell ya." he said as he leaned closer to Sanzo's face. Sanzo cursed herself as she felt herself blush. This guy only had two martini's and he was already drunk! "It's my step mother. She's a real witch and she's driving me insane. I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to shut her up permanently. But I can't. Because if she doesn't get what she wants, she'll never free my mother."

"Your mother?" questioned Sanzo. Kougaiji looked sad.

"She... She's trapped. I have to free her... Mother... Mother, I will free you I swear. Just wait. Wait..." he slurred. Sanzo stared at him as he continued. "If I can get the scriptures... That woman will free her. But every time I fight them, I... I can't seem to beat them. Why? I'm fighting for the most important thing in the world to me. So why?" he asked. Sanzo looked at her beer.

"Because that's not a reason to fight." she said as she sipped it.

"What?!" exclaimed Kougaiji angrily.

"You heard me. Your mother, as important as she sounds to you, is not a reason to fight. It's a reason to live."

"Huh?" said Kou.

"A reason to fight and a reason to live are two different things. A reason to live... Means that's why you're here. It's what everybody searches for. A reason to be born... A reason that keeps you here... A reason to exist." Sanzo said as she thought of her master.

'_But... It's not that easy.' _she thought. '_Because even if you do believe there is a reason... Sometimes you lose that reason.'_

"There are many reasons to live. It could be your dreams, your job... or a person. In your case, it's a person. That means no matter what, you're going to do whatever possible to live. But that's not what's going to make you fight at full strength. For that, you have to have some kind of emotion." she explained. "Anger, the thirst for revenge, fear, the desire to become stronger... These are the things that enable a person to fight at their best. You say you fight for your mother, but what about you? When a person goes into battle, they're willing to risk everything. To lose everything. How about you? Are willing to risk everything you have?"

//Meanwhile//

"I win." said Tsuki as she won another game of cards.

"Holy shit! I never thought I'd see it!" gasped Gojyo. "Not only did you beat Hakkai once, but 3 times!" Tsuki chuckled a little.

"What can I say? I'm really in the zone today. Just be glad we're not playing for money." she said. She loved poker. In fact she loved poker so much, she had forgotten that she was suppose to be acting like Sanzo. Goku sweat dropped.

"Gee, Sanzo. I've never seen that look in your eye before when we played cards." he said.

"Who? Oh, right me. Well... What can I say? I've come to appreciate the game of cards." said Tsuki, not really paying attention as she delt out the cards again. "What do say to 3 out of 4?" Hakkai looked suspiciously at Tsuki though the corner of his eye. Then he said,

"Hey, Sanzo... Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thank you. I'll just take some tea and... oops!" said Tsuki when she realized what she said.

Thank you.

Those two words just gave her away. Sanzo would never say that. She'd ether rudely decline, or she'd hold up a cup and say thanks, but never 'Thank you'. Gojyo stuck a cigarette in his mouth.

"Why don't you drop the act and show us who you really are." he said. Tsuki laughed nervously.

"Gentlemen... Let's not be rash, after all..." she walked backwards towards the window. "A great master of Disguise never reveals his secrets." Then she suddenly jumped out the window and landed on the ground with ease. Then she began to run.

"Hey! Get back here!" Goku yelled as he ran after her.

"Fat chance of that happenin'!" yelled Tsuki as she ran. Just then she jumped 13 feet in the air on top a roof of a building.

"Whoa! How he do that?" wondered Goku. Then he shook his head and jumped up after her. "That was cool, but I can do it too!" he yelled as he chased after on a roof. Tsuki smirked.

"I guess it's no use. No matter how many years pass, you will always be a stupid monkey!" she said as she dropped a few smoke bombs.

//Back to Sanzo//

Sanzo gave a irritated sigh. After she had finished talking, Kougaiji had passed out. This boy really couldn't hold his alcohol! She looked at him irritably. At least it wasn't a total waste. She found out that it was Kougaiji's step mother that was behind the resurrection, and that he was working for her so he could free his mother. She looked at Kougaiji. She had to admit... He did look a little cute.

"Kou!" a voice suddenly yelled. Sanzo turned and saw Dokugaku running towards them. "Ah, man, Kou! What happened?"

"He passed out after two martinis." Sanzo explained. "He should be fine. Except for the hang over he might have tomorrow."

"Ah, I see. Who are you?" he asked.

"Izumi." was all Sanzo said.

"Izumi, eh? Thanks for watching him. Sorry if he caused any trouble."

"Not at all. In fact he helped me a lot." said Sanzo.

"Nice to hear that. We've gotta go now. Thanks for everything." said Dokugaku as he slung Kou over his shoulders. Then he started to walk away and Sanzo walked back towards the hotel.

Just then Tsuki tackled her into a ally.

"Ack! What the hell?!" Sanzo exclaimed.

"I've been discovered! Quick! Change into your robes!" Tsuki said, already undressing her.

"Hey! Wait, goddammit!" Sanzo yelled. In just 15 seconds Sanzo was back in her Sanzo robes looking normal, chest bound and all, and Tsuki was dressed as the woman she dressed as earlier.

"Okay, just come up with something to tell your friends, and I'll meet up with you later, okay? Great! Oh, and before I forget, here's your charm against pregnancy!" she said as she slipped a necklace around Sanzo's neck and tucked in her shirt so others wouldn't see it. "Now, get out there and lie to your friends like you always do!" she said as she shoved Sanzo out of the ally. Sanzo was dizzy at first, but regained herself as the other came running towards her.

"There you are!" Goku gasped as he ran towards her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sanzo asked in her male voice.

"Eh? Sanzo?" said Goku as he stopped running.

"Who else?" snapped Sanzo.

"B-but you... You weren't... I mean..." Goku was at a lost for words. Sanzo sweatdropped at him.

"What the hell are you going on about?" she asked.

"There was someone who– Oh, never mind!" panted Goku. He would explain it back at the hotel with Gojyo's and Hakkai's help. Right now, he tired from chasing the fake Sanzo. Sanzo sighed.

"Let's go back to the hotel." After everything that had happened, she just wanted to go to bed.

Although she had to admit. Running into Kougaiji did make her feel more like a... Lady.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Well, here's your romance. It may have been with the Demon Prince, but oh well. And no I haven't revealed Sanzo's secret for two reasons. One: I didn't get enough reviews. Two: I didn't want to. But Review will encourage me to reveal her secret! (Hint! Hint!)


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY!!!! **People do love me!! I can die happy now.

**Tsuki: **Oh, no you can't! You have a story to write!

Oh, right. Thanks to everyone** sooooooo** much for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

It's been weeks since the Sanzo party encountered Kougaiji and his crew. Hakkai had been quieter lately and Sanzo has found herself thinking about that day with Kougaiji a lot. The others seemed to be watching her more since that day, so it's been getting harder and harder to hide the fact that she was a girl from them, but she managed it, no thanks to Tsuki. Tsuki, seeming to be able to since her fury, hadn't come to see her lately.

Right now they were all asleep in Jeep, camping in a forest.

Hakkai woke with a start from his nightmare. He panted heavily.

'_It was just a d-dream.' _he thought, panting. He thought of Kanan._'How many times has it been now? When I close my eyes at night... I just keep losing you over and over again.'_

"Everything all right?" asked Sanzo quietly, so not to wake the others.

"Sanzo..." said Hakkai as he looked at her. "I'm fine. Just a bit uncomfortable, I suppose. I think I'll go for a walk." he said as he got out of the Jeep.

"As long as you're careful." said Sanzo.

"Of course." said Hakkai. He walked away from them and when he was far enough away from them he said aloud to himself,

"It's all an act. I haven't forgotten things at all." He put a hand over his heart.

'_The wound that won't heal started throbbing... When we met that fortuneteller.' _he thought as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a title that read, 'Sin'. _'Chin Yisou. He's probably holding a grudge from what I did... A long time ago. But if he really does want me, why all the games?' _he clenched his hand. _'I couldn't fulfill my promise. And the woman I loved... I couldn't save her. I took countless innocent lives...'_

"_I really like your hands, Gonou."_ he remembered Kanan saying.

He looked at his hands.

'_My hands are stained with blood. I can never touch anyone again.'_

"Damn your lifeline is tiny." said Gojyo, right next to Hakkai's ear. Hakkai jumped.

"Wha? Gojyo, please don't surprise me." he said.

"Right back at ya." said Gojyo as he put a smoke in his mouth. "I never thought I could sneak up on you so easy." Hakkai didn't reply to that. Instead he changed the subject.

"Which one is the life line?" he asked.

"Right here. See?" said Gojyo as me pointed it out.

"Oh. It is short." said Hakkai.

"hehMine goes all the way to my wrist. Man, I'm like a cockroach." said Gojyo as he crouched down.

"Ha! Your power to procreate seems strong as well." added Hakkai.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gojyo asked as he glared at Hakkai.

"...Did I wake you?"

"Nn. Sorta." said Gojyo. "I just can't pass up an opportunity to see Hakkai depressed." Hakkai didn't even look at him.

"...May I ask you something?" he finally asked.

"What?" asked Gojyo.

"Three years ago. You know. Why did you save me?" Hakkai asked. "If you had left , I would have died like an animal. Perhaps that was I deserved." Gojyo blew some smoke.

"If you're going to put it that way, I'm not gonna answer." he said. Hakkai laughed.

"Ha, ha. I should've known." he said.

"Just... Quit thinking about it, Hakkai. It'll turn you bald." said Gojyo as he got up.

"Oh my. That could be bad." laughed Hakkai.

"I know, right? Just look at Sanzo. He hides it, but right around here--" said Gojyo as he pointed at his forehead.

Just then a doll like thing stepped of the bushes, holding a mahjong tile that read grudge.

"Huh? Is that a... doll? Out here?" asked Gojyo. Then the doll started talking.

"Nihao. Nihao!" it said. "Cho Gonou, the murderer!"

'_A mahjong tile? He's from Chin Yisou!' _they both thought.

"Oi! Where'd that little freak bot learn your old name?" asked Gojyo.

"Was your victims blood warmer than a woman's skin? Or was it fragrant, like a orchid's petals?" the doll continued. "If you've forgotten, I can help you remember. There is nowhere for you to find peace. You are a sinner. A sinner, Cho Gonou!"

"...Shut your damn hinged yap!" snapped Gojyo. "Just who the hell--" Hakkai interrupted.

"I know what you are trying to say. But if you really do have business with me... come out and fulfill it yourself." he said, his face darkening. Suddenly the doll started to laugh.

"Ha, ha! That's the face, Cho Gonou! That reveals your true soul!"

"Shut the hell up!" Gojyo yelled as he kicked the doll. "We're not taking bullshit from some stinking toy. C'mon, Hakkai. Let's get back to Jeep."

"Huh? Um... Yes." said Hakkai. Then he noticed something. "Gojyo, behind you!"

"Wha?" said Gojyo as he turned. Just then the doll shot something threw his chest. "The... Hell?..." he breathed. The doll laughed.

"For you! Wa, ha, ha, ha!"

"You... damn doll...!" Gojyo gasped as he fell to the ground.

"Gojyo!" yelled Hakkai.

"Hey, Hakkai! What happened?" asked Sanzo as she came stumbling out of the bushes with Goku behind her. They had heard the screams and decided to investigate.

"Sanzo! I think he's--" Hakkai started. Just then something that looked like veins started to show on his body.

"Wha?! Ew! What's that gross stuff on 'im?!" asked Goku.

"S-son of a..." gasped Gojyo. Then he started to scream and yell in pain. "Shit! Something's moving in me! It's in my goddamn blood!" he yelled. Sanzo gritted her teeth.

"What exactly the hell was he shot with?" she growled.

"Gojyo!" yelled Goku.

"It can't be." gasped Hakkai. "It's almost as if something were planted--"

"A seed, Cho Gonou." said the doll. Everyone turned to look at it. "I planted a seed in his body. If you wait, it will suck all his blood and spread roots!"

"What th' heck is that?!" yelled Goku. "A creepy demon baby!"

"It's from Chin Yisou." said Hakkai.

"Him again?" asked Sanzo, irritably.

"Ah, you must hurry. If you don't kill the seed, your friend will become just another tree in this forest. Or would you rather leave him and help the environment? Wa, ha, ha!" laughed the doll. Sanzo gritted her teeth a little as the doll continued. "Yes, I'll tell you right now. The seed is planted by his heart."

"...Bastard. If you've got a demand, let's hear it." Sanzo growled. The doll just continued to laugh and Goku hid behind Sanzo, creeped out by the small doll.

"This is so much** fun**, Cho Gonou! Why don't you come join our side?" the doll laughed. Sanzo shot it's head off.

"Sanzo..." breathed Hakkai.

'_Fine. If that's how you want to play it.'_ Sanzo thought.

"So, he's a hobby man... Besides being a perverted psycho." she growled. She knew what she had to do. "Goku. Hold Gojyo's arms back."

"Huh? Uh, okay." said Goku as he held Gojyo's arms down.

"Listen up, Chin Yisou! If this is what you want, you got it!" Sanzo yelled as she aimed her gun at Gojyo's heart.

"Sanzo! What th' heck are you doing?" yelled Goku.

"Wait! The target's too small– You'll never hit it!" yelled Hakkai. "And even if you do, the shock to his heart--"

"Hakkai." interrupted Sanzo, cooly. "After I shoot, move in and heal him." Then to Goku she said, "Don't let go, Goku."

"Ack! Are you serious?!" asked Goku.

"I won't miss. If he dies, it's because his heart couldn't hack it." said Sanzo.

"Stupid... arrogant... dick. You couldn't kill me if you tried." Gojyo managed out.

"Keep talking if you want to bite your tongue off." said Sanzo in her cold tone. Then... She shot Gojyo. Gojyo coughed up some blood and Hakkai move in immediately. He healed the wound and Gojyo was out cold.

"...I've closed the wound. He's unconscious, but alive." he said.

"Phew! That was bad for my heart. Jeez!" said Goku. Hakkai was quiet.

"This is my fault." he suddenly said. "Chin Yisou is clearly after me."

"Don't start, Hakkai." said Sanzo, immediately. The last thing she needed was Hakkai breaking down. She had enough troubles.

"But Sanzo!" yelled Hakkai.

"Just calm down, you idiot!" yelled Sanzo as she grabbed Hakkai by his collar. "Losing your senses is exactly what he wants."

Suddenly Hakkai fainted.

"Hakkai? Hey!" yelled Sanzo as he fell into her arms and his head fell onto her chest. "Water, Goku. Now!"

"Got it!" yelled Goku as he ran off.

Sanzo looked down at Hakkai, who's head was still on he chest. She twitched.

"If you were conscious, I'd kill you." she growled at him.

After Goku left, Sanzo dragged Hakkai and Gojyo under a tree. She stared at Hakkai.

"You haven't been sleeping well recently. No wonder you fainted." she said. She looked at the sleeping forms of Gojyo and Hakkai. She slammed her fist in a tree. "Dammit!" she cursed.

'_We're dancing to Chin Yisou's little manipulation jingle like a charm. He's good, I'll give him that. He probably didn't aim right for Gojyo's heart on purpose. He wanted me to shoot him. And he wanted Hakkai to watch. Chin Yisou's got a grip on shoulder when it come to Hakkai– That, at least is clear. Hell if I know why. But that's not all of it. This guy is definitely not out to kill Hakkai. He's trying to break him.'_ Sanzo thought. '_I can't stand people like him. I don't know him, but I know what he's like. He and I think alike. And I hate him for it. And most of all I hate being pulled around like puppet so, if this Chin Yisou dare challenges me, he's gonna pay.'_

//Meanwhile//

"Jeep! There ya are." said Goku. "With all these trees, my sense of direction's wack." he mumbled as he started to look for the canteen. "There you are." he said when he found it, not noticing the figure watching him from a tree.

//Meanwhile//

//Later//

Hakkai woke up, staring at his hands.

"Hey." said Sanzo, not looking up from the paper she was reading. "Fainting after healing someone is pretty pathetic." Hakkai didn't respond.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"You've only been out half a day. We're still in the forest." said Sanzo in monotone.

"Oh... All right." said Hakkai. "I'm sorry about all this." Sanzo didn't respond to that.

"The fog's grown worse. We'll have to wait it out." was all she said.

"How's Gojyo?" asked Hakkai.

"Fine, unfortunately. He went out on some stupid errand." said Sanzo. Then she looked at him. "Now, why don't you worry about yourself for a second? Tell me what you remember about that psycho fortune teller."

"Oh." said Hakkai. "I still don't recognize him, but he seems to know my past. And hates me, quiet obviously."

"So the rumors about survivors from Hyakugan- Maoh's tribe may be true." said Sanzo, looking thoughtful. Hakkai was quiet.

"...Just goes to show. I'd thought I'd killed every last one." he said quietly.

"Your claws just weren't sharp enough, Hakkai." said Sanzo, not caring, as she removed her glasses.

"So says the priest?" said Gojyo as he walked towards them.

"Gojyo."

"It's no good, man. The fog's too thick. I searched everywhere I could." said Gojyo.

"Wait, searched? What's missing?" asked Hakkai. "And where's Goku? Did something happen to him?!"

"You didn't tell him?" Gojyo asked Sanzo.

"Can it." Then to Hakkai Sanzo said, "After you fell, they went to get some water. We cann't find ether of them. Jeep's gone, too." Hakkai tried to get up, but Gojyo pushed his head down.

"So don't even think about going out there." he said. "You're the one this sicko's after!"

"Are you telling me... To sit and watch as people get hurt for my sake?!" Hakkai yelled. Suddenly Sanzo spoke.

"There's a phase in Zen Buddism. Muichimotsu. 'Hold nothing.'." she said calmly. "'If you meet the Buddha, kill him.' 'If you meet the patriarchs, kill them.' Free of all, bound by nothing... You live your life simply as it is. That's the one teaching my master left me."

'_The one teaching I hold close to my bleeding heart.'_ she thought.

"That's why I won't stop. Anyone in my way dies by my hand. I couldn't care less whose enemy he is. Got it?" she said to Hakkai. "Now just calm down and get better. Baggage is the last thing I need right now." Then she left the cave with Gojyo. When they were gone, Hakkai put his elbows on his knees.

"He's right... Heaven help me." he breathed.

"Oi. What's so funny?" Sanzo asked Gojyo, who was chuckling.

"Nothin', nothin'." he replied as he lit a smoke. "I just didn't think I'd ever hear Genjyo Sanzo quoting Buddhism."

"If you value your life, you'll shut your mouth." growled Sanzo and she pulled out one of her own smokes.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Gojyo asked after a few minutes.

"About what?"

"The Monkey, Bonehead!"

"They're both missing. The fog won't lift. We're all closed in alright." said Sanzo as she let out a breath of smoke.

"We might as well be in the palm in that nutcase's palm. Creeps the hell out of me." said Gojyo. "So what, we lose just one of us, and that asshole wins? Shit. I'm not gonna die. Losing mondo sucks."

"...Don't say 'mondo'." was Sanzo's reply.

"Huh? Then what?"

"'Excessively'."she said. "For example... You are 'excessively' annoying."

//Later//

After a few hours Gojyo saw a figure in the smoke.

"Huh? Oi, Look! Is that..." he trailed off as suddenly Goku came running towards them.

"Hey! We found ya!" Goku called as they ran towards them. "Man, we thought you would have left us by now!"

"Goku!" yelled Gojyo. Then he began to noogie Goku. "Where the hell were you?!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! I just got the water and we got lost. Leggo!" yelled Goku.

"Stupid monkey. Why do we bother?" mutter Gojyo.

"Chin Yisou didn't find you?" asked Sanzo. "False alarm."

"Goku!" said Hakkai as he came out of the cave. "Thank goodness. Please don't worry me like that again."

"Uh, okay. Sorry." said Goku.

"...Hey. Where's Jeep?" Sanzo asked after staring at Goku for a long time. There was something weird about him...

"Huh? I dunno. Haven't seen 'im." replied Goku. "When the fog clears, he'll prolly come back. Let's get the heck out of here."

"...Goku." said Sanzo.

"Yeah?" said Goku as he turned only the face with the barrel of the gun. "Wha..."

"You're not him. I know the monkey who called me." said Sanzo.

"Wh-what're you talkin' about?! Quit jokin' around! It me, Sanzo! Me!" yelled Goku.

"And one more thing. The only ones who can use my name so cavalierly... is a real stupid monkey." Sanzo said as she shot and Goku. The fake fell to the ground then became mahjong a tile.

"Drag your ass out, Chin Yisou." called Gojyo. "Sanzo- sama's pissed and wants a talky."

"That was very well done." said Chin Yisou as he suddenly appeared on a rock. "I've underestimated you." Then to Hakkai he said, "Always a pleasure." To the other two he said, "Those were such fine dolls. A shame, really. How did you ever figure it out?"

"You fell short on your homework, pal." said Gojyo.

"Goku never says anything... without whining for food first." said Sanzo as she aimed her gun.

'_Plus, I can see through disguises now. Because I've dealt with Tsuki.'_ she silently added.

"Ah. Tricky, tricky." said Chin Yisou.

//Meanwhile//

"I want food!" Goku whined as he climbed the side of a cliff. "Man, this sucks."

//Back to Sanzo//

Sanzo shot near Chin Yisou.

"Goku. Where is he? The next one won't miss." she threatened.

"Ah. Well, what do you think happened? Is he wandering around lost in the fog, perhaps? Or residing in the belly of a bear instead?" taunted Chin Yisou. Sanzo shot at him, but he jumped out of the way. "Hoo, hoo, hoo. Short tempered, are we? Perhaps you're not eating a balanced diet?"

Just then a bunch of centipedes began to crawl on Gojyo, Sanzo and Hakkai.

"What the hell?!" yelled Gojyo.

"Centipedes?!" yelled Sanzo. She hated bugs! "Tch! Where are they coming from?"

"Hyakugan Maoh was a centipede Youkai. Centipedes capture insects with the venom in their chins, yes? You'd best hurry to escape. I'm afraid so many bites may jeopardize your lives." said Chin Yisou as the centipedes climbed over the boys. Hakkai's head hung as memories started to return to him.

"Hakkai!" yelled Gojyo.

"Do you not yet hate me enough?" Chin Yisou asked him as he walked towards him. He lifted Hakkai's face. "Well. Look very carefully. This is the son of the centipede monster... who raped and impregnated your precious sister."

Hakkai stared the ripped his arm out and tried to punch Chin Yisou, who dodged, then elbowed him hard in the gut. Hakkai coughed a bit, then Chin Yisou pinned him to the ground.

"Hakkai! Leave him alone!" Gojyo yelled. Chin Yisou ignored him.

"Ah, there we are. Your face is changing quite nicely." he said. "I don't know if you plan to atone for those innocent lives you stole. It's not really that I hate your gallant hypocrisy, you know. But rather... It's your foolishness and murderous intent... That will fill my heart as I wish."

"Shut the hell up. Your ranting is painful." interrupted Sanzo. "Of the three things I hate most in this world... You've already managed two."

"Oh? And what are those?" Chin Yisou asked.

"Perverts and insects." said Sanzo as she used the sutra. Then, while the sutra was still flaring, Gojyo's crescent came and sliced off Chin Yisou's arm.

Chin Yisou clutched the socket where his arm was.

"Hunh. Lookit that. It's been a while since I sliced something up." said Gojyo a evil look on his face. "It feels so nice to unwind. I've been such a good boy lately."

"...Hey. You all right, Hakkai?" Sanzo asked Hakkai as held her arm. He was quiet.

"Hakkai?" repeated Hakkai questionably.

"Oi! Snap out of it dammit!" yelled Gojyo as he shook Hakkai. "Listen to me! You're Cho Hakkai! Got it?" Hakkai seemed to snap back to reality.

"I-I'm all right." he said. "I'm s-sorr--"

"Gojyo, watch it!" Sanzo yelled suddenly in warning.

Just then Chin Yisou grabbed Gojyo's head.

"Gojyo!" yelled Hakkai.

Just then Hakuryu flew in front of Chin Yisou, making him let go of Gojyo.

"Jeep?" gasped Hakkai.

"You guys okay?" asked Goku as he leaned on a tree.

"Goku!" Goku winked.

"Sorry I took so long."

"Rrgh! Way to be late you little shit!" yelled Gojyo as he kicked Goku.

"I couldn't help it! My leg's broke! An' it hurts!" yelled Goku in defense. "Man, I'm so hungry I could eat a building. Today really blows." moaned Goku as he sat down.

"...It's him." said Gojyo.

"That's him alright." agreed Hakkai.

"...Goku." said Sanzo.

"Huh?" Sanzo hit him with her fan hard while yelling,

"You brainless ape!"

"Gyah! What was that for?" yelled Goku.

"All is well." was all Sanzo said.

"All is not well, ya violent droop!"

"You could just tell them you're relieved. But this's cuter." said Gojyo with a chuckle.

"Aaah... A clean slice, that." said Chin Yisou as he picked up his arm. "Though I suppose it's better than losing a leg."

"Wait. Doesn't that... uh... hurt?" asked Gojyo, staring at him non-believingly.

"Oh, yes. Yes." said Chin Yisou. "But when I watch all of your childish tomfoolery... I get such chills that I forget about the pain."

"So the pervert shows his true colors." said Sanzo.

"Um, Sanzo?" interrupted Goku as he tugged on Sanzo's sleeves. "There's somethin' weird about that guy. I can smell 'im. An' it's like he isn't livin' at all."

"What do you mean?" Sanzo asked Goku as she turned to him.

"Well, I dunno." said Goku.

"Hang on a sec. What're you saying?" asked Gojyo. "He's not... A ghost or something, is he?"

Hakkai put his hands to his face.

'_I remember now. I-I killed this man. I killed him back when... He should be dead.'_

"Well, now. Shall we cut this idle chatter here? I've been thinking, you know. I wonder just what will make Cho Gonou happy. It's quiet simple, yes? Tormenting his friends is the most efficient path."

"Hey! You're a scummy lil' rat, y'know that?" asked Goku angrily.

"What delicious praise." said Chin Yisou. Suddenly he threw Mahjong sticks at Goku and Gojyo. "The young man with the red hair... and the little golden eyes. We've already had our fun. So my next dear playmate..." He threw the Mahjong sticks at Sanzo, who caught them between her fingers. "I'm at the end of the loyal lineup."

"I'd like to see you try." growled Sanzo. It was time to deal with this sicko.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Ooh! Sanzo VS Chin Yisou, who will win? Like you don't know. Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

I'm being nice by give you another chapter, but if you want the next one, I want at least 5 reviews!(It not that much to ask, is it? Q.Q). And the next is **extremely funny!**

Oh, and to answer taiteilijan666's question, I'm sure Sanzo has very high endurance since from what I can figure he was attacked a lot when he was a kid. And I'm pretty sure Hakkai bullies him into eating.

As for the healing pretty fast thing, I have no clue. Maybe he's some kind of Magebut doesn't know it because he was thrown into a river as a baby.(It could happen! I mean he's obviously good with seals! Like Goku's limiter. The Goddess said that only the gods have materials to make a limiter capable of restraining Goku's powers, and yet Sanzo can make a limiter to seal Goku's powers. So he could be a mage! Or he has god powers. Ether way, he's no normal human! I know that much!)

**Tsuki: **GWNL. The people in white are here.

**GWNL: **You'll never take me alive! Hides in closet

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"And forward we move." said Chin Yisou. "It seem I'm running out of friends to chase."

"Knock yourself out." said Sanzo.

"Hey! Scumwad!" growled Goku. "If you try an' bother Sanzo... You won't get away with it!"

Chin Yisou chuckled.

"My, my. Your pets are very loyal. And yet..." He threw Mahjong sticks at Goku. "He'd better watch his bark." he said as the sticks pierced Goku's leg.

"Ow!" Goku exclaimed.

"Goku?!"

"That's quite the tough guy act, when you can barely stand." chuckled Chin Yisou.

"Wait, you really broke your leg?" asked Sanzo. She didn't believe it at first.

"That's what I said before, jerk!" yelled Goku.

"Heeey. Your leg's bent funny." said Gojyo.

"...Sanzo." whispered Hakkai to Sanzo. "Let's split up."

"Hm? All right." said Sanzo.

'_Gojyo probably hasn't fully recovered from last night. And Goku's grounded for a bit. It'll be too dangerous if she fights.'_ he thought. '_In that case.'_

She shot at Chin Yisou, who vanished before the bullets could hit him.

"It's a little late for a surprise attack, isn't it?" Chin Yisou asked.

"We can do without your advice!" said Hakkai as he summoned a chi ball. He blasted Chin Yisou through a tree.

"We're going, Hakkai!" Sanzo yelled as she began to run.

"Gojyo– Take care of Goku!" Hakkai yelled as he ran after him.

"Wha? Sons of... Rrgh! They actually ditched us!" yelled Gojyo.

"Hey, No fair!" yelled Goku.

"That guy's not gonna be to beat. Move, Monkey." said Gojyo as he lifted Goku on to his back.

"Yah!" Goku exclaimed in surprise. Gojyo's chest gave a sting. "Gojyo?" said Goku. Then he realized something. "Hang on. You're still hurt from yesterday?" Gojyo didn't reply. "YA BIG BABY! We're gonna lose 'em!" Goku yelled.

"Shut yer yap. I'm not a monkey with a broken ass." growled Gojyo.

"That's not what's broke! An' quit callin' me monkey, kappa!"

//With the other two//

Sanzo and Hakkai ran through the forest with Chin Yisou followin them in the trees.

"Oh? So you plan to draw me from the wounded. Hoo, Hoo. Very well." he said, amused. "Your optimism will prove fatal!"

"Could you be more annoying?" growled Sanzo. "You want me, right? You'd better not miss."

She and Hakkai ran through the forest for a long time, then they came to a stop.

"Did we lose him?" Sanzo asked, panting. Hakkai just panted.

"...This is bad. I'm worried about Goku and Gojyo." he said.

"Don't be. Knowing them, they're probably nearby. They're like leeches." said Sanzo. Hakkai laughed. Then Sanzo said seriously, "You know what he wants, don't you? He's going to try and kill me in front of you."

"Yes... You're probably right." said Hakkai as leaned against a tree.

"What's with the additude? You don't actually think he can kill me, do you? Even if he did, what's the big deal? It's not like I matter." Sanzo said the last part quietly, but Sanzo heard her.

"Hm? That's not true, Sanzo. You matter very much to me." said Hakkai. Sanzo was quiet as she stuck a cigarette in her mouth.

"...You're too kind for your own good Hakkai." she said as she clicked her lighter.

"You know you've been smoking more lately." said Hakkai.

"Life gets more aggravating by the day." she replied shortly.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Do you understand spoken language?"

"Sanzo." said Hakkai after a few minutes.

"What? Ask a stupid question, and I'm afraid I'll have to kill you." Sanzo said as she blew a little smoke.

"Ah. Maybe I won't ask, then." said Hakkai with his usual smile.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Sanzo asked as she glared at him.

"I just wonder." he said. "Maybe I shouldn't be here after all."

"...See? That was stupid. Now I'm gonna have to kill you." said Sanzo as she tapped her cigarette. "Don't ask stuff you don't believe. If you don't think you should be here then why are you?" Hakkai didn't reply, so she continued. "You're searching for something, aren't you?"

"...I don't know. Maybe." he said. Sanzo sighed as she took a puff of smoke.

"I know you won't betray me Hakkai. Right?" she said. Hakkai looked at the ground.

"That's not fair... Sanzo."

'_I certainly don't have a choice. I could never betray him when he puts it like that.'_

Sanzo smirked to herself.

"Since when have I ever been fair?" she asked.

They waited a while and found it was to quiet.

"...It's too quiet." Sanzo said.

"Yes. Unnaturally so." agreed Hakkai.

"I guess he's finally showing." said and as she dropped her cigarette and stepped on it. Then she aimed her gun towards a spot where she heard a rustle. But just then Mahjong sticks rained from the tree they were under. They dodged them.

"Above us?!" exclaimed Sanzo.

"When did he--" started Hakkai.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo! Not bad, if I do say so myself. Having fun? It looks like it's time for our final chat." said Chin Yisou as he sat on a tree branch. Sanzo and Hakkai looked up at him. "Anyway, I take it you know of Cho Gonou's past?" he asked Sanzo.

"So?" said Sanzo.

"And you know, of course, of his pointless murdering for his twisted love affair?"

"And? Are you going somewhere with this?" Sanzo sighed in frustration. Chin Yisou chuckled.

"What good friends, Cho Gonou. I'm moved." he said as he jumped down from the tree. "You really do have something worth losing." Hakkai closed his eyes as he looked at the ground.

"I don't care what you have to say to me. I'll take it." he said as he stepped in front of Sanzo. "But I'll never allow you... To lay a finger on these men again." Chin Yisou gave a evil grin.

"Is that so? Well then." he said. "If I don't touch them, everything should be all right."

"What?" said Hakkai.

"Everything to this point was nothing more than fore play. Do show me, Cho Gonou." said Chin Yisou. Then his eyes and they glowed hypnotically. "I want you face twisted in painful pleasure."

Just then Hakkai as if someone was entering his mind.

'_He can't be...' _he thought as he clutched his head. He began to scream in agony. _'No! Please!'_

"Hakkai?! What the hell did he--" Sanzo started.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hakkai suddenly yelled.

"What?" breathed Sanzo. Just then Hakkai pinned Sanzo to the ground and began to strangle her. Sanzo gasped in shock and Hakkai could only watch as his arms moved on his own.

"My arms..." he breathed.

'_I can't control them!'_

"You truly are a fragile being." said Chin Yisou from behind him. "It's blissfully easy to enter a gap in your heart."

"S-stop it!" gasped Hakkai.

"Why? You have no objections to murder." taunted Chin Yisou. "Think of it as a single addition... To the long list of deaths you have on your soul."

As Hakkai strangled Sanzo he remembered his past.

"...Perhaps you remember now. About me, I mean." Chin Yisou said. Sanzo choked a little as silva dripped down her mouth. Hakkai stared in horror. He wanted to stop himself, but he couldn't. Chin Yisou continued. "I was there when you were reborn, yes?"

"B-but you should be dead! I killed you! I know I did!" yelled Hakkai.

"Indeed. You ripped me apart quite masterfully. But there was a moment before I passed. And in that moment... I planted this. Right inside the wound you created. Clever, yes?" said ChinYisou. "And do you know why I did such a thing?"

'_Then he turned his own corpse... into a Shikigami?'_

"I wanted to see you again, Cho Gonou." continued Chin Yisou. "I've never been truly attached to anything. You're the first person in my life I've taken an interest in."

"Stop... Please!" Hakkai begged as his grip on Sanzo's throat tightened. But Chin Yisou ignored his pleas.

"I want to see your features twist in insanity."

"No!"

"To hear your desperate cries..."

"Please, stop!"

"I want to clutch and destroy it all." Suddenly Sanzo went limp, blood was trailing out of her mouth. Hakkai stared at her.

"San...zo...?" he breathed. Sanzo didn't move. Hakkai shook violently as he stared at his hands then clutched his head and screamed loudly in agony,

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Chin Yisou heard something in the trees suddenly.

"Oh. It seems your friends are here." he said to Hakkai. Hakkai didn't answer. He just sweated violently. "You're without the will to move? Then please, allow me. Come. Let's lose everything." he said as he kissed Hakkai's hand. Hakkai's eyes went blank.

Then Goku and Gojyo came running out of the bushes.

"Hey! There he is!" Gojyo yelled. "Hakkai, you oka--" Then he saw Sanzo. "Sanzo?!"

"Sanzo! What did he..." Goku asked. "What the hell's going?!"

"I... I k-killed him." said Hakkai suddenly.

"Huh?" said Goku. Just then Hakkai attacked Goku.

"Hakkai, what're you doing?!" yelled Gojyo.

"I wouldn't bother talking to him at this point. He's one of my dolls now." said Chin Yisou as Hakkai summoned a chi ball. "See?"

Hakkai got ready to throw the chi bal at Goku.

"Don't! Hakkai!" yelled Gojyo. Suddenly Hakkai threw the chi ball at Chin Yisou.

"What's this? You're still of your own mind?!" Chin Yisou exclaimed. Just the back of Sanzo's gun appeared at the back of his head.

"He's not the one out of his mind." Sanzo said as she shot him.

"Sanzo! Wait, you were fakin'?" exclaimed Goku. "Grr... You can't do that to us."

"I thought so. Damn." said Gojyo.

"Shut your mouth." growled Sanzo, who was embarrassed.

"Sorry for causing such a fuss!" said Hakkai, back to normal. Chin Yisou slowly stood.

"Ah. So you followed Cho Gonou's spontaneous directing?" he asked.

"Th-there's a hole in his head! Zombie, eeew!" said Goku from behind Sanzo.

"He wasn't putting much effort into strangling me. But beside that..." said Sanzo as she wiped blood from her lip. "If he were ever forced to really kill me... He'd sooner bite his tongue and die."

"Oh no, Sanzo. It was all your wonderful acting." said Hakkai. "I honestly thought I'd killed you. Ha, ha." Sanzo glared at him.

"...Now you're asking for death." said Sanzo as she glared at him.

"So my spell didn't affect you." continued Chin Yisou.

"Well, you said so yourself. It's simple to enter a gap in the heart. Unfortunately, my heart isn't big enough to have any gaps. Well. It would appear that you estimation of me was royally screwed up." said Hakkai as he got into a fight position. "Allow me to humbly send you on your way once more." Chin Yisou chuckled.

"Try what you will... But do you honestly think you can kill me with chi? I'm not sure. Perhaps if you remove your limiter to fight me. For old times' sake." he said. Hakkai charged forward.

"Hakkai!" Goku yelled. He started forward, but Sanzo stopped him. Chin Yisou laughed.

"You've truly lost your mind this time!" Suddenly Hakkai grabbed his wrist.

"I don't need to remove my limiter. Manipulating chi... has it's uses." he said coldly. "Three years ago... I tore you open around... here, am I right?" He punched through Chin Yisou and grabbed the mahjong tile.

"...Cho... Go...nou...?" hacked Chin Yisou.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." said Hakkai as he crushed the Mahjong tile and ripped his hand out of Chin Yisou. "My name... is Cho Hakkai."

Chin Yisou grabbed Hakkai's shoulder.

"...R-really. I'm disappointed in y-you."

"Thank you kindly." said Hakkai.

"T thought this would be more f-fun." Chin Yisou said as he began to rot.

"Unfortunately, these days I've gotten tired of masochism. The people around me have been an influence, you see." Hakkai told him. "However red my hands may be stained... Blood can always be washed away. That's how we live. All of us." Chin Yisou chuckled.

"Ha, ha... Is it, now? ...I truly hate you from the bottom of my heart. Cho Hakkai." said Chin Yisou as he looked up at Hakkai. "You're nothing but a hypocrite. You only smell like the living."

Hakkai dropped his wrist.

"What coincidence. I hate you, too. Because unlike you... I'm not without a past or a future." he said as Chin Yisou faded into dust.

//Later//

"Oi! Leach Kappa! Hands off the goods!" yelled Goku, who's broken leg was in a cast. "I said cut it out!"

"Hee, hee. It looks... smashing." said Gojyo, who wrote 'Stupidest Monkey in Existence' on Goku's cast.

"Why, you...! Thanks a lot, you dumb kappa!"

"Silence or death." growled Sanzo who reading the paper.

"I feel better about everything." said Gojyo as he walked over to Hakkai, who was sitting on the hood of Jeep, while reading the map.

"You seem well. And how are your injuries?" Hakkai asked.

"I'm yough. Y'know– Heart dick, the works." replied Gojyo. "What about you? You look like you're the one who got a limb ripped." said Gojyo as he lit a smoke.

"Well, maybe. In a way, he was like a part of me." said Hakkai. "He was a bit like an apparition of myself... Who dragged my past along behind." Gojyo was quiet then he said,

"About the other day. You asked why I helped you, right? That time, three years ago... I remembered how you looked up at me through the rain. I swear your eyes asked me to kill you. That's why I helped you." He chuckled as he pulled out a smoke. "I'm an ass. If a guy wants to die that bad, I'm not just gonna let 'im." Hakkai stared at him.

"Gojyo..." he said.

"So now what? You don't look like you're waiting for death."

"Oh. I guess I'm not, now." said Hakkai. Then he stared at his hand. "Look at it. It would be nice if my lifeline was a little longer."

'_If you'll forgive me, Kanan– For just a little while... I would like to live for my own sake.'_ he thought.

"Wassat? Hakkai's got a short lifeline?" asked Goku as he appeared behind them.

"Eek! You surprised me!" exclaimed Hakkai.

"Well, here. I can fix it." said Goku. He pulled out a marker and drew a long line on Hakkai's hand.

"Oi, chimp. Pick up your trash, or I trash you." Sanzo called suddenly, holding her fan threateningly.

"Ah, crap." said Goku. He ran over to pick up his mess. Gojyo chuckled after him.

"Moron." chuckled Gojyo. Hakkai stared at his hand.

"Oh dear." he said suddenly.

"Nn?"

"This is permanent ink."

"Permanent. Yeah." said Gojyo.

"I suppose it won't be coming off."

"Nah, I guess not." said Gojyo. "...You got a problem with that?" Hakkai put his hand to his eyes.

"...I suppose I don't." he said.

//In Heaven//

"Blood can be washed. But people spill more blood in order to live. Living by pretty words alone is deception, after all." said Jiroushin.

"Jiroushin. Do you know why gods like us live in the Heavens?" The Kanzeon suddenly asked. "It's not to look down, hon. We're only ment to watch."

'_Don't stop... Even if your path is made of corpses.'_

"We can see the ones who were born to live."


	13. Chapter 13

Well, here's the next chapter even though I got only 4 reviews(not counting mine.). And I know you all want me to reveal Sanzo's secret, but you know what? I don't feel like revealing it just yet. Now I know I'm being cruel, but hey! I got no friends except for one who goes to school all the time(Note: I'm home schooled.)and actually has a life, and my family is driving me nuts, and my own house is trying to kill me!(You want mercy, go to the Merciful Goddess.).

I'm lonely people!! It won't kill ya to review my stories!

Oh, and to answer Lenalee's question, I'm going by the manga's story line, not the anime, so there won't be much mention of Homura.(Sorry Homura fans.)and I might make a new ending, I don't know. It depends on how I feel.

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes. And in this chapter there's a little of LOTRs And Chrono Crusade

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Sanzo cursed to herself as she shot a demon.

"Damn. Are we in a campaign week I wasn't aware of?" she growled. Today was the third day straight that they had been attacked by demons, and it was getting annoying.

"This is the third day in a row." said Gojyo as he smoked a cigarette. "The 'Kill Sanzo and company with fervor and zeal' tour. I at least want a tour guide with some T&A."

"Hey! Tours come with food, don't they?" asked Goku.

Hakkai laughed.

"Perhaps the whole issue of 'Food' is where our part comes in."

"Eeew. I don't get eaten– I eat." said Goku.

"So what's the guest list?" asked Gojyo.

"20 couples or so. Quite a party." said Hakkai.

"All right, Goku. How many do we each get?" asked Sanzo as she threw his cigarette down.

"Um... Right! 'Bout ten apiece!" answered Goku.

"Very well done!" said Hakkai.

//Meanwhile//

Tsuki sat under a tree lazily reading a map. Right now she looked just like she did when she first met Sanzo.

"Let's see... The Sanzo party will be coming right through here tomorrow right after they kill the demons coming after them. Then they'll see the cliff, which Jeep won't be able to drive over, and then Kenren, er, Gojyo, will make a bet to see who can get over it first, and then when Sanzo is alone, we can spend some quality time together! I just hope it doesn't end up like 500 years ago." she said cheerfully.

//Back to the Sanzo party//

"Yaaay! I'm all done!" said Goku as he finished beating his demons.

"Look at that. Those who specialize in eating do have abnormal strength. Wouldn't you agree?" said Hakkai as he elbowed two demons in the chins. "Oh, and I may be a bit late saying this, but I specialize in cooking."

"Your mood's gone up a few notches." said Sanzo. Then she shot the last demon. "That's the last one."

"Hn. Sloppy. That Kougaiji guy's gettin' careless." said Gojyo.

"No kidding." agreed Sanzo.

"Anyways, we've killed every Youkai who's come after us." said Hakkai. "I wonder if they really are Kougaiji's? How funny if we got the wrong people."

"Haven't really thought about that." said Gojyo.

"Ether way, They're different from our other enemies. They die as the deserve." said Sanzo cooly. Suddenly one of the demon's tried to grab Sanzo's scripture, but Gojyo sliced his hand with his weapon.

"Huh? One of you bugger's isn't dead." he said. Sanzo was quiet. "Sanzo?" Sanzo grabbed the demon by his collar.

"Hey. You. Were you just after this sutra? Why? Under whose orders?" he demanded.

"Yeegh! I don't know anything! We were j-just... We're supposed to take the sutra from Genjyo Sanzo!" the demon replied.

"The sutra? Wait, what's going on?" asked Gojyo.

"It's no use, Sanzo." Hakkai told Sanzo. "Cannon fodder don't generally have information."

"...I guess you're right." said Sanzo. Then she shot the demon. "Then die."

"Uh, Sanzo?" said Goku after Sanzo was quiet for awhile.

"No. Nothing's wrong." she said, know what he was going to ask. But she still looked troubled. She remembered what the Sanbution told her. She touched her scripture.

'_Could they really...?' _she wondered.

//Later//

"It's been over 3 months since we left Chang' an. And still such a ways to go." said Hakkai as he and Sanzo looked the map over.

"We still know nothing about Gyumaoh's revival. We don't have time to screw around here." said Sanzo as he pulled out a smoke.

"That may be." said Hakkai. "But I don't think anything on this journey has been pointless."

"About that..." Sanzo started.

"Sanzo, Hakkai. Check it out." said Goku. They all turned west and saw the setting sun. "Man, lookit the sun! It looks yuuuummy. Like orange juice." Gojyo bonked him on the head.

"Food. Always the food." he said exasperatedly.

"Come to think of it, we're always running towards the sunset." said Hakkai. "Is it early spring already?"

"Hee, hee, hee. Cut it out, man. It's mondo cold." said Gojyo. Sanzo didn't say anything.

'_Nothing's been pointless, has it?'_she thought.

"Everybody move it." she finally said. "If we don't make it to a town tonight, we're camping."

"Ah, and we're out of food." added Hakkai.

"**Whaa?!**" exclaimed Goku.

"Damn. The monkey cares more about food than sex." said Gojyo.

"Is that so terrible?" asked Hakkai.

"Just get going." said Sanzo. "As long as you're alive... There'll be plenty of sunsets for you to watch."

//The Next Day//

The next day the Sanzo party came to very high cliff. It was surrounded by a forest and was very rough, so Jeep couldn't go over it.

"Well. It appears we will have walk now." said Hakkai.

"Man, there's not even a path for people to walk on." grumbled Gojyo as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Wassa matter, Gojyo? Scared?" teased Goku.

"Who said anything about being scared, ya dumb monkey!" yelled Gojyo.

"Ha! Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!"

"Why I outta–!" Gojyo started. Suddenly Sanzo shot at them.

"Shut up, or die." she said.

"Why don't you tell us to shut up before you start shooting at us, you crazy monk?!" yelled Gojyo.

"Save your breath for walking, kappa." replied Sanzo.

"Ha! This will be easy for me! I'll be the first to the other side!" said Goku. Gojyo smirked.

"Oh, really? Hey, whatta ya say we place a bet on this?" said Gojyo. "Whoever makes it to the other side has to buy the others BBQ."

"Yeah! I'll go for that!" said Goku as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"What do you think, Sanzo?" asked Hakkai.

"Do whatever you want. Just get going already." said Sanzo already starting to walk away.

"Hey, he's getting ahead! Get back here you cheatin' monk!" yelled Gojyo as he ran after her.

"Wha! Sanzo, no fair! You cheated!" Goku yelled.

//Later//

When Sanzo was finally alone he let out a comfortable sigh. Finally... She was alone.

"Saaaaaaaaannnzooooo!!" Tsuki sang as she suddenly appear in front of Sanzo, hanging upside down by a vine.

Spoke too soon.

"What do you want?" Sanzo asked in her female voice with a twitch.

"My brother and sister to stop fighting, and for my other brother to get a life. But the reason I'm here now, is so we can have a little girl time together!" said Tsuki as she got down.

"I'll pass. I'm still angry at you for my last time as a 'girl'." said Sanzo as she walked passed her.

"Oh, come now! It wasn't that bad! You got information about the revival of Gyumaoh, and you got a date with the demon prince!" Tsuki said cheerfully.

"**It was not a date!!**" yelled Sanzo angrily as she turned cherry red. Tsuki smirked.

"Oh, really? Then why are you blushing?" she asked as she walked next the angry priest(ess).

"I'm not blushing!" Sanzo snapped.

"You so are! Look! Your cheeks are red!"

"I. Am. Not! It's hot, that's all!" snapped Sanzo as she continued to stomp down the path. Tsuki chuckle.

"You're so cute when you're stubborn!" she said.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing." laughed Tsuki. "Just admit it! You had fun that day!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Just then Sanzo's foot slipped and she started to fall.

"Sanzo! Careful! This hill isn't safe! Wagh! Ahh!" Tsuki yelled as she tried to grab Sanzo, but all she did was end up slipping and falling down the hill with her. They both tumbled down the hill, and into a stream, where Sanzo got pulled under by a downdraft, then finally she fell onto a grassy plain.

"Oww..." Sanzo moaned as she coughed a little. Just then Tsuki fell on top of her! "Ow!" she cried.

"Ooh... Eh, heh... Sorry." said Tsuki sheepishly. Sanzo twitched under her.

"I... Hate... you." she growled. Just then the ground under them gave out and they both fell.

"AHHH!!!!" they both yelled as they fell again. Finally they landed on a solid stone floor.

"Oof!" they exclaimed.

"Ah, man...Where are we?" asked Tsuki as she rubbed her head and looked around.

"Could you get off me, before you worry about it?!" snapped Sanzo from under him.

"Oops! Sorry!" said Tsuki as she got off her. Then Tsuki offered her a hand, which she took as she looked around.

She felt like she had fallen into the Mines of Moria, from the LOTR, except there were no dead bodies and stuff. In fact there was nothing but stone and a odd light that seemed to come from no where.

"Where are we?" Sanzo asked.

"Hmm... It appears to be some kind of ancient under ground city. That was destroyed a long time ago during some kind of war. Although it's been awhile since I've seen one so nicely kept." said Tsuki as she flipped her long black hair behind her. Sanzo looked at her.

"I assume this has happened to you before?" she asked.

"A lot actually. In fact for me this is another Manic Monday(Ugh! Song is stuck in my head now!)for me. Now, if we want to find a way out, we should get moving.

"Why do you get to lead?" Sanzo asked.

"Simple. I have more experience in lost cities than you do. Besides, I called it." said Tsuki simply. Sanzo glared after as she started to walk away.

"I hate you." she growled. Tsuki laughed.

"I love you too, Goldie!" she said. They walked around for hours. Finally Sanzo gave a irritated sigh and growled,

"Great! Just great! Now we're even more lost than before! This is all your fault, Tsuki!"

"It's not my fault! This place is huge!" whined Tsuki.

"Well, thanks to you we're even more lost than before!" Sanzo yelled.

"Okay, Miss not so perfect monk! You get us out of here!" Tsuki retorted.

"Arg! We're never going to get out of here! And it's all your fault!"

"My fault?! You're the one who fell!"

"I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't bugged me!"

"Oh, please!"

Just then both of their stomachs growled. Tsuki started to laugh.

"Oh, yeah... I never ate lunch. And I take it, nether did you." she said. Sanzo didn't reply. She just looked away, a little red. Damn. Why was she blushing so much, lately? Tsuki patted her on her back.

"Relax! We'll get out of here, eventually." she assured her. "And if not, at least we'll rot together!"

"Rot by yourself." said Sanzo as she started walking again.

"How mean! Hey! Wait up!" Tsuki yelled as she ran after her.

'_I wonder if the others are worried...' _Sanzo wondered as she walked. _'Like I care ether way.'_

//Meanwhile//

Goku sat on top of a rock, waiting for Sanzo with Hakkai right next to him. The bush rustled and suddenly Gojyo came stumbling out of the forest.

"Aw, man! Finally made it!" he said.

"Oh. It's just Gojyo." said Goku.

"What do you mean it's just Gojyo?!" Gojyo yelled. Then he noticed something. "Hey, where's Sanzo?"

"We don't know. He hasn't come out yet." said Hakkai. Gojyo put a hand to his chin and smirked.

"Heh. That means I didn't come in last. Sweet!" he said. "Dinner's on Sanzo."

"This is weird." said Goku as he put his head in his hands. "I just assumed Gojyo would come in last."

"What was that suppose to mean?!" yelled Gojyo.

"Gojyo, please." said Hakkai. Gojyo looked at him, then sighed.

"Whatever. Ether way, dinner's on Sanzo." he said as he laid on the grass.

"I'm a little worried. Sanzo's been acting so strange lately." said Hakkai.

"How so?" asked Gojyo.

"Well... Have you noticed that whenever Sanzo get to himself they are other voices coming from the room? Like one time I heard voices from Sanzo's room, but when I went to check, he was alone."

"Now that I think about... Sanzo does keep to himself a lot. I've never seen him undress in front of us, have you?" asked Gojyo.

"Now that I think about it... But that's probably because he likes privacy." said Hakkai.

"It's weird. I feel like Sanzo's hiding something from me, but I don't know what..." said Goku. Goku had always hated secrets, but he couldn't find out what Sanzo was hiding from him. Gojyo sighed.

"Whatever! It none of our business." he said. Goku sighed.

"I guess." then his stomach growled. "Man, I'm so hungry! Sanzo, hurry up."

//Back to Sanzo//

"Oh, by the way, Sanzo. Watch where you step. Places like this are usually full of..." Tsuki started. Just then her foot seemed to step on some kind of button thing. "Booby traps." she finished without looking down. Just then they heard a loud explosion and the ground began to tumble a bit. They turned around and saw a giant bolder rolling towards them!

"Oh, sh!t!!" they yelled as they began to run, the bolder close on their tail. They ran down the long hall only to almost fall through a trap door! They both managed to grab the edge just in time to keep from falling just as the bolder came zooming over them and into the pit.

"Phew! That was close!" Tsuki sighed in relief as she and Sanzo flipped back up.

"Can it." growled Sanzo.

"Oh, don't be like that! Look, let's jump over the pit. It's not that big." said Tsuki as she walked back a little. Sanzo sighed as did the same as Tsuki. They jumped over the pit only to land on top of another trigger!

They both stared down at the trigger with a sweat drop and a freaked out face.

"Oh, c'mon!!" Tsuki yelled as the trap frenzy began. They had to avoid almost every trap imaginable!

They had to avoid spikes, arrows, flame throwers, lions, tigers, and bear(oh my!), a acid pit, and a creepy salesman!(Don't ask!)

Finally Tsuki had had enough.

"That's enough!!" she yelled. She made her hands glow and slammed them on the ground. There was a loud click and Tsuki smirked in content to herself.

"There! All the traps are disarmed!" she said as she dusted her hands. Sanzo glared at her.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" she asked.

"Err... It's more fun this way?" said Tsuki. Sanzo twitched, then hit her with her fan.

"Baka!" she yelled.

"OW!" cried Tsuki.

Sanzo sighed to herself as she started to walk again. Man, she was so sore... Just then she walked right into a lake(literally!)!

"WAGH!" she screamed as she fell.

"Sanzo! Are you alright?" asked Tsuki, trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh, yes, I'm great... First I get attacked by demons non-stop for 3 days, then I run into **you, **Then we slip and fall into a stream, then you fall right on top of me, then the ground collapses and we fall into this under ground city which is rigged with booby traps! Now I'm wet and hungry! Not to mention my smokes are all wet! But, yeah! I'm just fine." Sanzo yelled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, well as long as your fine." teased Tsuki.

"Grr... Just Help me out!" she snarled.

"Alright! Alright! Grab my hand. Whoa! You did that on purpose!" yelled Tsuki as she fell into the lake after her.

"No I didn't! Now stop whining!" Sanzo snapped as they got out of the lake. Just then Sanzo spotted a giant door with ancient writing all over it.

"Hey. Do you know what this says?" Sanzo asked Tsuki.

"Let's see." said Tsuki as she dried her hair. She looked at the writing. "Most of it is worn, but there's something about ancient city, flying, and magic. That would explain why this place is so kept. It's the magic. This is cool. Oh, and there's something about danger on there, but I'm not sure what that means." Sanzo's brows furrowed in thought.

"Hm... Strange." she said.

"Oh, well. Let's see what's behind door number 1, shall we?" said Tsuki as flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Aren't we lost enough?" asked Sanzo with a sweat drop.

"Well, we'll never get anywhere if we don't move. Now, help me open this door. There appears to be some kind of seal on here..." said Tsuki. Sanzo sighed, then walked over to the door. She touched it and just then it opened. Sanzo stared in shock and Tsuki blinked.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot, you're good with seals."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Let's just go."

Just then they herd a nose behind them.

"Sanzo... Please tell me that was your stomach." Tsuki said slowly. They turned and saw a giant kraken! Tsuki twitched as Sanzo appeared to wither.

"You've gotta be shitting me." said Tsuki.

"What the hell is that thing?!" yelled Sanzo as she pulled out her gun.

"It's a kraken! What do you think?! Move!" Tsuki yelled as the kraken attacked. The girls just barely dodged.

"What the bloody hell is that doing here?!" yelled Sanzo as she pulled out her gun.

"How should I know!" yelled Tsuki. "Look out!!" Just then the kraken grabbed Sanzo by her leg and yanked her into the air!

"Sanzo!!!" yelled Tsuki.

'_Shit! Most of my powers are sealed, so I'm just about useless!' _she thought angrily. Sanzo cursed as the kraken swung her around. She aimed her gun and shot the leg that held her.

"Sanzo!" yelled Tsuki. Quickly she slammed his hands on the ground and created a giant hand that caught her.

"Oof!" said Sanzo as she landed on the hand. Tsuki smirked.

'_Well, nice to know I'm not completely useless.' _she thought. Just then her eyes widened a little.

"Sanzo! Move! Now!"

"Huh? Whoa!" Sanzo exclaimed when she saw a tentacle coming down at you. She quickly rolled out of the way of it and into the water. She held her breath under water. It was dark and Sanzo couldn't see a thing beneath the dark, murky water. Just then something hit her from behind, right out of the water and she skidded on to land.

"Sanzo! Look out!" Trisha yelled again as the tentacle came at her yet again.

'_SHIT!!' _was all Sanzo could think as it came at her. Tsuki ran over to her and grabbed her just before the kraken could hit her.

"What are we doing?!" yelled Sanzo.

"What the hell does it look like?! We're running, of course!" Tsuki yelled back as they ran. "If we can make it behind the door I'm pretty sure we'll be safe!" They ran in the door and quickly slammed the doors. After they both slammed the doors behind them, they both slid to the ground, back to back.

"That... was close!" panted Tsuki. Suddenly she began to laugh.

"Why're you laughing?" asked Sanzo, although it sounded like a moan.

"I was... worried." she laughed. "I was so afraid... That I would be so useless and I wouldn't be able to do anything. That's pretty stupid, right?"

"...Yes it is. Don't say it again. I haven't known you very long, but as annoying as you are... You're not completely useless." said Sanzo. Tsuki smiled.

"I'll take that as a complement. Thanks, man, er, woman." she said.

"How... How did you that?" Sanzo suddenly asked.

"Hm? Do what?" asked Tsuki as she tilted her head, cutely.

"That... That thing you did back there." Sanzo said. "You know when you created that hand..."

"Oh! You mean magic, eh, well, it's not my greatest work, but... Let's just say it runs through my blood and leave it at that, shall we?" said Tsuki as she stood. "C'mon. We gotta find away out of here. But first check out this room." Sanzo stood and looked around. They seemed to be in some kind of control room.

"Hey! I wonder what this does!" said Tsuki as she walked over to a giant lever.

"Don't touch that!" snapped Sanzo. She didn't know what that lever did, but it couldn't be good.

"Oh, c'mon! What's the worse that could possible happen?" Tsuki said as she pulled the lever. Just then the whole room began to shake so bad, Sanzo lost her balance and fell into Tsuki, who caught her. They heard a bunch of cracking and rumbling and finally after a few minutes it stopped. Tsuki and Sanzo shared a look then went over to a small window. Their eyes became the size of dinner plates.

//Meanwhile//

Gojyo cupped his hands to his mouth as he yelled,

"C'mon you cranky moooonk!!" he yelled.

"I'm starving!!" yelled Goku. Then they turned to Hakkai.

"Hey, Hakkai you give shout." said Gojyo.

"Yeah! It's fun." added Goku.

"Did you guys feel that earthquake?" asked Hakkai.

"Ah, c'mon Hakkai, you're feeling things!" said Gojyo.

"Maybe so, but now I'm really worried about Sanzo." said Hakkai.

"Stop worryin', Hakkai! What's the worse that could have happen?" Just then the sky began to crack and suddenly they saw a giant city arise from the ground and into the sky. All the boys stared, dumb struck.

"You were saying, Gojyo?" said Hakkai. Gojyo just gaped like a fish.

//Back to Tsuki and Sanzo//

Outside, they saw they were 50 feet in the air!! Apparently the city was flying!

"Ooh... So that's what the flying part meant... This must be some kind of flying city... Oops!" said Tsuki with a sweat drop. Sanzo glared at her.

"BAKA!!" she yelled as she hit Tsuki hard with her fan.

"OUCH! Itami! Pain!" Tsuki cried.

"Get us down!!" Sanzo yelled.

"All right, all right. It shouldn't be that hard, after all I'm great at crashing things." said Tsuki as she went to the control panel. Sanzo stared at her.

'_...I'm so gonna die.' _she thought.

"Let's see... I think this lands it." said Tsuki as she pushed a button. Just then they began to float off the floor like astronauts in outer space!

"Tsuki!! What the hell did you do?!" yelled Sanzo as she grabbed some stones.

"Apparently I turned off the gravity! Don't worry! I'll fix it!" said Tsuki as she air swam back to the control panel. She pushed the button again and both she and Sanzo fell to the floor with a thump. "S-see? No problem." gasped Tsuki.

"I'm so going to kill you!" panted Sanzo as she aimed her gun at her.

"WAAH! Clam down, Sanzo! Calm!" cried Tsuki. "I'm sure this next button will get us down! That or it'll blow us up."

"WHAT?!?!" But before she could stop her, Tsuki had already pushed the button. Everything seemed still for a moment, then the whole city started falling.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

//Later//

"See, Sanzo?" said Tsuki later as they walked down the path of a forest. "It wasn't that bad, now was it?" If looks could kill Tsuki would be dead and six feet under on her way to hell.

"I hate you." she growled. Tsuki laughed.

"Right. I'll see you later!" she said before she jumped into a tree. Just then Goku came running towards Sanzo with Gojyo and Hakkai.

"Sanzo!" yelled Goku as he ran towards her.

"There you are you cranky monk! Where were you?" asked Gojyo.

"Sanzo! You'll never believe what we saw!" Goku exclaimed. Sanzo thought about her day and said,

"Try me."

"We saw a giant flying city!" Sanzo stared at him and sighed. How would she explain this to them? Damn Tsuki! She really hated her!


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, people, I'm giving you a lot of chapter because most of these are pre-written and the big fantastic secret isn't revealed until chapter 18, so you all better love me!

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

//Three Years earlier//

A 20 year old Genjyo Sanzo knelt in front of the Sanbution.

"Mass Murder...?" she questioned after they told her of a mass murder that had been going on.

"_That's right."_ said the male aspect. _"Half the population of a village was killed two months ago. And the other day, another thousand of Hyakuan Maoh's tribe."_

"A thousand Youkai, hm?" inquired Sanzo.

"Genjyo Sanzo."

"Yes?"

"We would like you... to apprehend this felon. His name is Cho Gonou. He's a young man who once was human."

//Later//

Sanzo returned to the temple only to be immediately annoyed by the monks.

"Priest Sanzo! Thank heaven you've returned!" they said as they ran toward her. Sanzo sighed irritably.

"What is it now?" she asked. Just then Sanzo saw spotted Goku.

"As you can see..." the monk started. Goku was covered in mud and holding a dog who barked happily.

"Hey! Sanzo's home. Yaaay!" cheered Goku. Sanzo walked over to them and wacked him on the head with her fan.

"You stupid monkey!" she growled.

"Dah! That hurt!" yelled Goku. "What'd you do that for?"

"Shut your mouth! What are you, in heat?" growled Sanzo as she hit him some more. "Now wash up and get changed. Now."

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" exclaimed Goku.

"And the dog goes. Move!" Sanzo added.

"Okay already! Way to be a stinker!" growled Goku as he steamed a little.

"...For that, you die." growled Sanzo as Goku left to go wash.

"That boy is a pest. Why did Priest Sanzo pick up such a degenerate in the first place?" said one monk.

"I have no idea." said another. Sanzo glared coldly at them. Her chilling, violet gaze scared them. Sanzo then turned and began to walk away.

'_Why did I bother? Is that it? Hell if I know. It was just...' _she thought as she walked down the halls to her room. _'...He wouldn't shut up. When I left the Kinzan temple to my reclaim my master's sutra, I didn't even know where to start. I'd just come to this temple. It was the easternmost on the shortest route to information. His... Incessantly aggravating voice wouldn't stop calling me. I'd figured I'd knock him one in the head. But then he looked up. When he stared at me with that stupefied look... I lost the urge to hit him. But now I know better. One blow to the head would've never cut it.'_ Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts when Goku came in to her room and spoke.

"Sanzo! Are you goin' somewhere?" he asked with a towel on his head.

"Looks like it." Sanzo replied as she clicked her gun. "I just got an irritating mission to go find someone. I may be gone awhile."

"For real? Then lemme come!" said Goku as he pointed at himself.

"Never. Get someone else to take you for a walk." said Sanzo.

"Are you callin' me an animal?!" yelled Goku.

"Self- awareness, monkey. Learn it." said Sanzo.

"But it sucks here, Sanzo!" whined Goku, practically begging. Sanzo remembered the other monks talking and stared at him. "Sanzo! Take me! Take me!" Sanzo sighed in irritation.

"Just can it. I can't win against your power of annoyance." she said.

"Huh?" said Goku.

"What's the matter, Goku? Sit there gawking like that, and I **will **leave you behind." Sanzo said as she placed her crown on. Then she started to walk away.

"WAH! Wait up, wait up! Sanzo, oi!" Goku yelled as he ran after her.

//Later//

"Hey, Sanzo?" Goku asked later as they ate at an inn. He was wearing a red and gold Chinese shirt with grey pants. "This Cho Gonou killed lotsa guys, right? He must be pretty bad."

"Who knows?" replied Sanzo.

'_We have no clues beyond what the man looks like. This entire mission is making me uneasy. Why would the three aspects send someone of my status after an ordinary murderer in the first place? Unless there's something else going on here.' _she thought to herself. She hated not knowing all the details of a mission. It made her feel like she was being used or something.

"...This stinks. Gojyo's been really cold lately, don't you think?" said a woman.

"And he left early again yesterday." said another.

"I heard he picked up an injured guy about a month ago." said man. "The doctor said it was a dude... with green eyes and a pretty face." At this Sanzo stood.

"Mm?" said Goku.

"Hey. Can you tell me more about that injured man?" she asked one of the men.

"Wow. Lookit the bombshell we've got here. You dig men, priesty? I'll tell you about green eyes." the man asked sleazily. "But then you've gotta..." He reached for Sanzo's ass, but Sanzo suddenly put a gun to his head.

"I've 'gotta' what? **Shit eating mother fucker**." Sanzo growled. She absolutely hated perverts.

Later after Sanzo had threaten the man they went to where a Sha Gojyo was suppose to live. Sanzo ordered Goku hide while she went up to the front door and knocked.

"Yeah, yeah. Who is it?" a man with red hair and red eyes asked as he opened the door.

"Sorry to bother you this late. I'm looking for someone." said Sanzo. "He's a young man around 20, with green eyes. He's also a fugitive guilty of mass murder. His name is Cho Gonou." The man stared at her and then smirked.

"...Who? Sorry. Never heard of him." he said.

"Very funny. But everyone in town said you picked him up, so cut the bullshit." hissed Sanzo, knowing very well he was lying. "I'd suggest you stop hiding him and get the hell out of here. Do you even know what he did? Helping him makes you an accomplice."

"I said I've never heard of him. And why the hell's a priest looking for a murderer?" the man asked. Sanzo didn't reply. Instead she pushed passed him and reached for the doorknob, but Gojyo grabbed her wrist. She glared at him.

"Let go." she hissed. She hated it when people touched her. She thought that if someone touched, they would find out her secret(A/N: Ch! Paranoid much!).

"Yeah? And what if I don't?" he asked smugly. Just then out of no where Sanzo kneed the man, hard in the gut. The man doubled over as he coughed.

"Son of a..." he started as Sanzo walked towards the door. Suddenly the man grabbed her shoulder and decked her in the face. Sanzo stumbled back a little the glared at him angrily with her cold violet eyes.

"...Now you're dead, bastard." she hissed.

"Heh. Not exactly a normal priest, are ya?" asked the man smugly.

"Your additude's going to get you killed. Now move." she ordered.

"Bombshell or not, I don't entertain guy requests." replied the man.

"You're eager to die. I can help you with that." hissed Sanzo in a low voice.

"Good luck trying." said Gojyo. Suddenly Sanzo shot a bullet 5 inches from his face. Gojyo twitched.

"Y-you're not a friggin' Priest!" he growled.

"The next one will improve the ventilation on that hot head of yours." Sanzo warned.

"Gojyo- san?!" yelled a man with brown hair and green eyes came out. The man, who Sanzo figured to be Gojyo, whipped his head around.

"Get your ass back inside!" he yelled.

"Is that Cho Gonou?" asked Sanzo. Suddenly Gojyo knocked the gun out of her hand, then he pinned her to the ground in a ground hold. "You... Bastard..." she growled.

"Too bad for you, my ground holds are killer." smirked Gojyo. Then to the other man he said, "Now hurry up and go! I can't hold him forever." The man looked hesitant and didn't move. "Run, dammit!" Gojyo yelled, struggling to keep Sanzo down. The man turned to run and seeing this, Sanzo yelled,

"Goku!" Goku jumped from his hiding place in front of the green eyed man.

"You brought a buddy?" exclaimed Gojyo.

"I've just gotta knock 'im out, right? Okay, Sanzo!" said Goku. He attacked the man but he blocked it. Sanzo was surprise to say the least.

'_Damn. He barely managed it... But he still blocked Goku.'_ she thought.

"Heeey, Sanzo! This guy may be pretty good!" said Goku happily.

"Stop sounding so happy, monkey!" growled Sanzo.

"'Kay. I'll get serious now. Lookie!" Goku jumped and kicked the man in the face with great strength and speed.

"Wha?! Who the hell is that kid?!" exclaimed Gojyo. Goku went to attack again, a manic grin on his face when suddenly the man grabbed Sanzo's gun and aimed it at him.

"Hah? No fair!" exclaimed Goku.

"Goku!" Sanzo yelled, finally managing to get up.

"Pl-please. Just listen to what I have to say." said the green eyed man. "That man has nothing to do with me. Please don't hold him responsible. I know I've committed very serious crimes. And I know even my life isn't enough for atonement. But there's one last thing... I still need to do. Please. Please just give me a little more time. I...I'm sorry for doing this." Then he got up and ran into the forest.

"H-hey! Wait a sec!" Goku yelled after him. Sanzo stared after the green eyed man. That man... He... intrigued her.

//Later//

She and Goku had gone into Gojyo's house where he explained everything.

"So. Cho Gonou, huh? The name doesn't fit him." said Gojyo.

"You really didn't ask him anything?" asked Sanzo.

"That's what I've been saying all along." said Gojyo. "Anyway..."

"Heeey! This is yummy! Can I eat it all?" asked Goku as he held up a bowl of mangos.

"Why do I have to feed your damn pet?!" yelled Gojyo. Then to Goku he yelled, "You plannin' to clean me out, monkey? Drop the goods!"

"I'm not a monkey, I'm Son Goku! Nyaa! Gimme! Gimme!" yelled Goku.

"Shut it! Stupid monkey fits you better." growled Gojyo.

"Apparently Goku hasn't eaten in 500 years. His body's making up for lost time." explained Sanzo.

"Wha? Wha'd you say? I hope you're kidding." said Gojyo. Sanzo ignored him.

"But you still make me wonder. Why hide Gonou and get in trouble for it?" she asked. Gojyo looked down and smiled an empty smile.

"Why? Beats the hell outta me."

"Hey, Sanzo. Is Gonou a bad guy?" asked Goku suddenly.

"What was that?" asked Sanzo, caught off by the question.

"I dunno. It's weird." said Goku as he ate a mango. "He didn't seem real bad to me." Sanzo 'ch'ed as she put a cigarette in her mouth.

"Killing isn't limited to evil people. There are times when it's kill or be killed. And the world's rotting with people who deserve to die." she told him.

'_Like me.' _she silently said.

"But listen, Goku. People who live by killing can't be expected to be spared. Karma sees to that." she continued. "Whether this world is evil or not... The ones with the strongest will to live are the ones who survive." Gojyo stared at her, then put a arm on her shoulder.

"What a shame you became a monk." he chuckled.

"What's **that **suppose to mean? Hands off." Sanzo growled at him.

"Yeah? But he got away, Sanzo. Izzat okay?" asked Goku.

"No. This is a mission, as much as it pains me so. We'll have to go after him." said Sanzo.

"Bah. I think you're wasting your time." said Gojyo as he pulled out a smoke. "I don't know what he **had **to do. But once he's done it... He'll probably die. He seems the type."

"Which is all the more reason to go after him. I've been ordered to bring Cho Gonou back to Shayou palace. This mission is bad enough without him dying on me." Sanzo said as she stood. "Let's go, Goku. Sorry for the trouble." said Sanzo.

"Hang on a sec." said Gojyo. "I want to go too."

//Meanwhile//

After a while Gonou stopped running and leaned up against a wall. He clutched his wound.

"Ow. I must have reopened that wound. I'm not surprised." he said to himself.

'_I wonder if Gojyo-san's alright. I was a burden on him until the very end. And I accidently took that gun. I doubt I'll be able to give it back now.'_ he thought. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch and clutched it. _'Kanan. Not much longer now. With your remains I at least want to... With these two hands, I still want to...'_

Suddenly someone knocked him down.

"There you are, Cho Gonou. It's about damn time. Do you remember the faces of my family? Or the faces of all those villager? Tell me you remember something of your victims, murderer!" The demon who attacked them yelled. He stepped on Gonou's head. "I can't believe I finally found you. Here. I wanted to give you this." He dropped a jar that had two eye balls in it.

//With Sanzo//

"Huh?" said Gojyo as he suddenly turned.

"Something wrong?" Sanzo asked as she looked back at him.

"Uh, no." he replied. Sanzo sighed as she continued walking.

"I can guess where he's headed." she said. "Probably toward... Hykugan Maoh's castle--"

"Hey, priest." interrupted Gojyo. "What's going to happen if you catch him?"

"You're in danger of sounding attached." said Sanzo as she looked at him, coldly.

"After I saved his damn life? A stupid death would piss me off." said Gojyo. Sanzo looked away from him and looked at Goku who seemed to be sniffing the air.

"I don't know his punishment." she told him. "It's up to the three aspects, really."

Suddenly Gojyo put his arm near Sanzo's neck.

"Oi. You're a pretty high priesty, yeah? Then you probably know. What do red hair and eyes mean?" he asked. "The color of blood. He thinks this is for penance. So do I. Call me greedy if you have to... but I want the guy to live." Sanzo stared at him, then pushed his arm away.

"You're as stupid as you look." she said.

"Wha?" said Gojyo.

"Exactly what are you expecting?" she asked as she pulled out a smoke. "I'm not an expert on 'Taboo'... But do you seriously think blood is the only thing that's red in this world? You might as well shave your head right now. I know a good temple for you."

"I think I'll pass on that one. Damn. Ease up." Gojyo said as he raised his hands in surrender. Then Goku suddenly yanked his hair.

"OWWW! What the hell was that, chimpy?! What is with you two making me bald?!" he yelled.

"Blah. It's as cold as the rest of ya." Goku said.

"Huh?"

"I thought it might be hot. It's as bright as somethin' burnin'." said Goku as he ran to stand with Sanzo. Suddenly he stopped.

"What is it?" asked Sanzo.

"I'm smellin' blood." he answered. Both Gojyo and Sanzo looked at him.

"Which way?" asked Sanzo.

"Um... Over there!" Goku said as he pointed and ran in a direction. Right. Move!" Sanzo ordered.

//With Gonou//

"Here they are. From when you took my brother... and ripped his eyes out. The sacrifice of your single lover saved all those humans. But you... destroyed everything that sacrifice was for! It's my turn, bastard. You're gonna pay for my family and everyone else!" Gonou slowly stood.

"Is that it, then? We took away each other's families. We're almost even. Will giving you my eyes be enough? Be my guest. It's not as if I need them." he said. Then he tore out one of his eyes.

"All right. Let me get you the other one." he said. He reached for his eye. The demon stared at him like he was a mad man.

"S-son of a..."

"Cut... that out! ARGH!" yelled Goku as suddenly jumped on Gonou.

"What the– OW!" exclaimed Gonou. He fell forward.

"What're you doin', stupid?! That's not cool!" yelled Goku. "I think your eyes are really pretty!" Suddenly Sanzo stepped forward.

"Was it you who said red implies repentance?" she asked. "Repentance to whom? The gods? The gods don't save anyone. You have to save yourself. You can choose to die. You can choose to run... But dying alone won't change a thing. Trust me on that one. I know. If you really want to change things... You're going to have to live."

"Who're you? Are you defending this guy?!" yelled the demon suddenly.

"Not quite." said the red haired man. "We know you want to kill him. Go ahead– We won't stop you. Just remember... People who kill can't be expected to be spared. Karma sees to that. Or so says some worldly monk. Whatever that's worth."

The demon just growled.

"J-Just die, you sicko!" he charged towards Gonou and suddenly... Gonou picked up Sanzo's gun... and shot the demon.

"Hn. It doesn't matter where I look. It's always idiots as far as the eye can see." said Sanzo as she pulled out a smoke.

"Can you walk?" Gojyo asked Gonou.

"Um, yes." he replied.

"Cho Gonou." said Sanzo suddenly to Gonou. "I hope you like company."

"Huh?" said Gonou.

"We're all going to Hyakugan Maho's." Gonou was surprised then he smiled and said,

"I'd appreciate that."

//A few days earlier//

A man with long blue hair and green eyes stood in front Hykugan Maoh's palace. He smiled to himself.

"I must be... a total bastard for doing this. But you know what? Who cares?" he said as he dropped a match. "After all... I've always been a selfish bastard."

//Back to a few days later//

They all went to Hyakugan Maho's, only to find it burned down.

"What...Happened...?" breathed Gonou.

"A fire, it looks like. Someone probably burned the castle down a few days ago." said Sanzo. "Not much left is there?"

Gonou fell to his knees.

"...So that's it, then." he breathed. "Again. I couldn't save her again."

"Dude. Read a sutra or something." said Gojyo to Sanzo. "C'mon Mr. Worldly priest."

"I don't think it would help much." replied Sanzo.

"C'mon, man. Is that a reason not to?" said Gojyo. Sanzo didn't reply. She just walked away a bit and sat crossed legged.

"Fine. But when I read a sutra... It's not for the dead." she said as she pulled out her crown thing. Then she began to chant the sutra. As she chanted, everyone suddenly remembered their past and suddenly felt as if they had been reborn.

//A few days later//

"There's no need for that." said Sanzo as a monk went to cuff Hakkai.

"But..." started the monk.

"I don't mind, really." said Hakkai. "Please continue." the monk cuffed him and he stared at thm sadly.

"_Priest Genjyo Sanzo, criminal Cho Gonou. Enter and come forth."_ beckoned the Sanbution.

//Later//

"Cho Gonou is dead." Sanzo told Gojyo simply. Gojyo stared at her then grabbed her by her shirt.

"What?! You're kidding me!" he yelled. "You're the one who told him to keep living! Stupid Bastard!"

"I told you. The gods don't save anyone." Sanzo interrupted as she stared up at him. Even though she was older than him, she was a little shorter. "No one can interfere with the fate he chooses. Not you, and not me." Gojyo stared at her then released her as he stumbled back into a chair.

"Son of a... bitch." he said. "This is the second time a hottie's dumped me."

"Were you flattering yourself?" asked Sanzo with a small scowl.

"...I guess I was."

//A month Later//

"Woooow! You guys! I haven't seen ya in forever!" said Goku when Gojyo and Gonou came to visit a month later.

"Sorry for the intrusion." said Gonou politely.

"Gah! Gojyo's hair's all stupid! Ha, ha!" laughed Goku.

"Shut it monkey." said Gojyo to him. Then to Sanzo he said, "Oi. You tricked me, you cheating priest!"

"What are you talking about?" Sanzo asked with a sigh. "Buddhism forbids killing. Criminal or no, we can't execute anyone. You have a brain, use it." Gojyo twitched.

'_I'm gonna dance on your freakin' grave.' _he thought irritably.

"Cool! You're free now, yah?" asked Goku.

"I am." replied Gonou. "Sanzo was kind enough to speak on my behalf. He pled my case before the three aspects. I've given up the name Cho Gonou... and begun a new life."

"Yeah? So what's your name now?" asked Goku.

"Hakkai. You like it?" asked Hakkai.

"...Hakkai." repeated Goku. Then he nodded. "It's better than your last name."

"You think so?" asked Hakkai with a small laugh.

"Let's see how long your itty bitty brain can remember that." tease Gojyo.

"Don't make fun of me! I can remember! Hakkai! Hakkai! Hakkai! Hakkai! Hakkai! Hakkai! Hakkai!" repeated Goku over and over.

"How's the artificial eye doing?" Sanzo asked Hakkai, ignoring the other two.

"Very well, thank you." said Hakkai. "I also, ah... convinced Gojyo to let me stay with him." he add. "He needs help remembering trash day. It's a reason for concern."

"I'm starting to think he's sub-monkey." said Sanzo flatly.

"It's odd, though. I've seen death so many times. You know?" said Hakkai. "But now.. I'm honestly afraid to die."

"Nah, Hakkai! I won't forget your new name! So don't change it anymore, 'kay?" he said. Hakkai smiled.

"We have a deal."

"You." Sanzo said to Gojyo. "Is that new mop of yours suppose to change something?"

"Nah. It's a lot like Hakkai's deal." replied Gojyo. "Any struggling's just a big fat waste of time."

"Welcome to life. Everything's a useless struggle until you die." she said. Gojyo stared at her. "What is now?" she asked irritably. He smiled.

"Well? Do you like the new cut?" he asked. Sanzo looked away.

"Better than your pathetic angst." she replied, although she thought other wise. Right now he looked like a pirate, but like hell she would say that. She figure he might as well have short hair so some oxygen can get to his brain. Gojyo smirked.

"Then grow it back out it is." he sang as he turned. "I'm a prev, so it grows fast."

"Are you looking for a fight?" growled Sanzo. Hakkai chuckled in the back ground. Then suddenly Gojyo grabbed him and Goku.

"All rightee! I'm starving, so let's go and land some food." he said.

"All right!" cheered Goku.

"Just keep it down." growled Sanzo. She had a bunch of work to do and all the noise they were making, wasn't helping.

"C'mon, Sanzo! Chow time!" said Goku.

"What, me?" yelled Sanzo as she stood. Then she said, "Hmph... Only if you're buying."

"Priest Sanzo, where are you going? There's still business you haven't--" a monk started.

"Shut up and go to hell."

"B-but priest Sanzo!" Sanzo just slammed the door on their faces.

"Wow. What a beautiful day." said Hakkai as he looked at the sky.

"Damn straight. Picnic weather." said Gojyo.

"Then next time we should pack lunches, yes?" said Hakkai.

"Excuuuse me! Teacher! Are bananas a good snack?" asked Goku.

"Silence. Now." growled Sanzo. "You're annoying me already. Death is more seeming more and more preferable to you lot."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"Too... Hot!" groaned Goku loudly as the Sanzo party drove through a hot desert. "An' what's with the blankets in this sun? Blah!"

"Ditch it if you want to be covered in sand, monkey." said Gojyo. "Goddammit! You made me get sand in my mouth!"

"Scoot over. It's too hot for your crampin'!"

"There's no room to scoot, you fried monkey!"

"Wha?! Then you're a... dried out Kappa!" Suddenly Sanzo made her gun click as she stood.

"The grave is pleasantly cool." she said in deathly low voice.

"W-we'll shut up." they both said. Hakkai laughed.

"I'm afraid they would rot before they could enjoy it." he said.

"Hakkai, is this desert really a short cut?" asked Goku.

"The map says it isn't as big as it seems. Though it does interfere with one's sense of direction." said Hakkai.

"Sand, sand, sand. Bah." grumbled Gojyo. "Just looking at the heat waves is making me hotter."

"Would you like a scary to cool you off? I know plenty." suggested Hakkai.

"Uh, no. The last person I want freaking me out is you, Hakkai." declined Gojyo. Then Goku suddenly spotted someone.

"Huh? Check it out." said Goku. Walking, he saw a kid covered in a blanket like them. "Hey! Guy in th' blankets!" Goku yelled. The kid turned. "Do ya live around here?"

"And do you know how further this desert extends, please?" added Hakkai.

"Sure." said the kid as he looked at the map. "Your map's a little out dated. The desert's bigger now. You should be through in another night."

"For real?! ARRGH!" growled Goku.

"That does cause some problems." said Hakkai.

"You're travelers, right?" asked the kid. "My village isn't far from here. Come on– I'll show you a place to stay."

They went to the child's place with was in a small village, that wasn't that impressive.

"Thank you for all the help, both of you." said Hakkai to the kid's father.

"Travelers get lost in these parts a lot. Lucky this fella bumped into you." said the kid's father.

"Pardon me for asking... But why is there a village out here?" asked Hakkai as he removed his blanket.

"Hm. Right. This place used to be a decent town." said the kid's father. "A year ago, the desert suddenly expanded and swallowed the village up. We're just the ones who can't leave."

"Is that right?" asked Sanzo.

'_I guess that's another form of spreading Chaos. But something's not right. I feel as if there's something bigger than Gyumaoh's resurrection going on... But what?'_ she wondered as she removed the blanket from her. The boy's eyes suddenly widened as he stared.

"Whatsa matter?" asked Gojyo noticing the frightened looks.

"Those robes you're wearing! Don't tell me... Are you a Sanzo Priest?!" the boy's father asked.

"Who wants to know?" asked Sanzo.

"I'm sorry, but you can't stay here. Find another place to sleep!" he said as he suddenly threw them out on the street.

Gojyo twitched.

"Whaa? Why the hell--" he started. They were all quiet for a moment. "What was that?"

"How should I know?" retorted Sanzo. Hakkai noticed the kid looking at the ground sadly.

"Do you know something of this, little one? We'd appreciate you sharing." he asked him. The kid was quiet then he said,

"...About a y-year ago. When this place was still part of the town... a Sanzo priest came through. He was resting from a rip– Like you guys. The whole town heard about it and wanted to come see. But a Yokai from the desert heard about him too. She came to eat the Sanzo Priest."

"Wow! She came all th' way here to eat a Sanzo?" asked Goku. "Sanzo's must taste awesome." Gojyo sweat dropped as he looked at him.

"I wish it sounded like you're kidding."

"The spider demon we fought said something like that." said Sanzo as she pulled out a smoke. "'Eating a priest will extend your lifespan'. She said it was sort of a Yokai legend."

"Ah. That would make a Sanzo, the highest priest... Like the best medicine in the world." said Hakkai.

"Shit. Is that really true?" Gojyo asked Sanzo.

"Hell if I know." replied Sanzo irritably. "Having never been eaten, I wouldn't know."

"So? What happened to th' Sanzo?" Goku asked the kid. "The monks with him tried to fight the youkai. They didn't stand much of a chance, so the Sanzo ended up taken. Though the Youkai left us alone after that... the desert's gotten wider since then." the kid answered.

"The nimrod let himself get eaten? But he was a frickin' said Gojyo.

"A Sanzo isn't necessarily powerful." said Hakkai. "I'm sure he was a proper, upright, normal Sanzo."

"Ooooh. So that's why." said Goku and Gojyo in comprehension.

"Are you implying something?" asked Sanzo angrily.

"That'd make us being here a danger to the villagers." said Gojyo. "Makes sense. I don't blame 'em for being dodgy."

"I'm sorry. The people here are nice, really." apologized the kid.

"Nah– Ya can't help bein' scared. 'S okay!" assured Goku. Hakkai sighed.

"We should probably leave soon, then." he said, not to eggar to go back in that desert. Sanzo was quiet. Too quiet.

"Is something wrong?" Hakkai asked her.

"Sort of." said Sanzo. Then to the kid she said, "Hey, kid."

"Yes?" said the kid as he looked up at her.

"Do you know where that deserts Youkai's base is?" she asked.

"Um, I have an idea." he replied.

"Then take us there."

"Wait a second!" interrupted Gojyo. "You wanna kill that thing? Since when are we heroes?"

"That thing's probably way out of the way." added Hakkai.

"An' she's gonna wanna eatcha, Sanzo!" put in Goku. Then Hakkai realized something.

"Wait. That's your 'ulterior motive' face." he said with a frown.

"...Maybe." said Sanzo.

'_Where's Tsuki? She's good at finding stuff like this. Ugh. That's just like her. When I actually want to see her, she's never around.' _she thought.

//Meanwhile//

Tsuki panted as he crawled across the desert sand.

"Mer...Merciful Goddess, my ass! This desert is HOT! And here I thought Ama-chan was asleep!!" he cried. Today he had short blue hair and blue eyes. "If it wasn't for the tracker I put on Kozen, I would have lost her!" he moaned as he pulled out a tracking device. "Now let's see... Where is she...? Oh, they're just on their way to get eaten by a desert Youkai... WHAT?!"

//Back to the Sanzo Party//

The Sanzo party stood and stared at the unending desert wasteland.

"Is this really th' place?" asked Goku. "It's just a whole lotta nothin'."

"The boy said five kilometers north by northeast– That's here." said Hakkai as he looked around.

"It's suppose to be in the sand, right? The Yokai castle, I mean." asked Gojyo.

"For real?" asked Goku. "How the heck're we suppose to get in?"

"Oi, Sanzo. Tell me why we're wasting our time again?" Gojyo asked Sanzo. Sanzo sighed.

"The kid said a Sanzo priest was taken here. If he was really killed by that Youkai... His belongings should still be in that castle, **Including **the Tenchi Kaigen Sutra every Sanzo carries." she explained.

"It seems that Gyumaoh's force is gathering Sutras." said Hakkai, understanding.

"Right. Which is why we need to find it first." said Sanzo. Just then Goku began to sink in the sand.

"What the– NYAGH!!" he yelled in surprise. "Hey! M-My body's sinkin'!" The others whipped around.

"Goku!" yelled Hakkai. Just then Gojyo began to sink too!

"What the hell's--" he started. "Wha?! You're shittin' me!"

"Watch it, Gojyo!" yelled Hakkai. Sanzo cursed as she grabbed Goku's arm.

"Dammit!" she cursed. She tried to pull him out, but just then she began to sink too! "Great. Is this a trap?" she exclaimed.

"I'd say that's a reasonable guess." said Hakkai as he began to sink too. "Goku! Gojyo!" he yelled as the other two completely sank. Hakuryu tried to pull him out, but he couldn't.

"Jeep?! No, don't! Let go before you're pulled in with us!" Hakkai yelled before he two sank.

//Later//

When Sanzo awoke, she was lying in a bed, numb.

'_Where the hell... Am I?' _she wondered. She tried to move, but couldn't. _'I guess that Youkai's looking for company. ...And my arms won't move. Great. Come to think of it, I move a thing. Drugs, maybe.' _she thought to herself. She then heard a door open.

"Are we awake already? It's alright; There's no rush. If you're stuck in that bed, you might as well enjoy it." said a voice as someone entered. "I'm Lian Li, Master of this castle. And how are we feeling, dear Priest Sanzo?"

"Like... shit." was all Sanzo could manage.

'_Damn, even me mouth barely moves.'_ she silently cursed.

"That's too bad." Lian purred.

"Where... are they?" Sanzo tried to ask.

"Your friends? Being entertained elsewhere. But forget about them." Lain continued to purr as she crawled towards her. "I admit I'm surprised. You're the second Sanzo to wonder into my home."

"...You ate the other one?" asked Sanzo.

"With Relish. He tasted better than he looked." said the demon. "You don't seem afraid. Why?"

"N-no reason." said Sanzo. Lian smirked.

"The other Sanzo chanted a sutra and almost wet himself. I thought all high priests were straight laced old men. A pretty young thing like you's a treat." she said as she leaned closer to her. "I think I like you."

"So you're already... immortal." said Sanzo. "Why bother eating me?"

"After you came all the way here? Not eating you would be rude." said Lian.

"T-tell me. What's the draw of being ageless?" asked Sanzo. She never saw the point in being immortal. What was the point?

"I see you're not an expert on women." said Lian. "We want to stay beautiful forever, Sanzo."

'_Not all of us!' _Sanzo inwardly grimaced.

"G-Great. But you're not fooling anyone, faggot." she sneered.

"Excuse me?" growled the youkai.

"Your makeup's pretty... thick. But not thick enough." Sanzo sneered. "You're absolutely vomit worthy." Suddenly Lian smacked Sanzo hard across the face.

"Take that back, Priest." she hissed. "You're in no position to throw around insults. I can kill you whenever I want!"

"Just g-get going." said Sanzo unfazed. "You're stuck in that ugly body for eternity. I'm not the loser here."

"H-How dare you!!" the demon growled as she began to hit her over and over. And all could do was lay there. As she beat her, a memory flooded into her mind.

//Flash Back//

"I don't think it's possible, master." Kouryuu told her master one night. "Thank you for the thought... But I'm not worthy to be a Sanzo Priest. And plus, I'm a girl. I'm not suppose to a monk, much less a Sanzo Priest." Kyoumyou bowed his head and said,

"Listen to me, Kouryuu. There never were ant criteria for becoming a Sanzo. It's been 13 years, but I think I see now. A Sanzo needs a strong body... But, more importantly, he needs a strong spirit." He then looked up at her and smiled. "It's time for you to be strong... Priest Genjyo Sanzo."

//End Flash Back//

'_It was the last smile he ever made. And those words of his were the last he ever said. My priesthood was my Master's final wish. Kyoumyou Sanzo. My teacher. My father. The first person who ever loved me... The only one... He was the only Sanzo Priest I ever acknowledged. The fact that I now carry my master's name... Serves to remind me of my own fallibility.' _she thought as she spat up a little blood.

"You're a cocky little bastard aren't you?" Lian said as she lifted Sanzo by her hair. "You're all the same in the end. There's no power in stupid humans reading sutras! What's so great about a Sanzo Priest?!" Sanzo suddenly chuckled.

"...Maybe you're right." she said quietly.

"You're nothing but food to me! Dinner's all you are--" The youkai started. She was cut off when Sanzo suddenly punched her. She fell to the ground.

"Wh-what? But you shouldn't be able to move!" she exclaimed.

"Your bitch slaps were enough to wear the drugs down." Sanzo spat. "You're right by the way. A Sanzo's nothing but a human. But humans are great killing, torture and all that good stuff." The yokai laughed.

"Forgetting something? I'm immortal, Sanzo. You can't kill me!" she said.

"Give me a break. You actually believe that stupid rumor?" asked Sanzo. "Anyone who thinks eating a human will make you ageless is a moron. I'm guessing you've never had any proof of your immortality." Suddenly Sanzo pulled out a gun. "Care to test that theory out?" She looked frightening right now. Like a Devil. Suddenly Lian looked scared.

"N-NO!" she screamed. Suddenly Sanzo shot her arm. "OW!" she cried.

"Look at that. I guess immortals can feel pain like the rest of us." said Sanzo in a way not like her at all. "If I hit your head or heart... I bet it'd hurt like hell."

"No! Please don't!" Lian begged. But Sanzo ignored her as she continued to shoot her.

'_This is stupid.' _she thought as she tortured the demon.

'_This is really stupid.' _she thought with a grin.

'_But you know what? Who cares.'_

Just then the door swung open to reveal Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai.

"What're you doin', Sanzo?!" yelled Goku. Then they noticed the tortured Yokai. Gojyo suddenly grabbed Sanzo's shoulder.

"Shit, man! Torture? This isn't like you!" he said.

"...Not like me...?" asked Sanzo. Then she looked up at Sanzo with a evil grin. "Then what is like me?" Gojyo stared in shock at her.

"What's that suppose to..." he started.

"Just what it sounded like. You know nothing about me! You don't know anything at all! I don't even know. For all you know, this is like me! This is exactly what I am. If this is not me... Then what pray tell is like me?" she asked coldly. Suddenly Goku walked towards them and kicked Sanzo in the shin.

"OW!" yelled Sanzo. "That hurt! What the hell are you ding?!"

"Hit me." said Goku. "Hit me with th' fan and call me stupid monkey. Okay? That's what Sanzo's like." Sanzo didn't say anything. She just turned and walked towards the yokai.

"You. Answer me something." she demanded, back to normal. "Where are you hiding the sutras? I want mine and I want the other Sanzo's. So get talking."

"Th-the Sutras?" said Lian as she shook from blood lost. "The old one's s-somewhere around the castle. Yours is in the chest. The one right behind you." Sanzo turned.

'_There?' _she thought. She turned and just then Gojyo yelled,

"Sanzo, watch it!" Just then the yokai stabbed her through with her claws. Sanzo's eyes widened as she coughed up blood.

"SANZO!" yelled Goku as he caught her as she fell forward. "Are you okay?! Hakkai, fix him!"

"Calm down, Gok--" Hakkai satrted. Then he found he couldn't heal Sanzo! "What?" The demon chuckled.

"Heh, heh. Do you like my scorpion claws?" she laughed. "The poison in them's fatal." Goku glared her.

"You... You stupid creep!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"He's poisoned?" asked Hakkai as Goku held Sanzo's unconscious form.

"Sanzo, wake up!" cried Goku. "San--"

"Son of a bitch!" cursed Gojyo. The he grabbed the desert yokai. "Don't you play dead on me, queenie! You fix this, or I fix you!" But his threats were in vain for the youkai was dead. "Shit. He already kicked it." Gojyo cursed.

"It was probably from the blood loss. Apparently those 'immortality' rumors were nothing more than hearsay." said Hakkai. Then he looked over at Goku, who was holding Sanzo tightly. He was quiet.

"Damn, Hakkai. This's a lot like that time with Rikudo. The kid's not gonna snap again, is he?" Gojyo asked him.

"Um, Goku..." Hakkai started.

"Hakkai. So?" said Goku suddenly. "I wanna help him. How can I help Sanzo?" he asked. Hakkai stared at him, then smiled.

"I'm sure there's still a way." he said. "It's all right, Goku. Sanzo's not one to die very easily."

"Whatever the case, we've gotta get outta here first." said Gojyo.

"Right." agreed Hakkai. "If we can return to the village in time, they may have an antidote. I'm sure they face their share of scorpions."

"But it's not like there's a door anywhere. How'd we even get in?" asked Goku as he looked around.

"And what's that--" Gojyo started. Just then everything around them shook violently. "Hey! You guys hear that one?"

"It sounds like somethin' crackin'!" exclaimed Goku as he held Sanzo closer.

"Uh-oh... Wait!" said Hakkai. "We're currently underground, correct?"

"Guess so." said Gojyo.

"And how did we escape the dungeon earlier?"

"We smashed the wall up good."

"And if a wall carrying the load of an underground lair is broken, what does physics dictate?"

"Uh... the roof'll break under the weight of the sand on top?"

They all froze.

"SHIT! Why didn't you say something earlier?!" yelled both Goku and Gojyo.

"I did try to stop you, if you recall."

"Screw an exit– Now we can't even leave this room!" yelled Gojyo.

"Everybody look for a vent or something!" yelled Hakkai. "Wait!" he suddenly said. Then he started digging in the chest behind them.

"What're you doing?!" yelled Gojyo.

"The sutra. We have to at least get the Maten Sutra back!" he said as he dug through the chest.

"Guys, we've gotta do somethin' fast!" yelled Goku. "The ceilin's fallin' in!"

"Gojyo hold this." said Hakkai as he handed Gojyo Sanzo's scripture. Then he put a barrier over them.

"Wh-what th--" gasped Goku as he looked up, still shielding Sanzo's fragile form.

"Hakkai!" yelled Gojyo.

"I'm afraid I c-can only shield us from the ceiling." Hakkai grunted as he struggled to hold the barrier. "Keep your feet moving or you'll be buried from below!"

"Quit worryin' about us gettin'– AGH!" grunted Goku as he gathered Sanzo's, soft, slim form in his arms. "What about you, Hakkai?!"

"Damn, it's falling fast!" cursed Gojyo. "Just give it up, Hakkai! Keep pushing against that pressure and your blood vessels'll pop!"

"Would you prefer that all four of us get buried alive?!" snapped Hakkai. The roof broke some more and more sand came flooding in.

"Shit, shit, shit!" cursed Gojyo. Goku just shield Sanzo as he held her closer. Just then a red wind appeared and blew all the sand away.

"Wha... It stopped fallin'." said Goku as he looked up.

"Ugh. Nobody's dead, are they?" asked Gojyo as he crawled out of the sand.

"No as such." coughed Hakkai. "But more importantly, what just happened?"

"So it was you." a voice suddenly said. They all looked up and saw...

"Kougaiji!" exclaimed Goku when he saw Kougaiji.

"What you four doing in a place like this?" he asked as he held Hakuryu.

"**You **saved us, Kougaiji?" asked Gojyo. "Um... Thanks."

"Save your gratitude. I just happened to be passing by." said Kougaiji.

"Jeep!" said Hakkai as Jeep flew into his arms. "You waited this whole time? For us... to..." Suddenly Hakkai fell forward.

"Hey!" exclaimed Gojyo as he caught him. "Ah, shit. Stupid stunts that nearly kill you don't impress us, moron!" Hakkai laughed a little as he tried to stand.

"S-sorry about that." he said.

"Crud, Hakkai. Quit making me look bad." Gojyo told him without looking at him.

"Sanzo needs help!" Goku cried suddenly. "Some youkai poisoned him, and he won't wake up!"

"Say that again?" asked Kougaiji as he stared at Sanzo.

"Is that medicine lady with you? Huh?!" Goku asked, looking frantic.

"If you mean Yaone, she stayed home." said Dokugaku as he too stared at Sanzo. "You four met the desert Youkai?"

"Yeah. But he's already dead." replied Gojyo. "If you guys came to fish out his sutra... Looks like you wasted your time. Everything he had is buried in that mess." Goku was quiet, then he picked Sanzo up bridle style.

"Oi, Goku. What're you trying to do?" asked Gojyo.

"'M gonna carry Sanzo." answered Goku as he stood with ease while holding Sanzo. She really was light.

"Don't be an idiot. You can't carry him that far in this heat, monkey." Gojyo told him.

"Then what else do I do?!" yelled Goku as he clutched Sanzo tighter and closer. "I know we're outta time! An' I know we can't use Jeep! Whatever I've gotta do... **I won't let Sanzo die!**" He started to walk when suddenly Kougaiji called,

"Wait a minute, Goku." Goku looked back at him. "We came here on a pair of dragons. They're not far from here. They'll get you to a town fast enough to save him, I'd bet." he told him. "I'll lend you those dragons... on one condition. You kill me first." Goku stared at him. "If I win, you give me Sanzo's Maten Sutra. If you win, the flying dragons are yours. I'm interested in settling this, Goku, so make your choice. This where it ends." he said as he removed his cloak. Goku continued to stare at him.

"Kougaiji..." he said. "Wh-what's wrong with you? You're all... weird." Suddenly Kougaiji started chanting a spell.

"Goku, look out!" yelled Hakkai.

"Huh?" said Goku. Just then Sanzo exploded around him and Sanzo. "Hey! K-Kougaiji, quit it!" Goku coughed as he shielded Sanzo.

"Stop hesitating." said Kou as he appeared behind them.

"But I--" Goku started as he looked up at him.

"What part of this don't you understand?" Kougaiji asked coldly. "I'm not your friend, dimwit. I'm your enemy." Just then he suddenly kneed Goku in the chin and sent him flying back away from Sanzo, who was slumped on the ground.

"Hunh. If you don't have the guts... Then I'll just take the sutra and go." said Kougaiji as he walked towards Sanzo. As he did he stared at her face.

'_Could it be...?' _he thought as he thought of Izumi. _'Could he be... Izumi?'_

"NO! DON'T TOUCH SANZO!" Goku yelled. He jumped in front of Kougaiji, then flipped over him and when Kougaiji turned, he punched him away from Sanzo.

"I won't let--" he started.

"I've got it, Goku." said Hakkai as he shifted Sanzo on to his lap. "Leave Sanzo to me. I'm afraid you have to fight. Kougaiji's serious about his offer. I can sense his burden... There must be something very important he needs to fight for. I'm sure you can understand that. He's not the only one with something to lose."

In the background Gojyo and Dokugakuji fought as Goku stared intently at Sanzo. She was very pale and wasn't moving at all. Even her breath was slowing. He clutched his fist.

"...Hey, Hakkai." he said.

"Yes?"

"Will ya do whatever it takes to stop me?" Hakkai stared at him.

"What? You're not thinking of--" he started.

"I know I can't kill him th' way I am now. But I can't lose." Goku said as he started to remove his limiter. "I'm countin' on you, 'kay?" Then he began to scream as he began to change.

'_He took me outta the darkness... an' gave me a world way brighter than th' sun.' _he thought. _'Why can I remember it so clearly? I know this feelin'. I've known it for a long, long time. An' I don't wanna lose that.'_

Kougaiji stared at Goku with shock all over his face.

"What the hell? Did he just..." he breathed as demon Goku smirked at him. "That's Son Goku?"

(Okay, I'm being Lazy again, so I'm skipping to the part when Sanzo wakes up.)

Demon Goku was about to deliver the final blow to Hakkai, when suddenly a shot was heard. Goku slowly turned to meet the cold violet gaze of Sanzo. He gun was aimed at him and her eyes were narrowed.

"Stop getting worked up." she said in a low, cold voice. "Stupid ape." Goku just stared at her, his eyes narrowed as well with anger and... sadness.

"Sanzo?!" exclaimed Hakkai in surprise as he stared.

'_It can't be. There's no way he could stand up in his condition! And the more he moves, the faster the poison will circulate!'_ he thought.

"Well, come on." said Sanzo coldly. When Goku didn't move. "If you want me dead... Now's your goddamn chance." Goku still didn't move. Hakkai and Dokugaku stared at them. "Come on. Kill me... If you can." she taunted. Her gun and arm were as steady as her cold gaze.

"Sanzo!" yelled Hakkai as she clicked her gun.

"Bring it." she challenged Goku. Goku dashed forward towards her. Then... Sanzo threw her gun over her shoulder and kneed Goku in the gut, making him cough up blood as he fell back. "Too bad." she sneered. "I don't have any bullets to waste on you. You should consider yourself lucky, boy." Goku glared at her, then charged at her again. She barely managed to dodged as he tried to punch her, unfortunately she couldn't dodge his kick and was kicked right in the face. Goku was about to hit her, when suddenly Sanzo seemed to be surrounded by a golden glow as her hair flared around her face. She opened her eyes that were gleaming like a gods'. Goku stared at her. Just the Maten scripture enveloped him, and Sanzo covered his head with her palm. Then she chanted something and Goku's limiter was back. He turned back to normal and fell into Sanzo's arms, asleep. "Stupid... Brat." she breathed as she fainted with Goku on top of her.

"Sanzo? Goku!" yelled Hakkai.

"Kou! Kou, wake up!" yelled Dokugaku from behind him. But Kou was wounded and wouldn't wake up. "Dammit!" he cursed as he slung Kou over his shoulder. "Hey. As much as I hate saying this, we're retreating for now. Everyone needs to regroup. I know telling you this won't help any... But this was more mutual suicide than a fight. I know our side started things. And a loss is a loss. But despite all that... I can't forgive you for this." Then he walked away. Hakkai stared after them.

"No. I don't suppose you could." he said.

//Three days Later//

//Dream//

"_You're all the same in the end." _Sanzo remembered the desert Youkai saying._"What's so great about a Sanzo Priest?! There's no power in stupid humans reading sutras!"_

Maybe... not.

"_Shit, man! Torture? This isn't like you!"_ she remembered Gojyo saying.

Then what is like me?

"_Hit me with th' fan and call me stupid monkey. Okay? That's what Sanzo's like."_ she remembered Goku saying.

"_Strong... Be strong, Genjyo Sanzo." _she remembered her master saying.

//End dream//

Sanzo opened her hand and clenched it.

"Hn. I'm not strong." she said, using her male voice in instinct.

"I do believe you're right." said a voice suddenly. Sanzo turned her head and saw Hakkai. "But at least you're not weak. Wouldn't you agree?" he continued. "I'm here to inquire about your condition now that you're awake."

"...I feel like shit." grunted Sanzo. She was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans.

"Well, you've been in a coma for three days. The doctor we met here said that most people with your wounds would be in a coma for years, but for some odd reason she said that since it was you, you would only be asleep for 3 days. I suppose using cuss words immediately is sigh enough that you're alright. Poor Gojyo. He's just lost a lot of money." Hakkai said as he opened the curtains.

"It's been three days?" Sanzo asked.

"You moved excessively after a lethal dose of poison. Waking up in three days is a miracle. Had things taken much longer, you wouldn't be awake at all." said Hakkai. "We're very lucky we made it back to the village. That boy from before found us a bit a ways from here. We were well on our way to becoming menacing desert skeletons."

"What happened to Kougaiji?" Sanzo asked.

"Dokugaku-san carried him back. I'm afraid he's rather upset with us now. Not that I don't understand how he feels." answered Hakkai. Then Sanzo noticed something. Goku wasn't there.

"If you're wondering about Goku, he's in the other room with Gojyo." said Hakkai. "Yes? Or am I wrong." Sanzo turned over.

"...Hell if I care about that dimwit." she said.

"I see. And I seem to recall something you told me earlier." said Hakkai. "Free of all, bound by nothing, you live your life simply as it is." Sanzo was quiet, then without looking at him, she said,

"...I guess I'm the dimwit."

"Having realized the truth, please cooperate a bit. You'll be a nuisance otherwise." said Hakkai cheerfully. Sanzo glared at him.

"Your personality's gone down the tubes." she said.

"No... I'm sorry. You're a little bit right." said Hakkai sadly. "Gojyo and I couldn't do a thing. When Goku lost control as he did... I remember being terrified by his overwhelming power. Back there. **I** was the one he asked to stop him, you know. I failed in that, And I admit I'm angry about it. Not only that... But my failure resulted in his pain. That makes me even angrier with myself." Sanzo just sighed irritably.

"Then don't let it happen again." she said. "Next time that happens attack him with all you've got. And if you feel hesitant, then think about it this way... Would you like to live like that?" she sat up. "When a person goes into battle, they're willing to risk everything. To lose everything. When I fight I'm willing to lose everything. That's why I didn't hesitate when I fought Goku. If you can't kill him, then get the heck out of my way and let me handle it." she said as she laid back down. "You said a doctor was here, right? Send her in."

"Huh? How did you know she was still here and that she was a she?" asked Hakkai.

"Lucky guess. Now send her in. Now." said Sanzo. Hakkai chuckled as he stood.

"Alright." he said as he left the room.

//Meanwhile//

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" yelled Gojyo as Goku wrapped him. "That hurts, dickwad! Wrap with goddamn care!"

"This is nothin'! Deal with it! Saki should be doing this instead of me!" said Goku as he wrapped Gojyo.

"You're already in debt to me, don't push it boys." said Tsuki, or to Goku, Saki as she read the paper. Today she was disguised as a woman with long white hair and blue eyes.

"Good point... Then Hakkai should do it." said Goku.

"Hell no– the monkey makes the wounds, the monkey fixes the wounds!" yelled Gojyo.

"Aw, c'mon. I didn't hurt you that--" Goku started.

"Three ribs! You broke three ribs! That's a big frickin' deal!" yelled Gojyo.

"I said I'm sorry."

"Bah! I want you to think about what you did." said Gojyo as he rubbed his head. "First you go on a rampage, then you sleep while the rest of us're hurt."

"And now you're 300 dollars in debt." added Tsuki as she flipped a page.

"What?! Are you trying to pull one over our eyes?!" yelled Gojyo.

"Maybe."

"Grr...!"

"...I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." said Goku looking like he was going to cry. Gojyo was quiet, then slung a arm over his shoulder.

"Moron. Ease up, okay?" he said. "What you did wasn't wrong. Remember that. It was the only way for us to beat Kougaiji. And hey, it turned out all right. Right?"

"Uh...mm. I still don't remember it. Or I don't remember things, anyway." said Goku as he looked at his hands. "But I remember my hands. I was really tryin' to kill. An' I wasn't just after Kougaiji, ether. I was gonna kill you. An' Hakkai... An'... Even Sanzo. That's why I... I..." Just then Gojyo brought his heel down on Goku's head.

"What th' hell, Gojyo?!"

"Quit underestimating us, you little snot. Do you really think we suck so hard that you could kill us?" Gojyo asked, eyes narrowed. "Rule number one. Cut your disgusting little apology for killing me. Open your eyes. Do I look dead to you? You couldn't kill me when you tried. Serves you right." he said as he stuck out his tongue. "'Sides, I'm already planning on dying during sex. I'd never let some as stupid as you kill me."

"Trust me, if they were dead I'd know." said Tsuki as she put her paper down. "And I saw you in the desert when you, how can put this nicely? Went crazy. You didn't exactly look that insane. It looked to me... Like you were punishing them for touching your property. And enjoyed reminding them."

"Punishing?" repeated Goku as he blinked. Tsuki nodded.

"Yep. Your demon form must be **very **possessive. Anyway, when you were fighting Sanzo, it was more of, um, payback. Maybe your other side is paying Sanzo back for some emotional pain. Has Sanzo ever done something to cause that type of pain?" she asked.

"Nothing to make me want to kill him!"

"Oh, really now? Well, if it's nothing like that, then he must have been an idiot and did something that really frighten ya."

"Like what?" asked Gojyo.

"You tell me. Goku, when was the time you were most scared?" Tsuki asked as she looked into Goku's eyes. For some reason... Goku felt like he could trust her.

"...Th' time with Rikudo. He hurt Sanzo really, really bad. But he was tryin' to kill me. Sanzo... took th' blow instead." he told her.

"Ah. Now I get it. Sanzo sacrificed himself for you, and now you're angry at him for it." she said.

"Huh? But--"

"It's okay, to be angry, Goku. When a person sacrifices himself for another, he should know the scars it leaves on the person. You have every right to be angry. So go ahead. Get angry, and teach Sanzo a lesson. That way he'll slowly become stronger." Tsuki said, her eyes slanted.

"Huh?" said Goku. Tsuki smiled.

"You must really like Sanzo, Go-chan! I hope you two will be very happy together." she teased.

"It's not like that!!" yelled Goku as he turned red.

"Hey, your blushing, monkey! You must really like him. I didn't know you were a homo." teased Gojyo.

"I AM NOT!! I DO NOT LIKE SANZO!!" Goku yelled loudly, redder than Gojyo's hair.

"Oh? Then why are you blushing?" asked Gojyo.

"You know, the louder you deny it, the more true it must be." teased Tsuki.

"It is not!!"

"Then why are you yelling? And for someone who isn't in love with Sanzo, you're quite red."

"Cut it out!"

"Oh, boy." said Hakkai as he entered the room. "Please, we can hear your noise through the walls. Sanzo's awake by the way."

"Yeah?" said Gojyo.

"Yes. He wants to see you, Miss Saki." said Hakkai to Tsuki.

"Ah! He's probably wondering about the heart transplant I did on him!" Tsuki said as she stood.

"WHAT!" yelled Gokui and Gojyo.

"Kidding! Or not." Tsuki chuckled as she entered Sanzo's room, shutting the door behind her. She smiled at Sanzo.

"Hey, goldie. Glad to see you're still alive." she said. "Thank to you, I've won ten bucks."

"When did you get here?" Sanzo asked.

"3 days ago. I met you guess while you were driving. But I found you guess when Goku went coo-coo."

"And you didn't want to help?" Sanzo frowned.

"Nope. Sorry, but by divine law I cannot get directly involved. With fights I mean. Besides, seeing me would have made him madder." replied Tsuki as she sat down on a stool. "Oh, and not to worry... None of the others know you're a girl yet. I wrapped you and everything and covered you up before they noticed. Although with the way Goku was holding you he really should have noticed. Heh. They're all such morons!" Sanzo was quiet as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"...This is the second time during this journey I've been put in a bed like this. I'm pathetic." she said.

"Yes you are." said Tsuki. "Oh, and now you owe me 300 bucks for taking care of you and your boys."

"What?! You're shitting me!" pouted Sanzo.

"Yes I am. We'll find other ways you can pay me back." smiled Tsuki. Sanzo was quiet again, then she said,

"Why? Why did I say that?"

"You mean the 'Then what is like me?' thing? Probably because you really wanted to know." answered Tsuki.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You were thrown in a river at birth, right? Maybe your confused about yourself. Think about it, you have no clue about your heritage or where your from and you're starting to wonder if you're even human because growing up you were called a demon, and now you might be starting to believe them." Tsuki explained. "I mean, it's not like you have anything else to fall back on."

"You're sprouting nonsense again." said Sanzo as she glared at her.

"Am I? Can you honestly say you've never wondered why you were thrown in a river to drown when you were born? Can you look me in the eye and tell me you've never asked yourself, 'Who am I?' 'What am I?' Can you tell me you've never asked yourself that?" Sanzo was quiet. Tsuki smirked. "Ha! I win. You're confused about who you are, San-chan. You're living a lie everyday and now you're forgetting who you are. Don't worry, in your situation, it's natural."

"I am not! I know exactly who I am." Sanzo scoffed.

"Then who are you? Are you Kouryuu of the River flow, the little 'boy' who Kyoumyou Sanzo found, or are you Priest Genjyo Sanzo of China... Thirty First Successor of the Seiten and Maten sutras?" Tsuki asked with a raised eye brow. Sanzo wanted to reply, but couldn't. Tsuki sighed. "San-chan, those are just names! Not who you are! You're lying so much everyday, it's become a bad habit! I bet you don't even realize it when you lie anymore."

"I do not lie that much."

"See? You're doing it now. When will it end? Name one moment you haven't lied."

"I didn't lie when I said I hated you."

"Ouch! Okay, then... If you hate me so much then why is it you trust me so much?"

"I have no choice. I don't know anything about being a woman. I need to know what's happening to my body, so I have to trust you. For now." said Sanzo as she turned over.

"Nice cover. You're really good at this lying."

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are! Everything you do and say is a lie. Look, if you want to get off this bad habit of yours, you're going to have to come clean and tell the truth." said Tsuki as she stood.

"Like hell that'll ever happen." growled Sanzo.

"That's fine with me. Ether way, I have fun. But you know eventually, you'll become so tangled up in your lies that you can't run anymore. But look at it this way, at least you have two real friends." said Tsuki.

"And who are they?" asked Sanzo.

"Me... And that gun." said Tsuki as she nodded to the gun on Sanzo's table. Then she left. Sanzo stared at the gun as growled to herself.

"Ah, fuck. She's right, dammit. Hell help me." she said.

//Meanwhile//

"Is Sanzo okay?" asked Goku as he looked up at Tsuki with big eyes.

"He'll live. I told him to take it easy." she answered. "So if you want to run, run now."

"Way ahead of ya!" said Goku as he tried to run.

"Not so fast, Monkey." said Gojyo as he grabbed the back of Goku's shirt.

"Lemme go!" Goku yelled as he tried to run. "Sanzo's gonna be really, really, pissed at me! I-I can't just go see 'im!"

"This from the guy who was worried twice as bad as us." said Gojyo.

"Come now, Goku. Not even Sanzo's that cold hearted. I think." said Hakkai.

"But!" started Goku.

"Or would you rather leave things the way they are? Hm?" asked Hakkai. Tsuki sighed.

"Sanzo might be mad, but hey. You'll never know unless you go ask him." she said. "But just in case he's really made, I'm outta here! Later!" Then she ran out.

"Hey where 're ya--" Goku started. Just then the door was slammed open. There stood Sanzo, looking at Goku emotionlessly.

"Sa-Sanzo!" stuttered Goku as he turned.

"...Like Master coming home to his pet." scoffed Gojyo.

"And After I told him to cooperate." said Hakkai, arms folded. Sanzo rubbed her fingers together, looking bored.

"...Goku." she said.

"Huh? Uh, what?" asked Goku as he looked up at her.

"I'm thirsty. Get me a beer." she told him.

"Wha?! I mean... sure." said Goku. He went to the small fridge and got a beer can. He didn't look at her as he held it out. "Here." he said. Sanzo reached for the beer, but instead she ruffled his hair. Goku looked up at her in shock.

"You... YOU ARE A STUPID MONKEY!" she yelled as she suddenly hit him with her fan.

"OWW!" cried Goku.

"How long are you going to hang your head like an idiot? I keep telling you not to jump into things without thinking!" she yelled.

"Hakkai!" whined Goku. "Ya said he wasn't cold-hearted!"

"I also said, 'I think'." reminded Hakkai.

"Feh." said Sanzo as she sat down and pulled out her cigarettes. Goku sat in a chair next to her, then began to laugh. "And what exactly is so funny?" Sanzo asked as she began to read the paper.

"'m not... Laughin'." chuckled Goku.

"You truly make me ill." said Sanzo. Hakkai chuckled himself.

"It seems that the gates of heaven have been smashed." he said.

"Yeah, yeah. Sanzo's just a poser. Our mighty Priest is really very shy." said Gojyo as he took his hair out of a ponytail. Just then two bullet holes appeared very close to his head.

"WHOA! That was close you damn sadist! Some day you're really gonna to hit me!"

"Hi! Sorry to interrupt. I thought you could use more bandages for--" said the little boy as he entered. He trailed off as the others began to fight.

"Live honorably, and the bullets will miss." said Sanzo.

"You're one to talk, you dirty little priest! And the monkey's in my way!" yelled Gojyo.

"Thank you, I'll take those." Hakkai said to the boy as the other three began to fight.

"They seem to be up and about." said the boy with a sweat drop.

"Yes. Do excuse them. There's no need to worry." said Hakkai with a smile. "Everyone's finally all right."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes. And Sanzo may be a little OOC in this one.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"_**You're confused about who you are, San-chan. You're living a lie everyday and now you're forgetting who you are. You're lying so much everyday, it's become a bad habit! I bet you don't even realize it when you lie anymore. But you know eventually, you'll become so tangled up in your lies that you can't run anymore."**_

XxXxXxX

"Oi! You jerk!" Goku yelled a few days later. After the Desert incident the Sanzo party continued their journey. None of the boys were the wiser of Sanzo's secret, but she was having her period again, so it was a little difficult. Anyway, right now they were at a bar eating."Ya ate my flippin' Gyouza!"

"Did not. Did your eyes go stupid, too? Poor, brainless ape." said Gojyo.

"Wha? Kappa!" yelled Goku as he stood.

"And what do you mean 'yours'?! The stuff on the table's communal." continued Gojyo with a smirk.

"That wasn't a regular Gyouza– That was th' last Gyouza!" yelled Goku, almost crying. "An' I put it on my stupid plate!"

"Whoever gets it in their mouth first wins." smirked Gojyo as he smoked a cigarette. "Don't like the rule, start writing your name on shit."

"So ya did eat it! Yaargh! We're goin' outside!" yelled Goku.

"You want a piece of this? Get ready to beg and cry!" Gojyo yelled back. Then Sanzo began shooting at them.

"What part of 'execution for noise' don't you understand?!" yelled Sanzo, who annoyed beyond hell.

"Mommy!" cried Gojyo as he ducked out of the way.

"Stop playing around and eat!" she snapped as she put her gun away. "You're wasting time."

"But Gojyo--" whined Goku.

"But this monkey--" whined Gojyo.

"Death!" Interrupted Sanzo. She was very irritable since her talk with Tsuki in the desert.

'_What I hate most about her is that she's always right! She knows me better than I know myself. It's so annoying! God I hate her. And yet...' _she thought as Hakkai apologized to the other customers. _'She has been... entertaining. But I'm still furious at her for making me wear a dress!'_ Then to the others she growled,

"We're leaving. Move it!"

"But there're spring rolls left--" whined Goku as Hakkai dragged him after Sanzo.

"And he'll slaughter you if you don't hurry." Hakai told him.

"My beeeer." whine Gojyo as Hakkai dragged him out as well.

"Faster!" growled Sanzo.

"Do we need anything before leaving town, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked her.

"Yeah, we're out of cigarettes." she responded.

"My Hakumaki!"

"My beeer!"

"SHUT IT!"

//Meanwhile in the sky//

Tsuki sat in the library of the flying city he and Sanzo had found in chapter 13. He got fed up with walking and decided to follow Sanzo by using the flying city. So for he was getting the hang of the city. He only crashed into two cities so far.

Today he was a boy with short black hair and green eyes. Right now he was in the library reading a old spell book.

"Hey, this looks interesting. Let's see... Galadriel Anwamane Altariel Mithrandir. Hm... I think that means 'Spell of no Rage'. I think. Sigh! Ama-chan always was better at this kinda stuff. But this spell would be perfect for Sanzo! She really needs to loosen up! Let's see, how does it go?" he said as he began to recite the spell, not knowing the trouble it would cause.

//Meanwhile back on the ground//

"Aw, man. I'm bored otta my brain." groaned Goku as he hung his head over the back of the jeep.

"You'll fall, monkey." said Gojyo, who was bored as well.

"But sittin' up hurts my back." moaned Goku.

"Well, we haven't been attacked by assassins in days." said Hakkai. "At least it's rather peaceful."

"And just when I was getting used to the company. I think I'm going to miss those guys." sighed Gojyo dramatically. "A maiden's heart is so complex."

"Don't." growled Sanzo.

'_And not really.' _she silently added.

"Um, hey." said Goku suddenly. "Whaddya think happened to Kougaiji? Ya think he's still alive?" Sanzo thought about Kougaiji and the time they spent together that one time when she was disguised as Izumi.

"Worrying about your enemies is a waste of time." she said emotionlessly.

"Wha? But I--" Goku started.

"Goku." interrupted Hakkai. "Kougaiji made the conscious choice to fight you. There's no need for you to worry."

"Yeah. He's not that easy to kill, ether. The guys got the persistence of a cockroach." said Gojyo.

"And if a member of the same species says so, it must be true." said Sanzo. Gojyo glared at her.

"...Oi." he said. Goku laughed a little.

"Hee. I think so too." he said.

Just then Sanzo felt as if something was wrapping around her heart. Squeezing it like a orange.

'_What the hell?!'_ she thought as she began gasping for breath.

"Sanzo?" said Goku, worriedly as she suddenly clutched her chest. "Sanzo, what's wrong?"

"It's... Nothing." she gasped. But the pain suddenly got worse and she began to cough.

"Hey, man are you okay?" asked Gojyo, who now was a little concerned.

"I'm fine." said Sanzo, but her chest tightened again harder.

"Are you sure?" asked Hakkai in his motherly tone.

"I told you I'm fine!" Sanzo managed to yelled. Just then blood began to drip down her face from her forehead.

"Sanzo! You're bleeding!" Goku yelled worriedly.

"No... Duh..." gasped Sanzo as she touched her forehead. Her whole palm was smeared with blood. Hakkai had pulled over by now and was looking at Sanzo's forehead.

"Damn. What the hell happened? You were fine two minutes ago." asked Gojyo.

"Hell if I know." said Sanzo.

"That's strange." said Hakkai, frowning as he tried to heal Sanzo's forehead. "My chi isn't having any effect."

"What?!" exclaimed Goku.

"Calm down, monkey. It's not too serious. I can bandage it myself. Just hand me the first aid kit." said Sanzo. Her vision was a little fuzzy from the blood.

"We have a first aid kit?" asked Gojyo. If her head wasn't bleeding so bad, Sanzo would have hit him. Hard.

"Sanzo, did you injure yourself or something? You're bleeding pretty bad." asked Hakkai in his motherly tone.

"Not that I know of." said Sanzo as her chest loosened. "Now where's the first aid kit?"

"Here, I'll bandage your head up for you." Hakkai said with his usual smile as he pulled out a first aid kit.

"I can bandage myself!" Sanzo snapped as she snatched the bandages away from him. She hated it when others pitied her. Pity was for the weak, and Genjyo Sanzo was **not **weak.

"So stubborn!" said Hakkai with a sweat drop as he surrendered the fist aid kit.

"Are you sure you don't need help, Sanzo? Your head looks really bad..." said Goku.

"I don't want **your **help! Now just mind your own damn business." Sanzo snapped as she took out some bandages. Goku looked like Sanzo had just smacked his across the face. Sanzo softened a little, seeing this. "Look, I'm fine. It just looks worse than it actually is." she said. Just then her chest gave a painful stab and she clutched it.

"Sanzo!" Goku yelled as blood seeped through her robes. But before they could do anything, Sanzo suddenly scurried out of the Jeep and started to run. She didn't know what was happening, but she did know this; Hakkai would want to see her chest to see what was wrong, and if he opened her robes, he would see her breasts and then everything she had worked so hard for would be ruined!

"Sanzo!?" Goku yelled after her, but she kept running.

Just then someone grabbed her from behind and lifted her into the air.

"Good thing I was in the neighborhood." whispered Tsuki in her ear.

"Tsuki?" she breathed. Tsuki was holding her bridle style, but there was something else.

He had long black wings and he was flying!

"Ask later, right now, we gotta scoot." said Tsuki. He chanted a spell and suddenly a exact clone of Sanzo appeared below them. Then he flew up higher into the sky just as the others ran to the clone.

"There you are, Sanzo! Why did you run away like that?" asked Goku. The clone didn't answer. Suddenly the clone fainted.

"Hey, Sanzo!" yelled Gojyo as he caught it.

"Sanzo!" yelled Goku.

//Meanwhile//

"You mean after all the hell this place put us through, you're living in it?" Sanzo asked with a flinch as Tsuki wrapped her wounds.

"Well, it beats walking! You have a jeep! I only had my legs. It wasn't fair, especially when walking through a desert, so I decided to follow you, using the city. And it's so high, no one ever sees it, and if they do, they think it's a UFO. So it's cool." said Tsuki as he finished wrapping her. "And it's a little better now that I've gotten rid of the traps and the Kraken." Sanzo sighed.

"Only you would live in a place like this. By the way, when did you get wings?" she asked.

"Oh, I've always had 'em. But you see, I'm kinda suppose to be cursed so it really hurts when I summon them. But this is reeeeeeeally important." replied Tsuki.

"Oh?" asked Sanzo with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah..." said Tsuki with a sweat drop as he rubbed his head. "It seemed I mixed up the elvish word for rage and lies mixed up, so I accidently cast a 'Spell of No Lies' on you instead of a 'Spell of no Rage' like I intended too."

"**YOU DID WHAT?!**" yelled Sanzo as she started to strangle Tsuki. "I'll kill you!"

"Now, now! I can fix this! I really can! I just need to re-read the book and find the counter spell. And for you to stop strangling me." said Tsuki as Sanzo strangled him. "In the mean time, you can't tell any lies or the spell with activate and cause your body harm."

"What?!" exclaimed Sanzo as she dropped him. "What the hell am I suppose to do? You said it yourself! My whole life is a lie! How am I suppose to travel with those nimrods and not reveal the fact I'm a girl?"

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard. Those guys are really naive." said Tsuki as he rubbed the back of his head. "Just don't tell the whole truth like I do. And if they ask you something you don't want to answer, just ask them a question, back or don't answer at all. Simple, I do it all the time." He suddenly flinched a little as his back gave a painful twinge.

"What's wrong?" asked Sanzo, noticing this.

"Hm? Oh nothing. My back's just sore, that's all." he said with a reassuring smile.

"Your back? Why? Are you hurt?" asked Sanzo.

"Why? You worried?" asked Tsuki with a smile. Sanzo frowned.

"Nice try." she said. "Take off your shirt, let's see what's wrong."

"No thanks. I know you want to get a look at this luscious bod of mine, but I'm afraid that I must decline your offer." said Tsuki as he stood. Sanzo sweat dropped.

"Don't flatter yourself. If you die, then I'm left alone and clueless about this body of mine. Plus I need you to remove the curse you placed on me." she said. "I don't need you killing yourself, so let me look at you."

"I have no idea what you mean. I'm fine. There's nothin' you can heal." said Tsuki.

"How do you know? Look, just take off your shirt and let me look at you before I decide to shoot you, or you kill over."

"For the last time, no! Now drop it already." But Sanzo ignored him and began to pull at his grey shirt, which, unfortunately for him, was button up shirt at the moment. If he died, then Sanzo was done for!

"I said no! Now cut that out!" said Tsuki as he tried to pull away. Suddenly the shirt ripped off and Sanzo gasped as her eyes widen. Tsuki's back, arms, and chest were covered with deep purple and red scars that looked like they were made by a whip.

"Ah, man! You ripped my shirt! And this was my only silk! You owe me another silk shirt!" Tsuki pouted, ignoring her stare as he picked up his ripped shirt. "And you better not get me that cheap stuff ether!"

"Tsuki..."

"Okay, okay, I guess I'll except the imitation silk."

"Stop thinking about your shirt, dammit! Don't you realized that you're covered with serious whip wounds?!" exclaimed Sanzo.

"Duh. I mean they hurt like hell. And look at them. They're kinda hard not to notice." muttered Tsuki.

"Why are you so damn calm?! And how come you never told me about them?" yelled Sanzo.

"Two reasons. One: You never asked. Second: I didn't want you to act like this. Look, it's no big deal. They're just scars now. Yeah, they hurt. **A lot**. But it's a pain I can live with it." Tsuki replied as he straightened up. He walked towards the door. "I'm gonna get a new shirt, since you tore this one. I'll meet up with you later. In the mean time, feel free to look around, just don't get killed." Then he left.

As he walked down the halls he looked at his wrist, which were heavily bandaged.

'_The whips... The nails... The burns... They're all pains I can live with. But the pain of not being able to protect the one I love... That's the pain that rips me down to this day. It's the pain that's slowly killing me.' _he thought. The image of a woman with long flowing sun gold hair and stern lavender eyes came to his mind. _'Kozen...' _he thought sadly.

Finally he came to his room which was decorated with purple and gold curtains and lime green sheets on a wide queen size bed. His room totally clashed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a long cotton sleeved shirt and pulled it on. Then he flopped on his bed.

'_Kozen... You're alive again, and yet... It's not you at all. You can never bring the dead back. I know that. Sanzo is Sanzo, your reincarnation. But that's it. She's not you. She looks like you and whacks me like you did...But she's not you. Kozen... Kozen, I miss you. Even though you're so close, you're so far.' _He covered his eyes with his arm. _'It doesn't matter now. Your heart was mine, and mine alone 500 years ago. But Sanzo's heart belongs to another. I will watch over you Kozen. Even though I am just your crazy annoying stalker. Even though I'm just a woman who tells you how to be a girl. Even though you don't love me now. Even though, you don't remember the love we had. Even though you love someone else now. I will watch over you. That's all I want for now.'_ he thought as he reached his hand towards the ceiling.

Just then the door opened and there stood Sanzo with many emotions on her face.

"There you are." she said in low voice.

"Hey, San-chan. Come to try and catch me undressing? Sorry! You got your look." he teased as he stuck out his tongue. Sanzo twitched.

"I came here for answers, don't make me kill you." she growled as she entered.

"Ha, ha. Sorry. Ask away. You may ask whatever you want, however I don't promise I'll answer them all." Tsuki said as he sat up.

"Why do you have all those scars?" Sanzo asked. She knew that when talking to Tsuki she had to get straight to the point, otherwise she would never get her answers. Tsuki gave a sad, knowing smile with a half hearted chuckle.

"They're punishment for all the thing I did back home. I'm a bad boy, you could say. Let's see... For my crimes I was sent to hell and nailed to a cross, where I was whipped for 300 years or so. I lost count actually."

"You have to be lying! If that was true then you would be dead!" exclaimed Sanzo. "Not to mention, you'd be over 300 years old."

"San-chan, I'm insulted! I never lie! Not once in my entire life. I just don't tell the whole truth." Zanshi said as he unwrapped one of his wrists. "See? Here's proof." His wrist had a horrible scar that was dark red mixed with black and purple. Sanzo kept her face blank.

"...So who did you annoy this time? You don't seem the type to mess with people you know you can't beat." she asked. Tsuki just continued to smile as he wrapped his wrist back up.

"Shows how much you know me. I did a lot of things. Things that were forbidden and things that were unforgivable." he said.

"Like what?"

"Like have a love affair with my golden haired cousin for one!" laughed Tsuki.

"Wha?" exclaimed Sanzo with wide eyes as she almost fell off the bed.

"Ha, ha. I fell in love with my cousin when I was younger. She was very cute. She had a mean temper though. I loved to tease her. I loved everything about her. Her temper, her spirit, the way she seemed to turn red when I teased her, the way she always seemed to be in control, and the way she seemed to be able to see into your soul. She was the only one who ever completely understood me, and excepted me for who I am. I really, really loved her." Tsuki explained his face lighting up a bit as he spoke of his old lover.

"Wait a minute. 'Her'? Aren't **you** a **woman?**" asked Sanzo. Tsuki grinned.

"Kinda. Who knows. Maybe I'm gay or something, or just a plain guy. Ether way, I'm a stalker, babe." he winked. Sanzo sweat dropped.

"You know, you really shouldn't be admitting that. How your 'lover' ever handled you I'll never know."

"Actually she handle me the way you and my sister did."

"Your sister? You have a sister?" asked Sanzo, really surprised. She was learning a lot about Tsuki! That's good... right? Tsuki nodded.

"Yeah! My older half sister. I have a older brother too. Actually... Those two are the reason I'm here." he said sadly. "My sister... Was very competitive and moody, but we got along well. She was one of the people I was closest with. She really, really loved father... So she always worked like mad... To win his love in return. But he just shunned her. And she got hurt over and over. And all I could do was watch. But sis always withstood his rejection the best she could. And she always supported me and took care of me. She was an innocent girl, easily hurt and starving for affection. She just couldn't let father go. Seeing her get hurt over and over again... and watching her become twisted and hysterical... was heart breaking for me. There was nothing I could ever do for her." Sanzo saw a flash of pain flicker across his eyes. She didn't want to press anymore. She was touching old wounds not meant to be touched.

But Tsuki didn't seem to mind because he continued,

"Ha, ha. Family. What can you do? The only way you could tell that we were related was that we had the same color eyes. Our personalities were completely different... We had different mothers actually, all of us. In our family things got **really **messy. See, my father's **really, really** powerful and has a very high place in power, so there was a big mess about who would be his heir. My brother's the oldest and the most powerful, but he came from a Mistress. My sister was born through his legal wife, but she's a year younger and a girl. I'm from his other legal wife but I have... tainted blood you could say. And so... a fierce competition developed between our mothers. All saying, 'My child is the appropriate heir.' As a result, my siblings and I... were raised **verrry **strictly. At first I obediently went along with it and tried to live up to their demands. 'Cuz you know when you're a kid, your parents are everything. But one day... I started thinking, 'Isn't this kinda crazy? I'm being used as a pawn in someone else's stupid game.' I guess that's what they call the budding of one's self. I went on a huge rampage saying, 'I'm not gonna play your stupid game anymore!' Boy was my mom mad! She disowned me, and threw me to the curve. That's when my aunt stepped in took me in. After that... I was officially free! I could be myself now. I met my cousin awhile later, and after a year or so we officially lovers! But then things went really wrong. The competition between my brother and sister became worse. They never liked each other in the first place, but now it was ridiculous! My sister's dark side came out and my brother became more angry, and went too far. **Way **too far. Everything just started to fall apart after that." said Tsuki as he hugged his legs. "They were all such idiots. I guess that's one thing that ran in the family."

"Well you are a idiot." said Sanzo. "You can't blame yourself for the actions of your family. Living in the past is dumb."

"You mean like you?" asked Tsuki. Sanzo was quiet then said,

"Maybe... I'm an idiot, too." Tsuki chuckled as he stood.

"You're right, though. That was then, this is now. I have to stop living in the past and concentrate on the present. And right now I have to find the counter spell or there's gonna be real trouble."

"Why? Is there more to this curse?"

"No! Don't be so selfish! If that old hag finds out about this, I'm dead! I gotta reverse this fast!" Sanzo sighed. She knew that she wouldn't get anymore out of him. She stood.

"Your cousin..." she said slowly. "Must have been a very, very, very amazing person to handle you."

"Ha, ha! Yup! She kept me in line with a iron fan and her strict words! My sister helped too, but she was mostly busy with her little pet." Tsuki laughed. "Oh, man! Now that I think about it, it's a wonder I'm alive." Sanzo put a hand to her head.

"Why... Do you do this to me? Why do I feel like I can talk to you about anything? Why do I feel like I know you?" she asked. Tsuki grinned.

"It is because we are bonded by a string you might say." he said.

"Huh?"

"A bond. It's very strong bond that has lasted for a very long time." he smiled sadly. "But... I'm gonna have to sever it very soon."

"Hm?"

"Never mind. Now, we should get you back to your friends. The clone I made was just suppose to faint and wait until we came back. And it may take me awhile to find the counter spell, so I'll take you back now, and catch up with you after I find the counter spell." said Tsuki. Sanzo sighed.

"Fine. But if I get discovered, I'll kill you."

"I know, I know."

Tsuki flew to a town where the others were staying. Unfortunately for them, the whole Sanzo party seemed to be sharing a room, so it was going to be a challenge to sneak in and switch Sanzo with the clone, especially with Goku staring at it like that.

"Okay, Tsuki, how are we going to pull this off?" Sanzo asked.

"Um... No problem! I can do it!" said Tsuki.

"Does your plan include bombs?"

"Maybe."

"No bombs."

"No fun!"

"So how am I going to switch places with the clone?" asked Sanzo.

"Well, we could make a really loud by the window and when everyone comes to see what it was, you slip in and I'll make the clone vanish." suggested Tsuki. Sanzo twitched.

"You make it sound so easy." she growled sarcastically.

"Oh, just get in there and I'll handle the rest." Sanzo snuck around the back as Tsuki suddenly pulled out a alarm clock.

'_Nothing more loud and annoying than a alarm clock. Or at least the only loud and annoying thing that can fit in my pocket.'_ he thought as he turned it. Then he set it down and ran off. 10 seconds later the alarm clock rang loudly. Very loudly.

"What the hell is that?!" exclaimed Gojyo as he and the others ran to the window.

"It sounds like a alarm clock." said Hakkai.

"What the hell is a alarm clock doing outside?" asked Goku. While they were at the window, Sanzo crawled into the bed where the clone had laid moments before it vanished. When the others turned back they saw she was awake.

"Sanzo! You're awake." said Goku.

"No duh." said Sanzo as she sat up.

"Why the hell did you run out of the Jeep like that?" asked Gojyo. Sanzo didn't answer at first, remembering she couldn't lie.

"I ran out... Because of the wound... s." she finally said.

"Why?" pressed Hakkai.

"Does it matter?" snapped Sanzo. Damn! She really hated Hakkai's interrogations! "Look, I'm tired. So stop bugging me and let me sleep." she said as she laid back down.

"Hey, wait a minute!" yelled Gojyo.

"Sanzo! You've been asleep all day." whined Goku. Sanzo cursed in her mind. She opened her mouth to reply, but Hakkai spoke up first.

"I think he should get some more rest. Then we can leave in the morning. However I would like to talk Sanzo alone for a moment. So please leave us alone."

"But--" started Goku. But Gojyo slung a arm around his neck and started to drag him out.

"C'mon, monkey. Let's go get something to eat." he said. He know there was no use arguing with Hakkai. And besides, if Sanzo was hiding something, Hakkai would find out. But he couldn't with them there. When they were gone, Hakkai shut the door and turned to Sanzo.

"Sanzo... We've known each other for 3 years. I don't know much about you, but I've known you long enough to know that you're hiding something. So I'll get straight to the point..." he said as he pulled up a stool. "Sanzo, are you lying to us?"

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Will Hakkai find out what Sanzo's hiding? Will Tsuki find a way to reverse the spell? Will she kill herself, or tell the truth? The only way to find out is if I get 6 reviews. And I swear to reveal the secret at long last **ONLY **if I get **SIX** REVIEWS!!


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, okay. Here's the chapter, so please stop tugging on my sleeve now! LOL.

And Artfix, I don't understand? Are you talking about Sanzo, or Tsuki?

And to answer StarAngel531's question, who San-chan falls in love with will depend on who the readers want, but sadly the bachelor booth won't open until after the Kami-sama thing. Sorry!

And thanks to Kenihiko who offered me to e-mail her! I'll do that as soon as I can get my e-mail working!(I can read messages, I just can't send 'em.)

**Disclaimer:**Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"Sanzo, are you lying to us?"

Sanzo stared at Hakkai. What should she say to him? What could she say? She couldn't lie, but she defiantly couldn't tell him the truth.

"...Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Ever since we started this journey, you've been acting very strange. You disappear at times without warning, there are strange voices coming from your room whenever you're alone and now you get wounds out of nowhere and run, only to faint for 6 hours and suddenly awaken with no answer to what happened." he replied. "Sanzo, please. If there's something bothering you, tell me and I'll help you. Please, Sanzo. You don't have to bear this alone." Sanzo scoffed in her mind.

'_I sincerely doubt it, unless you know about cramps, bloating, and my personal favorite, the bleeding!'_ she thought as she frowned.

"It's nothing that concerns you." she said.

"We're not blaming you. Please, Sanzo." Hakkai tried to reason. "Tell me everything, and we'll think about what to do together."

"Shut up! I told you! I'm fine! Now leave me alone! Mind your own business!" Sanzo suddenly yelled, although she was everything but fine. Just then her left arm gave a painful twinge and her hand suddenly went numb.

'_Huh...?' _she thought as she looked at her hand. It wouldn't move.

"Sanzo?" asked Hakkai.

"...Sorry I snapped like that. I'm just really tired." Sanzo said after a long silence. Hakkai suddenly smiled.

"You must be if you're apologizing. Alright, I'll let you get some rest." he said. He stopped at the door. "Sanzo... I don't know what you're probably going through, but it won't make you any weaker... if you asked for help." Then he left the room. Sanzo flopped on her pillow. She looked at her hand that refused to move.

"_Are you lying to us?"_

She covered her eyes with her arm.

He knew.

And it was safe guess that Goku and Gojyo had figured out she was lying to them, too. This was a disaster. Sanzo could only hope Tsuki would find the counter spell. She gave a groan. If all her hope was on him, then she was doomed. Her eyes fluttered closed.

(Readers: Hey! Hey! You said you'd reveal the damn secret! You promised! GWNL: It ain't over yet! Keep reading!)

//The Next Day//

The next day the Sanzo party continued their journey. It was very quiet because Sanzo hadn't spoken all morning. Gojyo grabbed a beer only to find it warm.

"Damn. It's warm. Goku, get me another beer." he said. Goku glared at him as he yelled,

"Get your own beer you pervy water sprite!" And so the fighting started. Apparently they had forgotten about earlier.

"Ah! What a peaceful day." said Hakkai. Sanzo, surprisingly didn't say anything. She just sat in her seat quietly. Staring ahead. God she was tired for some reason. Well, the fact that she was up all night waiting for Tsuki might of had something to do with it.

Goku and Gojyo stopped fighting, seeing Sanzo wasn't reacting at all.

"My, my. This is strange. It doesn't sound like the two of you are fighting anymore. Might I be so bold as to inquire, why?" inquired Hakkai.

"Take a guess, Hakkai." said Gojyo as he lit a cigarette. Hakkai put a thoughtful hand to his chin.

"Hm... Could it be because Sanzo hasn't threatened you two yet or even yelled?" he asked.

"Ding! Ding! We have a winner! Sorry there's no prize." said Gojyo. Then to Sanzo he said, "Oi. Cranky monk, what gives?"

"Sanzo, are you okay?" Goku asked. Sanzo glared at both of them.

"I'm fine." she said coldly as she looked away from them. Her hand still wouldn't move no matter what she did, so she couldn't whacked the other two with her fan. And Tsuki hadn't contacted her at all.

'_Dammit! How hard can it be to find the counter spell?!'_

//Meanwhile//

"Arg! How hard can it be to find a simple counter curse?!" Tsuki yelled as she threw the 173th book she looked through over her shoulder into a very large pile of books. Today she was a woman with long blue hair and brown eyes. "Arg! This would be soooo much easier if I had actually paid to Ama-chan's lectures! Damn! Why couldn't the elves just write English like everyone else? Oh, wait here's something. No, that's a confession spell. What I need is a spell that'll let Sanzo lie again. Arg! Where is that reversal spell?!" she yelled as she slammed her fist on a book self, making it fall into the book shelf next, causing a book avalanche. Tsuki twitched.

"Oh, c'mon!!" she yelled.

//Back to the Sanzo party//

The Sanzo party was driving through a thick forest.

"You stupid kappa! Get to your side of the jeep!" Goku yelled.

"I am! You get to your side!" Gojyo yelled as he shoved Goku.

"Cut it out!" yelled Goku. And thus the fighting had began again. Sanzo couldn't take it anymore. Using her left hand she pulled out her gun and aimed it in the sky and shot.

"If you two don't shut up right now, I'll shoot your ears off." she threatened. Then she noticed something. "Hey. Is it just me or is the forest thicker and foggier now?" she asked.

"Hey... You're right. It is thicker." said Goku. Suddenly the fog became so thick, they couldn't see ten feet in front of them.

Hey! I can't see a thing!" complained Goku.

"We should continue on foot and look for shelter until the fog lifts." said Hakkai. Sanzo just 'Ch'ed.

"Great, just what we need!" she growled. Hadn't she been through enough?(A/N: Not nearly.) They all climbed out of Jeep and began to walk.

"Sanzo..." Goku moaned after 15 minutes. "I'm hungry!"

"Shut it, monkey." growled Sanzo. Just then Sanzo's foot slipped and she realized she was falling!

'_Shit!!' _she cursed in her mind as she fell.

"SANZO!!" yelled Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai.

When Sanzo woke up hours later, her whole body was sore.

'_Ugh... What happened?' _she thought with a moan as she sat up. She looked up and saw that she had fallen pretty far. _'Oh, that's right. I fell.' _she thought as she shakily stood. _'I wonder where I am. Obviously at a bottom of a cliff. How long was I out?' _She gripped her arm as she began to walk. Her hand still wouldn't move and now it was bleeding, along with other parts of her body. She was bruised, scraped and numb. It was official. Today was the worst day of her entire life! '_It's karma, I know it! I've been hurting everyone one around me and manipulating them... I've tried to keep other people away by hurting and lying them... And now I'm caught in my own web of lies. Hakkai already knows I'm lying to him, and Goku and Gojyo probably figured it out, too. I'm hurting them... And myself.' _Then it came to her. _'I think... I am my own worst enemy. I'm always hurting the people I care about and the people who care about me... And I.. Always betray myself... Like a curse. And that's why...' _She burrowed my eyebrows. _'No... I... Don't want to think about it anymore. I feel sick. I feel sick.'_

Then she suddenly felt a strange aura. She stopped, looking wary. Then she quickly whipped out her gun and got into a fighting stance. Just then, a enormous mist like dog appeared and attacked her! At first, she dodged, but the dog moved so fast, it caught Sanzo off guard and she got scratches on her arms where she blocked, and was thrown into the cliff wall. She coughed up a little blood as her back hit the wall. The dog pounced towards her and she recovered herself and blocked the beast with her arm, which it was biting into deeply. She winced. Damn, damn! Where were the others when she actually needed them?!

"D...Damn dog! Get away from me!" she growled. She kicked the dog off her arm, which was already numb, and with the other she punched the dog away a few feet. As the dog jumped back up, Sanzo lashed out her gun and shot at it. It dodged the bullets and appeared above her. She stumbled back, then shot the beast in it's eye. The beast let out a roar of pain and Sanzo took this opportunity to run! When she was far away from the dog, she let out a sigh as she slid down a tree. Oh, this day was just perfect! First that crazy cross dressing stalker puts a spell on her so she can't lie, then her hand goes numb, then she gets caught in this stupid forest in a fog, then she falls off a cliff, then she gets attacked by some demon monster!! The gods must hate her or something!

Then she heard a small growling from behind her. With a curse she jumped up and out of the way as the beast attacked again. She grabbed a sharp stick and with the it, she held it like a person would a dagger and jammed it into the beast's joints. The beast let out a loud howl, but it was still able to move. Sanzo ran and hid behind a tree, panting as she hid behind a tree after losing the dog temporarily.

'_Damn... I've never fought anything like this before. It's not a demon, I know that... But then... what?' _she wondered.

Just then she heard more rustling in the bushes. She quickly whipped around and saw...

"San-chan! There you are! I think I might have found the counter curse at long last!" said Tsuki as she cheerfully stepped out of the bushes. Then she saw all of Sanzo's wounds and blinked. "Wow. You must have been lying a lot. I've seen road kill that looked better than you."

"Not now!" snapped Sanzo. Just then the dog appeared again. "Move!" Sanzo yelled as she jumped out of the way just as the beast attacked.

"Huh?" said Tsuki as she blinked at the dog. The dog went to attack Sanzo again, but this time Tsuki stepped in front of it, smirk on her face.

"No worries! This is one of mine. I'll take care of him, no sweat!" she replied. Sanzo thought she had lost it. Tsuki pulled out what looked like a small black feather which turned into two throwing crescent moon blades. As she jumped in the air she threw them at the beast. The beast jumped over them and towards Tsuki, who stood there looking cocky.

"Tsuki!! What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Sanzo. Tsuki held up her hand up in front of her and a purple aura surrounded the dog and it froze in midair. Then Tsuki's two throwing crescent moon blades flew back into her hands and Tsuki sliced the dog up. The dog let out a howl then dissolved into mist. A small ward stone fell to the ground.

"Not one of my best works. Then again, I was 5 when I made it." she mumbled as he picked it up. Sanzo stared at her with disbelief.

"You mean... You made that... That thing?!" she yelled.

"Yeah. I made it when I younger, but I lost it while playing. I guess this is where it landed..." said Tsuki with a sweat drop. Sanzo's eyes shadowed, then she hit her with her fan.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!"

Tsuki bandaged Sanzo up and gave Sanzo another pair of robes.

"I don't even want to know why you have a pair of my robes on you." Sanzo said as she pulled the robe up.

"Wha? You never know when I'll need to dress up as you." said Tsuki with a bit of a pout. "Magic can't do everything you know."

"Speaking of which, did you find the counter spell to this curse on me?"

"I think so."

"Good. The other's are catching on to me. I **need **to be able to lie again." said Sanzo.

"Would it really be that bad if they found out you were a woman?"

"Yes." said Sanzo defiantly.

"Do you really think so? What do you think'll happen? Are you afraid that they'll hate you for lying to them all these years? Or are you afraid that if you tell them the truth they'll break down that wall you've built to protect your precious scars?" Sanzo was silent, so Tsuki knew she had hit the dot. "That's it, isn't it? You're afraid... That if you get too close to them, they'll die and it'll be all your fault, thus adding another painful scar."

"Shut up!" Sanzo yelled as she shot up. "What do you know?! You know nothing!" Tsuki looked at Sanzo with a half smile.

"Maybe. Or maybe I know more than you think." she said as she stood. "Sanzo, I have wounds like that, too. I have just as many scars as you do. Even more. They're painful, but they're all mine. It's my pain and I don't want anyone touching them." She walked over to Sanzo. " I didn't want to cry when I lost the people I loved. I didn't want... To wash away the pain. I didn't want to cry and let the tears wash away my memories." she closed her eyes. "I hate it when people mention my friends, my family, and my lover. Anytime someone mentions them... something ends... It tries to make all my thoughts into memories. I don't want that to happen. I never... want to forget anything."

'_The wheels... Start to turn... and turn... with a force that I can no way resist... The wheels... turn slowly... and we drift apart... Kozen... the you I know and loved stays still... But I'm pushed forward everyday. Further... And further away from you... I don't want that to happen._' she thought as she opened her eyes and looked at Sanzo, dream state like.

"I don't want anyone to touch my heart... I don't want anyone to heal my wounds...I don't want... the scars I've come to treasure so much... to disappear." she said as she touched Sanzo's cheek. "You feel the same way about your Master and Shuei. They were so dear to you... And now they're gone. Leaving only these painful scars that burn and ache everyday."

'_It aches... My heart aches... It hurts so much. But... This pain is the only bond... left between you and me... So I will cherish it.'_

"I understand. I know you... Better than anyone, Sanzo... And it's because I know your pain, that I don't think you want it. Eventually, someone will break down your walls and they will become the person who knows you best. That person... who you know best as well. So stop being a coward and have some guts." Sanzo stared at her.

"Now then..." said Tsuki, changing the subject. "I have concocted a potion that will enable you to lie again! It's brilliant I tell you, brilliant!!" Right now she looked like a mad scientist, hair, lab coat, and all. Sanzo sweat dropped.

"I'm taking anything from you as long as you're wearing that." she said flatly.

"Aw, c'mon! I think I look cute in it! Oh, fine!" Tsuki said, seeing the look on her face. She lost the hair and coat. "Now, this **should **enable you to lie again." she said as she pulled out a small vial.

"...You try it first."

"Oh, come now! Don't you trust me?" Sanzo gave her a flat look. "Okay, point taken." Tsuki uncorked the bottle and took a sip. For a second nothing happened. Then there was big poof of smoke and Tsuki turned into a cat!

"Tsu...ki...?" blinked Sanzo.

"Ah, man! I turned my self into a cat again!" whined Tsuki. Sanzo pulled out her gun.

"Any last words?" she growled, her eyes glinting.

"WAAAHH!! W-wait! I know someone who might be able to help us!" cried Tsuki.

"Oh?" said Sanzo as she lowered her gun a little.

"Yes, but..." Tsuki trailed off as she looked thoughtful.

"But what?"

"Well, let's just say she doesn't like me very much. And I think she still might be mad at me. But I have no choice. I'll see you later, but remember! No lies! At all. The more you lie, the more of your body will become lost." Tsuki warned. Then she darted off in her cat form to god knows where.

"Sanzo!" Goku yelled as he broke into the clearing with the others.

"There you are you stupid monk! We've been looking all over for ya!" yelled Gojyo.

"Are you hurt?" Hakkai asked in his motherly tone. Sanzo stared at them. Her whole body was sore, and she was in horrible pain from that dog's attacks, but she wasn't going to admit that. Her pride wouldn't let her. She could stand a little pain.

"I'm fine." she said. She suddenly gave a loud gasp as her arm suddenly gave a terrible shot of pain. Then it went completely numb.

"Sanzo?!" exclaimed Goku as he stepped forward when he saw her grasp her arm. "You **are **hurt!"

"It's... nothing!" she gasped. She felt the numbness move.

"If you're going to lie, then do it well! You can barely stand!" said Gojyo.

"I said it's nothing!!" she yelled.

"Stop lying!!" Goku suddenly yelled. "What do you mean nothing? Do you now how worried we've been about you? You're always getting hurt, but you won't ever let us help you! You never tell us anything! Is it that hard for you to trust us?!"

Sanzo stared at him. So they did realize she was lying to them. Her whole body was in such pain, she couldn't take it anymore.

Her whole body hurt so much. She suddenly looked at them with the same look she had in the desert.

"So what are you saying? So what if I've been lying? It's okay to lie, isn't it? As long as it gets you nice dreams? Who cares as long as everything is going fine?" she said. Then she turned. "I want out of this forest. Now. If you want to keep traveling with me, then you're going to have to live with my lies, if you can't live with that, then I'll take my stuff and go." The others stared at her.

"You... You can't be serious." said Gojyo.

"Oh, but I am." said Sanzo without looking at them. "Decide now. I don't have all day." The others were quiet, all their eyes shadowed, not knowing what to say. Not daring to say anything. This was just like the time in the desert.

Finally Goku stepped forward.

"I'm not going anywhere. Even if you tell me I'm in the way... I'm not going to listen. I'll stick to you like honey to bread everyday. I'll dig into whatever it is you're hiding!" he said as he tugged at the back of her robes. She was silent. Then Gojyo stepped forward and slung a arm around her shoulder.

"Relax. We're not blamin' you or anything. We all got our secrets. We just don't want you killing yourself over them." he said.

"I'm sorry if I forced you into a corner, Sanzo. I'm just worried about you." said Hakkai as he stepped forward. Sanzo was still quiet, then she pushed Gojyo's arm off.

"Then let's get going. I've had enough of this forest." she said as she started walking.

//Meanwhile//

"So you see, oh Merciful Goddess... That's what happened." Tsuki finished explaining in her cat form to the Kanzeon.

"So, let me get this straight... You played around with spells you could barely understand and you made it so my niece couldn't lie and you turned yourself into a cat." said Kanzeon as she drummed her fingers.

"Uh... Yeah pretty much." said Tsuki with a sweat drop.

"Lord Tsuki-Yomi, how could you be so irresponsible?" exclaimed Jiroushin with a sweat drop.

"Hm... How indeed?" mumbled Tsuki.

"And what do you want me to do? You're the god of both the Spirt world **and **the moon. Surely you could handle something as simple as this." said the Kanzeon.

"True but... Right now I'm too lazy, and I'm a cat. And I'm sick of looking through all those books. So can you help us? Please?" said Tsuki.

"I don't see why I should." said the Kanzeon boredly.

"Oh, c'mon!!" whined Tsuki.

"Forget it, boyo. I'm not going to help you and no amount of begging and pleading will change my mind." said the Kannon.

'_Oh, really?' _Tsuki thought. Then he began to paw on the Kannon chair while crying,

"Please! Please, San-chan's gonna kill me if I don't reverse the spell! Please!"

//10 minutes later//

The goddess twitched as Tsuki continued to whine and plea.

"Please! I don't wanna die yet!"

"Alright, alright!" the Goddess growled as she tossed Tsuki a scroll. "You turn yourself back to human. That much I know you can do."

"Right!" said Tsuki as she turned back into a human. But this time she was a woman with long black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. "Thanks so much Auntie!!" she waved as she ran out.

//Back To Sanzo//

Sanzo sat by her window, smoking. Her whole left arm was numb and she couldn't move it. The others finally decided to leave her alone after she literally threw Gojyo out.

Suddenly Tsuki knocked at the window.

"Yo! I got the counter spell! And it'll really work this time!" she said.

"It better, or you're so dead." said Sanzo as she opened the window, making Tsuki topple in.

"It is! And did you have to be on the 4th floor?" said Tsuki as she stood. "Hold still." Then she chanted a spell and Sanzo felt her chest loosen and all feeling returned to her arm.

"There." said Tsuki. "You're a despicable liar again. And best of all none of your friends are even the slightest aware that you're actually a girl! They're all such idiots!"

"TSUKI!" Sanzo suddenly yelled, wide eyes filled with fear and anger.

"Huh?" said Tsuki as she turned. She turned paper white and her hair stood as her face looked like the portrait 'Scream'. Standing in the doorway with a smile and two dots for eyes, was Hakkai.

"S...Sanzo...?" he said. He heard voices from Sanzo's room and decided to come and see. Tsuki and Sanzo just stood there.

"Don't move." whispered Tsuki. "Maybe he doesn't see us." Sanzo glared at her, then whacked her with her fan, while saying words that went **WAY **above the rating.

//Later//

"So as you can see, that's what's been happening since you've begun to travel." Tsuki finished explaining to Hakkai after Sanzo finished pummeling her. Sanzo was sitting in a corner, embarrassed and... what? Scared? Of what Hakkai's reaction might be? Maybe.

"Oh..." was all Hakkai, said. He was in deep shock, that much was certain. His brain was still processing all the information. "S-so you're a girl..." he said to Sanzo.

"I think we've established that." said Tsuki. "We're waiting for you to finish processing that information and then for you to react to it already. So... React."

"We-well, i-it certainly explains a lot. All those strange voices coming from your room at times were you and Tsuki talking... and that one time... The one who called himself the Master of Disguise, that was Miss Tsuki." said Hakkai, eyes still very wide. Tsuki laughed nervously.

"Yep... You know if I hadn't gotten so caught up in my game, you never would have figured it out." she said.

"You almost gave away my secret over a game?!" hissed Sanzo as she grabbed Tsuki's collar.

"What can I say? I get so caught up when playing cards I forget what I'm doing..." she said with a nervous laugh. "Don't kill me!"

"But what I don't understand Sanzo, is why did you lie to us?" interrupted Hakkai, coming to Tsuki's rescue. Sanzo looked at him through the corner of her eye, then dropped Tsuki.

"Because it's none of your business. And besides, girls aren't suppose to monks, much less Sanzo priests. And if you tell the other two idiots that I'm woman, I'll kill you." she threaten.

"Well, as much as I hate to keep secrets, I'm just relieve that I'm not gay!" said Hakkai as he put a hand over his chest.

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all."

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Well, I finally revealed Sanzo's secret. Even if it's just to Hakkai.

**Tsuki:** I speak for everyone when I say, **'IT'S ABOUT TIME!!'**

**GWNL:** Yes, but... What am I suppose to do now? I really liked keeping Sanzo's secret.

**Tsuki:** Go outside!

**GWNL:** Are you nuts, there are people out there!!

**Tsuki:** Smacks self in head


	19. Chapter 19

Wow! I am totally loved!! Thank you all so much!

And there, there wolf. Don't kill yourself! I need as many readers as I can get!

And thanks for the suggestion Lyre. I have an entire suit of kevlar! Now if can just find something to protect myself from his fan of doom...

And clueless, it's really nicer to know I'm not the only one who stays up that late!

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki and a few others though.

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

This chapter is dedicate to Tsuki and his past. It's not going to be exactly like Gaiden SaiYuki but I don't know much about it, so there!

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Tsuki laid beneath the stars, staring at the sky. He was in his real form, which was a man with long purple hair and deep amethyst eyes. He was wearing a black jacket, a grey shirt, a loose black tie, and long black jeans with a black medallion on a silver chain and a silver shoulder ring. He was now following the Sanzo party on foot since Sanzo forbid him to use the flying city after what had happened.

'_Jeez! She acts like it was my fault. Okay, it was, but still!' _he thought. He smiled to himself as he looked at the sky. _'Looks so perfect up there. At one time... it almost was.'_ he thought as his eyes shadowed. _'Back then I thought I had everything. Family, a person who loved me, friends... How could they all vanish just like that?'_

//500 years ago//

A woman with long dark brown, almost black, hair in a bun, deep lavender eyes, and ivory skin let out a long tired sigh as she filed her paper work. She was wearing a long red skirt with two slits past her thighs, two red stockings that reached her thighs with a gold tank top that covered her breasts and two long red gloves that reached her shoulders(like Kozens). A red chakra rested on her fore head.

'_I'm so tired... But I can't rest! If I rest, then **he **will get the upper hand!' _she thought with a small frustrated growl._'And I cannot let that happen! I won't!'_

"Heeeey, sis! What's up?" said a man around the age of 17 as he suddenly appeared out of no where. He had long purple hair and deep amethyst eyes. He was wearing a black jacket, a grey shirt, a loose black tie, and long black jeans with a black medallion on a silver chain. The woman twitched.

"Hello, Tsuki- Yomi." she said slowly, keeping her voice even.

"Call me Tsuki, Ama-chan! Tsuki- Yomi makes me sound like I'm some kind of stiff or somethin'." pouted Tsuki cutely.

"Are you here just to bug me? If so, then leave! Unlike you, I have very important work to do. So state your business and leave!" she hissed coldly.

"How mean! And to your own little brother!" pouted Tsuki. But he quickly recovered. "Actually I'm lookin' for Kozen, seen her?" Amaterasu stiffened. She knew that Tsuki and Kozen Douji were a 'item' now, and she knew they loved each other very much. But Tsuki had Devil blood in him, and Kozen was a full blooded Goddess(as far as everyone knew). The interaction between a devil and God wasn't forbidden parsay, it was simply one of those things that just wasn't done.

Being the high, rule obeying goddess she was, not to mention, Kozen was their cousin, she never fully approved of their relationship.

"No. I have not." she said cooly.

"Really? Huh. I wonder where she is." wondered Tsuki, looking ignorant of Amaterasu's coldness.

"I have no idea. Now go away." said Amaterasu, back turned to him.

"Hey, sis... Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Look, Father will decide who gets his throne when he decides. In the mean time you shouldn't be pushing yourself like this. Why don't you put down the pen and rest for awhile?" he suddenly asked her.

"And let Susanowa get ahead of me? Not a chance! I will impress father! Just watch me! Father will love me when I win the right to his place. Then he will love me..." Amaterasu said. She was shaking violently for some reason.

"There's more to life than father, Ama-chan! You don't need to be the new creator! You have a wonderful job already that you're really good at! You have enough power! You don't need anymore!" Tsuki tried to convince her. Just then Amaterasu slapped him hard, scratching his cheek as she did. He fell back.

"What do you know?!" she hissed dangerously. "How could you possibly know how a daughter feels when her father doesn't even love her?! Just because you're a man, you could inherit everything from father! But I've never had a real place in this family! You could never understand how I feel! How can I become independent from something that reject me? I'm sick of it!! So I'm going to take it all! I'll take father, his place in power, everything!" Tsuki got up and hugged her tightly. Even though he was the youngest, he was taller than her. She calmed down and rested her head on his chest.

"...I'm not really taking it from you." she said quietly. "It's just, since you dropped out, I thought that Father would give me more attention. But his gaze has not shifted at all. My eyes are full of envy when I see the way he looks at you and Susanowa. So full of pride and admiration... How could you just quit? I would give anything to have what you had. I wonder... When did I become so obsessed with father?"

"...Sis... You know, you don't have to live this way. Just let go. You have many people who love you. Why can't you see that? Why?" Tsuki asked her as he held her. She didn't reply.

//Somewhere Else//

A woman with long sun gold hair and deep soul piercing lavender eyes stomped down the halls.

"Yo, Kozen!" said a man with short red hair and eyes, named Kenren as he walked next to her. "You look pretty steamed. Looking for Goku again?"

"No... I'm looking for a much bigger nuisance." Kozen replied shortly.

"Oh? Who?" asked Kenren, not thinking there was any annoyance bigger than Goku to Kozen, except the Kanzeon.

"Koooooooozeeen!!" said a sing song voice as someone glomped Kozen. Kozen almost fell over, surprised, then she twitched.

"Tsuki... How many times have I told you not to do that?" she asked cooly.

"6,257. 6,259 if you count now and the first time we met." replied Tsuki cutely.

"Uh... Hate to interrupt, but who the heck are you?" asked Kenren, a little freaked out at Tsuki sudden appearance(not to mention, the fact that he was **glomping **Kozen and actually still alive.). He was a little jealous and irritated at the man because he had a small crush on Kozen, as did many other gods in Tenkai.

"Hm? Me? I'm Kozen's lover!" Tsuki replied with hearts all around him. Kozen punched him so hard he went through 5 walls, right into Tenpou library, face red.

"Huh?" said a man with long brown hair and emerald green eyes. His name was Tenpou and he was a little more than shocked as he looked at a unconscious Tsuki, who had little dancing Kozen's around his head.

"Whoa !Hey Ten-chan, where'd he come from? And is he alive?" asked Goku cutely as he poked Tsuki. Goku was around twelve now and had long messy hair and wore shackles around his wrists, ankels, and neck. Tsuki sat up slowly, moaning.

"Ow... Kozeeeen! That hurt!" he whined as he rubbed his head.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day!" Kozen growled.

"Why? Were you worried about me?" Tsuki teased.

"Never. I want those papers you stole, now." Kozen growled.

"What papers?" Tsuki asked innocently.

"Tsuki...!" Kozen growled. She suddenly had a samurai sword and was holding it above Tsuki.

"ACK! Oh, **those **papers! I got 'em! I got 'em!" Tsuki squawked, looking frightened.

"Excuse me. But may I ask who you are?" Tenpou interrupted. "And Kozen, give me back my sword please."

"Hm? Oh. Name's Tsuki- Yomi. I'm Kozen's cousin." answered Tsuki.

"Lord Tsuki Yomi?" gasped Tenpou, dropping his papers.

"Oh, I see..." said Kenren as he stepped through the holes in the walls.

'_Man, I never realized Kozen could be so strong! Note to self: Don't joke about being Kozen's lover!' _

"Oh! You're Kozen's cousin? Is that why you have the same eyes?" asked Goku as he looked up at the man. Tsuki smiled charmingly as he bent down to Goku's height.

"Yup. They run in the family on daddy's side."

"Really? Cool! Then do you fill out forms all day like Kozen?" asked Goku.

"Not a chance." said Kozen and Tsuki as they immediately pushed the thought aside.

"I'm the God of the Night you might say. I keep you all safe while you sleep." said Tsuki as he poked Goku's nose lightly.

"Wow! So you're a guardian angel?" asked Goku with big eyes.

"I guess you could say that." Tsuki chuckled.

'_I would actually say Grim Reaper since I run part of the underworld, but that sounds cooler.'_ he thought to himself.

"Goku, that's enough questions. You. Come with me." Kozen said to Tsuki as she dragged him out of Tenpou's library.

"Bye-bye! Nice meeting you!" Tsuki waved as he was dragged. Tenpou and Kenren stared after them with sweat drops.

"Isn't Tsuki Yomi one of the gods of the Underworld?" asked Kenren.

"Yes, he rules it with Amatsu Mikaboshi. Now that I think about it, Amaterasu mentioned him a few times." said Tenpou.

"Amaterasu? Man! You know all the stiffs in Heaven. Oh, yeah. Have you seen Uzume?" asked Kenren.

"Hm? You mean Kanzeon's dancer? No, why?"

"Good!" said Kenren as he looked around. "She's been going crazy with her sneak attacks lately. I can't take it anymore!"

"I think you're over reacting." said Tenpou.

"I like Uzume! She's fun to play with!" said Goku. "But not as much fun as Kozen! Kozen's way more fun to be with." he added with a bright smile. The other two blushed a little as they thought of the golden haired angel.

//Meanwhile//

When they were far away from the others Kozen released Tsuki and they enter her office.

"You're so childish." she muttered as she leaned on her desk, looking, oh so sexy. "You need to be more serious."

"Ah, you're serious enough for both of us." said Tsuki as he closed the door and locked it like he always did when he entered Kozen's office.

"Just give me those papers." demanded Kozen as she scowled.

"Fine, fine." sighed Tsuki as he pulled out some papers. Kozen held out her hand for them.

"You need to stop doing this. I have work to do." Suddenly Tsuki threw them in them all in the air.

"Fly away!" he cried.

"Ahh! Tsuki you idiot!" exclaimed Kozen. Suddenly Tsuki kissed her lips passionately. Kozen was surprised at first, but then gave into the kiss and kissed him back hard. Now all she wanted was Tsuki.

"You know, now that I think about it, it wouldn't be romantic to do it here, like this." Tsuki panted as he broke the kiss for breath.

"Who the hell cares about Romance? Just fuck me already!" gasped Kozen. Tsuki smirked.

"Your wish is my command." he said as his hand slipped inside Kozen's shirt. Kozen's hand went straight for Tsuki's pants. "You're under my will now, Kozen." Tsuki whispered in his ear.

"Hardly. You're just giving me what I want." Kozen gasped back.

"Oh really? Then what do you want, Master?" Tsuki asked as he nibbled on Kozen's ear.

"You!" Kozen said as she pulled Tsuki's lips to hers.

//Later//

Tsuki and Kozen stepped out of Kozen's office, both looking very messy. Their hair was ruffled and their clothes were both wrinkled(Sorry! But no lemon yet people! ;p).

"Man! You must have missed our quality time, cuz. You were rougher than usual." said Tsuki as he licked his lips sexily.

"Shut up." snapped Kozen, who was blushing violently. Tsuki laughed.

"Don't worry. I promise to make more time for you in the future, okay?" Kozen just turned her head away, blushing.

"You had bruises and cuts again. And I didn't give them to you. Care to explain?" she asked, changing the subject as they walked down the halls.

"Aw, Mother dearest just got mad when she saw me last night. Yellin' how I could have been great, I could have had everything, and how I was disgrace to all devils, blah, blah, blah. Good thing she was in a good mood, or I'd be dead." answered Tsuki with a empty smile.

"Tsuki..."

"Aw, don't worry about me, love! I've made a decision. I'm gonna forget her. She hates me now and she only wanted to use me. I don't need her anymore, so I'm gonna move on." Tsuki said as he moved his hair out of his face. "I just hope father chooses his successor soon! All this competition is drivin' me nuts! Amaterasu becomin' meaner and Susanowa's just nuts."

"Same here. Your brother is too violent, and your sister doesn't seem stable." said Kozen as brush her hair back as well.

"Just say it. They're both nuts. I did." said Tsuki.

"Must run in the family."

"Hey! You're apart of the family too, ya know!"

"Not the immediate family. I'm just your cousin."

"You're still related to us." pouted Tsuki.

"Why am I with you again?" asked Kozen.

"Cuz I'm great in bed!" winked Tsuki. Kozen punched him on his head.

//Meanwhile//

A woman with long brown hair in a braid and dark pink eyes walked down the long halls of Tenkai. She wore a coral pink long sleeved tank top and slightly puffy pink pants, with dark pink slippers.

She walked down the halls all alone. None of the other gods even cast her a glance, but she didn't mind. She was content with the way things were, even though she was a little lonely.

For a reason she didn't know, she was ether hated by everyone, or completely ignored, even though she was only 100(Note: In god years, that's young.). Since she was always alone, she was lonely. She was a dancer to the Goddess of Mercy, but she was still very lonely. But no matter what, she always kept smiling.

One day, through the crowd of gods she saw a man she never saw before. He was very handsome. He had short black hair and one gold eye and one blue eye. But he looked so sad, and people were whispering mean things about him. The young goddess was curious about the strange man.

"Hey, Ken-chan, who's that man?" she asked Kenren as she tugged on his long black coat.

"Hm? Oh, hey Uzume. Him? That's Homura. He's a half god." the man answered as he glanced at her a little. "And where have you been?"

"Really? Why is he chained up? Did he do something bad?" Uzume asked innocently.

"Not exactly. He's a heretic child."

"'Hare-tic?'" repeated Uzume, thinking of a rabbit and a giant tic.

"No! A heretic! A forbidden child!" said Kenren frustratedly.

"Oh! Forbidden! I get it! But why is he chained up?" she asked again.

"You really don't know anything, do you? Since he's from a forbidden birth, he's considered 'bad'. So they punish him by making him where those chains." Kenren answered.

"So... Just because he's forbidden, he's bad?" Uzume looked at the man, who was walking away. "He looks so sad... and lonely." Kenren smiled at her. He ruffled her hair.

"Try not to cause too much trouble, alright?" he said.

"Who me? By the way... Have you asked Kozen-nee-chan out yet?" Kenren turned redder than his hair.

"Uh... Look at the time! Gotta run!" Then he ran like a scared rabbit, leaving a confused Uzume. She then turned to the door Homura had walked through.

'_I wonder why he looked so lonely...' _she thought as she stared at the door he disappeared through.

//Later//

Uzume walked through the halls, looking for the man she saw earlier. He was such a mystery to her. Soon, she found that she was lost.

"Oh no! I'm looost!" she exclaimed. She was scared now. She started to walk backwards when suddenly she bumped into someone. "GAAH!!" she exclaimed as she jumped a little. She whipped around and saw...

"Ah! Ah! You're Homura!" she exclaimed happily. Homura stared down at her. She was a good two heads shorter than him.

"...Do I know you?" he asked.

"Nope! Not at all! I'm Uzume!" Uzume said with a grin. Then she held out her hand which held some jacks. "Hey, you wanna play?" she asked. Homura blinked, surprised.

"Huh?"

"You seem lonely. And I want to get to know you. So..." Uzume grabbed one of his hands. "Let's be friends! Okay?" Homura looked surprised. This small girl... They had only just met and she wanted to be friends? Why? For what purpose?

Since that day, Homura and Uzume came fast friends, almost never apart. Homura always wondered why she always stayed near him, even though he was happy. One day he decided to ask.

"Uzume..." said Homura one day.

"Nn?"

"Why... Why do you stay near me? Why are you so kind?" he asked.

"Huh? I don't understand? What do you mean?" Uzume asked as she walked on her hands. She was showing Homura a few tricks that day, and being a dancer, she was very flexible.

"I'm a heretic. All the other gods hate me. So why are you near me?" Homura asked. Uzume flipped back on her feet.

"Because... You looked so lonely. I didn't want to see you look lonely anymore. And... Maybe I was lonely too." she told him. "For some reason, all my life I was alone. I don't know why... But everybody ignores me. The won't even look at me. I think it's because of who my father was. Anyway, everyone avoids me, except for Kannon. But she's more like a mother. I have a few other friends, but... it's not the All I can really do is dance, but that's nothin' really special. So... When I saw you, I was curious. And I saw that everyone avoided you too. You looked so lonely... So I wanted to play with you. I wanted to know you Homura." Homura looked shocked then hugged her tightly as he thought,

'_What did I do... To have such a wonderful child as a friend?'_ He never wanted to let her go. He wanted to hold her forever. Uzume was a little shock, then she smiled and nuzzled into Homura's chest.

"Homura... If you never leave me, I swear I'll never leave you, okay? That way we don't have to be alone anymore." she said to him as she hugged him back. "So promise you won't leave, okay?"

"I promise."

//Meanwhile//

"This... is a disaster..." twitched Amaterasu as she looked at her destroyed office. She got a huge anime vein and her eyes became shadowed. She looked scarier than Kozen when she was angry. "TSSUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- YOOOOOOOOOOOOMIIIIIIIII!!!!!" she screamed for all of heaven to hear.

//In Tenpou's library//

Tsuki was playing cards with Goku in Tenpou's library since Kozen had thrown them both out of her office, when he heard a furious voice yell,

"TSSUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- YOOOOOOOOOOOOMIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

Tsuki dropped the cards he was holding in surprise as he jumped a little.

"Uh-oh... Sounds like Ama-chan just saw her office..." he said with a sweat drop and a nervous laugh.

"Oh? What happened to her office this time?" asked Tenpou. Tsuki laughed a little as he scratched his cheek.

"Eh, heh, heh... Well, you see... me and Goku were playing tag and we ran through Ama-chan's office and well, Haha..." Suddenly the door was thrown open and Amterasu stood there looking like Medusa.

"Tsu-ki-Yo-mi!" she hissed.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" screamed both Goku and Tsuki as they held each other in fear.

"Well, it was nice playing with you Goku, but I have to run for my life right now! Later!" said Tsuki as he zoomed out of the room, leaving only a trail of smoke.

"You won't get away that easily!!" Amaterasu yelled as she threw fireballs after him.

"Waugh! Ha! Missed!" Tsuki yelled as he dodged one of the fire balls.

"The day is young and so am I, Tsuki- Yomi!" Amaterasu hissed as she threw more fire balls after him.

"WUAGH!!" Tsuki yelled as he dodged again.

"Mai, Mai! Please don't destroy my library!" Tenpou called after them. Goku was still shaking a bit with wide eyes.

"M-man... She's scarier than Kozen!" he shivered. Tenpou laughed.

"Well, they are cousins."

"Nani?! How many cousins does Kozen have?" Goku asked.

"Hm... Lets see... There's Tsuki, Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, Susanowa, the God of the Storm, and Amatsu, god of all evil. Quiet a few actually now that I think about it..." said Tenpou as he looked thoughtful.

"Nyaa?! Goddess of the sun? You mean that woman that just came through here?" asked Goku.

"Yes. Her name is Amaterasu. Because of her the sun keeps shining on the earth and keeps the forces of Hell at bay." explained Tenpou.

"Wooooow! Really?" asked Goku with wide eyes.

"Yes, but I wouldn't stay around her too much."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Well... How do I say this?" said Tenpou as he rubbed the back of his head. "She's not exactly stable. You have to stay clam around her , or she may, well, blow your head off."

"Huh?" said Goku as he titled his head cutely.

"Oh, you'll find out in time!" said Tenpou.

"Okay. If you ask me, Kozen is more like the sun." mumbled Goku as he sat back down. "She's way prettier, even if she's a little cold." Tenpou's eyes sadden.

"Well... She used to shine like the sun... But that was a long time ago." he said.

"Huh?" said Goku.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Hi! I know this isn't exactly what originally happened, but hey! As long as it's entertaining, who cares, right?

I'm really glad people like my fanfics because I actually do research for them. Like Tsuki Yomi.

He really is the God of the Moon and the spirit world. He was originally born from Izanagi's right eye, and was really close to his sister Amaterasu.

Amaterasu was born from Izanagi's left eye and is the Goddess of the sun and suppostally ruler of Heaven. You'll find out the rest of her story later.

Uzume is also goddess from Japanese legend. She is the goddess of the Dance and happiness, and her story is closely enraveled with Amaterasu's so keep a look out.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, okay! I got the feeling some of you are on the edge of their seat waiting for the next chapter, so how can I say no?(6th sense!)

**Tsuki:** Oh, please! It's not like you have anything better to do!

**GWNL:** Don't you have someone else to bug?

**Tsuki: **I will when you start this thing.

Oh, and I know a lot of you think I'm going off one of the animes, but I'm going off the book! It's simpler that way. Just letting you know.

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki and a few others though.

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

This chapter is dedicate to Tsuki and his past. It's not going to be exactly like Gaiden SaiYuki but I don't know much about it, so there!

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Amaterasu gave a irritable sigh as she walked through heaven. After she burned Tsuki to a crisp, she decided to wonder through heaven. As she walked through the halls of Heaven she heard others whispering.

"Wow, look at her. She's so lovely."

"Well, what do you expect? She's the goddess of the sun!"

"There's no doubt. She'll defiantly become the next Creator."

Amaterasu could only smile in disgust to herself.

'_This place sickens me.' _she thought. _'They make sound as if this place really is a paradise. Am I the only one who can see this place for what it really is? No. Aunt Kanzeon, Cousin Kozen, Tenpou, Kenren, Tsuki Yomi... They see it as well. This place is full of hypocrisy. Aunt Kanzeon and Tsuki Yomi laughs at it, and Kozen ignores it. Like me. I would leave this place behind forever if the choice was left to me. But no... I must stay and pretend everything is perfect if I am to ever win father's love.' _she looked at her hands. _'What is wrong with me? Why can't father love me? I don't understand. Everyone says I'm smart and beautiful. And I'm powerful. So why can't he love me? I can be anything he wants...' _she thought as she hugged herself. _'So why?' _She found herself in her office. Her aura was strangely dark as she looked at it.

She entered and sat down behind her desk.

God she hated this office. But she had to work. She had to work hard so her father would notice her. And then he would love her. Right? She threw down her pen. She couldn't work like this. She stood and her chair slid back. She left her office and went to her weaving room. She loved weaving. Weaving was the only thing she did because she wanted to. Weaving was hers, and her's alone of her family.

Right now she had needed some calming.

"Lady Amaterasu! Welcome!" greeted the weavers. Amaterasu smiled warmly at them.

"Hello, everyone." she said. "How goes the weavering?"

"Great, now that you're here my lady." said one of the weavers. The weavers were her only real friends. "We're almost complete and we feel that since you started this lovely pattern, you should finish it." Amaterasu smiled at their work. It was a beautiful silk portrait with designs of both the sun and moon together, and a heard of horses running in a field of gold. Out of all the horses one stood out among them. It was a pure white stallion, name Yasu. A stallion that Amaterasu had found as a child and raised on her own. She really loved him.

"Alright." she said as she sat in front of a weaver. Just then a royal servant came in.

"My Lady, your father would like to see you." he said. Amaterasu stared at him.

"What?" she breathed.

//Later//

"I have decided to put this feud to a end." The creator said to Amaterasu and Susanowa one day. Susanowa looked just like Tsuki except he had pure white hair and red eyes. "You will each create humans. With souls and full life spans. Whoever makes the most will be my new heir. Now, show me."

Both, not wasting anytime, grabbed each other's items. Amaterasu grabbed Susanowa's sword while he grabbed her necklace.

Amaterasu chanted a spell, and Susanowa's sword and it turned into three men. She smirked proudly. It was very difficult to create full souls with full life spans right on the spot, and she had made 3!

Susanowa just smiled confidently. He held up Amatsu's necklace and chanted. Suddenly it turned into** five **men. He smirked in victory.

Amaterasu's eyes widen. No... After all the work she went through? After all the pain she had suffered? After all these years her father was going turn his gaze away from her forever!

"Well. It seem that Susanowa is--" the creator started.

"Wait! He used **my **necklace to make them! Therefore those men are mine!" Amaterasu interrupted.

"What?!" exclaimed Susanowa angrily.

"It was my necklace. It focuses my powers. So when you used it to make your men, you used my power, therefore they belong to me!"

"This an outrage!" exclaimed Susanowa.

"None the less, she is right. Amaterasu is now my heir." said the creator.

"What?!"

"I have spoken. Now both of you, go." Amaterasu smirked evilly as they left the throne room.

//Meanwhile//

Uzume was looking for Homura that day, but she couldn't seem to find him.

"Where is he?" she wondered aloud sadly. As she walked she suddenly heard some people talking.

"Hey, did you hear about that filthy half breed freak?"

"You mean Homura? What a disgrace!"

"Why do they allow such things to live?"

"If it were my choice he would be dead long ago." Uzume couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up!" she yelled. "Just shut up! What do you know?! Homura's nice! And he's better than all of you! How can you say such mean things about him?! You don't even know him! So don't you dare judge him!"

"How dare you speak like that to us you piece of filth!" one of the men who were talking yelled.

"We'll teach you to show us respect!" another yelled.

"Well, well. What do we have here I wonder." said a voice.

"M-Marshal Tenpou!" the men exclaimed. "We- We were just going to teach this girl not to speak out of place."

"Oh, really?" said Tenpou pleasantly. "It looks to me as if you were about to beat this girl, who happens to be my friend."

"Uh, uhu... Well..."

"You may leave now. At least until you can remember how to talk." said Tenpou. The other men scurried away.

"Thanks Ten-chan! I didn't want to of had to break my nails before I saw Homura!" said Uzume.

"It was no trouble. Now why are you all the way here in the military section?" Tenpou asked as she walked over to him.

"I'm looking for my friend! Homura! Have you seen him?" she asked. Tenpou looked a little sad.

"Haven't you heard? Homura... Homura has been placed in confinement. No one is allowed to see him. No one." he said sadly.

"What?" Uzume breathed. She began to cry. "No... No! He promised he would stay with me forever! He said he wouldn't leave me alone! He promised! Homura! Houmra! HOMURA!!" she cried loudly, tears falling heavily down her face. Tenpou hugged her, feeling pity for the young dancer.

"Homura..." she cried pathetically.

//Meanwhile//

Amaterasu let out a sad, guilty sigh as she wove in her weaving room. She felt so miserable. Right now she had needed some calming. It was true she had finally gotten her father's proud attention, but she had done it out of trickery and deceit. That was something everyone would have expected from Tsuki- Yomi, the half god, half devil, the God of the Night. Not her, the Goddess of the Day, the Goddess of the Sun. She let out a moan. She knew what she did was wrong.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and there stood Susanowa, covered in blood holding a dead animal.

"Well, sister... You may be father's heir, but I am still more powerful and you know it!" he hissed as he threw the dead animal at her. She caught it and gasped.

It was her holy horse, Yasu. The one she had raise and cared for her entire life. Her only true friend.

"Y...Yasu..." she breathed, tears heavy on her eye lids as she stroked the horse's white mane. Then Susanowa destroyed the weaving ben.

"I hope you weren't to fond of those other weaver women, cus they're dead now." he said as he destroyed some of the fabric. Amaterasu stood.

"They had nothing to do with this! This is between you and me! Why did you kill them?! Why?!" she demanded.

"Duh. Revenge. I wanted father's power. You knew it... And you took it from me. So now... I'm going to take everything from you!" he yelled as he pulled out his sword. Amaterasu screamed as his blade slashed across her chest.

"Brother! That's enough!" Tsuki yelled as he jumped between them. He was playing with Kozen, by stealing his papers and hiding, when he heard his sister scream. He clenched his teeth as Susanowa's sword cut into his arms, almost cutting through them.

"...Out of the way, Yomi." Susanowa growled in dangerous tone.

"No! It was one thing to kill the servants and the horse, but if you kill Amaterasu then you will be caught and punished dearly. And remember... Killing a god in heaven automatically sends you to Maten. And then you go to Amatsu, who happens to like Amaterasu **very **much. He's not the god of Evil for nothing, you know." Tsuki- Yomi growled in the same tone. "Look at her! You've already won for now." Susanowa was silent, then he sheathed his sword and left without saying a word.

Tsuki let out a sigh of relief then bent down in front of his sister.

"Sis? Ama-chan? Hey... You alright?" She just continue to whimper. Her body and mind finally broke down. Tsuki hugged her. "Sis..."

//Later//

"Let me get this straight..." said Kozen as she bandaged Tsuki up hours later. "You were looking for some cigarettes for Tenpou when you saw a cat up a tree and you decided to help it, but it slashed your arms and you fell out of the tree?"

"Heh, heh. Yup!" said a battered Tsuki. He had a few leafs in his hair. He really did try to get a cat out of a tree! And he really was looking for some cigarettes for Tenpou, since he said he'd gt some.

"Okaay, and what happened before that?" Kozen asked.

"Uhh... Nothing?" said Tsuki with a sweat drop. Kozen grabbed Tsuki's ear and pulled it. "Ow! Ow! OW!! Okay, okay! Susanowa went insane and attacked Ama-chan, so I stepped in! Leggo! Leggo!!" he begged.

"What? Susanowa attacked Amaterasu?" asked Kozen as she released Tsuki.

"Yeah. Father decided to make her his successor. And you know my brother. He wanted the power, but he didn't get it so he went on a rampage." replied Tsuki as he rubbed his ear.

"Are you wounded?"

"Yeah! You just yanked my ear!"

"Tsuki..." growled Kozen.

"Oh, it's just a scratch. I'm more worried about Amaterasu. Susanowa hurt both physically and mentally. Right now she's holed up in her room, not even moving." said Tsuki. He looked so sad. "I just wish there was something I could do." Kozen pulled her lover close and held him tightly.

//Meanwhile//

After Tenpou met Uzume, he took her to his room where he rested her on his bed. Uzume had cried herself into exhaustion, and she fainted in Tenpou's arms.

Tenpou brushed Uzume's bangs.

'_Poor Uzume.' _he thought. He couldn't get over how sad she had looked. He never thought a anyone could cry so much. But he felt he could understand her pain a little. If he could never see Kozen again, he would never be able to smile again.

Suddenly Kenren burst into the room.

"Hey, Tenpou! Did you hear? Susanowa just--" he started. Tenpou shushed him.

"She's asleep." he said as he pointed at Uzume.

"Eh? Uzume?" whispered Kenren. "What happened to her?"

"She cried herself into exhaustion when she heard about Homura."

"Oh." said Kenren as he walked over. "Poor kid. She's had it rough. You know I hear her father abandoned her and left her to die. Kannon took her in, but now she's just a dancer, a source of entertainment. No one wanted to be around her so she was always alone, watching everyone else but still smiling no matter what."

"I see. No wonder she was so sad when she heard she couldn't see Homura." said Tenpou. "The only one... whoever excepted her into his life."

"Oh, yeah!" said Kenren suddenly. "Susanowa attacked Amaterasu! He destroyed her weaving room and everything!"

"What?! Why was I not told of this sooner?!" exclaimed Tenpou as he stood.

"You kept disappearing! We couldn't find you." said Kenren.

"Well, then. I better get down to the office." said Tenpou as he stood. They both left the room and started to walk down the hall.

"How's Amaterasu?" asked Tenpou in a normal voice.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her. Tsuki says she's still in shock. Kozen's bandaging him up now." answered Kenren.

"Ah! How appropriate!" said Tenpou with a laugh.

"Yeah. Kozen can deny all he wants. But those two are lovers! End of story." said Kenren. "But aren't they suppose to be cousins?"

"Ah... They are kissin' cousins?" said Tenpou with a laugh and a sweat drop. Even though they were both in love with Kozen, they could see she loved Tsuki Yomi very much and as long as she was happy, they were happy being her friends.

Just then a servant girl ran up to them.

"It's horrible! Just horrible! My lady, Amaterasu is gone!" she cried.

"WHAT?!" they both exclaimed.

All the solders Tenkai could spare was sent out to find Amaterasu. Finally, hours later, they found her in a deep dark cave, laying on the stone cold floor, her hair, that was usually in a neat bun, was sprawled all around her as she cried. Her hands covered her face and she was curled up into a little ball.

"Sis..." said Tsuki tiredly and relieved as he walked towards his sister. "What are you doing here? C'mon... Let's go home."

"No... No! He will find me there!" Amaterasu cried.

"'He'? He who?"

"Susanowa! He will find me there! He has already taken everything I care about! No, I just want to die! Let me die!" she cried.

"You can't mean that..." Tsuki said as he reached a hand towards his sister.

"Shut up!!" she yelled as she smacked it away. "I hate you! I've always hated you! Don't speak to me anymore you... You devil!" Tsuki didn't say anything. He just stepped back and turned.

"Let's go." he said to Kenren, who was outside the cave, as he walked past him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"If she wants to wallow in self pity, then fine. Let her. I don't care anymore." Tsuki said shortly.

"You don't mean that."

"Why wouldn't I? We were competing against each other all our lives and she won. And if she's going to cry over this, then why should I care?"

"Because she's your sister." said Kenren. Tsuki stopped. He was quiet for a moment then he said,

"Half- sister. Besides... I'm a devil. I don't save people, I destroy them."

"Now that I know isn't true." said Kenren. Tsuki didn't reply.

The next few weeks were horrible for everyone, especially for Kozen and Tsuki. Since Amaterasu had locked herself in the cave, the sun hadn't risen at all, so it was always night, and lately evil forces have been using this chance to rise and cause trouble, so Tsuki- Yomi was busy trying to keep them at bay since most of them were forces of Amatsu, so only he could battle them. Kozen had more paper work to do and she was constantly worrying about Tsuki since he was fighting alone, and Kenren and Tenpou were frustrated about not being able to do anything, and Tenpou was busy trying to take care of Uzume. He did everything he could for her, but she was so depressed about losing her first friend that all she did was sit in a corner and play jacks by herself. She appreciated his efforts, but Uzume didn't want to get close to him only to have him leave her alone like Homura.

Without the sun crops died and people began to become afraid, and some even began to kill themself while others became murders, and bandits. The world was in chaos.

Kozen stared out the window impatiently.

"Ne, Kozen? Are you worried about Tsuki?" asked Goku as he looked up at his guardian.

"Absolutely not." replied Kozen shortly. "He can take of him self. He is the God of the Night. Besides, he's too goddamned stubborn to die."

"Then why are you always staring out the window?" asked Goku.

"She's looking for birds." a voice said weakly from the door way. They both turned and saw Tsuki leaning against it, all beat up, blood pouring from his many wounds.

"Tsuki!!" Goku and Kozen exclaimed as they ran over to him as he fell. He looked up at Kozen.

"Heh... Sorry, but I won't be able to fly today... So looking out the window is kinda pointless..." he mumbled.

"Goku, go get Tenpou. Now!" Kozen ordered Goku.

"Okay!" said Goku as he ran off. Kozen dragged Tsuki to her chair and began to clean his wounds.

"Don't move too much. You're beat up pretty bad." she told him, there was a small edge of worry in her voice.

"What? Worried? I'm fine! Just tired. Man... Did I ever mention how much I hate Amatsu? Man! I never knew that the sun was so important! 4 months! 4 months straight I've been fightin'! I thought fightin' was the holy army's business." Tsuki complained.

"Ah! But we can't fight the forces of hell. We don't have devil blood." said Tenpou suddenly as he entered the room with bandages.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Funny though. The tainted one is one who saves everyone." said Tsuki curtly.

"Say that again, and no 'big boy games' for a month." threatened Kozen. She hated it when Tsuki called himself 'tainted'.

"Not fair! Yeouch!" cried Tsuki as Tenpou began to clean his wounds. "You did that on purpose!" Tenpou laughed.

"At least you're still the same." he said.

"Dude. Why do you look so tired?" asked Tsuki.

"Ah!... I've been trying to care for Uzume." Tenpou said his face falling a bit.

"Uzume? The Dancer? Geez. No wonder you're tired. I hear she's a handful." said Tsuki.

"No, not really. She barely moves at all really. She just sits in a corner playing jacks by herself. She barely eats, or sleeps. Goku's with her right now in my library."

"...Ah man!" sighed Tsuki as he put a hand to his head. "She's actually depressed? No wonder hell's freezing over." exclaimed Tsuki.

"You know her?"

"A bit. She's Auntie's favorite dancer. She's amazing! It's like... she's something else when she dances. I never thought she could get depressed." said Tsuki. He forced himself to stand just as Tenpou finished bandaging him. "I'm goin' to report to Auntie, then head out again."

"What?! But you just got back!" exclaimed Kozen, she wasn't even trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Sorry, love... But I can't rest until the sun's back. So I gotta keep fighting." said Tsuki as he limped towards the door way. Then he grinned back. "No worries! I'll be back! Promise!" Then he left, leaving his still worried cousin behind, who was squeezing her arm so tightly they began to bruise.

//Meanwhile//

Goku had been trying to cheer Uzume up, but she just bounced her little ball. Uzume wasn't smiling at all. She just looked really sad. It was painful for Goku to see her this way.

"Uzume... Why do you always sit here alone? Why don't you play with me? Do you hate me?" Goku asked.

"No..." said Uzume quietly. "I like you a lot. That's why I can't play with you. Because you'll leave... and I'll be alone again. It's better to be alone now then be left again."

"But I won't leave! I'll be here forever! Just give me a chance!" Goku begged. Suddenly someone put a hand on his shoulder. It was Tsuki.

"Hey, Goku. Why don't you go play with Kenren. I'm sure he's as bored as heck!" he said with a wide grin. Goku stared up at him, then nodded.

"Okay." He ran out of the library leaving Tsuki and Uzume alone. Tsuki sat in front of Uzume crossed legged and grabbed her ball and started to play jacks by himself.

"You know when they took Homura away... He struggled and fought furiously. He didn't want to be taken away. He wanted to stay with you." he told her as he played. "Uzume... He wanted to be with you with all his heart. But he couldn't fight them alone, because he's only one man. Now he's trapped in his darkness again because he can't see his sun. Because he can't see you." He held up one of the jacks in his fingers as he looked her in the eyes. "That's why... You need to be strong. You need... to stand up and find him again... And bring him back to the world of the light as his sun... That's your job. To knock some sense into him and bring him back. So don't give up. There are still people out there somewhere, who want to know you if you let them."

"But... What if they leave?" asked Uzume.

"Isn't better to know someone for awhile, then to be alone forever?" Tsuki asked. "People leave, yes. But that's when you have to run to keep up with them and fight! And once you find that special person who you never want to leave, grab on to 'em and never let go no matter what! That's what I'm doing. I found someone I wanted to be with forever, and now I'm clinging to her and never letting go. What about you, Uzume? Are you going to let go that easily?" Uzume smiled cheerfully.

"Nope! I'm gonna cling to the people I love until I die!" she cheered.

"Good for you! Now I have to go report to Auntie." Tsuki sighed as he stood. "Now go find Tenpou. He's been worried about you."

"Really? I didn't mean to worry him!"

"Well, you did. So go tell 'im you're sorry." said Tsuki as he ruffled her hair.

"Okay!" she said as she ran off. Tsuki smiled after her as she left with a sigh.

'_Now if only I could get Amaterasu out of her depression.' _he thought as he walked down the halls.

//Meanwhile//

"Great Kannon, aren't you going to do anything?" Jiroushin asked.

"Now why would I do that? Things have just gotten fun." said Kanzeon as she read her paper.

"But things are getting out of hand! Tsuki- Yomi can't fight them alone forever! You must do something!" begged Jiroushin.

"Like what? I can't fight the forces of hell. The Divine Laws forbid it. And I can't force Amaterasu to come out. She must come out of her own free will. But at this rate... She may never come out." said the Kanzeon as he set her paper down.

"And yet you seem strangely calm." said Jiroushin.

"That's because... I see one small, tiny thing that everyone seems to over look."

"Oh?"

"Yes... A little dancer who's destiny is starting to unfold as we speak." she said, smiling.

//Later//

//With Kozen//

Kozen stood in front of the cave Amaterasu had locked herself in. She took a deep breath... And entered. She went to the back of the cave and gasped at what he saw. Lying there looking half dead, was Amaterasu. Her hair had lost it's shine and she looked so thin and fragile. Wine bottles were scattered everywhere.

"...What do you want?" she asked. Kozen straightened up.

"What are you doing here? Do you think hiding here like a coward will help anything? One bad thing happened and you go into break down? That's not like you." she said.

"Oh...? Then what, pray tell is like me? No... This is exactly like me. I have the face of angel, but the heart and soul of a devil. I tricked people... I used them, I crushed them... I hurt them. Even the ones who loved me. I led them all to their doom. Just like you." she said with a hollow laugh.

"You're wallowing in self pity. Without you, there is no sun. Without the sun's powerful rays, Amatsu's forces is marching all over the world destroying everything! People are dying! They need you!" Kozen yelled. She clenched her fists. "Tsuki... Is fighting all alone. But he can't fight forever. He's already starting to weaken. Don't you care?"

"...No. He took something important to me, so he can fight until he dies." she said coldly. Kozen threw one of the empty wine bottles at the wall.

"Are you that selfish?! You're going to let everyone die and suffer just because you're scared?! Well fine! But I won't let him die because of your selfishness!" Then she stomped out of the cave, hugging herself.

He looked up at the moon.

'_Tsuki...'_

A few weeks later the other god had had enough. They were going to get Amaterasu out of that cave no matter what.

"How should we do it?" one god asked.

"We could drag her out by force." suggested one.

"She would blast us before we could touch her."

"True, very true." the other gods agreed, who all looked disturbingly alike.

"We could lure her out." suggested another.

"With what?"

"Wine?"

"That would never work!"

"True, true." said the other gods.

"It worked on Kenren."

"True, true. Very true."

"But Amaterasu is **way **smarter than General Kenren."

"Also true. Also true. Very true." agreed the other gods.

"Hey! Hey! HEY! You know I'm standing right here!" Kenren yelled angrily. Tenpou laughed.

"Well, it is true, Kenren. We did manage to lure you out one time with wine." he said.

"How about we tear down the mountain? That way she would have to come out." suggested another.

"True, very true." said the other gods. Kenren twitched.

"You're kidding me." he said. "You can't tear down that frickin' mountain! It's magic!"

"Also true. Very true."

"Can't you say anything else?!"

"Yes, yes." the other gods said. Kenren sulked with a sweat drop.

"Ugh..."

The Kanzeon watched them all with amusement when suddenly something tugged her arm.

"Hm?" she said as she turned her head. It was Uzume.

"Kannon! I have an idea." she said.

"Oh?" the Kanzeon said. Meanwhile in the back ground the other gods were still yelling at one another. "SHUT UP!!" she yelled.

//Later//

"Hey... Are we sure this will work?" Kenren asked as he set up a giant bronze mirror.

"Well, it's the best idea we've had so far today, so we might as well try." said Tenpou as he helped.

"Is the mirror set up?" Uzume asked as she ran over to them. She was wearing what looked like Chinese dancing festival robes that was decorated in autumn colors like orange, brown, white, maroon pink, and a green hat.

"Yes, we are ready when you are." said Tenpou.

"Okay! I'll do my best!" she said. Then she ran towards a large bathing tub and turned it over.

"What's she doin'?" asked Goku.

"I don't know. I just hope she knows what she's doing." said Kenren. Kozen didn't say anything. She just looked up at the moon.

'_So do I.'_ she thought. Tenpou saw this and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry." he assured her. Kozen truly hoped he was right.

Uzume turned the tub over and got on top of it. She took a breath and began to dance. At first everyone stared at her in awe. For a moment she didn't look like a child, but a goddess. A powerful goddess. The dance steps were enchanting and calmness a piece filled the air. Then she picked up the steps and began to dance faster, making her look a little silly. The other gods couldn't help but laugh as happiness began to fill in them. Suddenly Goku jumped up on the tub with Uzume and began to dance with her, making the other gods laugh even more.

Amaterasu heard all the gods laughing from outside the cave and began to wonder what was happening.

'_Ch. It's probably nothing..._' she thought to herself. But the laughing continued and finally curiosity got the best of her and she started to stagger towards the opening of the cave. When she got to the edge she saw something very shiny, but she couldn't make out what it was. She stepped closer and saw it was a mirror. She gasped. She was her reflection... but it was of the old her. Of her before she started to break under the pressure of her work, before she had lost the will to care.

Amaterasu walked toward the mirror shakily. She was so beautiful... What happened? How did she become the way she was now? So broken?

When she was fully out of the cave Tenpou suddenly grabbed her from behind and Kenren along with some solders sealed off the cave with a giant bolder so she couldn't get back in.

"Amaterasu! Welcome back! We're sorry to have resorted to this, but we really need you out here." said Tenpou. Amaterasu didn't respond. She just stared at her refection.

"...What happened to me, Tenpou? How did I become so... So broken?" she asked. Tenpou's eyes sadden.

"You were always trying so hard... Always pushing yourself for something you never seemed to be able to gain. You pushed yourself... Until you couldn't push yourself anymore." he said.

"So that's it?" said Amaterasu quietly. "I became the way I am because I wasn't loved?"

"I don't think so, Miss..." said a cheerful voice. Amaterasu turned and saw Uzume looking at her. "I don't think... Your feeling would have been so intense if that were it. I think... I think that the reason... Was because you were just looking for someone to love." she said. Amaterasu stared at the child as the wind blew through her hair.

That... was the beginning... of the End. And... A new beginning.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Hi! This was my version of the tale of Amaterasu and Uzume. This last two stories have been mostly about my Ocs, but they're very important, so you needed to know this stuff.

Some of you may have noticed that I got rid of Rinrei(no offence to her, she just didn't fit in with the story.).

But jeez. I'm starting to feel a little sorry for Tsuki. Oh, well. I'm sure the feeling will pass.


	21. Chapter 21

Well, here ya go.(Sorry, but I'm really tired today.)

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

After Uzume had lured Amaterasu out she was given a new title and higher respect. Now she was known as the Goddess of Mirth and the Dance. She now ether wore her dancing clothes or brighter garments.

Amaterasu had gotten healthier since she came out of the cave, but now she had a slight drinking problem and Tenpou was trying to get her out of the habit(and doing a very bad job at it.). She and Uzume were almost never apart. Amaterasu always kept her near and was **way **to overprotective of her, always watching her closely.

Tsuki- Yomi returned to Kozen with wounds so intense he had to be bed ridden for a **long **time, much to his displeasure, but he mostly slept from exhaustion. Although he always had enough energy to annoy Kozen, who seemed more relived, if not more tensed.

With Amaterasu back, most of Amatsu's forces had retreated back to Hell and the sun had returned people were overjoyed and crops were growing twice as well. Yes, everything seemed to be going well, except...

"What's wrong, Uzume?" Amaterasu asked after Uzume had sighed for the 5th time. She went back to her desk job, filing paperwork.

"I'm lonely." said Uzume. She was wearing her usual outfit with violet prayer beads. She was standing on her hands. "Don't get me wrong, you guys are great. I love you, Goku, Tenpou, Kenren, Kozen, and Tsuki... But I miss Homura."

"Homura? The half-god?" blinked Amaterasu as she set a stack of papers down. Uzume nodded.

"Mm-hm. He was my best friend... But he was taken from me, so now I can't see him." she said sadly. "I... I miss him very much." Amaterasu stared at Uzume for a moment.

"So... You and him were close?" she asked. She couldn't keep the envy out of her voice, but luckily Uzume didn't notice.

"Uh-huh. I wish I could see him. I miss him so much it hurts." she said. Amaterasu was quiet then she said,

"Oh, stop moaning. I'll see what I can do to let you see him."

"Really?! Oh, thank you, Ama-chan!!" Uzume exclaimed happily as she hugged her. Amaterasu twitched.

"Just stop hanging around Tsuki- Yomi so much, okay?"

//Meanwhile//

Kozen was just filing her papers like she always did when she noticed something... a few of her papers were missing. She twitched.

'_Not again!' _she thought angrily as she stomped out of his office. She was very upset. Tsuki was suppose to be resting... Not stealing her paper work! She stomped down the halls(all the other gods getting out of his way), looking like Satin. After a few minutes she saw Tsuki leaning against a tree, holding his papers. He was heavily bandaged. Even one of his eyes were covered by bandages.

"Hm... I wonder how mad Kozen is..." he wondered aloud as he read the papers.

"Oh, she's **very **mad!" Kozen hissed as she appeared behind him, looking like Medusa/ Satan.

"W-WAAAHHH!!!" screamed Tsuki, looking very, very frighten. "No offense! But you look scarier than Satan!" Kozen looked just like a fire demon with the flames of anger behind her. "Wait! Wait! Before you kill me I have something for you!" Tsuki said as he held out a fan. Kozen blinked as she went back to normal. "It's a harisen! I figured you'd need something like that." said Tsuki as he rubbed his head.

'_Not to mention I bet it hurts way less than her fists!' _he thought. Kozen stared at the fan for a moment, then whacked Tsuki into the tree with it.

"Yes, it does help. Thank you Tsuki." she said.

'_Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?' _Tsuki thought with a pulsing lump(Goku&Gojyo: So it was you!!).

"Why are you here? You're suppose to be in the infirmary resting!" Kozen scolded as she laid on Tsuki's chest, exasperated.

"I've rested enough! You know I hate being confined! I'm healed enough. I'm rested enough, now I want to move! Mainly in bed. With you." said Tsuki.

"You're still hurt. You shouldn't push your body too far, or you will die!" scolded Kozen.

"But Kozeeeen! I'm bored! And I'm god. No can die." whined Tsuki. Then he became more serious. "And besides... I'm tired of torturing myself."

"Hm?" said Kozen as he looked up.

"Whenever someone opens the door my heart leaps hoping it's you or Ama-chan, but it almost never is. You're busy with your paper work most of the time, and Ama-chan hates me. And at night... I get all worried thinking it's Susanowa or someone from hell." Tsuki explained. "I told you that me and Ama- chan were close when we were younger. She always used to be near me and tell me everything would be okay. She always cheered me up, and helped me keep my sanity. So... Her hating me... it hurts, ya know? And since I've been fight so many of Amatsu's minions, I'm kinda scared. Heh, silly huh?" Kozen sat up a bit and looked into her lover's face as she held it with her soft hand.

"...I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you. It's just... I'm scared too. You scare me, Tsuki. I was so worried about you. You're so reckless and you never think! You're always putting yourself in such danger and you push yourself until you can't move anymore. I'm scared... That you're going to die, and I won't be able to do a thing for you. Seeing you hurt... Is painful for me. You're the only one who can scare me like this, Tsuki. So take care of yourself better, dammit!" she said as she shook him a little.

Tsuki stared at her in surprise then laughed.

"Okay, Kozen, okay! I'm sorry. I don't mean to worry you. I'll take better care of myself, I promise! But you don't have to worry... I will never die!" he told him.

"You better not. Or I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself." grumbled Kozen as she trapped Tsuki in a deep passionate kiss.

_We all had people we loved. Who we wanted to protect. But in the end... They were taken from us because we wanted one thing... Freedom._

//Back to the Present//(AN: I'll finish telling the rest of their past lives as gods as the story goes on.)

Tsuki rubbed his eyes as he sat up with a yawn.

"Oh, man. I must have dozed off." he yawn. "It's already dawn. I bet San-chan and them already made it to town. Lucky! They have a Jeep, and I have to walk! This is no fair at all! Oh, well. Time to start walking again." he said as he stood. Then he stopped. "Oh right. I need a disguise. Let's see... Which one should it be...? Hm. Girl or boy. Well, I'm going to deliver her hormone pills, so it's probably best that I'm a woman. Let's see should I be a blue eyed blonde? Or should I be a stunning red haired green eye? Oh, so many choices, so little time. No wait, that's another saying."

//With Sanzo//

//Later//

"...He's late." Sanzo said as Goku in the background kept saying, 'Hungry!'. Jeep had gotten sick so they had to stay in a town for awhile. They sent Gojyo alone to go shopping, but now he was late.

"Gojyo, you mean? I noticed that myself. Perhaps I should have gone with him, despite my duties here." said Hakkai. Since he found out about Sanzo's secret, he had kept it from the others, although he was a little shy on the inside when talking to her. "I hope he didn't get mixed up in anything."

"Hn. I couldn't care less about Gojyo." said Sanzo as she lit a smoke. Since Hakkai had found out about her being a girl she seemed a little more less tense. Just a little though. "I was wondering why my smokes are late. This is my last Marlboro red, Dammit." Hakkai chuckled a little.

"Perhaps it is time to cut back?" he said. "You're getting as bad as Gojyo with those things."

"Heeey!" interrupted Goku. "I'm hung--"

"Can it, you stupid ape." said Sanzo as she slapped Goku with her fan.

"What th' heck was that for?!" yelled Goku.

"Don't eat Jeep– We need him to travel." Sanzo replied cooly. Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Hm? One moment." said Hakkai as he walked over to the door. Then he saw a kid. "Can I help you?" he asked.

//Later//

"Oi. I'm back--" Gojyo started as he entered the room. Then he dropped the bags at the scene before him.

"...It's just like you said, Mister. Those people were bad." said Kingaku as he sat in the arms of a beast. "'A stupid monkey with a stomach for a brain.''A monk with his habit wrapped just a little too tight.' 'A guy who nags you like your mom.' Now all those people you hate are gone." he told Gojyo. "I got rid of them for you. It's my way of thanking you... For all the help you gave me!"

_S-son of a bitch. You're fuckin' kidding me.' _Gojyo thought.

"What the h-hell?" he said. "You did all this? Then you're... You're a goddamn assassin from Gyumaoh!" he yelled.

"Gyumaoh? I've never heard of--" the boy started.

"Cut the bullshit!" yelled Gojyo as he summoned his weapon. "What the hell did you do to them?!"

"Wait a second. Why are you so angry? You said... You said you didn't..." the boy said, confused. Suddenly the monster went to attack Gojyo.

"Ginkaku! Don't, Ginkaku! This man isn't bad!" Kinkaku yelled. Just then something shot the beast.

"Wha?!" exclaimed Gojyo as the beast roared with pain.

"Ginkaku!"yelled the kid.

"...Oy." said someone suddenly. It was Sanzo! "You think you can play hero by making us the bad guys? You're a goddamn brat." she growled, eyes piercing.

"Sanzo!" yelled Gojyo.

"What? Why are you awake?! I was sure I finished you off!" Kinkaku exclaimed.

"Sanzo! Are you okay?" Gojyo asked her.

"Don't just assume people are dead, nimrod. Especially when it comes to me." Sanzo said as she stood. "But I'm not sure about Hakkai and Goku."

"Huh?"

"Ginkaku!" cried Kinkaku. "Please, please be all right!"

"You. Kid." said Sanzo in a icey voice as she aimed her gun at him. "What are you after? And where'd you get the gourd?"

"B-but I didn't do anything! I was trying to..." the boy cried. Gojyo's eyes widened. Just then the monster grabbed Kinkaku.

"Hey!" yelled Gojyo.

"Dammit!" Sanzo cursed. She was about to shoot the kid when suddenly Gojyo grabbed her wrist.

"You piece of shit priest! You can't just shoot a kid!" he yelled.

"Like hell I can't, you idiot! Back off! Now!" yelled Sanzo. Suddenly the monster jumped out the window. Sanzo tore her arm from Gojyo's grasp and ran towards the window, but it was too late. They were gone. Sanzo clenched her teeth, then punched Gojyo, hard.

"Don't you dare judge me, asshole!" she hissed like a viper, her eyes full of anger. "And what the hell kind of bullshit are you sprouting now? That kid attacked us!" Gojyo looked away from her frightful gaze.

"...Sorry." he said. Sanzo looked away from him as well.

"Start talking, Gojyo." she said in low voice. Then in a louder voice she said, "Was the kid telling the truth? He said you wanted this."

Gojyo stared at her, then told her how he had saved the kid and how he kept bugging him.

"I thought it was a joke. He wouldn't quit asking, so I told him where we're staying." He told her. By now they had moved Goku and Hakkai to the bed. He hit the wall behind him. "Goddammit! What the hell is going on?!" Sanzo was silent. In fact she didn't say something for a long time. "...Say something." said Gojyo.

"'Something'." repeated Sanzo.

"Are you making fun of me?!"

"I will once we've fixed this. Talking to you right now might spread your stupidity." Gojyo twitched with many anime veins.

"So that's it, huh? Fine! Please forgive this unworthy soul! And do enlighten your foolish underling, lord, as to what the blue fuck is going on! Is that okay, Sanzo? Can you divulge, mighty lord?!" he yelled in mocking. Sanzo was quiet.

'_He wasn't the only one to let his guard down.'_ she thought. Then she told Gojyo about how the kid had attacked them and how he had used some mysterious gourd to attack them and some how knock out Hakkai and Goku with it, and how she used a lit cigarette to stay awake.

"The burn kept me conscious until the kid left. Hakkai and Goku weren't so lucky." she said as she looked at her hand.

"This is frickin' insane." said Gojyo as he smoked.

"Look. That gourd separates consciousness from bodies and absorbs people's spirirts. That's what happened to Hakkai and Goku." Sanzo explained. "They're nothing but soulless shells now."

"Wait! Does that mean they're not dead?!" Gojyo asked as he stood.

"I assume so." replied Sanzo. "But since I can't say for sure, it may just be a matter of time." Gojyo grabbed his vest jacket.

"...Hey. Where do you think you're going?" Sanzo asked.

"To wipe my ass, dickweed. We can't do anything without the kid. I'm gonna try and find out where he ran to ." Gojyo replied. He started towards the door.

"Wait." Sanzo called after him as she stood. "I'm going with you."

"San--" Gojyo started, surprised an touched.

"Since you're the king of solo screw ups." she finished. Gojyo twitched after her. "Let's get going."

"...Is today bad luck for Scorpios or somethin'?"

They went to the town bar and asked around about the kid.

"A kid with a monster. Well, I don't know about a kid, but I've heard plenty about a monster." said the bartender as he cleaned a glass. "You know that mountain behind the village? Rumor says a creature showed up in the forest there about a year ago."

"Has it caused any damage?" Sanzo asked as she sipped some beer.

"No one's reported being attacked, if that's what you mean. Still... There have been some strange deaths in these past few months." answered the bartender.

"Strange in what way?" inquired Sanzo.

"Not a trace of injuries. It's like their souls just... left their bodies." the barkeep told her. "I'm not one to talk bad about the dead... So keep this to yourself. All the people who died were people you 'stay away from'. Know what I mean? Everyone's saying it was divine retribution." Gojyo and Sanzo shared a look.

"I think we've heard enough." said Sanzo.

"Thanks, pops. You've been a big help." said Gojyo.

"Hey!" someone suddenly yelled.

"I've been lookin' for yer ass, red!" yelled a punk. "Now I can pay ya back for earlier proper!" Gojyo stared at them.

"...Who are you?"

"Don't play dumb, asshole! Ya did me an injustice this afternoon!"

"Ohh. You were the guys with the balls to try and fight me!" said Gojyo as he finally remembered. "Sorry, but I don't have time to play. Later."

"Y-ya stupid bitch! Ya think we're just gonna let ya walk away?!" the punk yelled. Suddenly a bunch of his friends surrounded him and Sanzo. Sanzo cursed to herself.

"It doesn't matter who we meet. You, Gojyo, are a curse." she growled.

"Thank you for the compliment." said Gojyo.

"Sowing seeds is a choice you make for yourself. But do not sow the ones that become a pain in my ass, dimwit." she growled.

"Gracious me. To think such a thing could come from the mouth of the exalted high priest. Gojyo's moved to tears by his wondrous teachings. Baldie." replied Gojyo. Sanzo aimed her gun at him.

"If you have the guts to try hell, call me that again, cockroach!" she threatened. It wasn't her fault she always cut too much of her hair!

"Maybe I'd be braver with a saucy escort, Cherry-chan." said Gojyo. Sanzo shot at him, but he dodged. "Ha! I've figured out your pattern– You'll never hit me now, Moron!"

"Can't you see I missed on purpose, peabrain?" snarled Sanzo.

"Eat me! I knew from the start of this ass sucking quest we'd never get along!"

"You're telling me? If the three aspects hadn't ordered me to... I wouldn't travel to the bathroom with a demented kappa like you!"

"Ya goddamn punks!" the punks yelled. "Don't ignore th' likes of--"

"**Can it.**" both of them growled as Sanzo punched a punk while Gojyo kicked another. In just a few minutes they kicked all the punks's ass.

"Hunh. We might as well get moving." said Gojyo after they left the bar.

"Checking out the mountain's the only thing to do." said Sanzo.

"And what about Goku and Hakkai?"

"Whatever the case, we can't use Jeep. Carry them piggyback if you have to."

"Damn." cursed Gojyo. "Just my luck. I'm stuck with Mr. Tight ass."

"Give it a rest." sighed Sanzo. "I'll kill you if you get in my way, is all."

"How painfully reliable." said Gojyo, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

//Meanwhile//

Tsuki watched Sanzo and Gojyo walk away. Today she had long blonde hair and green eyes.

"Well, this should be interesting. Damn. I wish Auntie didn't steal my binoculars, it would be so much easier to spy on them. I feel sorry for Gojyo. Hey, I wonder how he'd feel if he knew Sanzo was a woman... Nah. Sanzo's mad enough at me as it is."

//Back to Sanzo//

"...Hey." said Gojyo after he and Sanzo had been walking for awhile.

"What?" said Sanzo.

"I wanna ask you something."

"Then ask."

"Uh... Climbing the mountain's dandy and all. But do you know where we're going?"

"No."

"You son of a--"

"What? Put those feelers on your head to work."

"They're not antennae, you piece of shit priest!"

They glared at each other, then looked away.

'_Waste of skin.' _thought Sanzo.

'Arrogant prick.' thought Gojyo as his head band read 'Kill'.

"Screw it." he said as he sat on a stump. "Since we're getting nowhere, we might as well think about this. There's no point in wondering around like idiots."

"Wow. An impressive deduction from you." said Sanzo as she pulled out a smoke. "So think. As hard as I know that is for you. What do you know about this mystery boy?"

"Not much, I can tell you that. I'm pretty sure his name's Kinkaku." replied Gojyo.

"Kinkaku?"

"Right. He said his parents are dead, and... hm. Oh– And he's got a little brother. I think they're suppose to be pretty good friends." hee continued. Sanzo looked thoughtful as she smoked.

"A little brother. Come to think of it... He kept calling that monster by a name. 'Ginkaku'." she said.

"Huh? Wait a sec. You're not saying--" Gojyo started.

"Maybe I am. Think about it." said Sanzo.

"But they look nothing alike." said Gojyo.

"That a pretty decoration, your head. Actually, it's not that pretty."

"Get the hell off my case!" Sanzo ignored him.

"I never said the brother was born like that. Maybe that monster form is a type of transformation. And I'm worried about that kid's crusade against evil." she said. "It sounds like it was indoctrinated into him. All signs point to someone being behind this." Gojyo was silent.

"...Like God?" he finally said.

"What?"

"Now that I think of it... He said he had Kami-sama on his side."

//Meanwhile//

Tsuki walked to the unconscious forms of Goku and Hakkai.

"You know, this is really pathetic boys. I'm counting on you to take care of Sanzo when I'm gone? Ha! She's gonna die, no doubt." she chuckled. Her eyes narrowed a bit. "...I can't stay on this plane forever. One of you is going to have to look after Sanzo when I'm gone. Heaven knows she can't take care of herself." she said sadly as she moved a strain of hair out of Goku's face. "You've grown so much since heaven, kid. But now it's time to grow up and show some manly courage."

//Back to Sanzo//(A/N: Man. Am I the only one to notice that the parts with Tsuki are short and usually mean nothing? Oh well.)

"He said God was with him?" Sanzo asked.

"Or some one calling himself Kami-sama, yeah." said Gojyo as he stood. Then he wrapped a arm around Sanzo's shoulder. "Let's ditch this place, Sanzo-chan. I do believe we're gettin' spied on." Sanzo pushed him away a bit red at his warmth. Thank god he didn't notice.

"Tell somebody who doesn't know." then to the trees she yelled, "Hey! Who the hell is up there?" Something chuckled.

"Hee, hee, hee! How convenient there's only two of you." a demon said. Then they noticed they were surrounded. "We'll send you off to hell smiling... Genjyo Sanzo and Sha Gojyo!" Gojyo sighed.

"Gyumaoh's assassins. Hot damn, do these guys have bad timing." he said.

"And thus it's proven, Gojyo– You are a curse."


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, everyone! Here's the next one!

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"We'll let you two die a happy pair! Genjyo Sanzo... and Sha Gojyo!"

Sanzo stared at them boredly and 'Shut up' was written on her face. How dare he talk about them like they were a couple? The demon's continued.

"And, hey, we've brought along twice as many as usual today. With only two of you here, this'll be like taking candy from a baby!" Gojyo sweat dropped.

"Man, today sucks for Scorpios. My horoscope probably says not to leave the house. It's gotta." he said.

"How should I know?" growled Sanzo. "Damn. This is excessively annoying."

"Sanzo..." said Gojyo. "'Excessively' gotten old already."

"And you have a better adverb in mind?"

"Yeah. Abrasively annoying!" yelled Gojyo as the demons attacked.

"...What the hell is that?" Sanzo asked.

"Let's just eat and run. We don't have time for cannon fodder!" They fought the demons that came at them, then came back to back.

"...Hey." said Sanzo. "You're the one with the bad luck. The rest of these are yours." Gojyo mocked a gasp.

"Is the mighty Sanzo down already? You really are old." he said. Sanzo shot at him. "Shit!" he cursed as he dodged. "Goddamn! Stop shooting at me, ya damn priest!"

"I shoot what's in the way, you filthy cockroach."

Within ten minutes they had killed all the demons, except one.

"H-how could you... rrgh!" the demon said. Sanzo aimed her gun at the back of his head.

"So you're the last, are you? That was 10 minutes of my busy life I'm never getting back. It's gonna cost you." she said her eyes flaring a little.

"You reeeally underestimated us, punker." said Gojyo smugly. "I know you were all excited to see only two of us... But we're more than enough to kick your collective ass."

"Hn. You've no right to be smug." mocked Sanzo. "I killed more than you did."

"Where do you get off sayin' that?!" snarled Gojyo. "You shoot without moving! Firing that gun makes you lazy!"

"With you crashing about, I couldn't hear myself think." retorted Sanzo.

"Sorry my goddamn footsteps are loud! What the hell is wrong with you?!" yelled Gojyo. Sanzo was about to reply, when suddenly a demon tackled her right off a cliff!

'_Damn!'_

"Hya, ha, ha, ha! I'll take you with me if I have to!" the demon laughed as they fell.

"**SANZO!!**" yelled Gojyo, eyes wide. In a desperate attempt to catch her, Gojyo used his sakugyo to wrap around Sanzo's arm, so now she was limply hanging over the 50ft cliff with the demon hugging her thin waist.

"Stupid... Shit!" Gojyo cursed as he tried to pull her up. The chain dug into the edge. "Goddammit!!" The Yokai laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Fall! Fall! C'mon and--" Sanzo aimed her gun at his head..

"Fall." she growled. Then she blew his head off and he let her go. The force of the gun shot though made her hit the cliff wall.

"OY!" Gojyo yelled as the chain dug into his arms. Sanzo placed a foot on the wall to steady herself.

"Hold on, you good for nothing!" she yelled.

"Your fighting's making me lose my grip! Don't make me drop your holy ass!" yelled Gojyo. Finally he managed to pull Sanzo up and they both collapsed on the ground, panting.

"That... sucked... lots." panted Gojyo.

"You're... Telling... me." panted Sanzo.

"You're heavier than you look, exalted one." Gojyo lied. Truth was, she was so light it actually worried him, but he wanted to annoy her so he lied.

"Screw you." growled Sanzo. "And I don't remember asking for help."

"I didn't help you because I wanted to." scoffed Gojyo.

"Yeah? Then why?" asked Sanzo as she raised a eyebrow.

"I like pickin' things up when they fall." replied Gojyo.

"How hobo of you." Sanzo said flatly.

"Ah, get bent." said Gojyo. Then Sanzo noticed his arm and many bruises from the chain. "What now?" he asked her. She was silent, then lit the unlit cigarette in his mouth. He was surprised, then in his usual tone he said,

"Thank yooou." Sanzo didn't look at him. Then she stood and kicked him in the head.

"Now up, you damn Kappa.." she told him. Then she started to walk away.

"That hurt, asswipe! What's wrong with you?!" Gojyo yelled after her.

"Want a list? We don't have time for you to nap. And we don't have time for slacking." she replied as she looked back. "You know what you need? More manual labor like that." Gojyo stared after her, then smirked.

"...Heh. It's true– You're not even a little adorable." he said as he started walking

"Don't you dare even think I'm--" just the tentacle things that sucked out Goku and Hakkai's souls grabbed Sanzo and held her in the air.

"San...!" Gojyo started.

"Why did you come here?" a voice suddenly asked. Gojyo turned. "Why, mister?"

"Kin..kaku?" breathed Gojyo.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you're a bad person too." said Kinkaku. Gojyo gritted his teeth.

"...You..."

"Dammit." Sanzo cursed as she struggled, but it was no use.

"You little piece of--" growled Gojyo. "What the hell are you trying to do?! Stop fooling around or you're gonna get hurt!"

"Stay back!" Kinkaku yelled. Suddenly one of the tentacles wrapped around Sanzo's neck and choked her.

"Sanzo!" yelled Gojyo worriedly.

"See?" the kid sneered. "The bad man is going to die." Gojyo gritted his teeth.

"I went easier on you earlier because you're a kid. Don't push your luck, pixie!" he said as he summoned his weapon. "You should know what I can do to you!" He tried to attack him, but the tentacles caught the blade.

"Wha?!" exclaimed both Sanzo and Gojyo.

"Don't bother." Kinkaku told them. "You can't beat me. Kami-sama gave me this." Gojyo stared at him like he was crazy.

"Y-You're outta your mind." he said. "You think that thing came from god? You're one sicko cult, kid!"

"That's not true! Kami-sama really is a god! He has to be! I just wanna help Ginkaku. I just wanna save my brother!" Kinkaku yelled. "If you die, Ginkaku will change back! Kami-sama told me so!"

"Snap out of whatever reverie you're in. Listen to me, snot nose." said Sanzo suddenly. "What do you really believe in? That guy you call god? I thought you believed in your bother and yourself. Tell me exactly when your brother... asked you to be a murder." Her eyes were so cold and piercing... they scared Kinkaku.

"Shut up!!" he yelled. Sanzo was about to slam into a tree, but Gojyo jumped in front of it, so instead she slammed into him.

"Gojyo!" yelled Sanzo. Gojyo coughed.

"H-hell. I'm not into guys on toppa me." he coughed.

'_Although he feels kinda nice.' _he silently added.

"Stow the wise cracks, jackass. Get my gun!" she yelled. Gojyo grabbed her gun and shot a few shots near the kid, making him drop the gourd.

"No!" he yelled.

"We have to get that gourd." Sanzo told Gojyo. "It might be what we need for Hakkai and Go--"

Just then Gojyo accidently shot the gourd and destroyed it. Gojyo sweat dropped as Sanzo's eyes shadowed.

"...Oops." blinked Gojyo.

"You shit for brains kappa!" yelled Sanzo angrily after the tentacles had released her. "What the hell do you think we came here for?!"

"Shut your damn hole! Maybe that just saved the others, huh?! Maybe I just kick ass! Think abot it!" yelled Gojyo.

"And give me my gun back." said Sanzo as she snatched her gun back. "I don't want your idiocy getting all over it."

"You're the one who asked me to take it!" Gojyo yelled back.

"...What'll I do?" Kinkaku suddenly said as he bent over the gourd. "It'd b-broken! Kami-sama gave that to me! What'll I... He's gonna get mad."

"Hey. Kid." Gojyo said as he walked over to him. "You look like you're gonna piss your pants. What're you so afraid of? That Kami-sama guy? Lemme guess– You don't wanna doubt him and get left behind." The kid stared up at him.

"N-no... You're wrong. You're wrong and Kami-sama's right. Kami-sama's right!" he yelled. Just then the monster appeared behind them. It punched the spot in between him and Sanzo.

"What the hell?!" yelled Sanzo.

"Ginkaku!" Kingaku yelled. The monster roared.

"Damn." cursed Sanzo.

"Well, shit." said Gojyo. "I forgot about that puppy." Suddenly the beast slammed him into the ground. "C-crud." he cursed.

"Hey! What's wrong with you, moron?" yelled Sanzo. She went to shoot the beast, but suddenly Kinkaku grabbed her arm. "What?! I'm not gonna say this more than once, kid. Move or get shot!" she growled.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Kinkaku yelled. Gojyo cursed to himself.

"G-Great. We can't kill this thing?" he growled. Then he slashed the beast's eyes so it would release him. "This pulling punches garbage is a pain in the ass!" The monster roared as it covered it's eyes.

"Ginkaku!" Kinkaku yelled he ran over to him. "Please, Mister! Don't kill Ginkaku! He's not bad. He's really not! I'll do anything! I don't care if you kill me! Just please, don't hurt him!" he begged. Gojyo stared at him then walked towards him and... ruffled his hair.

"You're such a little sap." he told him. "Nothing good will come of killing you." The boy stared up at Gojyo in shock.

"Mister...?" he breathed.

"You're just trying to save your little brother, right? We're kinda like that." Gojyo explained. "We just wanna get our friends back."

"Wait. But didn't you say earlier they're bad?" Kinkaku asked confused. Gojyo laughed.

"Oh. Heh, yeah. They suck pretty bad. If we're talking good and evil, they're defiantly closer to evil. And they're as annoying as hell– There's no denying that." he told him. "But y'know... That's not what it's about. You'll understand someday. You get me? And in the mean time don't throw your life away. That'd really be a nasty waste."

"Mister." said Kinkaku as he looked up at him. Behind him the monster growled. "Ginkaku?! It's okay, Ginkaku– You can stop now. These men aren't really--" Kinkaku started. Just then the beast swatted him away, hard.

"KINKAKU!" yelled Gojyo.

"Get away from him, Gojyo!" Sanzo yelled as she brought up her gun to shoot the beast as it went to attack him.

Just then Goku appeared and swatted him away with his Nyoi-bo.

"Heh, heh! Thanks for waitin' for me." he said as he landed.

"Goku!" yelled Gojyo.

"Are you two all right?" Hakkai asked as he drove up in Jeep.

"You took the words right outta my mouth!" yelled Gojyo. Hakkai laughed.

"Sorry we caused such a fuss."

"But I still need dinner! RRGH!" growled Goku.

"Y'see, Mr. Negative? All's well." said Gojyo as he turned to Sanzo with a thumbs up.

"Let's not get cocky." said Sanzo, although she was a little relieved to see the other two were alright. Hakkai turned to Kinkaku, serious.

"Listen, Kinkaku. I hate to be the one to tell you this... But that creature you're with is not your brother." he told him. "I'm guessing it was an illusion that convinced you Ginkaku transformed. That man you call Kami-sama was likely behind it."

"B-but why? Why would he... You're lying!" Kinkaku yelled, not wanting to believe it. Hakkai continued.

"Ginkaku's soul was sealed in another dimension. We saw him when it happened to us– and he asked us to save you."

"What? Then where's Ginkaku?" Kinkaku asked. Hakkai hesitated.

"...When the way back to earth appeared, all he said was this: 'I can't go. My physical body is already... Gone.'"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kinkaku cried as he covered his ears and tears poured down his face. Just then something blasted through his chest. He coughed up blood as he fell back, his eyes wide.

"Wh-what just..." Goku breathed, wide eyed. Then Sanzo noticed that the thing that had killed Kinkaku were some kind of beads.

"KINKAKU!" yelled Gojyo as he ran over to him.

"Wh...Wh-why?..." Kinkaku coughed.

"Don't try to talk, stupid!" Gojyo told him. "Damit, what just happened?!" Kinkaku ignore him as he seemed to reach for something.

"Why... Kami-sama?" he asked.

"'Why?'" as voice suddenly said. "Because I don't need you anymore." The Sanzo party turned and saw a man with yellow hair and blue eyes. He seemed to have a burn scar over his left eye and he was wearing Sanzo robes.

"Wha?" said Goku as they all stared.

"Th-those robes! But that couldn't mean..." gasped Hakkai.

'_He's a Sanzo Priest?!'_

The monk laughed as he walked towards Sanzo.

"Ha, ha! Yeah and no, yeah and no." he said as he appeared in front of Sanzo. He appeared to be floating. "And you're a Sanzo too, huh? Sorry! I don't wanna be compared to you. It's just that I'm waaaay stronger than you are. Although you are reeeeally pretty. Really, really pretty." Sanzo glared at him.

"...And your point is...?" she growled. She tried to shoot him, but he disappeared.

"I'm really, really sorry." he laughed as he appeared behind her. "Maybe nobody told you. You can't kill a god."

"Ya crazy weirdo!" yelled Goku. "What th' heck's wrong with you?!"

"...Move Goku." said Gojyo quietly.

"Gojyo! But that guy's--" he started. Then he saw Gojyo's face. Gojyo continued.

"I him to tell me what's so goddamn funny." he said, his voice growling. "What did you want the kids for? What would drive a sick son of a bitch like you... To pick up two naive boys and turn them into murderers?" Kami-sama smirked.

"It's a secret." he said. Gojyo's face was dark. Then he pulled out his weapon to attack Kami-sama, but just then Kami-sama turned into beads!

"Hey!" Goku yelled as he blocked his face.

"Is he setting an illusion?!" exclaimed Hakkai. Then they all heard laughing all around them. Then it vanished.

"Where'd he– RRGH!" growled Goku. "What th' heck's goin' on?!" Gojyo punched the ground. Hard.

"Gojyo..." said Hakkai sympathetically.

//The Next Day//

"Hey! Assface!" yelled Goku. "Th' piece with seafood's mine!"

"Can it and scram. You already inhaled all the pineapple." said Gojyo as he pushed Goku away from him with his foot. "And show some respect! I saved the world while you played nap time, punky!"

"But I'm so hungry, I have rigor mortis!" whined Goku.

"How the hell's that suppose to get you pizza?" yelled Goku. Then Sanzo hit them both with her fan.

"Just shut up and eat! Some of us want to sleep tonight!" she growled. Hakkai laughed, knowing she was cranky from her cramps.

"You're all so spunky today." he said. Then he stared sadly at Gojyo, who was acting completely normal after what had happened.

"Hey." Goku suddenly said as he ate his pizza. "Y'know that stupid crazy guy we met? Who do ya think he really is?"

"Hell if I know. We've no clue as to what he wants or whether or not he's really a Sanzo." replied Sanzo as she stubbed a cigarette. "There are definitely Sanzo Priests othere than me– I've never denied that. But whether he's the real thing or a cosplay nutcase... If he's not with Gyumaoh, he's not our problem."

"Wait a sec." said Goku as he stood. "We're just gonna forget him and keep goin'?"

"Of course we are." said Sanzo simply. "In case you didn't notice, we're fantastic at getting distracted."

"But that guy was--" Goku started.

"We are **not **defenders of Justice, Goku." she interrupted, a cloud of cigarette smoke around her. "If I say we go, we go." Goku stared at her, frowing.

"Fine." he said as he brushed the smoke away from his face. "Whatever ya say."

"Whoa. Me thinks the monkey's going through a rebellious phase." smirked Gojyo.

"Hm? Are you really one to talk, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked as he looked up at him. Gojyo was quiet then quietly said,

"Sorry." He walked away. "If we're done eating, let's land some sleep. Off your ass, Goku."

"But I don't wanna share a room with you!" whined Goku.

//The next Day//

Hakkai went to wake Goku and Gojyo while Sanzo was talking to Tsuki. Hakkai guessed they were just talking about girl stuff. He chuckled at the thought of Sanzo actually doing girl talk. He knocked on the door.

"Gojyo, Goku? It's almost time to go." he said as he entered. "Please wake up and– Gojyo?" When he entered the room all he saw was Goku, scrawled out on his bed, And Gojyo's bed was neat and tidy.

He was gone.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

**GWNL:** Okay, like I said before there won't be any romance until after the Kami-sama deal, however... The bachelor poles are now open baby! So it is now time to choose who you want Sanzo to end up with!

Bachelor 1: Goku

Bachelor 2: Hakkai

Bachelor 3: Gojyo

Bachelor 4: Kougaiji

**Tsuki: **Hey! How come I'm not a bachelor?

**GWNL:** Tsuki, Tsuki. How can I put this so I don't hurt your feelings...? You're a horrible, horrible, person and nobody likes you. Plus you're a girl half the time!

**Tsuki:** How mean! Some of the readers like me!

**GWNL:** Fine. If someone recommends you, then I'll put you on the list. Happy?

**Tsuki:** A little.


	23. Tsuki Special

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

And this little special piece for Tsuki, this is a Tsuki x Kozen pairing. This is the story of how they first met.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

_What is love exactly? Is it what you say when you want to have sex with someone? Or is it what you say when you really like a person? Isn't love just another word for lust? Or is lust another word for love?_

**Is love really that big of deal? Don't people just say that when they want something? When they want to use them?**

_Everyone around me says they love me. But how can they love me when they don't know me? They don't love me. They love only what they see. The body they see. They love my high status, nothing more. If only wanting me for my body and power is love, then it would seem that everybody really does loves me._

**What is the point in loving someone? In the end they only bring you pain. I've seen it. Love is just a sweet way to get hurt. Like poison. What's the point in loving someone if you just get hurt in the end?**

_They are all lustful fools. I hate them all._ _They all make me sick. So sick I could puke for ten years._

**If love is getting your heart ripped out and stepped on over and over until you die, then who needs it? Who wants it?**

_If love is just a way to get sex, then who wants it? Not me. My body belongs to me. They can tell me all the lies they want, but I can see right through them. _

**Everyone sprouts such shit about love I could laugh.**

_They're nothing but lies._

**Everyone talks about how great love is...**

_But no one ever mentions the pain._

_**Who needs that pain? Who needs love? Not me. Never me.**_

XxXxXxX

Tsuki Yomi's eyes were emotionless as he stood outside a window. Inside the room before him was a dying old woman. She looked around 50 and was thin and fragile. Tsuki walked through the wall like a ghost. The woman looked at him weakly. She was obviously ill with a sickness.

"Oh..." she said quietly. "Who are you?" Tsuki didn't answer. He just raised his long black scythe and quickly brought it down on her chest. There was no blood. Instead the woman opened her mouth in a small gasp and suddenly her soul came out her mouth and came into Tsuki's hand.

"Me?" he said with a small smirk as it disappeared into his pouch. "I am death."

'_That's all I am. Death. I gather souls... And lead them to the other world. Every step I take, I cannot help, but think that this maze of living death is my punishment for something I did. I don't want to live like this anymore, but I have no choice. I cannot die... So what choice do I have? So I will keep my heart cold as ice and I will take all the harsh words and things and bear them like a stone, not feeling a thing._ _For that is what I am. A stone.'_ he thought as he walked outside. Then he grew two black wings and flew towards the full moon.

//Meanwhile//

Kozen Douji slammed some documents onto the Kanzeon's desk. She blinked at them.

"What are these?" she asked, her head rested on her fist.

"The documents you asked me to fill out." Kozen replied shortly.

"They're wrinkled."

"That's because you only gave them to me last night and you wanted me to finish them today. Honestly, can't you find a secretary to do this for you?"she said in exasperation. Her aunt smirked.

"What do you think you are, dear?" Kozen growled as she turned on his heel.

"I don't have the patience for this today! Good night!" she snarled.

"What's up with you? You seemed more annoyed than usual. I didn't think it was possible." Kanzeon asked as she picked up a glass of water. Kozen was quiet as she stopped at the door.

"Hey. Who were my parents?" she suddenly asked. The Kanzeon sprayed out her water and began to cough.

"Ah! My lady!" exclaimed Jiroushin.

"What the hell brought **that **on?!" she gasped when she stopped coughing.

"Does it matter?" asked Kozen as she turned back to look at her. "It's not like it's a difficult question. I just want to know who parents were. I didn't just grow off a tree, did I?"

"Well, no..." said the Kanzeon slowly. "But I don't think it's the right time. I'll tell you when I'm older." Kozen raised a irritated eye brow.

"Why not? It's a simple question, dammit! Who are my parents? I'm over 200 years old(in god years that's young.), if I'm not old enough now then when will I be?" she snarled. Then he stomped out, fists clenched. Kanzeon stared after her and sighed.

"She is just like her mother." she said. "Although she has he father's pretty hair."

Kozen stomped down the halls, all the gods clearing out of her path. This wasn't fair! She was over 200 years old and her aunt was still treating her like a child! She went outside into the moon lit garden. It was always so beautiful at night. All the flowers were illuminated by the moon the sky like a glass orb. She touched a white rose that looked purple in the moonlight and smiled to herself. It was so pretty.

Just then she heard the flapping of wings. Her curiosity getting the best of her she snuck in a bush to see what the sound was. Her eyes widen in amazement at what she saw.

Standing in the moonlight with long, ink black wings was a man around the age of 17 with long purple hair and deep amethyst eyes. He had bright white light around him as the leaves seemed to dance around him. Kozen stared at him, fascinated. He looked so... Enchanting.

//The Next Day//

Tsuki walked down the halls, yawning.

"Aw, man. I'm so tired. Isn't Amatsu suppose to help me?" he yawned as he opened the door to the Kanzeon's office.

"Old hag, I'm here to report--" he started. Then he saw someone else there. It was a woman with long, golden hair that rivaled the sunlight and deep amethyst eyes.

"Oh. If it isn't my favorite nephew. Not. Have you met my niece?" said the Kannon. Tsuki snapped out of his trance.

"Uhh... No. No I haven't had the pleasure." said Tsuki as he looked Kozen over.

"Well, this is Kozen Douji. My favorite, ill- tempered niece. Kozen, this is Tsuki Yomi, my nephew. He is also known as the Endless moon, and one of the rulers of the Underworld as well." introduced Kannon. Kozen took a sharp breath when he recognized him from the other night.

"Don't refer to me like that! You make me sound like a stiff." pouted Tsuki as he walked over to Kozen. He stared at her not saying anything.

"...What?" Kozen finally growled. Tsuki grinned.

"You're kinda cute. But... You look like a really boring person." he said. Kozen crushed the papers she was holding as her cheeks redden a little in anger.

"And you look like a total idiot, bird boy!" she growled as she threw the papers she had crushed right in his face.

"Ah! My lady!" exclaimed Jiroushin, surprised at Kozen's sudden burst of anger. Kozen ignored him as she stomped out of the room.

"That was a **really **bad pick up line, Tsuki."said Kanzeon as she sweat dropped at Tsuki, who was rubbing his forehead.

"I wasn't tryin' to pick her up. I just said what I thought. I don't get why she was so angry." he replied as he held the papers with one hand. "Really strong throw though. I really wasn't expecting that."

"You really have a lot to learn about women."

"Tell me about it. I don't think women like me though. All the ones I know are trying to kill me."

//With Kozen//

'_The nerve of that man!' _Kozen thought angrily as she stomped down the halls.

"_You look like a really boring person."_

Kozen put her fingers to her head.

"I could have... told him that much." she said to herself. Then she walked to Tenpou's library. Tenpou, who had been reading a book, looked up.

"Ah. Kozen. What brings you here?" he asked when she entered.

"Nothing, really." she said as she leaned on his desk sexily.

"Oh? Then why do you look so bothered?" asked Tenpou, noticing that something was wrong with her.

"...Tenpou... Do you think I'm boring?" she asked after a minute. Tenpou looked a little surprised.

"Huh? What brought this on?"

"Just wondering." Tenpou rubbed his chin thoughtful. How could he reply without getting hurt?

"Well, to me you're not, but I've known you for awhile, and to others you might... seem a little boring." he said. Kozen was quiet then said,

"I see." She stood and walked out. Tenpou blinked after her.

"Did I... Say something wrong?" he wondered aloud.

Kozen returned to her office, where she tried to do her paperwork, but found she couldn't.

'_This is stupid.'_ she thought to herself as she scowled. She couldn't believe this! Her day was completely thrown off because of one thing that bird boy said. Was she that pathetic? Was she so pathetic to be hurt by such trivial words?

//Meanwhile//

"I don't get it. What did I say that was so wrong?" Tsuki wondered aloud as he laid on top of his sister's desk. Amaterasu glared at him.

"Why are you here? Get off my desk before I cook you." she said.

"I just don't understand!" Tsuki sighed as he slid himself off Amaterasu's desk. "Why are you women so complicated?"

"We're not, you men are just too simple." said Amaterasu. "Look, Tsuki. You always talk without thinking. You say whatever comes into that little brain of yours. You're so open and honest with yourself and everyone... You're like a baby or something."

"Hey!" said Tsuki. Amaterasu ignored him.

"But sometimes words can hurt people. Especially your words."

"Me?" said Tsuki as he pointed at himself.

"You're half god and half devil, Tsuki Yomi. Your words are a very powerful thing, as all words are." explained Amaterasu.

"You're speaking in riddles again, Ama-chan." said Tsuki with a sweat drop.

"Look, I need to get back to work, so I'll make this simple so that even you can understand. Your words are what makes you so dangerous. You say whatever you're feeling at that instant. Then you'll say something tactless and make a girl cry. That's why all the goddess in heaven are so nervous around you. And for the record, Kozen hates boring things. You called her boring. Do the math, fool!" Amaterasu snarled.

"But I don't like math!" Tsuki whined.

"GET OUT!!" Amaterasu yelled as she literally kicked him out.

"Ow!"

//Later with Kozen//

Kozen let out a loud growl as she threw her pen down on her desk.

"Why can't I do this?!" she growled. Everything was going bad! First her aunt wouldn't tell her about her parents, and now that bird boy has the nerve to call her boring! Arg! And worse! He was her cousin! It was official. Her whole family was nuts!

"Wow... You're doing paperwork? I was right, you are boring." said a voice from beside her.

"ACK!" Kozen exclaimed in surprise as she fell back in surprise. "You!" she yelled when she saw Tsuki.

"Me." said Tsuki as he stared down at her, a smile dancing on his lips. "Are you a secretary or somethin', cuz' that's a lot of paperwork."

"Do you want something?" Kozen growled as she stood up. How embarrassing!

"Not really. Just wanted to see what you do. And I was right. You do have a boring job." he replied. Kozen's cheeks redden a little in anger as her eyes flared.

"Well, excuse me for being such a boring person!" she snapped as she threw a ink bottle at him, which he just barely managed to side step. Suddenly he began to laugh.

"Whoa! I really wasn't expecting that. I see. You're not as boring as I thought. In fact you're a pretty interesting person! Especially for a god. You're really fun." he laughed. Kozen stared at him as her face went motionless. He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry if I made you mad earlier. I'm basically an idiot so I do that a lot. But... Don't let that effect your opinion of me. Let's be friends! After all we are family." He then turned. "I gotta go now, but I'll see ya later. You can count on it." Then he left.

//Later//

"Wow, Kozen," said Tenpou later when she entered his library again. "I am graced with your presence not once, but twice! I am honored."

"Don't make me hurt you, Tenpou." Kozen said as she maneuvered through his messy library. "And this place is ridiculous! You really need to clean up."

"Ha, ha. Well, I try, but every time I put something back, another thing falls out of place. So I think to myself, 'Why bother?'." Tenpou laughed. Kozen glared at him.

"Watch it Tenpou. I'm in a bad mood right now and I really will kill you." she growled.

"My, my. You seem to be in a frightful mood, and yet I cannot help but think, you are happy right now. Care to tell me what happened?" asked Tenpou. Kozen 'ch'ed as she folded her arms and sat on his desk.

"Today I met this bird boy who had the nerve to call me boring at first, then he has even more nerve to come to my office to say my work is boring! That stupid bird boy..." she growled with a dark aura surrounding her. Tenpou laughed nervously with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, dear..." he said. "I'll feel sorry for the bird man whoever he is."

"But then..." Kozen continued, now blushing just slightly. "He called me... Interesting. He even said I'm... 'fun'. Of course he just could of meant I'm fun to tease. But still I guess I have to admit... I was a little taken aback." she admitted. "That really was the first time... I'd been told anything like that. So it made kind of... happy. Or something." Tenpou stared at her, then smiled.

"It sounds to me like you made a new friend." he said.

"**NO WAY IN HELL!!**" Kozen shrieked loudly. "I compete and totally hate him!!"

Meanwhile Tsuki, who was spying on her from outside put a hand over his chest as the words 'hate' echoed through his mind.

"Ooh... That hurt." he said with a sweat drop. Then he grinned. "But... I'm not that easy to get rid of, Ko-chan. It's gonna take more than a few harsh words to get rid of me. Although with your arm, I'm gonna have to learn to dodge quicker."

For the next few weeks Tsuki became Kozen's little stalker, following her everywhere(except the bathroom.), and popping out of no where and surprising her(not to mention scaring the hell out of her.). And Kozen always greeted him the same way. Bashing him through the roof, wall, and bashing him over the head with vases, books, and her fists. But no matter what, Tsuki kept trying. He was very persistent, Kozen had to give him that.

And although she would never admit it, at night after he came back from his nightly rounds, she snuck into the garden to see his wings. She was simply fascinated by them. Even though they were pure black they a radiant white light surrounding them. It was enchanting in more ways then one to her.

One day Tsuki was looking for Kozen in a flower field.

"Damn. I lost her. Where could she be?" he wondered aloud to himself. Suddenly he found Kozen and stared at her with wide, amazed eyes. The sun was shining on her long golden hair, making it shine brightly as it flowed in the wind, with sakura petals blowing around her and kissing her cheeks. She looked absolutely beautiful. For a second Tsuki had forgotten how to breathe.

Tsuki then snapped back to reality, then decided to sneak up on her.

"Oh, Koooooooozeeeeeeeen." he said an eery sing song voice from behind her.

"Gaaaaah!" Kozen yelled as she threw all the papers she was holding in the air. Tsuki laughed as he began to roll on the ground.

"Oh, man! That never gets old!" he laughed.

"Dammit, bird boy! Why do you always sneak up on me?!" Kozen snarled as she glared at him.

"Because it's fun!" said Tsuki as he stood, humming a little.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Not until nightfall. Till then I'm yours, Ko-chan."

"I don't want you. And don't call me Ko-chan."

"How mean!"

"Go away!"

"No. I want to play with you."

"Go play with someone else."

"But I want to play with you!" whined Tsuki.

"No! I, unlike you, have work to do! Now leave me alone, bird boy!" snarled Kozen as she picked up her papers.

"Stop callin' me that, goldie! I'm not a bird!" said Tsuki as he bent down to help.

"Isn't there someone else you can annoy?"

"Well yes, but Ama-chan's scarier than you. She throws fireballs!"

Kozen growled to herself.

"I don't get it. Why do you insist on following me all the time? I thought you said my job was boring." she asked.

"Because I like you." Tsuki said simply. Kozen blushed as she dropped the papers again.

"Nani?!"

"I said I like you." Tsuki said again as he finished picking up the papers.

"Y-You mean you like to tease me." she muttered.

"Well, yeah, but that's not all. I also like your spirit, the way you always seem to turn red when I tease you, the way you always seem to be in control, and the way you seem to be able to see into everyone's soul. I would say I love you, but I'm not sure what love is. Whenever I think of love, I think of my sister and how she was hurt over and over and how no matter how hard she tries she's always rejected and hurt over and over. I never understood why she would put herself through that over. And when I was younger my mother would always say sweet thing like I love you, but she never loved me. She only wanted to use me. She sold me for her own benefit, and abandoned me to die more times than I can count. And when I was little, for the first time in my life I had real friends! Real friends who wanted to be with me, but in the end... In the end, I had to take their souls because they were humans! My heart hurt so much... What is the point in loving someone? In the end they only bring you pain. I've seen it. Love is just a sweet way to get hurt. Like poison. What's the point in loving someone if you just get hurt in the end? That's what I used to think. But then when I saw you, I became very interested in you. I finally understood." he told her as he looked Kozen straight in the eye. "If love means wanting to be with someone no matter what and wanting to do whatever they can for each other and being there for them whether it's laugh or cry, then I guess I love you Kozen Douji!"

Kozen stared at him with wide, surprised eyes. Then she looked away.

"...I don't understand. Because I hate myself... What could you love about me? I'm cold, I'm cruel... I hurt people, even myself. I use them. And my heart is cold. What can anyone... possibly love about me? Is it for my body? I'm a real horrible person, Tsuki..." she said as she held the papers to her chest.

"I know that." said Tsuki. "You're short tempered, rude, and love to yell, and you have a terrible personality. And you'd rather kill a person than help them. You really are a sad excuse for a god, just like your aunt!" Kozen felt a stab at every word. "But..." he continued. "You're really strong... and you never give up, you're stubborn, and deep down... you're very kind. You seem to understand everyone's hearts... So I just want to hug you and hold you tight. And I don't mind if your heart is could. I like the cold. And maybe someday I can warm it up." Kozen stared at him. Then looked away.

"I... I have to deliver these papers." she said without looking at him. He smiled.

"I understand. But I meant what I said. I don't care if it takes a thousand years. I will make you believe me. I really do like being with you. Although I could go without the bird boy thing." he told her. Kozen didn't reply. She just turned and ran.

When she was inside she remembered a long time ago when she was a child.

//Flash Back//

"Auntie... What's love?" a child Kozen had cutely asked the Kannon. The Goddess of Mercy looked surprised, then smiled as she looked down at her.

"Love is something you feel for a special person. Your 'someone just for you' you could say."

"Someone just for me?"

"Yes. A person who loves you for who you are. Someone who loves you because you are you. Love is hard to explain, even I can't describe it. It's different for everyone, you see. But I think you're familiar with the concept of embarrassment, right? Like when you realize that someone has been staring at you when you thought you were alone. Well, the feeling of love is similar. It can't exist without someone else." the goddess told the child. Then she stood straight. "Someday you will meet a man who catches your eyes and then you'll be able to find out what love is yourself."

//End Flash Back//

Kozen stopped as she held the papers closer to her body. She did have more fun when Tsuki was around, and when he was with her she didn't feel bored or lonely. She really did like being with him. He was so much fun and full of life unlike everyone else in heaven...

Then Kozen realized something.

She wanted to be with Tsuki right now. He brought fun and entrainment to her life. If love meant wanting to be with someone no matter what and wanting to do whatever they can for each other and being there for them whether it's laugh or cry, then she was in love with Tsuki Yomi! She dropped her papers as she began to ran down the halls, frantically searching for him. But she couldn't find him. Panic began to swell in her chest. Where could he be? Where? She searched all over Tenkai for him for hours, but she couldn't find him! By now she was exhausted.

'_Where could he be?' _she thought as she leaned on her knees for support. _'I outta kill him for making me run around like this.' _She wiped her forehead. _'One more place. Just one more.' _She ran outside to the lake where she saw Tsuki for the first time.

When she got there she let out a sigh of relief. Standing in the lake, was Tsuki, his wings out and a bright white light around him. She stepped towards him.

"Tsuki..." she breathed. She was tired from running so much and her cheeks were red and her hair stuck a little to her face from the sweat, but she didn't care. She had found him at last! Tsuki turned, looking surprised.

"Eh...? Kozen?" he said. Suddenly Kozen ran forward and tackled him. "WHOA!!" he exclaimed as they fell back into the lake. "Oow... What's that about, Ko-chan?" he moaned.

"...You're such a idiot..."

"Huh?"

"You're such a idiot. You're annoying, you never take anything seriously, you're always causing trouble and saying stupid things like a big baby. And I can never tell if you're serious or not and you're a stalker." Kozen said quietly as she held him.

"Hey!"

"But... You're so kind. You're honest and so free... You never lie ether. You're always so honest with yourself, and everyone else. I feel so... happy when I'm with you. If that's what I'm feeling right now." she continued. "If love means wanting to be with someone no matter what and wanting to do whatever they can for each other and being there for them whether it's laugh or cry, then I guess I love you too, Tsuki Yomi! You're... My special someone just for me." Tsuki looked surprised, then smiled as he held her.

"Oh, really?" he said as he titled her head up. "Good. Because I was starting to get bored." Then he brought his lips down on hers... and kissed her passionately.

That night... They shared their first kiss under the moon lit sky, in the icey cold lake, in Heaven.

For the first time it really did feel like Heaven.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

**GWNL:** Aww!! Wasn't that so sweet? Too bad it had to end so tragically!

**Readers:** What's that suppose to mean?

**GWNL:** Nothing! Uh... Here are the polls so far for the story!

Goku-3

Hakkai-0

Gojyo- 3

Kougaiji-1

Tsuki- 1(who was just added.)

**Tsuki:** I told ya people loved me!

**GWNL:** It's just one, little boy.

**Tsuki:** Well, I'll be getting more votes after this little sweet chapter!

**GWNL:** I guess we'll have to wait and see.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

The Sanzo party continued their journey west, with one less member of their team. Goku stared at the sky.

"...Hey." he said after a long silence. "I'm hung--" he started.

"Silence." Sanzo said before he could finish.

"Hey! I wasn't done talkin'!" whined Goku.

"And yet my ears are already exhausted." replied Sanzo.

"Don't worry, Goku. We'll reach a town before long." Hakkai assured him. Goku sighed and flopped into the backseat. He stared into the sky.

"So vast and empty..." he said as he remembered what happened after Hakkai told him Gojyo was gone.

//Flash Back//

"Gojyo's gone?" asked Sanzo after Hakkai had just informed her and Goku.

"Maybe he's just in th' bathroom or somethin'." said Goku being optimistic.

"I'm sorry, Goku." said Hakkai. "I don't think that's the case." Sanzo was quiet.

"Hang on! He didn't go after that crazy guy, did he?!" exclaimed Goku worriedly.

"One can only assume." said Hakkai. He turned to Sanzo. "I need your opinion on this, Sanzo. What should we do?" Sanzo was quiet, then replied,

"I couldn't care less. We're still leaving this afternoon."

"I thought as much." said Hakkai.

"Wha?!" exclaimed Goku. "You really mean that?! We'd be leavin' Gojyo behind!"

"Goku." Sanzo said sharply. "Maybe you forgot what I said yesterday. When I said no more setbacks, I mean no more setbacks."

"But--" Goku started.

"Gojyo decisions do not concern me." Sanzo cut him off sharply. "Can you grasp that? Or would you rather go keep his sorry ass company?"

//End Flash Back//

The remaining Sanzo party entered the next town.

"This town seems peaceful enough." said Hakkai.

"Mm." was all Sanzo said. Dammit. What was wrong with her? She wasn't having her period, so what was wrong?

"Now all we need is--"Hakkai started just as Goku cheered,

"Woo! Takoyaki stand, Takoyaki– ACK." He started to run towards the stand, but Sanzo stopped him by whacking his face with her fan.

"Behave yourself, dimwit." she told him.

"Oooow! That hurt more'n usual!" complained Goku.

"You're imagining things." said Sanzo.

"Liar! It hurt twice as bad!" Sanzo stared at him, then sighed.

"...Fine. Hakkai, I'm going to go feed him something." she told Hakkai as Goku cheered.

"By all means." said Hakkai as they left. Now he was all alone. "There no avoiding some chores, is there?" he sighed. "Gojyo, would you mind carrying--" Then he remembered no one was there. "Ah. Never mind." he said.

"Need a hand?" someone suddenly asked. Hakkai turned and saw a young boy around Goku's age with short black hair and silver eyes.

"Oh... Yes. Thank you. And you are?" Hakkai asked.

"Don't recognize me, Hakkai? Oh, well I guess you don't now that I think about it. It's me. Tsuki Yami." said Tsuki as he jabbed his thumb at himself. Hakkai's eyes widened.

"Ts-Ts-Tsuki?! B-but I thought you were a woman!" he exclaimed.

"Well, half time I am. Sometimes I'm a woman, sometimes I'm a man, and sometimes I'm even a cat." said Tsuki as he took some bags from Hakkai. "Lemme help you with those."

"O-oh... I see." said Hakkai nervously with a sweat drop.

"Surprised? I told you I was the master of disguise." said Tsuki with a wink. "Now where are you guys staying? I'm not going to stand here all day."

"Oh. Yes... Um, this way." said Hakkai awkwardly as he led the way. Tsuki followed him.

"...So how's Sanzo lately?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Hm? Oh, he's, er, she's fine. Just a bit more moody since Gojyo left." answered Hakkai.

"I see." was all Tsuki said.

//Later//

"Nyaaaa. My guts're all stuffed up!" said Goku with a satisfied sigh. "It's been forever since we ate so good." Hakkai laughed as he sipped his tea. After Tsuki had helped him with the bags, he had left.

"I guess it's because you don't have any competition." he said. They all went quiet.

"Ya just reminded me, Hakkai." said Goku suddenly. "Whaddya think happened to Kougaiji?"

"Well, he said he was collecting Sutras. Didn't he?" said Hakkai. "And I suppose if that 'Kami-sama' is a real Sanzo Priest... He should be carrying a sutra as well." Sanzo hand her hand to her chin.

"There are five Tenchi Kaigen Scriptures. I inherited two of them. The other Sanzo Priest we heard about was eaten by that youkai in the desert." she said. "Which means that, besides me... There are one or two other Sanzos out there."

"Ya don't know th' other ones?" asked Goku as he and Hakkai looked over at her.

"Isn't there a 'Sanzo Union' or something?" asked Hakkai.

"No." said Sanzo with a anime vein.

'_But that reminds me. It was ten years ago, back at Kinzan temple. Another Sanzo came to visit. He had come to meet with my master, I think. The only thing I really remember is his cruel, twisted mouth. And that he... he...wait.'_ she thought.

"Sanzo?" said Hakkai bringing Sanzo out of her thoughts. "Are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." she replied.

'_What the hell was that? I almost remembered something. There was a reason I didn't like that priest.' _she thought as she pulled out a smoke. She dug in her robes for a lighter, but couldn't find one.

"...Oi. Somebody give me a light." she said. Then she realized that nether of the other two smoked, so they wouldn't have a smoke. She took her cigarette out of her mouth broke it. "...Shit." she cursed. Then she stood and left the room.

She went upstairs to the room she was staying in.

"Need a light?" said Tsuki as he sat on one of the beds. Sanzo looked at him, then 'ch'ed as she sat at the end of the bed he was sitting on.

"I get rid of one nuisance only to get another." she said as she grabbed the lighter he was holding out.

"Don't be mean!" pouted Tsuki cutely. "I'm worried about you."

"Why? I'm fine, aren't I?" asked Sanzo. Tsuki looked a little sad as he pulled his legs to his chest.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you. I should have kept it to myself." he said sadly.

//Flash Back//

That night Tsuki was disguised as a woman with short red hair and violet eyes.

"Sanzo... There's something I want to tell you, but... I'm not exactly sure I should." he said.

"What? Just say it already." said Sanzo impatiently.

"Well, I would, but I don't want you to take it as a threat or anything like that." said Tsuki. Sanzo gave a irritated sigh.

"Just spit it out. If you wanted to kill me, you would have already. God knows you've had plenty of chances. I know you pretty well by now and I know you would never do anything to intentionally hurt me on purpose. So just spit it out already." she said. Tsuki stared at her surprised. It was like she had just said, 'I trust you'. He smiled.

"Okay." he took a deep breath. "Sanzo, I don't know how to put this gently, so I'm just going to say it. Sanzo... You're going to die **really **soon." Sanzo stared at him. "Now before you get mad, let me explain! I can't tell you exactly how I know, but I can tell when someone's going to die, and pretty soon you're going to die. I'm sorry, Sanzo. I really am! I tried to find a way to prevent it, I really did everything I could... But there's nothing I can do. I tried but... I'm so sorry." Sanzo turned away from him as her eyes shadowed.

"...How long do I have?" she asked.

"Until the eclipse. That's 15 months away from now. I'm really sorry, Sanzo. I tried everything, but..." Tsuki trailed off looking as if he was about to cry.

"How?"

"Huh?"

"How am I going to die?" Tsuki looked away.

"I can't tell you. It's forbidden." he said.

"So that's it then?" said Sanzo as she began to shake. "I'm just going to die? And there's nothing I can do about it? Nothing at all?" She knew Tsuki wasn't lying. It was just too cruel to be a joke. And Tsuki would never lie about something like this. Tsuki looked away looking so sad it made even Sanzo want to cry.

"No. I... Looked and studied everything I knew but... But..." he clenched his fists so tight they began to bleed from his nails digging into his hands. Sanzo looked at him and sighed.

"Look. It's fine. It just means I'm going to have complete this mission before the eclipse. Stop that. You're hurting yourself." she said as she walked over to him. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No..."

"Good. Keep it that way." said Sanzo. "I don't want them to know, got it?"

//End Flashback//

Sanzo let out a breath of smoke.

"Look. I told you it's fine. It means I can't let myself get distracted anymore." she told him. "I will complete this mission." Tsuki stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you. I don't know what I was thinking. It's just..." he trailed.

'_I was so_ _scared when I heard you were going to die. And I was so sad when I found there was nothing I could do. So like a child I ran to you, hoping you would tell me everything was okay. Even though you were going to be the one to suffer. I'm such an idiot.'_ he thought. Sanzo glanced at him, then put a hand on his shoulder. Then she whacked the back of his head with her fan. "OW!"

"Stop obsessing. I told you it was fine. If I have to tell you one more time, I'll kill you." she said. "You said I have 15 months. That just means I'm going to have to not waste anymore time. That's all. All humans die eventually. That's why they have to live everyday to the fullest. I'm human as well, so I could die any day now as well. But unlike most humans, I know exactly when I'm going to die, so I can make plans and all. Everything's going to be fine so don't worry about it." she told him. Tsuki blinked at her, then smiled a little.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Everything's going to be fine." he said, even though he wasn't sure.

//Later//

Tsuki had left when the other two had entered the room. So now, Sanzo and Hakkai were making plans.

"How about this? The route is outlined here. It seems we've traveled about half of it." said Hakkai. "If all goes well, it won't be long before we reach India."

"Fine." said Sanzo as she read the paper. "Assuming we can avoid any more painfully unnecessary detours." Hakkai stared at her.

"'Fine.' I wonder." he said.

"Wha?" said Sanzo as she looked at him.

"Oh, nothing. But really, Sanzo." said Hakkai as he fanned the air. "Your smoking is getting out of hand. You're turning our breathing air white."

"Then open a window and leave me alone." retorted Sanzo. Hakkai stared at her. "How about a refill?" she said as she held up her cup. Hakkai slammed a whole jug of coffee in front of her.

"Help yourself." he said pleasantly. Sanzo glared at him.

"...Dam it all to hell." she growled. "If there's something you want to say--" she started. Just then Goku cried in pain.

"What the heck're you doin'?! Stoppit, Jeep!" he yelled at a upset jeep.

"What's going on here?" asked Hakkai as Hakuryu flew to him.

"I was playin' with him and he bit me!" whined Goku.

"You can't just interrupt his sleep, Goku– It upsets him." said Hakkai. Goku looked at him as he hugged a pillow.

"Man. But I'm bored." he said. "An' everyone's gettin' all weird. Sanzo! Do we really--"

"Can it." interrupted Sanzo. "Another inane word out of you and you're dead." But Goku continued.

"I know there's more room in Jeep now... But it still feels smaller, y'know?"

"If you want my attention, make some goddamn sense." Sanzo hissed.

"Hey! I'm just sayin' that--" Goku started.

"Come now, Goku. Don't lose your temper." said Hakkai. "And Sanzo please stop taking your frustrations out on Goku."

"Frustration?" repeated Sanzo. She was **not **taking her frustrations out on Goku! She had Tsuki for that!

"Or haven't you noticed?" asked Hakkai. "You're smoking 3 times as much as usual, and the wrinkles between your eyes are deeper."

"See? Even Hakkai thinks you're weird!" cried Goku.

"I wouldn't call it 'weird.'" said Hakkai. "We have a real problem on our hands. The closer we get to India, the greater the Danger we're in. Even I wonder how we made it here without a quarter of our party." Sanzo let out a evil chuckle.

"You're the one with the frustrations. Get real, Hakkai." she sneered. "If you're so damn concerned, you might as well jump ship like your pal. Unless that's not it. Maybe you're mad at yourself for knowing he'd go and still letting him?" Hakkai had a very dark aura.

"...I'm worried out of my mind, Sanzo. And you dare talk to me like that?" he said with anime veins.

"Uh... Hakkai?" said a frighten Goku.

"I don't remember asking you to care." said Sanzo as she blew out some smoke.

"Fine! Think what you will! I'm not trying to take sides here– What do you want me to do?!" yelled Hakkai. "You know we can accomplish this mission with one or two people!"

"I already said I'm not asking for your help!" yelled Sanzo. "And why should I give a damn about someone who'd up and leave?!"

"Tell us the truth for once, Sanzo!" yelled Hakkai. "You're worried about Kami-sama, aren't you?!"

"Don't put words in my mouth!" snarled Sanzo. "You and the junior high Newspaper committee can go screw yourselfs!"

"Quit it, guys! I'm not done talkin'!" yelled Goku. "If we go back and look for Gojyo, it won't be like this anymore!"

"I never want to hear that name again! Can't you get that through your thick skull, monkey?" she snapped.

"Just listen to me!" Goku yelled as he threw a pillow in her face. When the pillow slid off her face, she looked like a angry lion. "Uh... wh-whoops?" said a frighten Goku as Hakkai laughed.

Just then the windows all shattered and demons attacked.

"We finally found you, ya dirty priest." said one of them. "We're under direct orders from Lady Gyokumen Koushu! Prepare to hand over the sutra and die a miserable--" Suddenly Sanzo shot two of them without warning. The rest of the demons squealed in fear.

"...Hmph. This is imbecilic." she said in deathly voice. "You know what I just realized? This all started because that shit for brains bailed on us."

"Indeed." agreed Hakkai looking just as frightened.

"Man, now I'm gettin' mad!" said Goku. "That... That..."

"Goddamn Stupid Kappa!" they all yelled as they started slaughtering the demons.

"Argh! Who's the moron who said this'd be easier because they're missing one?!" one of the demons yelled.

"Don't look at me!"

"Hakkai, Goku!" yelled Sanzo. "We're cleaning up this mess and then back tracking again!"

"I agree!" yelled Hakkai.

"We're going to find that son of a bitch... so I can blow his brains out!"

Outside, Tsuki was watching from a tree with a sweat drop.

"Ooh... I'd hate to be Gojyo when those three find him." he said.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Okay, big surprise, huh? Sanzo's going to die soon. I thought this would be more exciting for later.

**Tsuki:** You're just mean!

**GWNL:** Zip it!

Pole results so far are:

Goku-6

Hakkai-4

Gojyo- 8

Kougaiji-3

Tsuki- 6

**Tsuki: **Ha! And you said no body liked me!

**GWNL:** Okay, I was wrong! But everyone seems to like Gojyo better.

**Gojyo:** Ha! Take that!

**Sanzo:** There's no way I'd want to be paired with him!

**GWNL:** That's for the readers to decide.

**Merry X-Mas!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

The Sanzo party went back to the mountain pass, only to find it filled in by trees.

"How odd." said Hakkai.

"Right? When we were here before... th' mountain entrance wasn't like that, was it?" asked Goku.

"No. The foliage wasn't nearly so dense." said Sanzo. "Can woods get like that in three or four days?"

"Uh..Hm. I'm quite sure the entrance was around here a few days ago." said Hakkai. "Searching this area hasn't proven anything otherwise, so I say we trust our memory."

"Yeah! It was totally here, right? Let's just hack our way an' find out!" said Goku.

"Um. Goku, that's not the--" Hakkai started, but Goku had already vanished into the bushes. A few seconds later he came back out.

"Wha?" he said. He charged back in, only to come out again. "Whaaaa–?!"

"Give it a rest." said Sanzo flatly. Hakkai looked thoughtful.

"I see. That would explain the oddity. This place appears to have a barrier." he said.

"A barrier? Here? But why?" asked Goku.

"I don't know. But it certainly wasn't here the last time." replied Hakkai.

"Nobody in town's seen Gojyo in days. He must have gone into the mountain." said Sanzo. "Which means he's in he barrier. Which means it was probably set by--"

"'Kami-sama.'" finished Hakkai.

"Crud. That's bad, right?" said Goku. "He'll get stuck in there forever." Sanzo sighed.

"Et's just leave his turncoat ass. This is more trouble than he's worth." she said as she turned.

"Sanzooo!" whined Goku.

"We had to turn around and waste all that time getting here. Returning empty handed would be such a shame." said Hakkai. "You know what they say: 'If you're going to eat poison, might as well eat the plate.'" Sanzo was silent.

"But plates don't taste good." said Goku totally not getting it.

"That's not what I meant." said Hakkai. Sanzo ignored them and pulled out her gun.

"If the barrier was made with nen... It should break from a physical attack reinforced by nen." she said as she clicked it. She the shot some bullets into the barrier and a few minutes later, they came shooting back.

"GAAAAAH! I knew it!" yelled Goku as they all dodged. "What on earth are you doing, Sanzo?!"

"Experimenting! So shut it!" yelled Sanzo.

"Whew! I-I thought I was a goner." said Goku when the bullets stopped.

"Anyway. This barrier isn't thought– It's made with some kind of spell." said Sanzo.

"Is there a way to break it?" Hakkai asked.

"Should be but... I'd rather not. It's the last thing on my 'fun' list." replied Sanzo.

"Sanzo?" said Hakkai questioningly.

"Wait. Is th' Jutsu that dangerous?" asked Goku.

"Goku." said Sanzo. "It might need you."

"Huh?"

//Later//

"S-Sanzo?" said Goku as Sanzo wrote on him with ink.

"Hn. And Maybe a little... Hn." Sanzo said. He face didn't show it, but she was actually enjoying this.

"Sanzo! What the heck're you doin'?!" Goku yelled, cherry red, wearing only his boxers. Hakkai laughed.

"You look wonderful, Goku." he said.

"With those tantras on your body, you can go inside the shield." sid Sanzo as he set her brush down. "There should be a charm or mirror near the entrance. It's what's creating the barrier. Break it and we're in."

"But why me?!" whined Goku.

"Only Sanzo can write the tantars... And I have more surface area than you, thus requiring more work." said Hakkai.

'_Not to mention if we had to write the tantars on Sanzo, not only would she kill us, but Goku would find out that Sanzo is a woman, thus sending poor Goku into a coma from shock.'_ he silently added. Goku growled.

"Stupid... Graa!" Then he ran into the forest and few seconds later they heard his scream of rage as he broke the barrier.

"Oh, my. He's really mad this time." said Hakkai. "I wonder how he would react if he knew you were a girl...(Don't we all?)."

"Don't even go there." said Sanzo. "...I think he broke the first barrier."

"So it would seem." said Hakkai.

"Feh. How like him to throw a tantrum." said Sanzo.

//later//

Goku came up for a breath after trying to wash the ink off.

"How's it coming, Goku? Have you washed them all off?" Hakkai called from the bank.

"NO!" yelled Goku. "What kind of ink is this?!" Hakkai laughed.

"My, this is almost like a picnic. We're a little family!" he said.

"I disagree with every fiber of my being." said Sanzo flatly.

"...Let's talk, Sanzo." said Hakkai suddenly.

"About what?" she asked, but she had a feeling she already knew.

"Why would that Kami-sama fellow set up a barrier now?" Hakkai asked.

"Hell if I know. Ask him yourself." said Sanzo. "We're sure to bump into the nut bar eventually."

"Ah. I suppose you're right." said Hakkai.

"Sanzo! Hakkai! Lookit this!" Goku suddenly yelled as he ran towards them.

"Something wrong?" asked Hakkai.

"Look what I found by the river over there!" he said as he handed Hakkai a smoke.

"It looks like a hi-lite." said Hakkai. "That's a sure sign of Gojyo if I've ever seen one.He must be beyond--" He stopped when he saw the insurmountable overgrowth. All their faces were priceless.

//Meanwhile//

"Dammit!!" Tsuki yelled as he slammed his fists on a table. Right now he was in a old library, reading through many, many books. He had spent days trying to find some possible way to prevent Sanzo's death! But no matter how many books he searched through, he couldn't do it. He couldn't find a way to save Sanzo.

"Dammit! This isn't right! I'm the grim reaper! I'm suppose to decide who lives, and who dies! I'm suppose to decide..." he cried as he fell to the floor. The image of blood came to his mind. He shook his head. "No! No, dammit! I won't let that happen, not again! There's always a way! It's just always hard to see, that's all!" Then suddenly something came to his mind. "Wait a minute... I just remembered something... That's it!"

//Back to Sanzo//

"Sanzo. Are we still alive over there?" Hakkai asked as they climbed some frickin' huge stairs. Sanzo who, was panting replied,

"First the barrier from hell. Then the mountain with no trail. And now, the icing on the cake– The longest goddamn staircase in the history of mankind."

"Heeey! Sanzo, Hakkai, hurry up!" yelled Goku who was ahead of them.

"Shut your trap! We're not all jocks." yelled Sanzo.

"Odd." said Hakkai as he wiped his forehead. "There's something not quite right about this fog."

"What?"

"Somehow I doubt it's natural. Like when we were trapped in that forest one time." explained Hakkai.

'_If another demon dog appears, I'm outta here.' _Sanzo thought as she remembered her time with the demon dog.

"Do be careful. We may already be in Kami-sama's hands." Hakkai continued. Just then a figure stepped out of the mist. It was...

"Gojyo!" exclaimed Goku when he saw him.

"Son of a bitch!" exclaimed 'Gojyo.' "What are you doing here?"

"What kind of question is that?!" yelled Goku. "Why're you here? An' where's that crazy god guy?!"

"Glad you asked– I just schooled the little turd. That's what he get's for messin' with Gojyo. Boom!" said Gojyo cheerfully. Too cheerful for Sanzo. "Anyway, let's scram. There's nothing left to do here."

"...Gojyo." said Goku from behind him.

"Yeah?" said Gojyo. Suddenly Goku punched him and he fell to the ground.

"What the– OW!" he yelled as Hakkai stepped on his hand.

"I'm surprised you dare to come back as if nothing ever happened. The very nerve." he said pleasantly.

"Ha–Hakkai?" said Gojyo as he looked up at him. Sanzo pulled out her gun and aimed it at him.

"If you think we dragged ourselves here to get you, you're out of your pea sized mind." she hissed. "Do you realize how much effort you made us waste? Time to take it out of your goddamn hide." They all looked like devils.

"...Wha? Hang on a– AAGH!" Gojyo exclaimed as Sanzo shot a few bullets very close to his head.

"Stop squirming and you'll die peacefully." she told him.

"Shit!" Gojyo cursed as he summoned his weapon. They all jumped back as he swung it.

"Hey, watch th' blade!" yelled Goku.

"Get talking!" Gojyo yelled. "How'd you know I'm a fake." They stared at him.

'_He's a fake...?' _they all thought.

"Whatever– It doesn't matter! Wanna get past? You'll have to kill me first!" he yelled as he attacked Goku, who summoned his weapon and blocked.

"Goku! If it helps inspire you, pretend he's the real one!" Hakkai called.

"Good call!" Goku called back.

"Huh?" said the fake Gojyo as Goku glared up at him.

"This garbage is all your fault!" he yelled as he whacked him back. "Sanzo's all pissy, Hakkai's frickin' scary... An' I spent the afternoon gettin' painted on!"

"Really." said Hakkai as the fake Gojyo landed in front of him. He grabbed it's arm. "The next time you feel the need to desert, please refrain from doing so. Am I clear?" he said as he broke it. The fake Gojyo began to scream in pain.

"It's like that fantasy I keep having." said Sanzo with a evil grin as she pointed her gun at his head. "I get to pull the trigger on your rage inspiring face."

"Wait! P-please! Can't we--" he didn't even get to finish before Sanzo shot him. The fake suddenly turned into a bunch of beads.

Hakkai put his hands on his hips.

"No, that certainly wasn't satisfying. The real thing would have fought back a bit." he sighed.

"Man– I got hungry for nothin'." said Goku.

"All right. Rehearsal's over. Let's kill ourselves something genuine." said Sanzo. They started walking again and finally made it to the top where they saw Gojyo fighting with Kami-Samz in the temple. And losing at that. Sanzo pulled out her and shot the beads that were strangling him, which broke.

"Wh-What just--" Gojyo started as he held his neck.

"Tch. You pathetic little tart." said Sanzo from the doorway.

"Guys! B-but..." Gojyo trailed off. Then Goku walked over to him and kicked him in the face. Then the others began to kick him as well.

"Hey! Ow! What're you– AGH!" yelled Gojyo as they kicked him. "Stop it goddammit! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What indeed." said Hakkai when they stopped. "Didn't I warn you that using cans as ashtrays will earn you retribution?" Then he smiled down at Gojyo, who grinned back.

"Right. Sorry." he said.

"Hate to rain on your parade... But the disposal of this waste of skin is rightfully ours." said Sanzo as she faced Kami-sama and stood in front of Gojyo. "I'd highly suggest you stay out of our affairs."

"Crap." said Gojyo with a sweat drop.

"Nuh-uh." said Kami-sama. "You can't my new toy."

"If you will recall, no one handed Gojyo over in the first place." said Hakkai flatly.

"Yeah! So take that!" yelled Goku.

"Hey!" yelled Gojyo. "I'm killing this girly punk, got that?! You think I'd just leave after coming this far and saying 'I humbly intrude'?!"

"Bah. You were losing when we showed." said Sanzo.

"Yeah, yeah." said Goku as he cracked his knuckles. "Then less talkie, more fightie!" Gojyo stared at him the smirked,

"Aw. Is the little monkey talking tough?"

"Shaddup, ya hairy, stubbly cockroach!" yelled Goku. Hakkai let out a sigh.

"Ah. It feels so good to be back." he said.

"I'm astounded by the stupidity." was all Sanzo said.

Suddenly Kami-sama began to laugh.

"...What's so funny?" Sanzo asked him.

"You guys are great! You really thing you can beat me!" he laughed. "But you're weak! You're so weak! You'd never beat me in a million years!" The Sanzo Party glared him evilly. "You! Mister Blondie! You're a Sanzo priest, right?"

"What's it to you?" Sanzo growled.

"You really shouldn't bother. You're not worthy of the job." Kami-sama as he looked at her with mockery and... Lust? "After all... People like you shouldn't be monks."

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?!" snarled Goku. Kami-sama blinked.

"You don't know? You really don't know, that's so funny!" he laughed. "You should see your friend for what **she **really is!" Just then a string of prayer beads attacked Sanzo and... tore off her clothes, so now she was only wearing her undergarments(A/N: That sick Pervert!!)! Sanzo immediately turned redder than Gojyo's hair as the boys all stared.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

I know this one was shorter than the others, but hey! On a brighter note, Goku and Gojyo finally know that San-chan is a girl! And if they don't figure it, then they're **REALLY **dumb.

Poll results so far are:

Goku-12

Hakkai-7

Gojyo- 10

Kougaiji-4

Tsuki- 6


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"After all... People like you shouldn't be monks."

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?!" snarled Goku. Kami-sama blinked.

"You don't know? You really don't know, that's so funny!" he laughed. "You should see your friend for what **she **really is!" Just then a string of prayer beads attacked Sanzo and... tore off her clothes, so now she was only wearing her undergarments(A/N: That sick Pervert!!)! Sanzo immediately turned redder than Gojyo's hair as the boys all stared.

Goku and Gojyo's eyes were wider than saucer plates as they stared.

"**HOLY SHIT!!!!**" cried Gojyo as he pointed, his hair standing like a cats. "He's a...! He's a...!"

"OH MY GOD!! HE'S A** WOMAN!!**" yelled Goku as he pointed and stared. Mainly stared.

"Now, now you two..." said Hakkai, who was blushing. "It's not polite to point and stare."

"You don't seem too shocked, Hakkai!" yelled Gojyo.

"Well, I've actually known Sanzo was a woman for a while now." said Hakkai. Sanzo, who was instinctedly covering her bandaged chest, continued to blush violently.

"You knew!!" yelled Goku as he now started to blush, finally calculating that a half naked woman was in front of him. "What other secrets have you kept from us?!"

"Yeah, how bout you let us in on the secrets next time, huh?!" yelled Gojyo, also blushing. He had a hot gorgeous woman traveling with him and he never knew?!

"Can we talk about this later after we kill that sick bastard over there?!" Sanzo growled. Kami-sama was **so** gonna die!

"Yes, this conversation can wait until later." said Hakkai as he handed Sanzo the green part of his shirt to cover herself up. Sanzo took it and slipped it on. She then turned to Kami-sama with demonic glare.

"You are so dead!" she growled as she shot at him. Kami-sama dodged.

"Ha, ha! Ooh, the pretty lady's mad now! Does that mean I'm right?" he laughed.

"Eat this!" Goku yelled as he attacked. But Kami-sama dodged, so he hit the wall, putting a big hole in it.

"Wow. I'm glad I dodged that." said Kami-sama as he appeared behind Goku.

"Goku, get down!" Hakkai yelled. Goku ducked and Hakkai released a chi blat that destroyed the wall. Kami-sama landed on a piece of rubble.

"Darn. I hope you're plan on paying for that." he pouted childishly.

"Stop running, you pussy!" yelled Gojyo.

"That's not very fair– You're fighting me four on one." said Kami- sama pretending to be scared.

"Quit talkin' an show us what ya got!" yelled Goku as they all charged forward. "We wanna real fight!" Kami-sama smirked.

"I guess I'd better. But just a little, okay?" He something appear in his hand(what is it called? Oh well. If you've read the book, you sa know what it is.), and then prayer beads shot like bullets at the Sanzo party, shooting right through them.

Sanzo's eyes widen as she, and everyone else, fell back.

'_What just...?'_ she wondered as she hit the ground, bleeding badly. She began to cough up blood now.

"There." said Kami-sama as he bounced his weapons. "Are you happy now?" Goku screamed in pain as he held his leg. "Oh, boy. There must still be a bead inside you. You poor thing." Kami-sama walked over to Goku and reach in his leg. Goku's eyes widened in pain as he began to scream.

"Goku...!" gasped Sanzo.

"There– I got it!" said Kami-sama cheerfully as he held a bead. He stood. "Did you think you could win if you attacked me together? I feel bad for weak people who think they're strong."

'_Dammit– I can't move. Sick bastard must have aimed for the joints.'_ Sanzo thought with a curse as she tried to move. Kami- sama continued as he walked over to half dressed Sanzo.

"I'm guessing that's the way you are. You know– Rushing into things like you have a chance." he said. "Hey. Do you know what muichimotsu is?"

Sanzo's eyes widened.

"My Sensei told me about it. 'If you meet the Buddha, kill him. If you meet the patriarchs, kill them. Free of all, bound by nothing...' Have you heard of that? It means you should keep from getting trapped by desires." said Kami-sama. "I think you're all too attached. You want to live... and you want to win. Don't you know that when a person goes into battle they have to be ready to lose everything? That's what I mean." Suddenly Kami-sama snatched Sanzo's scripture off her shoulders. "You're a bad priest. The title of Sanzo's not for little girls like you." Sanzo's eyes widened and she brought up her gun, but Kami-sama did a upper kick. She fell back. "I bet it's weird for you. Dying in a place like this, I mean." he said as he placed her sutra over his shoulders. "Everyone's like that. They think they're ready for death... But when it comes, they still resist. I bet you don't want to die. What a pathetic way to go. Although..." suddenly he had some beads wrap around Sanzo's wrists and lifted her up. "You're such a pretty thing. Too pretty to go to waste. I really think you'll be such a pretty toy." He pulled her face close and...(A/N: The readers are going to kill me!)kissed her, hard on the lips(Readers: **WHAT?!?!?! Noooo!! Damn him!!!**). Sanzo's eyes widen as she felt her lips being bruised.

Gojyo's weapon suddenly sliced the beads that were holding Sanzo up, then it wrapped around Kami-sama's leg and threw him into a wall. Sanzo fell to the ground, unconscious.

"G-Go to hell... You piss drinking fuck." Gojyo gasped as he shakily stood.

"Whoa– You surprised me! I guess really can't underestimate an insect's will to live. Cool." said Kami-sama, who wasn't even scratched. He grabbed the chain. "But I'm sure it was all you could do to get up." He said a spell and the chain wrapped around Gojyo's arm and pulled him to the ground hard. "You should've gone to sleep like a good boy. Don't you think?" Kami-sama said as Gojyo coughed up some blood. "'Bad children must be punished.'" Gojyo pushed himself up with a growl.

"Son of a--"

"Hey!" Kami-sama suddenly yelled. Gojyo looked up and saw Hakuryu attacking Kami-sama! "Ow! What the heck is– OW!" Kami sama yelled as Jeep scratched at him.

"Jeep?!" exclaimed Gojyo. "Jeep, transform!" Then he grabbed Goku and Hakkai and dragged them over to Jeep, who had just transformed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kami-sama asked as Gojyo lifted Sanzo in his arms.

"What's it look like, asshole?!" he growled as He jumped in the driver's seat after setting Sanzo in her seat. "I'm running the hell away!" Then he drove out past Kami-sama, out the doors. Kami-sama followed them.

"No fair!" he yelled. Suddenly Hakkai woke up and sent a chi blast at him.

"Hakkai!" yelled Gojyo.

"K-keep driving!"Hakkai gasped as he held onto the side. As they drove, they heard Kami-sama's laugh echo around them.

"Scaredy cats!" he laughed after them. "You scaredy cats!"

//Four Days Later//

Gojyo kept flickering his lighter. His wounds were all bandaged up, but he still felt like shit.

"Are you feeling any better?" the bar keep asked as he entered the room.

"Hi, barkeep." greeted Gojyo.

"You should get some rest, you know." the barkeep told him. "You lost a lot of blood."

"I'll live. By the way, sorry for all the trouble. This was the only place open late." said Gojyo.

"Heh. I'll admit I was scared when you all came in all bloody. But make yourselves at home. Since you knocked out those hoodlums the other day, our town's been rather peaceful." said the barkeep. Then he looked over at Sanzo, who was laying in bed in the other room, wearing only a long white shirt. "Still though... I'm worried about your blond friend. She's been out for four days now. I know she need to rest... But the doctor said if she doesn't wake up tonight..."

"That's not very good news." said Hakkai from the other bed. "I wished I could have helped sooner. Unfortunately, my condition wouldn't have permitted that."

"Your healing powers uses up too much of your chi. Use it when you're injured and it'll kill you." Gojyo told him. Then Hakkai noticed Goku wasn't there.

"How is Goku?" he asked. Gojyo ran a hand through his hair.

"Pissed. Worse than ether of us." he replied. "The little dingbat won't let us treat him. And when we touched him, he freaked and lashed out. He won't even eat or talk. How's that for taking it hard?"

"He's reacting like a wounded animal." said Hakkai as he petted Jeep. "Goku's always been strong. Perhaps he's never experienced absolute defeat before."

"Absolute. Y'think?" said Gojyo.

"We really lost, Gojyo. Really." said Hakkai. Gojyo was quiet, then said,

"Yeah, well. I think he's more angry about the fact that Sanzo's a woman. You know how he feels about secrets and Sanzo kept the biggest one of all from us. And you knew. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Gojyo..." Hakkai started. Just then Sanzo's scream pierced the air.

"What's that noise?" asked Gojyo, barely recognizing Sanzo's screams for it was in her female voice.

He ran to her room and saw her thrashing violently.

"Sanzo?! Hey, what's wrong?!" Gojyo asked as he entered the room. Sanzo just continued to thrash as she screamed in agony. "Damn! I think it's a nightmare. Calm down, man!" Gojyo yelled as he pinned her down.

"Hold her down! I'll get a sedative!" the barkeep said as he left the room. Sanzo continued to scream.

"Shit! Where the hell's that monkey?!" growled Gojyo. "He should be here!" Just then Hakkai ran in.

"What's wrong with Sanzo?" he asked.

"Hakkai? S-She's fine– Just go to bed." Gojyo lied as Sanzo continued to thrash. Hakkai stared at Sanzo sadly.

"...Maybe it's not the wounds she's suffering from. You know Sanzo." he said. Gojyo stared down at Sanzo's thrashing form.

"...No. No I don't." he said.

//Dream//

"Kouryuu. Come over here." Koumyou beaconed. Kouryuu, walked over to her master and his friend. "This is Priest Sanzo, an old friend of mine. He's brought his young disciple with him." A kid with short yellow hair and blue eyes stepped forward holding a doll. He held it out to her. She took it. Suddenly it's head fell off and it became Koumyou's.

"Wh-wha..." she gasped as her hands suddenly became drenched in blood.

"Aw. It broke." said Kami-sama in her ear as he touched her head. "If you stay weak, everyone will die." Suddenly she became surrounded by Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai, who were dead. "The title of Sanzo's not for people like you." Kami-sama said as he ripped the scripture off her shoulders. Sanzo whipped around to shoot him, but instead she founf that she had shot her master. His blood splattered on her face. Kami-sama's laugh echoed around her as she suddenly found herself on a battle field of corpses. A further ways she saw a man with long purple hair, nailed to a black cross and tied with barb wire. She couldn't see the man's face, but she felt as if she knew him.

Suddenly a woman with golden eyes appeared next to her.

"You called me a beast, but you have killed too. For every ounce of blood that stains my hands there are ten on yours! You live off the blood of others! The only reason you are here now is because you let others die in your place! What are you Genjyo Sanzo? Hm? Human? Ha! That's funny! Really funny! No human would kill as much as you do without any compassion! Nor would they sacrifice as many as you."

"Shut up!" Sanzo yelled as she shook violently and covered her ears, trying to block out the woman's words. Her words... They seemed to be stabbing her like daggers. She knew the woman, and yet... The woman continued.

"Kenren, Tenpou, Koumyou Sanzo, Shuei... Who next of your so called 'friends' will be sacrificed because of you? How many will die... Because of you?" she asked. Sanzo froze where she was not knowing what to say. The woman smirked as she hugged Sanzo from behind.

"And what about him?" she said, motioning to the man on the cross. "He has suffered so much because of you. And he is still suffering because of you. And you don't even remember him." Suddenly a shadowed man began to whip the man on the cross and he began to scream in pain and agony.

"NOOOO!!!" Sanzo screamed as she fell to her knees and covered her ears. "STOOOOOOOOP IIIIIIIIIT!!!"

"It's all your fault!!"

"**NO!**"

//End dream//

Sanzo shot up in bed, sweating and panting. She took a breath and then she started to crawl. Gojyo, who heard her awake, woke up.

"Hey. What're you doing?" he asked she shakily got out of bed.

"...Going." Sanzo said as she forced herself to stand. "H-He took... what's mine." Gojyo continued to smoke, not really looking at her.

"Hunh. Fine, then– Go." he said. "If you can, that is." Suddenly Sanzo fell to the floor. She tried to get up again, but she couldn't. She then tried to crawl, but it was hard. Finally her body couldn't take it anymore. She passed out. Gojyo walked over to her, and picked her up and took her to her bed. Then he slid down the side.

"Damn. Just... Please?" he said almost crying.

//Meanwhile//

Goku sat in a alley, trying to hide from the moonlight. He didn't know why, but it seemed to be mocking him, and he hated it.

"You are so pathetic." a voice chuckled. He turned his head and saw a man with short black hair and sliver eyes. "What's wrong? You look like a wounded animal. Oh, wait. You are a wounded animal."

"Shut up! Just who the hell are you?!" snarled Goku. The boy looked thoughtful.

"Hm... Who indeed. Maybe I'm a angel. Maybe I'm god. Or maybe I'm human. Or perhaps... a ghost. Who knows?" he said. Goku growled.

"What do you want?!"

"To laugh at a weakling like you. You really are pathetic, I mean look at you. I'll admit, I've seen worse, but still."

"Shut up! What do you know?!" snarled Goku.

"That you're a stupid monkey, who's throwing a fit because his girlfriend kept a big secret from him, and he got his butt beat by a psycho freak." smirked the man.

"It's not like that at all!!" yelled Goku.

"Then how is it?" Goku was quiet and the man smirked. "How pathetic. These are the people who are suppose to stop Gyumaoh? Ha! You can't even beat a psychotic freak! How can you beat a demon lord?"

"Shut up! So what if lost one fight?!" yelled Goku. "We just have to get up and try again! And maybe try something a little different! But the only way we'll really lose, is if we give up!" The man smirked.

"Oh, really? But your friends have already given up. And how can Sanzo fight him? She's only a girl."

"So what?! She's still Sanzo! And Sanzo's always been strong! Boy or girl, she'll always be strong!" Goku yelled. The man continued to smile.

"But... she's already given up. And it's easy to win against those who have already given up."

"Then I'll just have to change that!" said Goku.

"Can you do that?" asked the man.

"You bet." smirked Goku. The man smiled.

"Well. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Then he turned and walked into the shadows. Goku turned and punched the wall.

"Got it." he said.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

This one was no fun at all. No funny parts really.

And just for the poll thingy, I would just like you all to know that...

I DON'T CARE WHO SANZO ENDS UP WITH!!

I like Goku, because he's cute and innocent and when you think about it technically, he older than Sanzo. And if you guys have a problem with him being a kid, I can make him more mature people.

I like Gojyo because he and Sanzo are funny together.

I like Hakkai, because he seems to understand Sanzo.

And I like Tsuki because I have to. I created him(LOL). And because he really loves Sanzo and seems to understand her. He also completes her. He's all fun and San-chan's no fun at all.

Okay, and the polls are now:

Goku-12

Hakkai-8

Gojyo- 12

Kougaiji-5

Tsuki- 7

And no one vote twice! One vote per person!


	27. Tsuki's Wrath part 1

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note:** Since I don't have the 9th book yet, I'm going to give you this little special piece for Kozen, so this chapter is a Tsuki x Kozen pairing.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Kozen let out an irritated sigh as she walked down the streets. Once again she had asked the Kanzeon about her parents and once again her aunt had refused to tell her! She put a finger to her forehead as she remembered the question Goku had asked her last night.

"_Hey, Kozen... Who're your parents?" _

When Goku had asked him that... She couldn't answer. Because she didn't even know. For as long as Kozen could remember, she had been raised by her aunt and Jiroushin. But they never mentioned her real parents to her at all.

Kozen growled as she put a hand to her head. Damn that Goku, asking him stupid questions. Why did she take care of the stupid monkey again? Oh, right. Her aunt stuck her with him.

She had to admit, though... Ever since Goku came her life had become... Interesting. In a way he reminded her of Tsuki, who she rarely got to see anymore because he was busy in the underworld.

'_Stupid Monkey! Always causing me trouble. Just like Tsuki.'_

She then stopped as she spotted someone in a ally. Curiosity getting the best of her, she ducked behind a wall, and listened in.

"Do you really expect to get away with this, you devils?" she heard a man with a gruff voice ask.

"Actually we do. The first faze of the plan has already been put into play. My servants are contaminating the world bellow as we speak with word of Greed, Rage, Lust, Envy, Pride, Sloth, and Gluttony. It's already tipping towards hell. And soon Heaven will also. The Jade Emperor himself has already been tainted, and so has many higher ups. Face it, Tatsuya. Both heaven and Genkai are going to hell, and there's nothing you can do to stop it," said a voice that reminded Kozen of a snake. "Once all the scriptures are assembled and the Creator Stone is found, both the worlds shall be doomed. And not even my beloved brother can stop me."

"You'll have to kill me first!" said the man Kozen assumed to be Tatsuya.

"I intend to." said the snake voice. Kozen, a panicking feeling in her chest, ducked out of her hiding place just in time to see a man with long golden hair impale another man with long bright reddish hair and bright green eyes into a wall with a long black sword. The man with the bright green eyes coughed up a lot of blood as his eyes widen. Then they became dull and lifeless as a little blood trickled down his mouth. The blood from the man was splattered on the walls and the floors. Kozen had never seen so much blood, and delivered so quickly. She couldn't help but gasp as she cover her mouth and her deep lavender eyes widen in shock. There was so much blood... Kozen never thought it could be possible in Tenkai.

The man who had impaled the other man, suddenly turned towards her and Kozen gasped. A man looked just like her except her was a man and his hair was to his waist and was in a ponytail, his eyes that were slanted dangerously and alert, seemed to be seeing something no one else could. And he wore a smirk that taunted everyone and said 'I- know- everything- and- you- know- nothing.'(Think Male Kozen.), and his eyes were glowing like flames(Think eye of Suaron from LOTR.). He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with long black pants and a black trench coat.

"Well, well," he sneered. "It would seem we have a unwelcome guest."

Suddenly two very strong people grabbed Kozen. She struggled furiously, but it was no use. The man stepped forward and Kozen couldn't help, but stare deep into those eyes that seem to hold her captive.

"Kozen Douji... Niece of the Kannon Batosu, correct? You picked a really back time to take a walk, my dear girl." he said in his hissing voice as he touched Kozen's cheek. Kozen pulled away from the touch and glared at the man.

"Do you expect to get away with this? You have spilt blood in Heaven! You will be punished." she hissed. The man chuckled.

"Kozen, Kozen. How foolish you are. This is only the beginning of the blood spill. Much more shall be spilled before this is over." he said.

"What shall we do with him, Master?" asked one of the men holding her.

"Can I eat him?" asked the other.

"No..." said the man in front of her. "I have a more entertaining idea..." He slipped something inside his mouth. Then suddenly he kissed Kozen square on the lips! Kozen was so surprised, her whole mouth was numb. While Kozen was in shock them man used his tongue to push the pill he put in his mouth into Kozen's and Kozen, finally snapping out of her surprise, pulled back while accidently swallowing the pill the other man had slipped in her mouth.

"What the hell are you–!" she started. Suddenly her body began to burn as she felt something burn her blood. Kozen fell to the ground, writhing in pain, as the men that were holding her dropped her. Kozen's whole body was in so much pain, she could only scream silently as her skin felt like it was burning, her bones melting, and her insides felt like they were being ripped and torn. Oh, god it hurt so much!! Suddenly Kozen felt blood start to drip heavily out of her mouth as her body gave a large stabbing, burning feeling in his chest. Finally she managed to get out one loud, agonizing, pain filled, scream that echoed through the night.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**"

//Meanwhile//

Goku was happily bouncing down the halls, looking for Kozen when suddenly he heard a loud scream.

"Huh?! Kozen!" he exclaimed when he realized it was Kozen. He jumped out a window and ran into the town, frantic. Something bad had happened to Kozen! He just knew it!

Suddenly Tenpou appeared, running next to him.

"Tenpou! Did you hear Kozen, too?" he asked him.

"Yes! And it didn't sound good! We better find her fast!" said Tenpou as they ran. As the turned Kenren joined them.

"Nice day for a jog, don't you think?" he said.

"Not the time Kenren! Kozen could be in real danger!" Tenpou panted as he ran. They all ran into town, Goku leading the way.

Finally they came to a alley and Kenren and Tenpou took in a deep breath.

"Shit..." breathed Kenren. In the back, on the a man with long bright reddish hair and bright green eyes was impaled in the wall by his chest with a long black sword. The blood from the man was splattered on the walls and the floors. His eyes were dull and lifeless as a little blood trickled down his mouth. Written above him in his blood was,

'_The Rein of Blood has begun.'_

Tenpou, Goku, and Kenren stared.

"The Rein of Blood? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" exclaimed Kenren.

"I don't know, but this doesn't look good at all." said Tenpou as he stepped forward to get a closer look at the body.

"Wh...Where's Kozen?!" Goku gasped as he began running around the ally, yelling Kozen's name. "Kozen! Kozen! Where are you?! KOZEN!!!" Suddenly he stepped in a puddle of blood. He looked down and his eyes widened. This scent... was Kozen's! This was Kozen's blood!

"K...Kozen..." he whimpered as he feel to his knees. This was a bad dream, right? This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening!! "**KOOOZEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!**" he cried into the air.

//Three days Later//

Since that day, all of heaven had been frantic. Everyone was talking about the murder and who would be next. There were rumors that whoever had killed Tatsuya, who was in charge of guarding heaven's imperial court, had kidnaped Kozen, while other rumors said that Kozen had committed the murder and then fled. All of heaven was going to chaos. People were panicking, and were afraid.

Kenren and Tenpou were working on the case, trying to figure out what had really happened, but they were getting no where. Kenren had stopped drinking and was smoking three times as much, while Tenpou seemed moodier and willing to blow off someone's head at anytime. Goku just sat in his and Kozen's room, holding a pillow tightly, not speaking at all. He barely even ate now, he just sat on the bed, pathetically whimpering Kozen's name.

Even Kanzeon was acting strange. She was actually serious and seemed angry.

"How could they not find her yet?! She's my niece for crying out loud! How could no one not notice her?!" Kanzeon exclaimed in fury as she slammed her fist on her desk.

"M-my lady... Please calm down..." said Jiroushin nervously. He hadn't seen her like this ever since Kozen had disappeared in town and didn't know where she was.

"Calm yourself!" snapped the Goddess at the poor god. "I want to know where my niece is, and I want to know now!" She leaned back in her throne, frowning. It was fine when Kozen got into trouble when she was watching her, but she didn't know where she was she began to worry, and that made her angry. "Dammit!! Where is he?!" she yelled as she slammed her fist on the desk, making it crack in two. "I swear if she's just lost like last time I'll! I'll..." she trailed off as she slowly started to look worried. Even though she always teased her and made her do her documents, she really cared about her, like her own child. She loved her. She raised her as her own, she took care of her ever since she first saw her after she had first came into this world.

"My lady..." said Jiroushin sympathetically. He too was worried about Kozen, having helped the Kanzeon raise her since she couldn't even care for a house plant. Kanzeon's eyes finally started to well up with tears.

"Where is she, Jiroushin?! Where could she have gone?! That idiot! It's okay for her to get into trouble when I'm **watching **her, but when I can't watch her, she has no right! I'm bored too! So if she's gonna get in trouble, I should be able to watch her to get some entertainment, dammit! Damn her! Damn her! Damn her..." she cried into Jiroushin's chest. Jiroushin patted her hair.

"My lady..." he said.

Tenpou, who was going to see the goddess to tell her more about the investigation, just stood outside the office and looked towards the sky.

'_Kozen... Kozen where are you?'_

//Meanwhile//

Tsuki walked down the halls of Heaven, clueless to what had happened.

"Oh, man! This job is beginning to be a killer! I swear more and more people are dying everyday. Oh, well. At least I get to see Kozen now. I wonder where she is." he said to himself. He decided to go see his sister. Maybe she had seen Kozen. "Hey, Ama-chan! Have you seen Kozen?" he asked as he entered her office. Amaterasu looked up at him, surprised.

"Tsuki Yomi... You're back?" she asked.

"Yeah. I managed to finish early. What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the look on her face. She looked a little sad.

"Tsuki Yomi... About Kozen..."

//With Kozen//

Kozen slowly opened her eyes.

Where was she?

She tried to sit up, but she noticed that her wrists were tied behind her back, and her thighs and ankles were tied together as well. She was also gagged and her arms were tied to her back. She struggled, trying to get loose.

"You shouldn't struggle. You'll just hurt yourself." said a voice. Kozen looked up and saw a man with neck length green hair and bright blue eyes, looking at her lazily from a corner. "About time you woke up. I was beginning to think that master had killed you." Kozen glared at him, since she couldn't speak. The man chuckled. "You don't have to glare. You should be thankful to me. If I didn't volunteer to babysit you, Shinigami would have taken you, and trust me when I say, you wouldn't be a virgin anymore. You can call me Tengu by the way." Kozen just continued to glare and Tengu sighed. "You know... That glare may be frightening when you're a **adult**, but when you're like this it just makes you look cuter." Kozen frowned and Tengu smirked as he pointed to a mirror. Kozen shifted her body as best as she could towards the mirror and her eyes widened as her gasped was muffled by the gag.

In the mirror was her reflection... But she was a child!! Tengu chuckled at the look on Kozen's face.

"Surprised? Personally, I think you look cuter that way. Now I'm going to sleep, so be a doll, and just lay there quietly, will ya?" Then he laid back with a yawn and fell asleep.

Kozen, needless to say, was in shock! Why was she in the body of a ten year old?!

She took a deep breath.

Okay, first thing was first. She had to get himself untied and out of here. She casted a glance at her sleeping captor, then slowly wiggled herself upright to look around. Finally she saw a sharp ax just to the right of her. Keeping an eye on Tengu she slowly wiggled himself towards it. Then he cut the rope on her arm ans wrists and took a sharp intake of breath as she ripped off the gag, then still keeping a close eye on her captor, who was still asleep, she untied her legs. It was hard to move because apparently she had been tied up for a long time, so her whole body was numb, but she managed to make it through a window, just big enough for her to crawl through.

When she was far from the small house she was in, she looked around. Apparently, she was still in Heaven, but something was off...

Well, never mind that! She had more important things to worry about... Like the fact that she was now a ten year old child!!

Okay, she needed to calm down... But what the heck had happened to her?!

//Meanwhile//

Kenren had just lit another cigarette when he suddenly saw Tsuki. But Tsuki didn't look like Tsuki per say. He was frowing and had such a frightening aura, Kenren shook.

"Ts-Tsuki?" he stuttered. Was this really Tsuki? Tsuki was usually so carefree and childish. Could the man standing before him really be Tsuki.

"Take me there." Tsuki said coldly.

"H-huh?"

"Take me to the scene of the crime you idiot." Tsuki repeated. Kenren, truly frightened by the man before him, didn't hesitate to take Tsuki to the scene of the crime. Tsuki was quiet as he investigated. The blood was mostly dry now and Tatsuya's body had been removed. Tsuki's aura seemed to get darker when he got to the puddle of blood that belonged to Kozen.

"...Where's the weapon that was used to commit the crime? Well?" he asked.

"Uh, Tenpou has it." Kenren told him.

"Where is he now?"

"He's in his office looking the weapon over. I'll take you there." said Kenren. As they walked down the halls, he had to ask,

"Hey, Tsuki... Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine as soon as I find Kozen." was all Tsuki said. They walked into Kenren's office and saw Tenpou looking over a black sword.

"Ah. Kenren, Tsuki." Tenpou said as he looked up.

"Is that the weapon used to kill Tatsuya?" Tsuki asked.

"Huh? Uh, yes, but--" Tenpou didn't get to finish before Tsuki began to look over the sword.

"This is a Maten sword." he stated.

"Huh? How do you know?"

"Maten swords are made differently than heaven swords. They're made with special material so that the moment the blade touches the heart it explodes." Tsuki explained in monotone. "Whoever used this sword used a very special style. But that doesn't help in our investigation since there's a lot of people who can use a sword." Then he saw something outside the window. "But I think I've just found someone who could help." Tsuki said as he stood.

Tengu snuck down Tenkai's halls.

"Stupid kid. I told her to stay put." he muttered as he looked for Kozen.

"Well, well. If it isn't one of me brother's servants." said Tsuki evilly from behind him. Tengu's hair stood as he whipped around.

"Shit! Lord Tsuki Yomi!"

"Where is Kozen?" Tsuki asked as he glowered at Tengu.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Suddenly Tengu felt his chest and throat tighten.

"I'll ask again..." said Tsuki in a cold voice as his eyes glowed. "Where is Kozen."

"I... don't know!" Tengu gasped as his throat tighten again.

"You don't want to lie to me, Tengu. Where's Kozen?"

"I don't know!! AUGHH!!" Suddenly Tengu's whole right arm broke.

"Didn't I tell you that you didn't want to lie to me? Where's Kozen?" Tsuki asked as he use his powers to twist his arm.

"I already told you! I don't know!!"

"Stop lying! Where's Kozen?!" Tsuki yelled as he shattered the other arm.

"AUGH!!"

"Where is she?!"

"Tsuki, stop it!!" a voice yelled as something tackled his waist. It was Kozen! But something was different about her. "I'm alright! See? I'm here, so cool it already!" Tengu let out a breath as he felt his body being released. Then he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"You stupid bird boy! Why did you have to go all nuts like that?! That's not like you at all--" Kozen started as she put her hands on her child hips. Suddenly Tsuki hugged her, crying.

"Thank goodness... Thank goodness..." he cried like a little boy. Kozen was a little surprised. She expected Tsuki to be laughing at her hysterically because of her current condition, but instead he was crying... She hugged him back. It felt really good to be in his arms again.

"I'm sorry I scared you." she told him.

After their little moment they decided to go to the Kanzeon, who when she saw Kozen, hugged her in relief, then stretched her cheeks, then began laughing hysterically. When she was finished laughing, Kozen told her and Tsuki about what she saw and how the man had looked just like her, and how he had slipped a strange poison in her mouth.

"So this man gave you a poison that shrunk you?" the Kanzeon asked.

"I think so." said Kozen as she sat in Tsuki's lap.

"I think I got it all figured out now." said Tsuki, who's arms were around Kozen as he held her in his lap.

"What have you got figured?" asked Kanzeon.

"Enough. Don't sweat. I'll handle it." said Tsuki as he took Kozen off his lap and stood.

"What are you going to do?" Kozen asked.

"Just to go have a talk with me partner. Don't worry, love. I'll be back before you know it." said Tsuki as he pecked Kozen on the cheek. "In the mean time, you really should go see Goku. He's worried stiff about you and so are others."

"Tsuki--" Kozen started, but Tsuki had already left.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Whoa! If you thought Tsuki was scary here, just wait until the next one. I'll get the 9th book soon, so don't worry by the way.

Polls:

Goku-12

Hakkai-11

Gojyo- 12

Kougaiji-5

Tsuki- 8


	28. Tsuki's Wrath part2

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note:** Since I don't have the 9th book yet, I'm going to give you this little special piece for Kozen, so this chapter is a Tsuki x Kozen pairing.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Tsuki went down to the Underworld. It was a dark, bleak place, but what disd you expect of the Underworld. There were many parts of the underworld, but Tsuki was on his way to only one.

"Amatsu!" he yelled as he threw the doors open. Sitting on a tall throne boredly was a man with long golden hair and fiery eyes. He looked at Tsuki boredly.

"Oh. It's you. To what do I owe this great displeasure to?" he asked.

"Want a list? You entered heaven, killed a officer, turned Kozen into a kid and kidnaped her. Now I don't care so much about the killing part, it's just the messing with my lover part that doomed you." Tsuki frowned as he summoned his scythe. Amatsu looked at him, amused.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked.

"Yes." said Tsuki shortly. Amatsu laughed.

"Oh, really? And how do you intend to do that? You know I'm **way **stronger than you."

"We'll just have to see, won't we? I do have one question, though. Why are you trying to destroy both worlds? I don't understand. You never cared before, so why now?" Tsuki asked as he got into a stance. Amatsu chuckled as he stood.

"Why? Because I can." Suddenly he vanished. Tsuki looked around him, looking for him.

'_Shit! Where did he...?'_

"Right here." said a playful voice from behind him. Tsuki whipped around to meet Amatsu's fiery gaze.

"Shi--" Tsuki started, but just then Amatsu kneed him in the gut. Tsuki started coughing up blood, and Amatsu then grabbed him and threw him into a wall. Tsuki dropped his weapon and fell to the ground coughing up more blood. Then he forced himself to stand and he picked up his scythe and charged at Amatsu. Amatsu caught it. Then with a smirk he threw Tsuki into a wall again.

"Pathetic. I haven't even drawn my weapon, and I'm already kicking your butt. Do you know how pathetic this is?" Amatsu asked as he lifted Tsuki by his neck. "You know, if I kill you, I'll be the only ruler of Hell. Which means all this will belong to me. You always were just a burden." he said as tossed Tsuki like a rag into a another wall. Tsuki tried to stand, but many of his bones were already broken. Damn. He really should have made a plan before coming here. Amatsu walked over to him.

"You know no one really cares about you. You're just a burden. A mistake. Who would want to be near something like you?"

Tsuki suddenly remembered the words he heard through out his childhood.

"_You're just my toy. Your mother gave you to me. That's as good as getting abandoned! She didn't want you! Don't you get it?! Everybody hates you because of your tainted blood! The devils hate you because of your god blood, and the gods hate you because of you devil blood! Get it?! Nobody cares! Nobody cares about a thing like you!"_

"_Do you hear me? I'll **never** forgive you! It's all your fault everything happened! Everything's your fault! It's all because you exist! Someone as rotten as you... oughta do us all a favor and just disappear!"_

"_Where on earth have you been?! Hurry up and go back to your sister! I refuse to be humiliated over something so insignificant like you!"_

"_Everybody hates you!"_

"_This world is black. Just like our life. Just like heaven. There are no possibilities, no hopes... We'll always live on a pitch black path. So don't misunderstand... and think one day we'll be saved."_

"Do you understand now, Tsuki Yomi?" Amatsu asked as he kicked Tsuki. Tsuki skidded across the floor. "No one cares. A lot have people have suffered because of you. Why don't you just do everyone a favor and just disappear? You know, you should be the Lord of Evil. With all the people you make suffer, why I would tip my hat to you if I had one." Tsuki forced himself to stand.

"Why don't shut the hell up for once!" he yelled as he charged forward.

//Meanwhile//

"Kozen... There's something I think I should tell you." The Kanzeon said to Kozen when they were alone.

"What? Can't it wait until Tsuki returns?" Kozen asked as she stared out the window.

"I'm afraid not. It's about your parents." said Kanzeon as she sat down.

"My parents?" the Kanzeon nodded.

"Yes. I think after all you've been through, you deserve to know. But just keep in mind, there's a very good reason I didn't tell you." she said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me already!" said Kozen impatiently. Finally, she was going toi learn about her parents!

The Goddess of Mercy sighed.

"Alright. Your mother was my older sister. She was just like you. Stiff and no fun. But one day when she was on earth she met a human with long golden hair. The man you saw the other night."

"Wait! You mean the man who slipped me the poison is my father?"

"Yes and no."

"Make since."

"I will if you let me finish! Now my sister knew it was forbidden to fall in love with a human, she couldn't help herself. There was something about him that attracted her to them. They hung out together and soon fell in love. They kept seeing each other in secret, until one day someone discovered that they were seeing each other and they had Amatsu come and take his soul. But Amatsu liked your father's body so much, he took it as his own. When your mother found out, she was devastated, but by that time she was pregnant with you. So after you were born... she committed suicide. After that I took care of you." The Kanzeon explained. Kozen stared at the floor.

"I... I see. So the man I saw..." she trailed off. Kanzeon nodded.

"That was Amatsu Mikaboshi."

//Back to Tsuki//

Tsuki laid on the ground half dead. This was really pathetic. He had been fighting Amatsu for hours and he was half dead and Amatsu wasn't scratched.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got. This is so pathetic even for you Tsuki." Amatsu said as he walked over to Tsuki. "Do you want me to end this?" Tsuki couldn't reply. Amatsu picked Tsuki up by his neck and suddenly the room changed to a tall roof tower. Tsuki realized he was dangling over the edge in the air by his throat, Amatsu chuckling all the while. Tsuki struggled as he fought to breathe.

Amatsu tighten his grip tighter and tighter, almost breaking the Tsuki's neck. Tsuki was coughing up a lot of blood as he struggled. Finally he couldn't fight anymore. He just hung in Amatsu's hold limply. Amatsu smirked.

"How pathetic. It looks like you're going to do something useful and unselfish for a change." Then he dropped Tsuki and he started to fall to his death.

'_This is it. I'm gonna die. It'll be better that way, right? No one would miss me.' _he thought.

"_It's all your fault everything happened! Everything's your fault! It's all because you exist! Someone as rotten as you... oughta do us all a favor and just disappear!"_

'_Maybe disappearing... is the first useful thing I can do. If my dark, useless d is such a hated place, then there really is no point to my existence.'_

"_...Well?_ _Are you going to die, Tsuki?"_

'_There's no point in my selfish existence.'_

Then he remembered something else.

"_What's wrong with being selfish? After all don't we all live to die smiling?"_

"_If love means wanting to be with someone no matter what and wanting to do whatever they can for each other and being there for them whether it's laugh or cry, then I guess I love you too, Tsuki Yomi! You're... My special someone just for me."_

Tsuki gritted his teeth.

'_I... I can't die yet. I can't even think about dying yet!' _Suddenly he sprouted his wings and flew back up. Amatsu looked surprised to see him.

"You... You're wrong. Someone does love me. There is someone waiting for me. And so what if I'm selfish? What's wrong with being selfish? After all don't we all live to die smiling?" Tsuki panted as he glared at his brother. "Maybe I do bring suffering to everyone? I don't care. I only care about two people and that's my lover and my sister and that's it. Everyone else can go ahead and die for all I care!" he yelled his scythe flew to him and he caught it. Then with a battle cry he flew towards Amatsu, who dodged.

"Ha, ha, ha! Foolish boy, do you honestly think you can stop me?! I am the Lord of Evil! There is no way you can destroy me!" he laughed.

"I'm not trying to." Tsuki smirked. He began chanting a spell and Amatsu's eyes widen as he realized what the spell was.

"Are you mad?! That spell will destroy you!!" he yelled.

"Maybe, maybe not. I, unlike you, have something to return to so I won't die. You, on the other hand, don't. Goodbye brother." Tsuki said as he finished the spell.

"TSUKI YOMI!!" Amatsu yelled as a bright light filled the room.

//Later//

Kozen was back to normal now. Right after the Kannon had told her about her parents, she had suddenly turned back to normal. The girls guessed that Tsuki must have done something.

So right now she was staring out her window at the moon, waiting for Tsuki to return.

"Nn, Kozen? It's late. Shouldn't we be sleepin'?" asked Goku sleepily, as he rubbed his eyes. He was over joyed when he saw Kozen was alright he was crying and hugging her for a long time before he realized she had been shrunk, but then he just kept going on about how cute she was.

"Later Goku. You go ahead. And don't worried, I'll be right here." Kozen told him.

"Are you waitin' for Tsuki?" Goku asked a bit sadly.

"Go to sleep, Goku." Goku just nodded sadly as he laid down in the lime green bed. He like Tsuki. He really did. But he loved Kozen. He really loved her more than anything. But she loved Tsuki. And Tsuki really loved Kozen. He could see it every time they were together. He saw the way they looked at each other and he knew...He could never take their love away.

Kozen stared out the window, rubbing her arms.

'_Tsuki... Tsuki, where are you?' _she wondered as she stared. Just then she spotted a bloody figure outside her window. It was a badly wounded Tsuki looking at her, smiling. A unknown smile crept on her face as she jumped out her window and ran to him.

Tsuki smiled as he weakly ran towards Kozen.

'_It may be selfish of me... But no matter what... I want to be near her always. I always want to look over her. That... Is my selfish desire.' _Tsuki thought as Kozen wrapped her arms around him and he embraced her.

'_I want to protect her.'_

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Aww!! That was so sweet, I wanted to cry. Not! Hee, hee! I know I'm mean, but hey! That's just who I am.

Polls:

Goku-13

Hakkai-11

Gojyo- 12

Kougaiji-5

Tsuki- 8


	29. Chapter 26

**Happy NEW YEAR!!**

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Sanzo laid in bed unconscious while Hakkai and Gojyo stared at her.

"...Gojyo." said Hakkai after a long silence. "Why don't you rest a bit? You haven't slept since last night."

"Sleep? Gimme a break." said Gojyo as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm afraid if I go to sleep I'll wake up surrounded by the living dead. I couldn't sleep if I tried. Besides, there's no way I can sleep with a beautiful woman just a few feet away." Hakkai was just silent as they both stared at Sanzo.

"Hunh. I wonder what happened now." said Gojyo as he ripped his cigarette carten.

"I know how you feel. I suppose that initially we could have just ignored 'Kami-sama' and continued on our way." said Hakkai. "But now he's taken Sanzo's sutra. We can't let that lie. I'm far more worried about Sanzo than us."

"Damn. I feel like such a pussy for running away." said Gojyo.

"I agree it wasn't optimal. I'd tear him apart and feed him to the dogs if I could." said Hakkai. "But let's be realists, Gojyo. If we honestly evaluate the power he controls... We cannot beat that man."

"Maybe not." said Gojyo. "But we're going again anyway, right?"

"Well. There's no way around it, really." said Hakkai.

"Huzzah! We'll go down like men and leave pretty corpses." said Gojyo as he threw the carten pieces in the air.

"Take your asses down a notch." said Sanzo suddenly as she sat up. "This is my problem. I don't want your dirty fingers in it."

"You aren't exactly one to complain of conceit, Sanzo." said Hakkai.

"Damn straight. We've come this far; Who care whose problem– Hey! Siddown and listen, Moron!" Gojyo said as he grabbed Sanzo's wrist.

"Eat shit and die!" Sanzo growled. Gojyo gritted his teeth.

"Then try and kill me, asshole!" he yelled as he punched Sanzo across the face. Sanzo, in her weak condition, fell back a little.

"Gojyo!" yelled Hakkai as he grabbed Gojyo's shoulder.

"Forget her, Hakkai– Girl or not, the Holy prick doesn't know when to quit. She's useless to us if she's lost her goddamn mind." Gojyo yelled. Sanzo suddenly jumped back up and puched Gojyo in the gut.

"Try saying that again." she hissed.

"I'll s-say it 'til your ears bleed." Gojyo growled. "I'm not afraid of some pansy-ass Priest who passes empty threats." Suddenly Sanzo tackled Gojyo to the ground.

"Sanzo!" yelled Hakkai. "You're in no condition to do this. Sanzo?! Stop it right now! San--"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sanzo snarled. Just then Goku threw the door open. They all stopped fighting and looked at him.

"Goku... Where've you been?" asked Gojyo. Suddenly Goku set up a mahjong board.

"I wanna play Mahjong." he said. The others looked at him like he was nuts.

"But... Grah! Why the hell would we--" Gojyo started.

"All right." interrupted Hakkai. "I'll take this side."

"Hakkai!"

"You too, Gojyo."

"Wha?! Are you insane? Don't deadpan me! What's wrong with you?!" Gojyo yelled. Hakkai gave Gojyo a warning look. Gojyo then sat down with a growl.

"C'mon, Sanzo." said Goku, not really looking at her.

"Like hell." she growled as she held her shoulder. "You're blocking the door. Move it."

"Oh my. It must have been such torture for you to accompany us this far." said Hakkai. Sanzo growled.

"You bastard..." She tried to walk away, but Gojyo grabbed her and pulled her down.

"If I play, I'm takin' you with me." he said.

"Hands off! Unless you want me to rip out your--"

"Time ta start." interrupted Goku. "Can I be th' chiicha?"

"Sure, if you'd like." said Hakkai. Sanzo put a hand to her head.

"...And I'm left talking to a brick wall." she growled.

"Wow. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" said Hakkai as he set up his tiles.

"Hey. What's in your brain this time, monkey?" asked Gojyo.

"Huh? Nothin'." said Goku actually looking serious. They played for awhile, Sanzo and Gojyo smoking their cigarettes.

"Pinfu." Goku suddenly said.

"Huh?" said the others as the looked up at him.

"Pinfu, 1,000 vpoints! Wait– I'm oya. 1,500 points!" Goku cheered.

"Big whoop. Flunkes ain't worth dancing over." said Gojyo, although he was a little sore about losing.

"A win's a win, Gojyo. 1,500 points!" said Goku.

"This is bullshit." growled Sanzo as she stood. "I don't have time for this!"

"...Sanzo. You really wanna leave a loser?" Goku asked, still not looking at her. Sanzo stared at them, then sat back down and began playing again.

Goku began playing and winning every game!

"Okay! Let's play again!" said Goku after he won the tenth game.

"Shit. Since this morning... Goku's won ten damn games in a row." cursed Gojyo.

"You've been doing pretty well yourself." said Hakkai.

"Well, compared to someone. Goku keeps winnin' with Sanzo's tossed tiles. It's almost like he planned it." said Gojyo. "Wait a sec, Hakkai. You're not plotting something with the monkey, are ya?"

"That's rather rude. First of all, there's no merit in my doing anything of the--" Hakkai started.

"Chiitoi Dora-Dora! 6,400 point. Yay!" yelled Goku.

"Ah, ha, ha. Very nice, Goku." said Hakkai as he dropped the tiles he was holding.

'_Crap– He's pissed. This could be bad.' _Gojyo thought.

They played again and again, but Goku kept winning.

"Look–Tsumo!" said Goku as he won another game.

"Chanta Sanshoku Mangan?! What the hell kind of strategy are you using?!" exclaimed Gojyo.

"It's not me playin' strong, Gojyo. It's you all bein' weak." said Goku.

"What?!" yelled Gojyo.

"It's easy to win against guys who decided to lose." continued Goku. "Not me. I don't plan to lose anymore."

"Don't lecture us, you little prick! That Kami-sama guy kicked your ass just as hard as he kicked ours." yelled Gojyo. "All the positive thinking in the world doesn't change the fact he's stronger than us."

"But there's no point in playin' to lose! I don't get you guys! All th' stuff that psyco sprouted was crap!" yelled Goku as he stood. "What's wrong with wantin' to live? Isn't that normal?! If we just give up and die, then we lose to him! I don't think I'm forcin' myself through life an' I don't think I'm cool. We just do things th' way we want. If ya think I don't get it 'cause I'm a stupid kid, fine. Maybe I'm a stupid kid. But I still know he's wrong an' I'm right! Sittin' here's like losin' to what he said. It's stupid an' I hate it! That guy can go suck himself! I'm never going to lose to a jackass like him! And... um... Crap, I ran outta thing to say."

"...Perhaps you're right, Goku." said Hakkai. "No– I'm sure you're right. What we all need is– Oh. Tsumo."

"Ha?" said Gojyo.

"It seems the wheel of Fate has turned. Men Chin Tan Pin Ryanpeikou." said Hakkai. "Perhaps we need rethink our strategy. Let's first set success as our goal and then discover how to reach it."

"Ack! When'd ya do that?!" exclaimed Goku.

"Triple full score. 24,000 points." said Hakkai cheerfully.

"Bah! I don't remember anyone saying they were ready to die." scoffed Gojyo.

"I thought you did earlier." said Hakkai.

"Can it, pretty boy. And forget all that. Riichi!" said Gojyo. "Tsumo. How do you like them apples? Tsumo right after Riichi, 3 omote, 3 ura, oya-bai! And I'm just getting started, boys. 24,000 does have a nice ring to it."

"Hey! Crap, now everrybody's winnin'!" whined Goku.

"I suppose it's important to make up one's mind." chuckled Hakkai. Suddenly Sanzo began to laugh. "Um, Sanzo?"

"Shit– I think losing made her finally snap." said Gojyo.

"...Quit staring and get ready. We're going again." Sanzo told them as she gathered up the Mahjong pieces. "And this time I'll win."

//Later//

"It's finally quiet in there. I wonder if they've finished? I can't believe they played Mahjong all night in their condition. That's just unhealthy!" said the Barkeep as he walked up the stairs. He knocked on the Sanzo Party's door. "Hello? I'm coming in. ...Hm?" he said as he opened the door. He saw the whole party fast asleep. "Good grief. Maybe I should fetch some blankets. Huh?" then he notice Sanzo's tiles. "She has Kokushi Musou."

//The Next Day//

"Well, what should we do now?" asked Hakkai.

"How about you fill me and Goku on the little secret you two have. How long have you known Sanzo was a... a girl?" asked Gojyo. Hakkai sighed.

"You just won't let that go, will you? Very well. I've known since the whole incident in the forest. Sanzo and, er, someone else were talking and I walked in on them." he said.

"Someone else? Who?" asked Goku. Suddenly a man with long shaggy black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes came from the air vent and landed right in from front of Sanzo.

"Hey, San-chan! Sorry, I'm late, but you guys are hard to find! I thought you were headin' west and here I find that ya are headin' back east! Make up your minds!" Tsuki said as he dug in a bag, not noticing that Goku and Gojyo were right behind him. "Oh, and I got somethin' to hide your breast from those naive idiots, because the bandages are not workin' out for me and--" He stopped. "The naive idiots are right behind me, aren't they?"

"Afraid so." said Hakkai. Tsuki turned and came face to face with the two very confused naive idiots. "Oh... Hello, naive idiots... Eh, heh, heh..." Then he pulled out a hat and put it on. Nothing happened. "Hey! I'm not disappearing!"

"Of course you're not, idiot!" said Sanzo as many anime veins appeared on her.

"But it worked for Chichiri on Fushigi Yugi!" whined Tsuki. Sanzo twitched and whacked Tsuki on his head.

"Baka!" Little stars were flying around Tsuki's head.

"Ooh, look... It's the constellation of Suzaku..." he muttered.

"Uh, hello! Still here and very confused!" yelled Gojyo. "Who the hell is he?! And do you know each other?" Tsuki shook his head and stood.

"You shall call me Tsuki Yami! And as for how we know each other..." he slung a arm around Sanzo's shoulder. "We're lovers." Sanzo hit him so hard with her fan, he went through the roof. "OW! I was kidding!" he yelled as he held his head, when he landed back in the room. "God! You never change! I wish I never gave you that thing!"

"Baka!" cursed Sanzo. Hakkai laughed.

"Now, now Sanzo!" he said.

"You seem familiar..." said Goku as he stared at Tsuki.

"Hm? Yeah. We met before, don't you recognize me? Oh, right. You wouldn't. Sorry, I keep forgetting. Maybe this'll help ya." Tsuki went behind a changing rack. Ten seconds later she came out looking exactly like Sanzo! "Remember me now?" he winked.

"HOLY SHIT! You're that dude from that day!" exclaimed Gojyo. Tsuki laughed.

"You haven't seen anything yet, boys! Watch this!" He went behind the changing rack again, and came out looking just like Goku!

"Whoa! You look just like me!" said Goku and Tsuki at the same time. "Hey! Stop copying me!" They glared at each other while Hakkai laughed.

"Shit... Now there's two of them." said Gojyo. Sanzo stood, then grabbed both Gokus by the ears.

"OW!!" They both cried.

"Cool it, you two. Tsuki, change forms. Now." Sanzo ordered.

"Okay, okay! Just Let go! Let go!" Tsuki cried. Sanzo released them and Tsuki went behind the rack and changed into a woman with long black hair and almost glowing green eyes.

"So... How long have you been following us?" asked Gojyo.

"For... Let's see, months I guess." said Tsuki.

"Months?!" exclaimed Goku and Gojyo.

"Yup!" winked Tsuki. "You boys are such idiots! I've been following you for months and you never noticed me! Even when I was following you in that flying city!"

"Wait! That was you with the city?" asked Goku. "I knew we weren't seeing things!"

"Well... Kinda. I found it with San-chan here actually." said Tsuki.

"**HUH?**" asked Goku and Gojyo as they stared at him. He sighed. This was going to take awhile.

//3 and ½ hours later//

"And that's basically what happened." finished Tsuki. When he was done the boys all stared at him, then Gojyo turned to Sanzo.

"We leave you alone for 2 hours and you awaken a lost city that flies? Damn. We're going to have to keep a closer eye on you." he said with a sweat drop.

"Don't blame me. It's all the fault of the idiot over there." said Sanzo as she pointed accusingly at Tsuki.

"Do you always have to be so mean?" pouted Tsuki. "But more importantly, what are you all plannin' to do about Kami-Sama?"

"How do know about him?" asked Goku.

"Hello! What part of 'Sanzo's personal stalker' do you not understand?" asked Tsuki.

"Then why didn't you do anything to help us?!"

"Couldn't. It's forbidden for people like me to get involved in other people's battles. And besides, I just had my nails done."

"You–!" Goku growled. He did **not **like Tsuki at all.

"Now, now you two." said Hakkai in his motherly tone.

"And besides... It wasn't my fight in the first place." continued Tsuki. "Now, here's the question... What are you going to do now?"

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

I know the captures have been getting more crappy lately, but they'll get better soon! The next one is the big fight with the crazy dude!

Polls:

Goku-15

Hakkai-13

Gojyo- 15

Kougaiji-6

Tsuki- 8

The polls will be ending soon, so if you haven't gotten your votes in, get 'em in now.


	30. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"Man... I think I'm gettin' hungry again." said Goku as they climbed Kami-sama's stairs.

"What kinda mileage are you running on? We ate right before we left." said Gojyo.

"I want Ramen! I haven had Ramen in forever." continued Goku as he lead.

"Ah, ha, ha. Then when we're finished here, let's treat ourselves." said Hakkai.

"Stop talking about food. You're making me hungry." said Sanzo. She was wearing her usual Sanzo robes now, it seemed Tsuki had another pair. Sanzo was really starting to wonder about him now.

"At your weight, Sanzo, a little nutrition would be well-placed." said Hakkai in his motherly tone. "Even women like you need to eat you know."

"I want chashao noodles an' miso corn broth!" said Goku.

"Nah– It's all about the pork ribs." said Gojyo.

"I've always liked a simple soy sauce on that. And you, Sanzo?" said Hakkai.

"...Salt." Sanzo replied shortly.

"Speaking of Ramen, I'm inclined to dissuade you from trying Gojyo's. It involves him combining everything semi-edible in the refrigerator." laughed Hakkai.

"Blech! Gojyo's so gross." said Goku.

"It's not gross if it tastes good, moron." scoffed Gojyo. "There's nothing wrong with a lot of ingredients."

"I like chashao an' kakuni an' ham an'--"

"That's all meat."

"Mayonnaise." said Sanzo suddenly. The others stared at her. "...That's usually in Ramen, isn't it?"

"Not usually." said Gojyo.

"An' Sanzo likes 'er Ramen stale, yeah?" asked Goku.

"As odd as that is." said Hakkai. "Although I suppose there are people in this world who like soggy cookies and flat soda."

"Like old farts." said Gojyo from behind Sanzo.

"Shut it." growled Sanzo. Just then Kami-sama appeared in front of them.

"...You all came back? You guys must be really curious!" he laughed. "But I thought you understood what I said. Maybe it was too hard. It doesn't matter how hard you try. You can't beat--" Sanzo suddenly shot him as she walked by him. "–Me." he finished as he vanished into beads.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Sanzo said as she continued to walk. Then she came to the doors of Kami-sama's Palace. "I'm taking what's mine."

Gojyo kicked open the doors. The place looked exactly like it did before when the were fighting, but there was no sign of Kami-sama.

"What, did he leave?" asked Goku.

"He's probably expecting us." said Sanzo. "Which would mean--"

"**Welcome!**" a voice suddenly said. "**Beyond this point is a non-smoking area. Please refrain from cigarettes. Also... Those with firearms will not be admitted.**" The Sanzo party realized the voice was coming from behind a large door. They went to it, standing on each side.

"This must lead to the main building." said Hakkai who was next to Goku.

"Was that an invitation?" asked Gojyo who was next to Sanzo. "If cigarettes and guns are banned, Sanzo's out."

"As if I expected that. And look who's talking." said Sanzo as she opened the door. When she opened it she saw a two headed doll.

"**Bienvenue! You've just entered Kami-sama's castle. You're our lucky tour group #48! There's no limit on the main attraction. However... Please keep in mind that once the ride starts, it can't be stopped.**"

"What's this thing?" asked Goku as he stared at it. "An' where's Kami-sama?"

"If this's an attraction, he's probably at the end." said Gojyo.

"**Sir. Please refrain from smoking.**" said the toy.

"That again? Eat me." said Gojyo. The toy continued.

"**You've been informed about the firearms... But pets and children are forbidden.**"

"That is a problem." said Hakkai as stroked Jeep.

"Wha? I'm no kid, ya stupid freaktoy!" yelled Goku as he grabbed the doll and shook it.

"**P-please stop that. Sir! In the event that you cannot abide by the rules...**" Suddenly large pillars appeared above them.

"Huh?"

"**Beware of repercussions.**" the doll finished as Goku jumped out of the way of a giant spike coming down.

"HEY!" yelled Goku.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Gojyo.

"Get up, Goku– The next one's coming!" Hakkai yelled as more pillars came shooting down.

"AAGH! Crappity, crappity, crap!" yelled Goku as he dodged them. "Sanzo! Gojyo! Get ridda th' gun an' th' smokes!"

"Like hell! Why should I have to listen to some– SHIT!" Gojyo yelled as he just barely dodged a pillar.

"Another warm welcome." said Hakkai sarcastically.

"Damn. That nutcase is playing with us." cursed Sanzo. Then she spotted some stairs. "Oi! We're going up!" she yelled as she dashed towards them.

"Hurry, Goku!" Hakkai yelled as he and Gojyo followed her.

"W-Wait up!" Goku yelled after them. "An' you can eat me!" he yelled as he killed a pillar then he followed his friends up the stairs.

"Do you think he's waiting on the highest floor?" asked Hakkai as they climbed the stairs.

"Hn. Smoke and morons rise to high places." Sanzo said.

"Damn. I'm not dropping my stick for that douchebag." cursed Gojyo. Hakkai then saw a sign that said they were only on the 2nd floor of 13.

//Meanwhile//

Tsuki stood outside Kami-sama's palace, staring up at it.

"Ah, man. I wish I could help. But I'm already breaking a lot of rules as it is." he said as he rubbed the back of his head. Just then his arm gave a painful twinge. He flinched as he clutched it. It was vanishing. "Damn! No... Not now. Not yet. I can't disappear, not yet!" he cried as he clutched it tightly. It slowly became solid again. He fell to his knees panting. "I won't be able to keep this form for very long, Sanzo." he began to shake violently. "I... I won't be able to be near you anymore... I won't be able to even see you. This... This is penance I know... But I at least want... I want to make sure you'll be all right after I'm gone." he said, almost crying. "Please... Father! Give me more time! Please! Just a little more time!"

//Back to Sanzo//

"Gra! That stupid trap on th' fifth floor scorched my cape!" Goku whined as he looked at his cape.

"Really? The maze on the 7th floor was my personal favorite." said Hakkai, almost wickedly.

"Nuh-uh. Defiantly the goddamn tiger on floor ten." groaned Gojyo. "Are we there yet? I wanna find the pisslick who designed this place."'

"You'll get your chance soon enough." Sanzo growled from ahead of them. Then they **finally **made it to the top.

"This is the top floor." she said as they came to another giant door.

"My. 'Kami-sama' did a pretty good job of breaking our pace, I'd say." said Hakkai drily.

"I think we're gonna need to start seeing other people." said Gojyo as they opened the door.

"**Congratulations! You've reached the top floor in record time!**" said the toy they had met downstairs.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" yelled Gojyo.

"**I took the elevator.**" said the toy. "**Oh. And here's a souvenir.**" he added as he handed Hakkai something.

"Ah. Thank you." said Hakkai as he took it.

"Hang on a sec! Where's th' ugly nutbar?" asked Goku as he and Gojyo looked around the room.

"**I believe you're referring to my master. He's on the first floor.**" said the toy as the floor vanished underneath the Sanzo party.

"Huh?" they all said. Then they all began to scream as they started to fall.

"All right– Who was said he was on the top floor?!" Sanzo yelled as she fell.

"Let's just pray we don't land on spikes, Sanzo." said Hakkai as they fell.

"NYOI-BOU!" Goku yelled as he summoned his weapon. He extended it to the walls to try to slow the fall, but it just slid down. "...We're still falling!" he yelled stating the obvious. They all yelled at they grabbed his staff.

"The floor! We're going to crash!" yelled Hakkai. Then they all hit the ground, but it seemed a little cushioned. Sanzo opened her eye and saw they were surrounded by dolls!

"Is everyone alive?" asked Hakkai.

"My butt! Ow, wow, wow, wow!" moaned Goku.

"That son of a–... Huh?" Gojyo started. Then they realized they were on a bunch of toys. Then they heard Kami-sama's laugh. They all looked up and saw Kami-sama!

"Oh, wow– That was so cool! Nobody's ever made it up here so fast!" Kami-sama laughed. "In fact... You're the first guests to make it to my toy chest at all. The Sanzo party glared at him.

"We started to miss you 'Kami-sama.'" said Hakkai.

"Really? That's sweet." laughed Kami-sama.

"We came for some fun, big guy." said Gojyo. Then he kicked up some toys. "So let's get this party started!" Kami-sama just laughed as Sanzo brought up her gun and shot at him, but he vanished.

"Is that all you know how to do, pretty lady?" Kami-sama purred as he brushed his finger against Sanzo's bare shoulder. Just then Goku attacked between them, making Kami-sama jump back away from Sanzo. "Oh! I didn't see you there." Kami-sama said. Just then Gojyo appeared behind him and tried to kick him, but he dodged. "Hey! That's not--" he started. Just then Hakkai did a chi blast, which he used his arms to block."Hey! What's going on?!"

"You get close when you want to attack. When you get scared, you run away. When you get angry, you lash out. It's easy to predict the action of a child." said Hakkai."I have plenty of experience in Juvenile behavior." Kami-sama glared at him angrily.

"Nngh! Take this! I wish you'd just die!" Kami-sama yelled as his beads attacked Hakkai. They started to wrap around his neck, but Sanzo shot them, shattering them. Kami-sama then saw he was surrounded. The Sanzo party was glaring at him wickedly. "Don't you look at me like that. You're weak, do you hear me? WEAK!" Then he shot a few beads at Sanzo, hurting her a little. Then Goku attacked Kami-sama, who barely managed to dodge.

"Quit your whinin' asshole!" he growled. "We're not losin' this time. We're never gonna lose ta you again!" Then Goku slashed through his beads.

"What... NO!" Kami-sama yelled as he kicked Goku in the face. Then Hakkai and Gojyo charged towards him. Kami-sama looked really scared. "J-Just give up already!" Then he summoned his thingamabob(Again, if you've read the book, you know what it is.). Beads shot at the Sanzo party making them fall forward. Panting, Kami-sama yelled,

"I'm not having fun anymore! Why won't you just surrender?!"

"...You're **still** n-not getting it." said Sanzo as she pushed herself up. "Listen to me, you psychotic Shitmouth. Maybe you think this life and death stuff is all just a game. But I've got news for you... We're gambling here. And we're not doing it with our lives."

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Okay, I know this is short and my stories have been less than my best lately, but I've been sick, so I have an excuse! Plus I'm not a big fan of the fight with Kami-sama(Don't ask why.) I going to prewrite the next few chapters before I post them, so it may be a few weeks before I get the next chapter out. In the mean time, feel free to entertain yourself with my other stories.

Polls:

Goku-20

Hakkai-16

Gojyo- 18

Kougaiji-6

Tsuki- 8

The polls are still open, so keep voting!


	31. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Do I ever own anything?

**Summery: **What if Sanzo was actually a woman? How long will she able to keep it a secret? And how will the others react when they find out? Read what it would be like if Sanzo was actually a woman!

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Just about everyone

**Note: **This is just going to be the basic original story in the books, with a few minor changes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"We're gambling here. And we're not doing it with our lives." Sanzo said as she glared at Kami-sama, who was glowering at them. They attacked again and Kami-sama threw them back, panting.

"M-meanies! I don't care how many times you try– You can't beat me!" he yelled. "You'll never even touch me!" He attacked them all again. But no matter how many times they fell, they got right back up. Kami-sama shivered. "J-just cut it out! Sensei said that stubborn boys never get the girls!"

"'Ukoku.'... Am I right?" Sanzo asked as she pushed herself up, a little blood dripping from her mouth.

"Huh? How do you know that name?" Kami-sama asked as he stared at her.

"I finally remembered. I tend to repress things that piss me off, so it took awhile." said Sanzo as he wiped away a little blood. "You don't remember me? It's been ten years. ...You haven't changed much, come to think of it."

//Flash back//

Kouryuu had been doing her chores when she suddenly heard someone say,

"Wanna play?" She turned and saw a little boy with yellow hair and blue eyes. He had a bandage over one of his eyes.

"...Huh?" she said.

"Play! Do you want to?" he asked. Then he suddenly grabbed her wrist and as I'm probably mentioned before, Kouryuu no likey to be touched!

"H-hey! Don't touch me!" she yelled as she yanked her wrist away. The boy suddenly dropped his doll. "Oh. I'm sorry." she apologized. Suddenly she heard some chuckling behind her.

"Heh, heh. Come on, now. Being stubborn with the ladies leaves you lonely!" she turned and saw a man with short black hair and glasses. He was wearing Sanzo robes she notice. "Come here." he said to the boy.

"Yes, sensei!" said the kid as he ran over to him. He then turned to Kouryuuo and pulled a eye lid down as he stuck his tongue out. Kouryuu glared at him, taken aback. How rude!

"Wait. You're a boy? With that pretty face, I mistook you for a girl." said the Sanzo priest. Kouryuu glared at him and he laughed.

_That man._

"Ha, ha! Sorry about that." Then he stared at Kouryuu and she noticed he didn't have a chakra.

_He was heretical Sanzo, no chakra on his forehead._

"...I see. A kiddo who combined Heaven and Hell." he said as he stared at her.

_He was known for his Buddhist powers and his excellence in academics._

"Huh?" said Kouryuu as she looked up at him.

_23 years old– The youngest Sanzo at the time. His rumblings lined with intentional hidden meanings still rings inside my ears._

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself." the man said as he removed his crown.

_With Pitch black eyes and hair... That man... Was the keeper of the Muten Sutra._

"Well then, Kouryuu-**kun**. See you later."

//End Flash Back//

"Wait. A Sanzo Priest?!" exclaimed Gojyo.

"Nuh-uh! No way this guy's a real Sanzo!" yelled Goku. Sanzo didn't reply.

"But I am." said Kami-sama. "My sensei is an amazing man. He can do anything– He knows everything. Sensei made this castle. He trusted me with everything and declared me a priest. See? I'm a real Sanzo."

"I think you're full of shit." scoffed Sanzo. "Maybe you master was a Sanzo. But if you really inherited the title... Where the hell's your sutra?" she asked with piecing eyes. Kami-sama stepped back, but didn't reply, so she continued. "You went out of your way to take mine. That was because you don't have your own, right?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"You never told us your name because you don't have a proper Buddhist title as a Sanzo, I'll bet."

"Shut up!"

"You may have inherited the clothes and the power and the castle from your master... But he still never gave you the title of 'Sanzo'."

"**SHUT UP!**" Kami-sama yelled. Just then all the toys began climbing on the Sanzo party.

"Wha--" exclaimed Sanzo.

"H-Hey! Somethin's grabbin me!" yelled Goku.

"What's going on?!" yelled Gojyo. Kami-sama laughed.

"They're my toy army. Those aren't normal doll you're standing on. Do you know what they're made of?" he asked. "They used to be souls... But you broke the tool that made them."

"Souls?" said Hakkai as he realized. "But that would mean..." Those dolls were people!

"Y-You son of a bitch!" said Gojyo when he realized. "You're out of your goddamned mind!" Kami-sama just smiled. The dolls suddenly pushed Sanzo down while the rest were climbing on the others.

"Hey! Dammit!" yelled Gojyo.

"OW!" yelled Goku as they pulled his hair. Kami-sama suddenly appeared in front of Goku and kicked him, over and over.

"...See? Sensei is amazing. He even left these toys for me. He said that everything alive... Is god's personal toy." he said. Suddenly he heard Sanzo chanting the Maten scripture. There scripture glowed then surrounded Kami-sama who covered his face. It threw all the toys off them.

"No!" Kami-sama yelled.

"...What were you saying about the dolls? You pathetic piece of shit. If your ass studied under me, I wouldn't give you anything." said Sanzo as the scripture appeared in her hand. "Not one single thing."

"Give it back!" Kami-sama yelled as he pulled out his weapon. "Give it back! Give it back! Give it **back**!" Suddenly Gojyo grabbed his wrist. Kami-sama sent his beads through his gut, but Gojyo just lifted him up. "But!..."

"It's b-been a long game of tag. Now you're finally it." Gojyo growled. Then he threw him into a wall. Gojyo fell forward because of the beads, but behind him, stood Goku, who charged forward.

"No! S-Stay away!" yelled Kami-sama. He shot beads at Goku, but Goku kept charging towards him. Then with a battle yell, he bashed Kami-sama through the wall. Then with a grin, he fell back.

Kami-sama sat up, coughing.

"You can't... How dare you!" he yelled. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" Then Hakkai appeared in front of him.

"Do feel free to try." he said as he started to summon a chi ball. Kami-sama brought up his weapon, but then Hakkai made his chi ball vanish and just stood there even when the beads went through him. He coughed up a little blood. Kami-sama then realized something.

"Why did you stop without setting up a barrier?!" he asked.

"Don't b-bother worrying. It's already over." said Hakkai. Suddenly three bullet holes appeared in Kami-sama. He began coughing up a lot of blood. Hakkai smiled as he fell forward to reveal Sanzo, who's gun was raised. Kami-sama stared at her in surprise and... fear.

"Y-you used your friend... As a shield?" he asked. Sanzo did reply. She just stared at him with those cold unforgiving eyes as she shot him three more times. Kami-sama screamed and cried in pain as he fell to his knees.

Then, lying a pool of his own blood, he asked,

"Wh...Why?..." Sanzo stared down at him, then said,

"... 'Muichimotsu.' Maybe you've heard of it. They're the words my master left me." she said as she emptied her gun. Then she began reloading it. "It teaches us to live without attachment... But is it right to throw everything away to live? I thought I'd gotten this far with my own interpretation of it. Then I realized something. More than anything... I've been bound by 'Muichimotsu'. I have no doubts. And I have my own way of living. This is the Genjyo Sanzo version of 'Muichimotsu'." she told him.

"But... No! I don't get it!" cried Kami-sama. "I don't have anything. You have all kinds of things! You have so many things! It's not fair. Hey... Won't you give them to me?" he asked as he grabbed her robes. She pulled away and said,

"I won't."

Kami-sama fell back and said,

"...Meanie."

Just then the whole palace began to shake.

"Huh? What's that noise?" asked Goku.

"Noise. Oh. I guess the game is over now. Right, sensei?" said Kami-sama as he stared at the ceiling, remembering the day he first met his sensei. The whole place began to shake harder.

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Goku.

"That sounds like an earthquake!" yelled Gojyo.

"It's not an earthquake." Kami-sama assured them all. "Everything's going to disappear and shatter. It has to. The game is over."

"Game?" said Goku.

"The promise Sensei made with me... This is a game that lasts until I lose. That's the game Sensei plays." he told them.

"Did ya hit your head or somethin'? That's crazy talk!" Goku yelled. But Kami-sama ignored him.

"The castle will crush you if you don't hurry." he said.

"You stupid...RRGH!" Gojyo yelled as he yanked Kami-sama up. Kami-sama stared at him in shock.

"But why are you--"

"Can it, prick! This is Kingaku and Ginkaku all over again." yelled Gojyo. "You manipulated the piss out of us. Good for you. Now get the hell up!" Kami-sama suddenly pushed himself away from him. "Oi!"

"I'm sorry. I'll be fine." coughed Kami-sama. "I want to wait here."

"Huh?" said Gojyo.

"Gojyo, the ceiling!" Hakkai yelled in warning.

"Shit!" yelled Gojyo as he barely dodged it.

"We've gotta go. This place is caving in!" yelled Sanzo. Kami-sama stared at them as they ran out.

"...How come you're so nice?" he asked.

"Pfft... Keep talkin'." said Gojyo. Then he ran after the others.

The whole place was cavin' in.

"Watch your heads!" yelled Hakkai.

"Hey! You sure this is the exit?!" asked Gojyo.

"Yeah, yeah. This's the only way ta go!" yelled Goku.

"We should be on the first floor. Without stairs, we'll be better of than--" Hakkai started. Just then he became dizzy.

"You okay?!" Gojyo asked as he swung Hakkai's arm over his shoulder.

"F-Fine... Thank you." said Hakkai.

"Sanzo!" yelled Goku as he pulled at the doors. "Th' door's locked. It's won't open!"

"Then move!" yelled Sanzo. She pulled out her gun and shot the lock, breaking it. The doors opened and they saw the whole room collapsing.

"ACK!" exclaimed Goku.

"Time to run or die!" yelled Sanzo as he began to run. They ran as fast as they all could, whiole trying to avoid being crushed.

"Gah! Take that!" Goku yelled as he kicked some ruble away from himself. Then finally Gojyo spotted the exit!

"There's the exit!" he yelled. Hakkai looked up and saw some ruble falling towards him and Gojyo. Before it could hit them, Sanzo shot at it, shattering it.

"Faster, genius!" she yelled.

"Lord Sanzo, you're my hero." said Gojyo with a cat like face and a strawberry background.

"I'm murdering you as soon as we're free." Sanzo growled. They all ran out side just before the whole building collapsed.

"Take cover!" Hakkai yelled just before the whole building exploded.

When the smoke cleared Jeep, who had been waiting outside, flew towards Hakkai.

"Nngh. Jeep!" said Hakkai. Sanzo looked towards the destroyed building.

"...That had better be it." she said. All that was left of Kami-sama's building was a few destroyed walls.

They all fell back in exhaustion.

"Phew! I suppose that's that. For now at least." said Hakkai.

"...Shit on a goddamn cracker." moaned Gojyo. "Anyone dead?"

"I don't believe so." said Hakkai.

"OW! Now that it's over, everything hurts." moaned Gojyo.

"Hey, Hakkai. Did Sanzo really shoot ya back there?" Goku asked Hakkai.

"No." replied Sanzo before Hakkai could. "I aimed around him, thank you very much." She hoped Hakkai wouldn't say otherwise. She didn't want Goku to know she shot him for some reason.

"Indeed." laughed Hakkai, going along with it. "And I hardly care about the grazing!"

"...Man." said Goku. "Who was that wacko, anyway?" asked Goku.

"Who knows? And who cares?" asked Sanzo as she put a hand to her head.

"It shouldn't really matter." said Hakkai. "Just leave it at 'Kami-sama.'

"Whatever." said Gojyo.

"Okay." said Goku.

"All right, then." said Hakkai.

"Aaaaah. Man, oh man. I'm--" started Goku.

"I'm hungry." said the others before he could.

"Wha?!"

"I see. Then shall we be off?" asked Hakkai as he got up.

"Wait! Hey!"

"Hn." said Sanzo as she got up.

"Need a shoulder to lean on, pretty lady?" asked Gojyo. Sanzo whacked him in the face with her fan.

"Let's get a move on." she said, ignoring him.

"Don't go stealin' all my lines!" yelled Goku as he ran after them.

//Later//

The boys were staring at Sanzo in shock.

"...What?" she said from the driver's seat of Jeep. "Get in."

"What's gotten into you? I thought you were to high and mighty to drive!" said Gojyo.

"Shut your trap. I'm not about to let half dead idiots drive me to my grave. If I wanted that, I would have stayed with Tsuki on the flying castle." Sanzo said. Actually, this was her way of apologizing to Hakkai for shooting him. Hakkai, realizing this, smiled and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Then thank you for the offer, Sanzo." he said.

"And hurry up or we won't make it before dark." Sanzo added.

"Do you need a map?"

"No. I'm aware of our general direction."

"We're dyin' an' I'm hungry. This sucks!" whined Goku.

"Then shall we make a bet?" asked Hakkai.

"Whoever dies before we make it to the city loses." said Gojyo as he smoked a cigarette.

"We're going to need a loser penalty with that." said Sanzo.

"The loser is rolled out onto the street naked!" said Goku.

"With noth but a nipple ring!" added Gojyo.

"Gyah! I can't die!" said Goku.

"...This one is the accelerator, right?" asked Sanzo.

"Huh? AAAAAAAAAH!!" The boy yelled as Jeep suddenly started speeding fast and out of control.

"WHOA! Time out! GAAH!" yelled Goku he clung for dear life.

"D-do you even have a license, Sanzo?!" asked Hakkai as he clung for dear life as well.

"Good question." said Sanzo.

"We're all gonna die!" cried Goku and Gojyo.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Well, this is the last of 'What! Sanzo's a Girl?!' story. The sequel will be coming out as soon as soon as I think of a name!(Help, readers!) Also the winner of the polls will be revealed in the sequel as well! And I want everyone to be good sport about the bachelor who won the contest, even if it's not the one you want. KK?

I need title suggestions! Here's the summary for the next one to help.

**Summary:**

Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

There! I know, summary sucks! But I'm working on it!

**Review!!**


End file.
